


My step Brother

by marry_stars



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Family, Girl - Freeform, Hate, Hate and Love, Liam Payne & Harry Styles Friendship, Liam Payne & Louis Tomlinson Friendship, Liam Payne have girlfriend, Love, Lovers, My step Brother, Niall Horan & Liam Payne Friendship, Original Character(s), Pregnancy, Romance, School, Sex, Step Brother, Step Sister, Step-parents, friends - Freeform, original character and liam payne, step brother love step sister
Language: Slovenčina
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:22:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 97,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22147120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marry_stars/pseuds/marry_stars
Summary: [Liam Payne  A.U.]Príbeh o dievčati, ktoré ma všetko. No jedného dňa sa všetko mení. Zomrie jej otec a matka sa vydá. Nevlastný otec si prinesie do rodiny syna, ktorého ona neznáša. Ale ako sa to hovorí?Medzi nenávisťou a láskou je tenká hranica._______________________All Rights Reserved - @Marry_Stars - 2014 / 2016[01.09.2014 - 14.04.2016]





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 01

J A M I E

Všetko som mala ako z rozprávky. Skvelých rodičov. Úžasný domov. Mala som všetko čo som si zažiadala. No ... jedného dňa sa to všetko zmenilo.

Nehoda.

Smrť.

Tieto dve veci mi zmenili život. Stratila som milovanú osobu. Človeka, s ktorým som si najviac rozumela.

Môjho ocka.

Chýba mi každý deň viac a viac. No ale mojej mame asi nie.

Teraz som tu, kde som sa chcela dostať, týmito slovami.

Svadba.

Moja mama sa vydala. Za muža, ktorý si do rodiny priviedol chlapca. Je o rok starší ako ja a dokonca budem musieť chodiť na jeho školu. Práve tam je štvrták a ja som tretiačka.

A jedna vec je.

Nemám ho rada! Z celej duše!

„Čo robíš miláčik?" opýtala sa ma mama, keď vošla do mojej izby. Ja som zaklapla môj denník a dala som si ho pod vankúš. Tento denník, som si práve dnes založila. A nechcem aby o ňom niekto vedel.

„Nič," povedala som rýchlo a pretočila som sa z brucha na chrbát, pretože som ležala na posteli.

„Ale, miláčik čo sa deje?" opýtala sa a ja som dvihla hlavu a pozrela som sa na ňu.

„Nič," zase som zopakovala moju frázu.

„Ale ja vidím, že sa niečo deje! Čo je to?" opýtala sa ma a ja som pokrútila hlavou.

„Idem von,"oznámila som jej po chvíľke a ani som sa na ňu nepozrela.

„Čo?" opýtala sa ma.

„Ešte raz ti opakujem, idem von," povedala som jej a postavila som z postele. „Veď vieš, chcem si užiť posledný deň prázdnin," ako náhle som dopovedala, tak som vstúpila do šatníka a vybrala som si veci. Svetlé rifle a na vrch som si dala ružový svetrík. A obula som si čierne baleríny.

V šatníku som mala stolík aj s vecami na maľovanie. Sadla som si za stolík a pozerala som sa do zrkadla. Nahla som sa po špirálu a pretrela som si ňou moje mihalnice. Potom som si naniesla make -up a čiernou linkou som si zvýraznila moje oči. Ešte som si štetcom a púdrom pretrela tvár a keď som bola 'dokonalá' tak som vstala a vyšla som zo šatne a napokon aj z izby.

Bez pozdravu, bez všetkého som vyšla z domu a išla som do parku. Kde inde pôjdem? Keď tu nikoho nepoznám ? Som v novom meste, sama ako prst. Jediné koho tu poznám tak to je mama, môj nový otec a Liam. No ani jedného z nich nemám rada. Mamu za to, že si vzala Tobiasa. Tobiasa, za to, že si do rodiny priviedol svojho milovaného synčeka Liama. A Liama pre to, lebo ho nemám rada.

S povzdychom som si pozerala tmavý park a až som zbadala ako sa na jednej lavičke bozkáva akýsi pár. Nad nimi som pokrútila hlavou a znechutene som sa zatvárila. Nemám rada, keď sa niekto takto správa, podľa mňa by mali ísť niekde inde si 'vyznávať' lásku. Toto je park a nie nejaký ... bordel.

Pokrútila som hlavou nad nimi a radšej som sa pozrela pred seba. Hľadela som na fontánu, ktorá bolo predo mnou. Striekala do hora vodu a bolo to niečo fascinujúce. Toto sa mi na Londýne ako meste páčilo. Táto fontána a ticho, čo som mala okolo seba. Vždy som milovala ticho.

Kedysi som dokonca aj kreslila, ale po tatkovej smrti som všetko prestala robiť. Prestala som kresliť, tancovať, hrať na klavír a spievať. Tatko ma vždy donútil úsmevom ísť to robiť. Vždy bol ku mne láskaví a ja som ho veľmi mala rada. Zbožňovala som ho, on bol mojím vzorom. Všetko ma naučil, čo len vedel. Bola som jeho miláčik ...

„Hééj! Si v pohode?" prerušil ma hlas z mojich myšlienok a ja som dvihla zrak a až teraz som si uvedomila, že plačem. Chrbtom ruky som si utrela slzy a pozrela som sa na osoby, ktorý stáli predo mnou. Bol to ten pár, čo sa tam o jednu lavičku nižšie oblizoval. Predo mnou stál chalan s blonďavími vlasmi a dievča s hnedými vlasmi.

„Hej som v pohode," povedala som a sklopila som zrak.

„Plakala si, počuli sme vzlyky tak sme sa sem dorútili," priznal sa chlapec. Nevnímala som ich, len som si pozerala na moje baleríny.

„Ty si tu nová však?" opýtala sa tá baba a ja som dvihla zrak a pozrela som sa na nich a jemne som prikývla. „Ja som Domie, a toto je môj priateľ Niall," ako náhle dopovedala tak som prikývla.

„Ja som Jamie," povedala som.

„Tak to si si teraz našla nový kamarátov!" povedal Niall a ja som sa na neho nechápavo pozrela.

„Nevieš kto som a už sa chceš som mnou kamarátiť?" opýtala som sa ho s nadvihnutým obočím.

„Pozri nám je jedno kto si! My sa kamarátime so všetkými. Ja som roztlieskavačka na škole a Niall je futbalista," preniesla a ja som sa na nich pozerala ako na zajavnie.

„To znamená, že poznáte Liama, však? A tiež sa s ním kamarátite, však?" opýtala som sa ich.

„Hej, Liam je môj spoluhráč," povedal Niall a ja som pretočila očami.

„Je to zlatý chalan, chodí s Daniell. Ona je tiež roztlieskavačka, patrí do moje-ho týmu. Ja som kapitánka a ona zástupkyňa s Perrie. A prečo sa na neho pýtaš?" opýtala sa ma Domie a ja som zase pretočila očami.

„Nechajte tak. Nepoznáte tu nejaký klub?" opýtala som sa ich a obidvaja prikývli. Povedali mi ako sa ide do najbližšieho klubu a ja som im za to poďakovala.

„Zajtra, Jamie!" skríkla za mnou Domie. A ja som už vedela, že s týmito ľudmi sa baviť nebudem. S nimi nechcem mať nič spoločné. Oni sú bláznivý a tiež sa priatelia s Liamom. Ja s nimi nič nechcem mať. Liama nenávidím a presne tak aj jeho priateľov. No som zvedavá, ako to bude zajtra v škole.

Nadýchla som sa čerstvého Londýnského vzduchu a moje kroky som otočila a radšej som sa vrátila potichu domov. Moje kroky boli pomalé a krátke nikde som sa neponáhľala. Tma pohltila už dávno ulice takže som išla po tme a sem tam bol nejaký neón, ktorý svietil. Keď som bola už pár krokov od domu, za-počula som smiech a potom ako keby niekto spadol. Z nášho chodníčka, ktorý vedie k vchodovým dverám som zišla na chodník, ktorý bol za plotom a ktorý bol mestský.

Obzerala som sa z jednej strany na druhú a potom som videla, ako nejaký človek, bezvládne leží na zemi. Pribehla som k nemu. Ležal pod neónom takže som zbadala, že je to chalan. Mal svetlé rifle, ktoré mal stiahnuté trošku nižšie, a na sebe mal čiernu mikinu a na hlave mal čiernu čiapku. Nepoznala som, kto je to a tak som k nemu pristúpila.

„Si v pohode?" ozvala som sa a vtom daný človek zdvihol hlavu.

„Jamieééééééééé! Som tak rááááááád, že ťaááááááá vidíííííím!" povedal Liam a ja som k nemu pristúpila. A pomohla som mu na nohy. Opieral sa o mňa a spolu bez slov sme išli do vnútra. Potichu sme vyšli hore a ja som ho odniesla do jeho izby.

„Vieš, že ťa mááám rád?" opýtal sa ma opýtal sa ma opitým hlasom.

„Asi tak ako ja teba!" povedala som mu a hodila som ho na posteľ.

„Jamie, ale ja ťa mááám veľmi rád! Naozaj! Prečo ma nemáš rada ty?" opýtal sa ma a ja som sa na päte otočila, ale on ma chytil za ruku a potiahol si ma k sebe na posteľ. „Si moja sestrička, vždy som chcel sestričku, ktorú som chcel chrániť a starať sa o ňu!" priznal sa a ja som sa zasmiala.

„Tak toto nevyzerá, že sa o mňa straš! Teraz sa ja o teba starám!" povedala som mu a on si povzdychol.

„Prečo ma nemáš rada?" opýtal sa ma a dvihol hlavu a pozeral sa mi do oči.

„Lebo!" týmto slovom sa postavila z jeho postele a bez slova a bez toho aby som sa otočila som išla z jeho izby preč.

Už tu nebudem ani chvíľu! Bola chyba, to že som mu pomohla. Mala som ho nechať tam ležať, pokým mu niekto nepomôže. Mala som na neho srať!

Pokrútila som hlavou a radšej som zatvorila jeho dvere od izby a vošla do tej mojej. Potichu som zavrela dvere a potom som išla do kúpeľne, a vyzliekla som si veci čo som mala na sebe a dala som ich do koša na prádlo. Vošla som do sprchy a dala si rýchlu sprchu pred spaním. Rýchlo som sa poumývala a zabalila sa do mäkkej osušky. S ňou som prešla do šatníka, kde som si obliekla nohavičky a na vrch som si dala pyžamo. Moje obľúbené. Keď som bola oblečená v teplom a mäkkom pyžamku, tak som vošla do izby a hneď som si ľahla do postieľky. Bez mihnutia oka som sa vydala do ríše snov. Ktoré ma zaviedli niekde ďaleko odtiaľto ... Ďaleko od mamy. Od Tobiasa. A hlavne od môjho nevlastného brata Liama.

***

Otvorila som oči, keďže som sa prebudila na budík. Vypla som ho aby nezvonil a postavila som sa z postele. Bose nohy som položila na studenú dlážku a po nej som kráčala do kúpeľne. Kde som si spravila rannú hygienu, čiže umyla zuby, umyla tvár, Učesala vlasy. Po nej som išla do šatníka kde som si obliekla. Dala som si svetlo modré šaty. Predsa len, toto je prvý deň v novej škole, takže musím, vyzerať ako človek.

Keď som bola hotová aj s make-upom tak som vzala čiernu kabelu a do nej dala mobil peňaženku a kľúče. Tak som zišla napokon dole a tam sedela mama a Toby.

„Dobré ráno," zapriala som. A obidvaja prikývli. Sadla som si na moje miesto a začala som jesť raňajky, ktoré mi mama pripravila. Pomaly som jedla a potom som za-počula rachot zo schodov.

Dole na raňajky sa dotrepal Liam. Bolo vidno, že je po opici, ale snažil sa to zakryť. Tým jeho štýlom, ktorý sa mi veľmi páči. Mal na sebe čiernu čiapku, čiernu mikinu a k tomu čierne šuštiaky. To by nebol on keby nemal všetko značkové. Adidas.

„Dobré!" povedal a mama mu položila raňajky na stôl.

„Ďakuje Monica, ale radšej nechcem!" povedal a pokrútil hlavou. A mama iba prikývla. „Ideme?" opýtal sa ma Liam a pozeral sa na mňa. „Vidím, že máš dojedené takže môžeme?"

„Áno," pípla som a postavila som sa. Liam mi vzal kabelku a nasledovala som ho do jeho auta. Má vodičský a podľa Tobyho už rozbil 3 autá.

„Nechceš ma nechať šoférovať?" opýtala som sa ho, keď si sadal na miesto vodiča.

„Nie, zvládnem to!" povedal a sadol si na miesto vodiča. Ja som si sadla vedľa neho a on mi dal na kolená moju kabelku. Za-pásala som sa a on vyrazil.

Musela som uznať, že bol veľmi pozorný vodič, dával na všetko pozor. Nechápem ako mohol rozbiť už 3 autá. Ale nechcem rýpať tak budem ticho. Aj tak v aute bolo ticho. Ja som sa pozerala vonku na cestu cez moje okno a Liam v tichosti šoféroval.

„Prečo ma nemáš rada?" opýtal sa ma a ja som sa k nemu otočila.

„Prečo sa ma niečo také pýtaš? Prečo ťa to zaujíma?" odpovedala som mu otázkou.

„Zaujíma ma to, včera som ti povedal dôvod, prečo ťa mám rad a ty ? Nič! Nevieš mi odpovedať! Však som ti nič nespravil!" ako náhle dopovedal tak buchol po volante. A ja som nadvihla obočie.

„Liam, priznaj sa. Nemáš ma rád. Keby nebolo mojej mamy, tak tvoji rodičia sú ešte stále spolu. A ja som šťastná s mamou a sama!" povedala som a Liam pokrútil hlavou.

„Ako na začiatku som si myslel, že to nebude dobrý nápad, ale neviem. Teraz som rád, že mám malú sestričku, o ktorú sa môžem starať a môžem ju ochraňovať. V tedy som to robiť nemohol. Vieš, pokým neprišla tvoja mama tak som bol rozmaznaný jedináčik, priznávam, ale teraz ... je to iné. Už nie som jedináčik a teraz sa mám veľmi dobre!" týmito slovami mi vyrazil dych.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 02

J A M I E

Zvyšok cesty prebehol čisto v tichosti. Nikto nič nepovedal a ja som bola v mojich myšlienkach. Povedal to všetko tak pekne, ale aj tak ho nemám rada. Prečo by som mala? Budem sa ho snažiť nevšímať a budem sa mu aj v škole vyhýbať ! Len aby som s ním nemusela byť.

Otočila som hlavu a pozerala som sa na krajinu za oknom. Nevnímala som ho. Nebudem ho už vnímať. Kašlem na neho. Už nebudem počúvať tie jeho keci. Budem rozmýšľať nad tým ako budem v škole. Ako si nájdem kamarátov ...

Za chvíľku Liamovo auto zastalo pred školou. S povzdychom som otvorila dvere a počkala pokým nebude pri mne. Liam išiel a ja som išla vedľa neho.

„Mám ísť do riaditeľne?" opýtala som sa ho a Liam zastal a pozrel sa na mňa.

„Nie, nemusíš," povedal a potom sme spolu kráčali ku schodom, kde stál riaditeľ a začal hovoriť úvodné slová. Ako všetkých tu veľmi rád víta a také blbosti ...

„a ešte na záver chcem, aby sa všetci tretiaci a štvrtáci dostavili do triedy číslo 758, dôvod budete vedieť ak sa tam dostavíte!" to boli jeho posledné slova a potom sa otočil na päte a išiel preč. Hodila som očkom po Liamovi a on sa na mňa pozeral. A zasmial sa.

„No, takže ma nasleduj," povedal Liam a ja som išla za ním. Nevedela som, kde to ideme ale verila som mu, a tak som išla za ním. Potom sme došli k jedným dverám a Liam do nich vošiel a v tom sa po triede rozozvučalo Liamovo meno.

„Liam!" zazjapali nejaký chalani a on išiel k nim. Ja som vošla do triedy a rozhliadla som sa po nej. Všimla som si, že Liam sa tam rozpráva s chalanmi a tak som chcela si ísť sadnúť niekde, ale prerušil ma v chôdzi niečí hlas.

„Héééj! Prváci majú byť niekde inde!" otočila som sa za hlasom a zbadala som, že to kričí jeden chalan s hnedými vlasmi, ktoré vyzerá ako hniezdo pre vtákov, na každej strane boli rozstrapatené ale jemu to evidentne nevadilo a tiež s výraznými modrými očami.

„Ale ja nie som -"

„Louis! Kurva drž hubu! Toto Jamie. Moja ségra!" ozval sa Liam a ja som pretočila očami. Netúžim už v prvý deň mať peklo zo života, alebo aby sa mi vysmievali alebo neviem čo.

„Tvoja sérgra? Nevedel som Liam, že máš takú sexy sestru!" vyhlásil chalan s tmavšou pleťou, čiernymi vlasmi a hnedými očami. Vyzeral, že nepochádza odtiaľto ale ... ale vyzeral veľmi príťažlivý taký sexy.

„No tak už vieš!" povedal Liam a pristúpil ku mne a potiahol ma za ruku a odtiahol ma k ním. „Takže Jamie, toto sú moji kamaráti, ale lepšie povedané blázni!" prehlásil „Tento to po mojej pravici, je Louis, ten vedľa neho je Zayn. A Harry jej toto pako, ktoré neprehovorilo nič od vtedy čo som prišiel. No a ešte mám jedného kamoša ale ten asi bude niekde so svojou priateľkou jebať." ako to Liam dokončil tak sa chalani začali smiať a ja som sa znechutene zatvárila.

„Ste nechutný!" povedala som im a otočila som, že si idem sadnúť tam, kde som pôvodne chcela. Sadla som si ku stene a tašku som si hodila na lavicu a v tichosti som čakala, na to pokým sa do triedy neprirúti, profesor alebo profesorka.

Od nudy som sa začala hrabať v kabele, že si nájdem mobil a slúchadla, že idem počúvať pesničky. Keď som ich našla, tak som si dala slúchadla do uší a v tom sa otvorili dvere. Do vnútra vošlo dievča s hnedými vlasmi a bolo veľmi pekná. Mala dokonalú svetlú pleť a úžasne bola oblečená. Mala na sebe svetlé džíny a Holister modré tričko. K tomu mala také isté obuté Vansy. A cez ramena mala prehodenú čiernu kabelku.

„Kto sa nám tu ukázal?" počula som Louisov hlas a tak som sa otočila na neho.

„Ale, kto si tu otvára hubu?" odpovedalo dievča, ktoré bolo ešte v dverách. Videla som, ako si prehodila vlasy na bok a vykročila ku mne.

„Boha, na tvojom mieste držím hubu, nechcel by som ti zničiť fasádu," povedal Louis a ja som vypúlila oči.

„Tak ty si teda gentleman!" skríklo hnedovlasé dievča a podišlo ku mne. Usmiala sa do široka a prehovorila.

„Ja som Ema, a ty tu budeš to nové dievča, však?" opýtala sa ma a ja som prikývla. Postavila som sa a podala som jej ruku.

„Moje meno je Jamie," povedala som jej a ona sa usmiala.

„Sorry ja si nepodávam ruky, ja sa objímam!" skríkla a hneď som bola v jej objatí. Obtočila som okolo nej ruky a venovala som jej objatie.

Odtiahli sme sa od seba, a ona sa stále usmievala, presne tak ako ja. Teraz som si všimla, že jej oči boli svetlo modré. Veľmi pekné, boli to farba mora.

„Môžem si k tebe sadnúť?" opýtala sa ma a ja som prikývla. „Prečo si taká tichá?" opýtala sa ma.

„Ja nie som tichá, ale .. nemám o čom rozprávať!" povedala som sa jej a usmiala som sa na ňu.

„Tak začneme tému .. niečo .." povedala.

„Čo máš s Louisom?" opýtala som sa jej.

„NO JA SA S LOUISOM MILUJEME A TAKTO SI LÁSKU VYZNÁVAME!" povedala nahlas tak dobre že nekričala.

„ČOŽE?" skríkol Louis a ja som sa otočila ku zadnej lavici.

„No čo Louis! Však len pravdu hovorím! Však predsa .." nedokončila pretože ju prerušil.

„No to sa ani neopovaž dopovedať!" skríkol po nej.

„Čo nemám dopovedať? Však chcem len povedať pravdu!" zase ona po ňom skríkla.

„Akú, kurva pravdu?" spýtal sa jej.

„No to, že ...." nemohla dopovedať, pretože, sa dvere od triedy otvorila a do vnútra vstúpilo niekoľko profesorov. Ema žmurkla na Louisa a otočila sa ku lavici. Louis sa zamračil a išiel k lavici, kde sedeli chalani, a dokonca tam sedel aj ten blonďák s tou, jeho priateľkou. Takže to bude Liamov kamarát. Niall a jeho priateľka Domie. Až teraz som si ich pozrela. Vyzerali spolu zlato. Boli si podobný, až na to, že Niall mal blonďavé vlasy a Domie hnedé a tiež oblečenie.

Sadla som si do lavice a na Emu som sa usmiala. A ona sa usmiala na späť.

„Takžéé, ty a Louis ..." začala som ale bola som ňou prerušená.

„My dvaja sa nenávidíme!" priznala a ja som sa zamračila.

„Ja som si myslela, že fakt spolu .." zase som bola ňou prerušená.

„Že ja a to pako spolu chodíme?" opýtala sa ma a ja som prikývla. Ona vybuchla do tichého smiechu. Rukami si zatvárala ústa aby neprepukol jej smiech na celú triedu, keď sa po chvíli ukľudnila tak začala rozprávať. „My dvaja s Louisom sa nenávidíme už od prvého okamihu, kedy sme sa videli. Proste, máme rovnaké povahy a ja milujem ho podpichovať. Milujem, keď ho vidím červeného od hnevu. A okrem toho, ja mám priateľa. Volá sa Georg. A je to taký zlatý chalan, ale bohužiaľ je o rok straší, a Louis má tiež priateľku. Takže .... jedno slovo je, že my dvaja sa nenávidíme!" dokončila a ja som prikývla. Celý čas čo so mnou Ema rozprávala, tak som cítila, niekoho pohľad na mojom tele a tak som sa otočila, a zbadala som ako Liam na mňa hľadí, odfrkla som si, a pozrela som sa na jeho spolu-sediaceho, bola to ona. Dievča, malo hnedé kučeravé vlasy, ktoré mala rozpustené a odstávali jej na každú stranu. Bola na Liamovi doslova nalepená a prišlo mi to nechutné. Keď som môj pohľad znova na neho presunula, tak hľadel na mňa, ja som pokrútila hlavou a radšej som sa otočila späť.

„No dobre, takže ... k tomu projektu. Budete rozdelený na páry, ktoré my vytvoríme. Budú to dvojice chlapec a dievča, keďže chceme aby sa zapojili všetci a nie iba tý, ktorý chceli. Takže ... Peréz – Tompson ; Santiágo – Greog ; Johnson – Payne" keď som počula moje priezvisko vedľa toho Liamovho tak som si povzdychala a sklopila som zrak k lavici.

„Ja s tým nesúhlasím!" skríklo nejaké dievča. Ja som dvihla zrak a zbadala som, že je to dievča, čo sedelo vedľa Liama. Liam pokrútil hlavou a povzdychol si.

„Daniell, sadni si!" povedal jej potichy Liam ale ona pokrútila hlavou.

„Čo sa Vám nepáči, slečna Peazer?" opýtal sa jej ten profesor, čo čítal mená.

„To, že Payne je s tou babou! Ja chcem aby bol som nou!" skríkla a ruky si založila na prsiach a tvárila sa ako namyslené dievčisko. Tak toto som nečakala, že budeš chodiť s tou kravou! V duchu som povedala Liamovi. Viem, že to nemohol počuť ale aj tak. Dvihla som môj zadok zo stoličky a otvorila ústa.

„Pán profesor, kľudne ma môže preložiť mne je jedno s kým budem," povedala som a profesor pretočil očami.

„Tak to teda nie! Ona bude som nou!" skríkol Liam na celú triedu a ja som sa k nemu otočila. 'Tá' Daniell hľadela na neho ako na zjavenie. A ja tiež. „Viete, je to moja sestra vyhovoju mi to! A aj tak mi je jedno s kým to budem, to len slečne Peazer, asi vadí, že nebudem s ňou ale s mojou sestrou," dokončil Liam a ja som na neho hľadela.

„Dobre takže pokračujeme, keďže sme sa dohodli ..." povedal profesor, a pokračoval v čítaní mien....

***

„No ja tomu kurva fakt neverím!" prešla už druhá hodina a ja mám dnes všetky s Emou, je to skvelá baba a ja ju mám veľmi rada. Je to veľmi zábavný človek. Práve teraz mi hovori, že neverí tomu, že s Louisom bude robiť ten projekt, síce sa tam hádala zo všetkými ale nikto nepovolil. Dokonca ani profesor, nepovedal nič na to, že obidvaja po ňom tak vykrikovali ...

„Ale bude to v pohode uvidíš!" povedala som jej a ona iba prekrútila očami. A nadvihla jedno obočie.

„Ty si fakt myslíš, že sa to dá?" opýtala sa ma a ja som jemne prikývla.

„Ja sa s Liamom tiež nemusím, ale bohužiaľ ..." povedala som a pokrčila som ramenami. Otočila som sa k mojej skrinke, ktorú som dostala hneď keď sa skončil, ten 'rozhovor' o projekte. Každý máme určitú tému a musíme ju rozpísať od-prezentovať a tak ďalej. Vôbec to neviem a stavím sa, že Liam mi s ničím nepomôže. Aspoň tak nevyzerá, že by pomáhal.

„Áno ale bývate spolu! Takže sa stavím, že po čase budete súrodenci taký ako každý iný!" povedala a ja som pokrútila hlavou.

„Nie! Nechcem podľa mňa je to rozmaznaný spratok!!" povedala som jej a ona sa zasmiala.

„No podľa mňa, je Liam ten v pohode z ich skupiny. Akurát to, že chodí so štetkou. Nemám ju rada. Je naša spolužiačka, takžéé budeme ju mať na očiach stále," akonáhle dokončila posledné slova, tak sa ku nám prirútil Liam aj s Louisom. Louis sa veľmi nadšene netváril. A keď zbadal Emu tak pretočil očami.

„Jamie? Potrebujem s tebou hovoriť," povedal Liam a ja som pokrútila hlavou.

„Jamie a ja ideme preč, takže sa majte!" povedala za mňa Ema.

„Tak ty za ňu kurva hovoriť nebudeš! My dvaja sme prišli za ňou a nie za tebou!" povedal Louis. A ja som pretočila očami. „Nedajbože ty si jej hovorkyňa, s tou tvojou veľkou hubou!"

„Kurva! Ty debil to čo si povedal?!"opýtala sa ho celá namosúrená Ema. Oprela som sa o skrinku a Liam sa ku mne postavil a pozorovali sme ich hádku.

„Kedy končíš?" opýtal sa ma Liam a ja som pokrčila ramenami. „Takže nevieš? Ja chcem počkať na teba, pretože by sme mohli ísť spolu domov mojím autom," povedal Liam a ja som prikývla.

„Napíšem ti smsku, a teraz už idem s Em, preč aby sa tu nepozabíjali," Liam prikývol. „Em ideme?" opýtala som sa jej a tak som ich prerušila.

„Tak to kurva nie! Ten buzerant mi povedal, že vyzerám ako štetka! Jamie, vyzerám ako štetka?" opýtala sa ma a ja som pokrútila hlavou.

„Nie, Em nevyzeráš ako štetka!" povedala som jej a pristúpila som k nej.

„Nie, presne ty nevyzeráš ako štetka! Ale ako obyčajná kurva, ktorá každému roztvorí nohy!" skríkol po nej Louis a zbadala som ako Em náhle prehltla a Louisovi strelila facku, bez toho aby niečo povedala, tak ma schytila za ruku a spolu sme odkráčali preč z chodby. Ja to tu nepoznám, takže som sa nechala ňou viesť. Odbočili sme do jedných dverí, a tak zistila, že sme na wécku. Em ma pustila a rozbehla sa k oknu. Ja som zabuchla dvere za nami a podišla som k nej.

„Em čo sa deje?" opýtala som sa jej.

„On mi povedal, že som obyčajná kurva!" zakričala a rozplakala sa. Ja som ju pohladila po ramene.

„Ale však aj ty si mu povedala, že je debil." povedala som a ona sa na mňa pozerala so zaslzenými očami.

„Áno, však mi sa tak naťahujeme stále ale ... vieš, ešte nikdy mi tak nepovedal!" povedala a rozplakala sa. Ja som k nej podišla a objala som ju. Ona ma objala naspäť a plakala mi na ramene.

„To níč, nerob si s ním starosti," povedala som jej ale ona pokrútila hlavou.

„Ty to proste nechápeš, my sme sa s Louisom takto stále doťahovali, ale nenávideli sme sa. Ale proste brali sme to s humorom, neurážali sme sa až tak veľmi, ale stavím, sa že to prekáža Care, tak s tým skončil!" vysvetlila mi a ja som jemne prikývla.

„Ja sa s Liamom nenaťahujem. My sotva niečo prehovoríme, a som zvedavá ako to bude s tým projektom," povedala som jej a ona si povzdychla.

„U mňa a Tomlinsona, budem musieť spraviť ten projekt sama, pretože ja sa od teraz nemienim s ním rozprávať!" vyhlásila a ja som sa na ňu usmiala.

„Super!" skríkla som a spolu sme sa zasmiali. A v tom zazvonilo.

„Asi by sme mali ísť čo?" opýtala sa ma a ja som prikývla....

***

Mobil na poslednej hodine mi za-vibroval a ja som si ho vybrala z vrecka. Hneď som zbadala, že mám od niekoho sms-ku tak som ju otvorila. Keď moje oči zbadali, že tam svieti Liamove meno, tak som si povzdychla. V sms-ke stálo:

Od Debil -_- : Kedy končíš? Aby som ťa mohol odviesť domov?

Pretočila som očami nad tou správou. Pozrela som sa na Em, ktorá sedela vedľa mňa.

„Ako pôjdeš domov?" opýtala som sa jej šeptom a ona pokrčila ramenami.

„Pešo, nemám auto," vydýchla.

„Liam nás odvezie dobre?" opýtala som sa jej s úsmevom na perách. „A pôjdeš k nám na chvíľku, čo ty na to?" navrhla som jej a ona prikývla.

Pre Debil -_- : Po tejto hodine, a vezmeš mňa a Em. Pretože sme sa na niečom s ňou dohodla ok?

Odpísala som mu a mobil som nechala v ruke. A čakala, pokým mi za-vibruje.

Od Debil -_- : A nebude vadiť, že ide aj Louis ?

Pred Debil -_- : Tak to nejdem ani JA! Radšej pôjdem pešo, alebo busom -_- A ak dovolíš, tak mám hodinu, nebude márniť čas vypisovaním si s tebou -_- maj sa!

Toto som odpísala. Mobil som si dala do vrecka a počúvala výklad. Po chvíli zase za-vibroval mobil, ale ja som sa ho snažila ignorovať ako sa len dalo ...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 03

J A M I E

„Takže čo budeme robiť?" opýtala sa ma Em, keď sme vychádzali zo školy. Liama som úplne ignorovala, presne tak ako ona Louisa. Prišiel za ňou a povedal jej, že čo s tým projektom. Ignorovala ho. Nič mu nepovedala. Tvárila sa ako keby neexistoval presne tak ako ja keď som ignorovala Liama. Nechcem ísť s ním autom, radšej, pôjdem pešo, a tak idem s Em. Povedala, že mi pôjdeme ku mne.

„Tak ja neviem. Vlastne ja toto mesto ani veľmi nepoznám," priznala som sa pravdivo. Ona zastala v kroku a otočila sa ku mne. Vážne na mňa pozerala a otvorila ústa. Už som čakala čo s jej úst vyjde ale bola ticho. Zase sme kráčali vedľa seba. V tichosti.

„Dobre, pôjdeme k mojej kamarátke ok?" napokon prehovorila, po chvíľke ticha, pri ktorom sme kráčali nevedno kam.

„A ona nechodí do školy?" opýtala som sa jej a ona pokrútila hlavou.

„Chodí ale momentálne je chorá, vieš. Ulieva sa," povedala zo smiechom a aj ja som sa usmiala. „Vieš, je roztlieskavačka. A ja nie som. To je jediná normálna baba z nich a ešte aj Domie. Ale tá od kedy chodí s Niallom, tak na nás kašle. Viacej je s ním a jeho partiou. Ale ja a Talia ich nemáme radi, takžeeee radšej ideme teraz za ňou, ok ?" navrhla Em a ja som sa usmiala.

Kráčali sme v tom, že Em celú cestu hovorila a rozprávala mi o Tálii. Ja som ju ešte ani raz nevidela, ale podľa opisu je ževraj veľmi pekné dievča. A je milá, a niekedy keď má náladu tak je aj taká ukecaná ako Em - musím priznať, že Em sa huba tak skoro nezavrie.

„Takže sme tu!" vyhlásila Em, keď sme zastali pred domčekom, ktorý bol asi taký veľký ako ten náš. A ak mám povedať pravdu tak sa na neho aj trochu podobal. Nasledovala som Em, ktorá už stále pred dverami a zazvonila.

Stáli sme vedľa seba a čakali na dievča, ktoré ja nepoznám ale, ževraj s ňou budem kamarátka, pretože je veľmi priateľská. Tak som zvedavá ako to dopadne. Keď sa otvorili dvere tak som zbadala o mnou vyššie dievča odo mňa a môžem povedať, že aj pár centimetrov od Em. Keďže moja výška je len niečo cez 1, 62 cm. Takže asi nejako tak. Talia, podľa Eminho opisu, to dievča, ktoré stálo predo mnou bolo vysoké dievča s dlhými plavými, blonďavými vlasmi, a modrými očami. Na prvý pohľad vyzerala veľmi sympatická a veľmi priateľská.

„Em! Som taká rada, že si tu ! Normálne mi chýbala tá tvoja ukecaná huba!" povedala a objala Em. Potom keď sa od seba odtiahli, tak sa dievča predo mnou pozrelo na mňa.

„Toto, je naša nová spolužiačka. Jamie. Jamie, toto je Talia. Jamie, je Liamová nevlastná sestra," povedala Em a ja som sa zamračila.

„Nevedela som, že Liam má sestru," povedala Talia.

„Iba cez tieto prázdniny, pretože naši rodičia sa tieto prázdniny vzali," povedala som a pokrčila som ústami. Nerada o tomto rozprávam.

„Vieš, ako ju Liam obraňuje?" povedala Em a ja som ju štuchla.

„OK všetko mi poviete vo vnútri!" povedala Talia a vpustila nás do vnútra.

Ako náhle som vstúpila do domu, tak som sa cítila ako doma. Mali to tu veľmi pekné. Úžasné. Všetko bolo pekné zariadené. Všade mali drevo. Páčilo sa mi keď tu mali steny a podlahu s dreva. Vyzeralo ta ako chata. Proste si sa tu musela cítiť úžasne.

Em ma potiahla za ruku a viedla ma do obývačky. Talia si sadla na kreslo a zabalila sa do deky. Ja a Em sme si sali na gauč, a Em začala všetko rozprávať čo sa v škole stalo ....

***

„To ako fakt ti tak povedal?" opýtala sa Talia Em. Práve teraz rozoberali, to ako Em Louis povedal.

„Áno, presne tak mi povedal! Ale chápeš, stále sme sa tak naťahovali, dokonca aj na tej párty a -" Em nemohla dopovedať, pretože ju Talia prerušila.

„Lenže moja vieš čo sa stalo na tej párty!" povedala Talia a ja som vypúlila oči. Nevedela som ako o akej párty hovoria a ani nič.

„Aká párty?" opýtala som sa ich a obidve sa na mňa pozreli.

„No vieš, niečo tu naša Em mala s Louisom, ale Louis si to nepamätá," povedala Talia a ja som vypúlila oči a pozrela som sa na Em. Ona sa červenala a bola zlatá.

„To ako fakt?" opýtala som sa jej a ona pokrútila hlavou.

„Ale! Ema prestaň! Však som vás videla ako sa k sebe túlite!" povedala Talia a ja som sa zasmiala. Em ešte viac očervenela a ja som sa na ňu jemne usmiala.

„Dobre! Ale aj ty a Styles ste sa mali blízko seba!" rozkrikla sa Em a Talia tiež očervenela.

„Takže vy ich chcete?" opýtala som sa ich a obidve pokrútili hlavou. „Ale nerobte sa ! Ja to nikomu neviem!" povedala som im a oni prikývli.

„No dobre ja sa priznávam ! Ja chcem Harryho," priznala sa Talia a ja som sa usmiala.

„Ale ja Louisa nechcem! Je hnusný! A nie je to môj tip!" povedala Ema a sklopila zrak.

„ALE TO SI HOVOR SEBE A NIE NÁM!" zakričala Talia a bolo vidno, že Ema sa červená až za ušami.

„NIE! Nemám ho rada, iba sa rada s ním naťahujem!" povedala a ja som pokrútila hlavou.

„OK, nechajme túto tému. Vieš o tom Talia, že máš s Harrym robiť projekt?" povedala som jej a jej úsmev padol. A nahlas preglgla.

„Nie! To nie! Nemôže však -" ani nestihla dopovedať, pretože domom sa rozozvučal zvonček. Talia sa postavila a my sme s Em sedeli a nič nerobili.

„Ahojte!" započuli sme pre mňa dosť neznámy hlas. Otočila som sa a zbadala som, ako sa na nás škerí Harry. Nadvihla som obočie a zvedavo som sa na neho pozerala.

„Takže mi radšej pôjdeme, keďže vy dvaja máte plány na ten projekt všakže?" opýtala sa Em a Harry prikývol.

Bez toho aby som sa spamätala som už stála pred Taliiným domom a Em ma ťahala domov. Bola som ako taký blázon, nevedela som čo ani robím.

„Prečo sme odišli?" opýtala som sa Em a ona sa zasmiala.

„Nevidela, si ako sa tvárila Tália? Však určite sa už teraz tam olizujú !" povedala Em zo smiechom a ja som sa tiež k nej pripojila.

Kráčali sme a rozprávali sa. Ani neviem ako ubehol čas a ja som stála pred mojím domom. S Em sme sa rozlúčili a ja som išla k dverám. No keď som chcela otvoriť dvere tak ich otvoril niekto úplne iný ...

T A L I A

Dievčatá odišli a ja som s Harrym v tichosti sedela. Ja na v kresle a Harry na gauči. Sem tam sme sa na seba pozreli. Ale nikto z nás dvoch neprehovoril. Boli sme ticho ako sa len dalo. Ale neviem ako nazvať toto ticho. Neviem povedať či to ticho je prijemné alebo nie. Možno, že je to také ticho, kde rozmýšľame. Ale ja pri tom rozmýšľam, prečo Harry sem chodil. Prečo? Že sa by sa prišiel dohodnúť o ten projekt? No alebo prišiel vyriešiť to čo sa stalo na tej párty? Kto vie ...

„Ehm, ako len začať. Takže Lia, nevadí ak ti tak budem hovoriť?" opýtal sa ma a ja som pokrútila hlavou.

„Nie, je mi jedno ako ma volajú," povedala som a jemne som sa na neho usmiala.

„Ok, tak Lia, čo keby sme zabudli na to, čo sa stalo na párty?" opýtal sa ma a ja som prikývla. „Vieš, bola to chyba," ako to dopovedal, tak sa moja srdce zlomilo na niekoľko tisíc kúskov. Bolo mi s toho do plaču ale snažila som sa udržať slzy na uzde. Aby som sa pred ním nerozplakala.

„Vieš, ja si nemyslím, že to bola chyba," povedala som mu a sklopila som zrak.

„Dobre, tak to možno nebola chyba ale hodíme to za hlavu, a zabudneme na to, ok?" opýtal sa ma a ja som pokrútila hlavou. Stále som sa pozerala na zem. Na koberec, na moje ružové semišové papučky, ktoré na koberci boli položené. A potom som tam zbadala aj čosi iné. Niečie nohy.

Pristúpil ku mne a palcom mi dvihol hlavu. Čupol si ku mne a usmial sa.

„Nemyslím, že to bola chyba, Lia." povedal a ja som prikývla. Priblížil svoju tvár ku tej mojej. Naše tvári boli tak blízko seba. Cítila som jeho dych na mojej tvári, ale v tom, ako by sa mali dotknúť naše pery, sa jemu rozozvučal mobil. Zo zavrčaním sa odo mňa odtiahol a telefón dvihol.

„Toto musím vziať," povedal a ja som prikývla. Vzal to, a začal s niekým telefonovať. Až teraz som si uvedomila, že toto keby pokračovalo, tak by to bol náš už druhý bozk.

„Musím ísť," povedal a ja som prikývla. „Je mi to ľúto," povedal a ja som sa postavila.

„Je to v pohode," povedala som s úsmev a on úsmev opätoval. Ale spravil niečo nečakané. Niečo čo som nečakala. Prilepil svoje pery na tie moje. Naše pery sa o seba treli a ja som cítila ako sa v mojom brušku rozleteli motýli. Presne tak som sa cítila aj pri našom prvom bozku ... Cítila som sa tak úžasne, že slovami sa to nedalo opísať. Pri to úžasnom pocite sme mali obidvaja zavreté oči a užívali sme si túto spoločnú chvíľku, najdlhšie ako sa len dalo.

Naše bozky boli jemné, no začali sa stávať vášnivejšími. Jeho ruky padli na moje boky, a ja som moje ruky dvihla a dala som ich do jeho kaderí. Jeho hnedých kučeravých vlasov. Vplietala som ich medzi moje prsty. A on si ma svojimi rukami tlačil k sebe čo najbližšie.

Keď nám došiel dych, tak som moje ruky položila na jeho hruď. Celá som bola prilepená na jeho hrudi. Hľadeli sme si do očí. Nikto z nás nič neriekol. Len sme tam stáli a pozerali sa na seba ... boli sme v tichosti, až pokým neprehovoril.

„Asi by som už mal ísť?" povedal a pustil ma a poškriabal sa vo vlasoch. Ja som sa od neho tiež odtiahla.

„Asi áno," prikývla som a sklopila som zrak.

„Takže prídem, zajtra. Donesiem ti úlohy?" opýtal sa ma a ja som dvihla zrak k nemu.

„Hej, môžeš," povedala som a on prikývol.

„Dobre, tak ahoj," povedal a otočil sa. Bez toho aby som mu povedala Ahoj odišiel.

Keď som počula ako sa vchodové dvere zabuchli tak som s povzdychom klesla na kreslo. Prešla som si rukou po perách, ktoré boli ešte teraz jemne opuchnuté, z toho ako drtil moje pery tými jeho.

„Tak čo ľúbim ťa ..."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 04

E M A

Sedela som na mojej posteli a rozmýšľala o dnešnom dni. Možno si každý povie, aké som silné dievča, ale ... možno si to nechcem priznať. Ale Louisa mám rada to naozaj, od vtedy čo sa boli na tej sprostej párty. Doteraz si spomínam, čo sa tam udialo. A napokon, keď sme sa ráno stretli už ako kamaráti v obchode tak si to nepamätal ... tak to ma dorazilo. Nemohla som sa na neho pozrieť ... alebo možno sa tak iba tváril? Chcel byť macher?

Pokrútila som hlavou a pretočila som sa s brucha na chrbát a lovila v pamäti.

***

Sedela som na gauči a pozerala sa naokolo. Pozerala som sa na opitých ľudí, ktorý tancovali, alebo len tak postávali a rozprávali sa medzi sebou. Mali naliaty alkohol v červenom kelímku a popíjali sem tam. Presne tak ako ja.

Ak mám povedať, pravdu tak som tu len z trucu. Chcela som naštvať Louisa, ale on sa hneď zvečera vyparil a už ho nebolo. A ja tu už od večera len tak sedím a nudím sa. Dokonca Tália niekde zmizla a ja o nej neviem nič.

S povzdychom som sa postavila a išla som na čerstvý vzduch. Ako som kráčala tak som sa prechádzala okolo všetkých tých ľudí, ktorý boli už veľmi opitý. Stavím sa, že už mali v sebe viac ako 1,5 promile. Lebo tiahlo z nich až na sto kilometrov. Prepchávala som sa cez nich a keď som už bola na čerstvom vzduchu, tak som si od úľavy vydýchla. Konečne som bola na čerstvom vzduchu, kde nie je smrad od cigariet, alkoholu a spotených tiel.

Na dvore bola bazén, a tak som k nemu podišla a sadla som si na jedno z lehátok. Hľadela som na čistú a priezračnú vodu, ktorá sa hýbava v rytme bas, ktoré boli počuť s vnútra.

Sedela som tam v tichu. Bola som v mojich myšlienkach, a rozmýšľala nad tým, prečo som bola taká sprostá a dotrepala som sa, mohla som byť doma a ležať na posteli. Pozerať telku alebo len tak surfovať na nete.

„Ahoj," započula som a ten hlas ma priviedol naspäť sem. Bola som odtiahnutá od mojich myšlienok. Otočila som sa a zbadala som za mnou vysmiateho Louisa.

„Čo tu robíš?" opýtala som sa ho a naspäť som sa otočila k bazénu, ktorý som pozorovala. Bol chvíľku ticho. Ale potom sa posadil vedľa mňa. Ale na zem. Ja som sedela na lehátku a on vedľa mňa s pivom v ruke a na zemi. Hľadel na bazén ako ja pred chvíľou. A ja som hľadela na neho. Na jeho profil. Naozaj ak mám povedať pravdu, tak Louis je veľmi pekný chalan. To len ja som si to nechcela priznať. Pretože my dvaja sme sa stále doťahovali.

„Stále si mi neodpovedal," povedala som mu a stále bez prestania som na neho hľadela. On sa pozeral na mňa a takto sme sa pozerali na seba. Hľadela som na jeho tvár, ktorá sa mi veľmi páčila. A tie jeho dokonalé modré oči. Roztápala som sa v nich. - tak toto by som si nikdy na hlas nepriznala, dokonca ani na papier.

„Prišiel som ti robiť spoločnosť," prehovoril, ako sme si hľadeli do oči. Jemne som sa na neho usmiala a potom som sa zase otočila k bazénu.

„Prečo, ťa zaujímam? Teraz? Však my dvaja sa nemáme v láske!" povedala som mu pri tom ako som hľadela na bazén. Pocítila som ako ruku dal to tej mojej preplietol si som mnou prsty. Ja som sa na neho nechápavo pozerala a on sa tváril ako keby nič.

„Ja ťa mám rad, to len ty vždy máš niečo proti mne," povedal a oprel si hlavu o stehná. Spojené ruky nechcel na mojom kolene položené. A takto sme sa sedeli.

„Louis, prestaň si zo mňa robiť srandu!" povedala som a postavila som sa. Ruku som odtrhla od tej jeho a zadívala som sa ne neho.

„Ale ja si srandu nerobím! Ema ja ťa mám naozaj rád!" pri tom ako to hovoril, tak sa postavil a podišiel ku mne. Pozeral sa na mňa tým jeho modrým pohľadom a ja som v jeho očiach hľadala, čo sa stalo s tým Louisom čo bol pred tým.

„Ale robíš, je toto nejaká stávka? Stavil si sa s Harrym, že ma dostaneš do postele?" opýtala som sa ho a on sa ku mne priblížil. Tak blízko, že sa naše dychy spájali v jeden. Tak blízko, že sa naše nosy dotýkali. Len taký maličký kúsok chýbal k tomu aby sme sa pobozkali....

„Prečo?" šepla som blízko jeho pier.

„Lebo," odpovedal a svoje pery prilepil na tie moje. Jeho pery boli jemné a na mojich zanechával jemne no zároveň vášnivé bozky. Jeho pery drtili tie moje. A ani neviem ako a on jeho ruky drtili moje boky a moje boli v jeho vlasoch, za ktoré som ho jemne ťahala. Jazykom mi prešiel po spodnej pere a ja som mu vstup povolila. Jeho jazyk začal bojovať s tým mojím o prevahu. Splietali sa do jedného.

V mojom brušku sa začali tvoriť motýle, keď jeho ruky začali blúdiť po mojom chrbte. Hore a dole. Tie pohyby jeho rúk ma začali privádzať do šialenstva. A moje ruky neostali tiež len v jeho vlasoch, klesali až napokon padli na jeho ramená. Držala som v rukách jeho ramená, ktoré boli svalnaté.

Keď nám došiel kyslík, tak sme sa od seba odtiahli. Ale len od seba na kúsok. Naše nosy sa dotýkali, a naše rýchle dychy sa spájali do toho jedného. Jeho ruky boli položená na dolnej časti môjho chrbta, až pokým neklesli na môj zadoček a nestisol ho v jeho rukách.

„Louis," zašeptala som a privrela som moje oči. On sa hladovo prisal na moje pery. A vyzdvihol ma na svoj pás. Ja som si obmotala okolo jeho bokov a moje ruky som dala do jeho vlasov.

Louis sa zatackal a mihom sekundy sme boli vo vode.

Odtiahli sme sa od seba a začali sme sa smiať ako takí retardovaní. Potom ku mne zo smiechom pristúpil a ja som si obtočila ruky okolo jeho krku a tým som si ho k sebe pritiahla. Boli sme mokrí a na sebe nalepení, ale cítili sem sa dobre.

Odtiahol sa odo mňa a dal mi mokré vlasy za ucho a príjemne sa na mňa usmial. Ja som mu úsmev opätovala a tak sme tam len stáli a hľadeli sme si do očí. Pokým sa on nenahol ku mne a venoval mi jemný a letmý bozk a potom si ma za pás, pritiahol k sebe.

„Sme mokrí, poď ideme sa prezliecť," ako náhle prehovoril tak som prikývla. Otočili sme sa a vyšli sme z bazéna. Louis mi z neho pomohol a keď sme išli do jeho domu, kde sa ešte konala jeho párty tak si so mnou preplietol prsty.

Prechádzali sme cez opitých tínedžerov a kráčali sme hore. Ja som jeho dom nepoznala, takže som sa nechala viesť. Kráčali sme hore schodmi a ja som sa pri tom usmiala. Bolo to od neho zlaté, to ako sme tu kráčali a držali sme sa za ruku. Keď sme boli hore, tak sme zabočili do jednej izby a Louis otvoril dvere.

„Takže, tu je izba mojej sestry, môžeš si niečo požičať," povedal a ja som vstúpila do vnútra. Zbadala som ako Louis zavrel dvere a ja som podišla k skrini a vybrala som si čierne tričko a čierne legíny. Moje mokré veci som si vyzliekla a obliekla som si suché veci. Keď som bola prezlečená, tak som vyšla z izby s vecami v ruke. A pred dverami ma čakal Louis.

Keď ma zbadal, že som bola prezlečená, tak sa usmiala podišiel ku mne. Vzal ma za voľnú ruku a ťahal ma niekde, kde ja som netušila. A potom sme prišli k dverám, ktoré otvoril a ja mohla nakuknúť do izby.

„Tu je moja izba," prehovoril a ja som vstúpila do jeho izby.

„Máš to tu veľmi pekné," povedala som, ako som sa rozhliadala po jeho izbe.

„Ja sa idem prezliecť, a ty si sprav pohodlie," povedal a vzal si svoje veci a zmizol v kúpeľni. Ja som si svoje veci položila na zem vedľa postele a sadla som si na jeho posteľ, ktorá bola ustlaná. Všetko tu mal zariadené, do tmava, aspoň tak to vyzeralo.

„Už som tu," prerušil ticho, ktoré tu panovalo a potom som ho zbadala. Stál pred otvorenými dverami kúpeľne a na sebe mal biele tričko a čierne 'adidas' šortky. Pristalo mu to. Vyzeral v tom veľmi sexy.

Usmiala som sa na neho a on mi úsmev opätoval. Pristúpil ku mne, ale ešte predtým zahasil svetlo v kúpeľke. Ako bol už predo mnou, tak som sa postavila z postele a pristúpila som k nemu. On sa doširoka usmial a svoje ruky položil okamžite na moje boky. Tým si ma pritiahol na svoju hruď a moje ruky som dala na jeho ramená. Svoje pery priložil jemne na tie moje a vtisol mi na pery jemný, sladký bozk. Keď sa odtiahol tak sa zohol a svoje čelo priložil o to moje. A tak hľadel na mňa.

„Prespíš tu?" opýtal sa ma a ja som prikývla. On sa doširoka usmial a odtiahol sa odo mňa. Ľahol si do postele a ja som si ľahla na jeho hruď. Cítila som ako bije jeho srdce, v jemnom a pomalom rytme. Moje oči sa zatvárali, a ja som spala v jeho náruči. Už - už som bola v ríše snov keď ma prebudil mobil. Vymotala som sa s jeho náručia a nahla som sa k mobilu. Vytiahla som ho s kabelky a všimla som si sms-ku.

Mama: Kde si? Doma určite nie ! Takže padaj domov!

Mala som správu od mami. Rýchlo som vzala mobil a topánky a utekala som najrýchlejšie ako sa len dalo...

× × ×

Ráno som išla do obchodu, aby som si kúpila mlieko. A niečo na raňajky. Prechádzala som popri regáloch tak som našla Louisa ako sa pozerá tiež na mlieko. Milo som sa na neho usmiala a on sa zamračil.

„Ahoj," povedala som veselo. A on sa iba ešte viac zamračil.

„Maj sa," povedal a bez toho odišiel a ani si mlieko nevzal.

„Louis?" zakričala som sa za ním a on sa ku mne otočil a nechápavo sa na mňa pozrel.

„Čo chceš?" opýtal sa ma a znechutene sa zatváril.

„Nič!" povedala som vzala som si mlieko a ako som prechádzala okolo neho tak som ho do ramena štuchla. Vykráčala som z uličky a išla som rovno k pokladni, kde som zaplatila mlieko a vybrala som sa domov.

***

Na toto do konca svojho života nezabudnem. Myslela, som si, že by medzi nami sa mohlo niečo stať ale ... pokrútila som hlavou a natiahla som sa pre mobil a začala som sa v ňom babrať.

Keď som dohrala hry tak som sa postavila s postele. Mobil som nechala ležať na posteli a vybrala som sa do šatníka, že si niečo oblečiem. Niečo v čom môžem ísť za Georgom.

Keď som si vyberala tričko tak som počula ako mi zazvonil môj telefón. Pribehla som k nemu s nádejou, že mi volá George, ale mýlila som sa, keď som zbadala neznáme číslo na displeji. Povzdychla som si a dvihla som hovor.

„Prosím?" ozvala som sa do telefónu.

„Em? To si ty pri tom telefóne?" opýtal sa ma hlas, ktorý som nevedela spoznať.

„Áno, tu je Em," povedala som a počula som povzdych. „Môžem sa opýtať kto je tam?" opýtala som sa do telefónu.

„Tu je Louis. Prepáč, mi čo som ti povedal. Fakt naozaj som to tak nemyslel! Potrebujem s tebou ho-" nenechala som ho dopovedať.

„Louis, daj mi pokoj! Ok? Maj sa. Nemám čas sa tu s tebou dohadovať o hlúpostiach!" zakričala som mu do telefónu a následne som zrušila hovor.

Mobil som hodila na posteľ a vrátila som sa do šatníka kde som sa obliekla do veci, ktoré som si pripravila. Jemne som sa nalíčila. A keď som bola hotová tak som sa pozrela na celý môj výtvor.

Bola som pripravená na to, že sa stretnem v parku s Georgom.

J A M I E

„Prepáč, že existujem!" počula som ako Danielle skríkla. A to ona otvorila dvere. Keď sa otočila a zbadala ma, tak sa na mňa zamračila. A odfrkla si. Štuchla do mňa a odišla od nás. Ja som vstúpila od vnútra, kde Liam sedel na schodoch a sám. Ruky mal vo vlasoch a ťahal sa za ne.

Pristúpila som k nemu a chcela som ho nejako upokojiť, ale potom som si to rozmyslela a vyšla som po schodoch hore. Išla som priamo do mojej izby. Zamkla som sa v izbe tašku som hodila do kúta ku stolu. Vošla som do kúpeľky a zamkla som sa v nej. Vyzliekla som sa do spodného prádla a veci som hodila so koša na prádlo. Podišla som k vani a nahla som sa ku kohútiku. Nastavila som si teplu vodu a nechala nech prúd vody naplní vaňu až po okraj.

Oprela som sa o umývadlo a sledovala som prúd vody. Hľadela som, ako bezfarebná tekutina napĺňa vaňu. Keď už bola úplne po okraj naplnená, tak som sa zastavila vodu, spodné prádlo som hodila do koša na prádlo a ja som vstúpila do vnútra. Nechala som moje telo zohriať teplou vodou, ktorá sa mi zbadal až veľmi horúca ale nechala som to tak. Nerozmýšľala som nad tým. Rozmýšľala som nad naším rozhovorom. Tým, ktorý viedla Talia a Em. Ako rozprávali o mne a Liamovi. Však predsa ja a Liam, my dvaja sme tak veľmi odlišný. A vôbec nemáme rovnaké povahy.

Ja by som sa s ním len hádala a on je veľmi pohodový človek. Nerád sa háda, a všetko chce riešiť, len tým, že sa neháda s nikým.

Asi tá hádka s Danielle ho až tak zmohla, že viac už nedokáže nič. Je z toho zdrvený. Pretože ju asi má veľmi rád a niečo sa medzi nimi deje. Je to veľmi vidno. To na nich vidno ako sa majú veľmi radi, aspoň na Danielle to je vidno. Na Liamovi až tak veľmi nie ale ... na nej áno. Presne teraz si spomínam na Zacka.

Chalana, ktorého som ľúbila ...

***

„Mami, kde je tatko?" opýtala som sa mojej mamky, keď som vošla do kuchyne. Keďže som hľadala tatka aby mi dal peniaze.

„Neviem kde je," jednoducho mi odpovedala a ja som si povzdychla a otočila som sa na päte a vyšla som s domu.

Dnes som mala mať rande so Zackom, a tak som chcela poprosiť ocka o peniaze, aby som sa netrepala do parku bez peňazí. Vyšla som z domu a kráčala som pešo do parku rozmýšľala som nad tým, čo budem so Zackom robiť. Či zase sa budeme bozkávať na lavičke. Alebo sa len tak budeme prechádzať, alebo budeme sedieť a pozerať sa na okolo. Zack bol veľký romantik. Vždy keď sme mali rande alebo stretko tak mi doniesol červenú ružu. Stále mi hovoril lichôtky.

Ale ako sa hovorí, jedného dňa sa všetko skončí.

Bola som pri parku. Všade bola tma a len pri 'našej' lavičke stál neón. Zbadala som pod neónom ako sa tam jeden pár olizuje, a tak som si chcela ísť sadnúť na lavičku niekde inde, tak som prišla na to, že jedného človeka, ktorý stojí a bozkáva druhu osobu, je môj priateľ. Zack.

Keď som ho videla tak bez toho, aby som sa ozvala tak som utekala naspäť domov. A celú noc som preplakala.

***

Taký bol môj priateľ. Ktorého som veľmi milovala, ale on mňa nie. Dokonca som nedostala ani vysvetlenie. Pretože on sa o mňa viac nezaujímal. Hral sa na niekoho, kto to vôbec nebol....

Pokrútila som hlavou a konečne som sa postavila s vane. Voda bola už chladná, a tak som vytiahla štupeľ a nechala som vypustiť vodu. Ja som sa zabalila do mäkkého uteráka a potom som išla do šatníka, kde som si obliekla spodné prádlo a domáci úbor.

Potom som si sadla za stôl a zapla som si notebook a čakala ...

L I A M

Sedel som opretý o posteľ a rozmýšľal som na tým, čo sa stalo pred pól hodinou. Však predsa všetko bolo také úžasné ... ale potom jedno slovo všetko zmenilo. A ja neviem či to mám ľutovať alebo mám byť rád....

***

Moje ruky kĺzali po jej chrbte a ja som si užíval každý jej dotyk. Jej pokožka bola taká jemná a keď som sa dotkol jej holej kože nabehli je zimomriavky.

„Och Liam to je tak príjemné," povedala Danielle a ja som jej šikovne rozopol podprsenku a odhodil som ju niekde ďaleko.

Keď sa mi ukázal jej nahý hrudník, tak som vzal jej prsia do dlaní a jemne som ich masíroval. Jej šikovne prsty mi vyzliekli tričko a odhodila ho niekde do neznáma. Uškrnul som sa a moje ruky prešli k jej bokom a ja som do nej štuchol a padla na moju mäkkú posteľ.

Ľahol som si na ňu a hľadel som na ňu. Tvárou som klesol nižšie a moje pery priložil na tie jej. Jej ruky putovali na môj chrbát, ktorý hladila. A ja som sa pri tom usmial.

Pravú ruku som položil na jej bok a putoval som nižšie a nižšie. Až som sa dostal k lemu jej nohavičiek. Jedným ťahom som ich roztrhal a s úškrnom som sa od nej odtiahol. Hľadel som do jej oči a ona hľadela do tých mojich.

„Ľúbim ťa Liam," povedala mi Danielle a ja som ju pohladil po tvári a venoval som jej letmý bozk na pery. Postavila som sa a stiahol som si boxerky a natiahol som si kondóm a nasadil som si ho. Potom som si znovu ľahol nad Danielle. Jednu moju ruku som položil na jej bok a druhou som sa opieral pri jej hlave.

Jej ruky boli na mojom chrbte a keď som do nej vstúpil tak sa jej nechty zaryli do môj chrbta. Neprekážalo mi to. Nevnímal som to. Vnímal som len to, že som bol v nej. Bol to taký úžasný pocit. Mal som pri tom zverené oči a užíval som si túto chvíľu.

Moje tempo sa zrýchlilo a snažil som sa nás priviesť na vrchol. Keď som moje oči otvoril, tak som nevidel pred sebou Danielle, ale dievča so svetlou pokožkou a svetlými vlasmi.

Pred sebou som videl moju nevlastnú sestru - Jamie. Usmiala sa na mňa a potom som pocítili ako sa dala svoje ruky do vlasov a potiahla sa za ne.

„Liam," zavzdychala moje meno a za vlasy si ma pritiahla k sebe. Moje pery som na tie jej a aj moju druhu ruku som položil vedľa jej hlavy, aby som bol pri nej čo najbližšie. Drtil som jej pery v tých mojich, a ona mi bozky oplácala.

Keď mi došiel vzduch, tak som sa od nej odtiahol, ale stále som jej hľadel do očí. Ruku som priložil na jej líce a jemne som ho hladil, zatiaľ čo som pridal na tempe. Cítil som ako sa stiahla a ja som pridal, chýbal mi iba kúsok keď som sa spravil.

„Liam!"

„Jamie!" skríkol som zo zatvorenými očami a keď som ich otvoril, tak som pred očami mam tvár Danielle. Hľadela na mňa s vypúlenými očami a otvorenými ústami. Štopla do mňa a ja som podal vedľa nej na posteľ. Ona sa postavila z postele a zbierala si veci.

„Danielle, ja ti -" prerušila ma.

„Nie, Liam nepotrebuje vysvetlenie. Proste mi povedz, že s tým dievčiskom niečo máš!" skríkla po mne ako si obliekala spodnú bielizeň. Ja som sa nahol po boxerky, ktoré som si obliekol a pristúpil som k nej. Ona si práve obliekla tielko.

„Nie! Ja s ňou nič nemám, pri -" zase ma prerušila.

„Kurva! Liam nerob zo mňa sprostú! Boha! A ja som si myslela, že ma ľúbiš!" skríkla po mne a ja som na ňu pozeral otvorenými ústami. Ona si obliekla kraťasy a nadýchla. „Vieš ja ťa ľúbim. Poznáme sa tak dlho a spolu sme chodi -"

„Čože?" skríkol som po nej a na jej tvári sa objavil nechápavý výraz.

„Nechápem?" opýtala sa ma.

„Ty si si myslela, že sme spolu chodili? Nie, tak to teda nie! My dvaja," povedal som a ukázal som na ňu a potom na mňa. „sme mali iba sex. Nechodili sme spolu!" vysvetlil som jej. A ona sa na mňa ublížene pozrela.

„Ty si ma využíval len na sex? A čo tie gestá, že si poslal ruže a potom tie kartičky, ako si vychutnáme zajtrajšie výročie," povedala teraz som pre zmenu ja na ňu civel s otvorenými ústami.

„Čože aké ruže? Aké kartičky? Aké výročie?" opýtal som sa jej.

„No to výročie, čo budeme mať zajtra -"

„Nie! My výročie nemáme! Nechodili sme spolu ani nič!" povedal som jej a ona sa naštvane otočila na päte a išla preč. Ja som si obliekol tepláky a tričko, ktoré so našiel v skrini. Keď v tom som počul ako sa dvere od mojej izby otvorili. Otočil som sa a na mňa hľadela Danielle.

„Vieš, čo ty kokot?" opýtala sa ma s nadvihnutým obočím. „Poviem to všetkým!"

„Čo povieš všetkým?" opýtal som sa jej a ona sa nechutne zasmiala.

„To, že ty chceš Jasmine a ešte k tomu spolu jebete!" vysmiala sa mi do tváre.

„Nie je to Jasmine, ale Jamie a mi spolu nejebeme!" skríkol som po nej.

„Ale mne je to u predele! Čakaj niečo z mojej strany za to, že si ma nazval 'Jamie'" strelila mi facku a otočila sa na päte a vykráčala z izby.

„Danielle, stoj!" skríkol som po nej, ale ona kráčala po schodoch ďalej. Až dole na schodoch som ju chytil za ruku a tým som ju zastavil. „Kurva a teraz ma počúvaj! Neopováž sa to nikomu povedať, pretože ja poviem všetkým aká kurva si! Že si dala jebať všetkým! No tak ! Do piči však si ma podjebala s Louisom! Vie o tom Cara? No ?" opýtal som sa jej s nadvihnutým obočím. Ona pokrútila hlavou. „Čo by sa stalo, keby ťa vyhodili s družstva?" opýtal som sa jej a ona pokrútila hlavou.

„To nemôžeš!" povedala a pokrútila hlavou.

„Ale môžem, nepoznáš kto je môj otec? Takže len pekne drž jazyk za zubami!" povedal som jej a týmto som ju postil. Sadol som si na schody a v tom sa ako sa dvere otvorili stála ona. Moja nevlastná sestra. Dievča do ktorého som sa zamiloval na prvý pohľad ...

***

Moje oči som privrel a znechutene som pokrútil hlavou. Ako je možné, že som sa ... nie! Nie ako je možné, že sa mi môže páčiť, moje sestra? Však to je irelevantné! To sa proste nedá .. aj keď je to moja nevlastná sestra. Aj keď nie sme vôbec žiadna rodina, nemáme ani spoločnú krv ale aj tak! Proste to musí byť nezákonné...

Ale aj tak ... asi ja s tým nič nespravím ... proste som sa asi zamiloval ...

L O U I S

Prechádzal som sa po izbe hore a dole. V ruke som stláčal môj telefón. A strašne som jej chcel zavolať. Stále mi blúdila po mysli jej tvár, ako sa na mňa pozerala, keď som jej povedal tie slová. Sám som ich ľutoval po tom ako som ich vyslovil. Neviem prečo ale .. vtedy mi asi preskočilo alebo som mal .. ja neviem. Nikdy som ju tak nenazval a hlavne po tom, čo sa stalo na párty.

Ta párty mi zmenila obraz o nej. Jak mi chalani povedali, aby som s nimi stavil o to, že ju pobozkám, bez toho aby som sa s ňou pohádal. Ale potom aj keď som ju pobozkal. Ako som vedľa nej ležal. Tak to už nebola stávka, ale bolo to ... neviem cítil som sa pri nej príjemne, a stavím sa že aj ona pri mne. Ale potom, keď som ju ráno neuvidel v mojej posteli, v mojom objatí tak som si povzdychol. Páčilo sa mi pri nej zaspávať ... bolo to niečo také pekne. No a jediné po nej mi ostali veci, ktoré do teraz mám v skrini. Neopovážil som sa ich vyhodiť alebo jej isť odniesť. Musel som si ich nechať, pretože mi pripomínali ten deň, keď sme spolu zaspávali v jednej posteli s úsmevom na tvári. Bolo mi s ňou úžasne a miloval som to ako sme sa hádali, vždy ma vedela vytočiť a ja som až očervenel od hnevu, pretože som je to nevedel vrátiť.

Ale teraz? Urazil som ju tak, ako ešte nikdy pred tým. A tak veľmi to ľutujem. Dokonca som si zistil jej číslo, aby som jej mohol teraz zavolať a ospravedlniť sa jej, ale bojím sa sklamania. Bojím sa toho, že mi len vynadá a pošlem ma do riti a ja po tom netúžim.

Už sa s ňou viac nechcem hádať! Keby som predtým nebol taký sprostý a v tom obchode som sa netváril ako keby som s ňou nemal nič tak teraz. ... tak teraz by sme boli spolu staví sa.

Môj mobil mi v ruke zavibroval a ja som sa pozrel na číslo volajúceho 'Cara' pokrútil som hlavou a prijal som hovor.

„Ahoj chrústik," povedala Cara a ja som sa usmial.

„Ahoj," povedal som jej a uškrnul som sa.

„Čo robíš miláčik?" povzdychol som si a pretočil som očami.

„Nič, Cara a ty?" opýtal som sa jej.

„Nudím sa čo keby si prišiel? Vieš už dlho sme sa nevideli -" prerušil som ju.

„Videli sme sa pred troma hodinami! A teraz momentálne niekde idem takže prepáč. Idem, pa," povedal som jej a rýchlo som telefón zložil.

Zase som v ruke drvil mobil a po chvíli som ho vzal a vyhľadal som číslo. Číslo, ktoré patrilo dievčaťu, ktoré mam veľmi rád, no uvedomil som si to dosť neskoro.

Zvonilo a zvonilo, už som chcel zložiť, keď sa v mojom telefóne rozozvučal jej dokonalý hlas.

„Prosím?"

„Ehm, no ahoj," začal som.

„Môžem sa opýtať, kto je tam?" opýtala sa ma a ja som teraz spanikáril.

„No ehm, chcem sa s tebou rozprávať," povedal som jej.

„Aha, čiže ty si nejaký človek, ktorý si robí zo mňa srandu?" rozozvučal sa jej nahnevaný hlas v mojom telefóne.

„Nie, to som ja Louis, Em veľmi ma mrzí, že -" ani som nestihol to dopovedať a ona mi zložila. Povzdychol som si a pristúpil som k posteli a hodil som sa na ňu ...

***

Stál som pred dverami jej domu. Chcel som zazvoniť, ale nedokázal som to. Bál som sa toho, že ma teraz bude nenávidieť za to. Ale ja ju mám rád.

Než som stihol zazvoniť, dvere od jej domu sa otvorili sami a v nich stála ona. Pozerala sa na mňa ako na prízrak a keď sa dvere otvorili ešte viac, tak som zbadal za ňou jedného chalan. Zamračil som sa a hľadel som na ňu a ona hľadela na mňa. Stáli sme tam až pokým neprehovoril ten chalan za ňou.

„Takže kto si a čo hľadáš u mojej priateľky," povedal chalan a ja som na neho vypúlil oči. To snáď nie je ani pravda, že ona chodí s ním.

Chalan mal hnedé kučeravé vlasy vyčesané na hniezdo a mal hnedé oči. Nepripadal mi ako 'bad' boy, ale skôr ako taký pohodový chalan., vôbec mi k Em nepasoval. Pretože Em je dievča, ktoré je výbušné. A náladové a on je .. on vyzerá ako keby mal všetko na háku.

„Prepáč, ja som prišiel za Em. Máme robiť spolu projekt," vysvetlil som mu a on sa zamračil.

„Nič, si mi nehovorila o projekte," pozrel sa na ňu a ona sa na neho usmiala.

„Pretože ja ten PROJEKT," dala dôraz na posledné slovo „budem robiť sama!"

„Ale Em nebuď taká," povedal som jej a ona nadvihla jedno obočie.

„A aká mám byť? Povedala som ti aby si mi dal svätý pokoj! Nechcem ťa už nikdy vidieť! A ten projekt spravím sama!" povedala mi a pozerala sa na mňa, ako keby som bola nejaká handra.

„Ale Em, bože však ja som nechcel. Prepáč, mi to odvolávam to!" hľadel som na ňu a ona vypúlila na mňa svoje modré oči. „Naozaj mi je to ľúto! Aj to čo som ti spravil pred tým! Prepáč mi všetko čo som ti povedal a všetko čo som ti spravil! Ak chceš aby som ti dal pokoj, dám ti ho! Ale najprv spravíme ten projekt a potom ti dám pokoj!" povedal som jej jedným dychom a on si povzdychla.

„Zmizni! Teraz nemám na teba čas! S Georgom idem preč maj sa!" ako náhle to povedala tak chytila za ruku toho 'Georga' a odkráčala odo mňa s ním preš. Ja som ostal tam stáť ako taký stĺp a pochopil som jedinú vec.

Ja ju nemám rád.

Mne na nej nezáleží.

Nechcem sa s ňou viac už naťahovať.

Tak ako sa pomaly zaspáva, pomaly pomaličky, tak ja som sa do nej, tak pomaly zamiloval. Každou jednou hádkou som bol viac a viac v tom.

* ráno *

J A M I E

„Takže ako si sa vyspala?" opýtal sa ma Liam keď som sedela v jeho aute a spolu sme išli do školy. Venovala som ku krátky pohľad a pretočenie očami a zase som sa zahľadela do okna.

„Dobre, a čo ty?" povedala som bez záujmu. Nebudem sviňa a tak som odpovedala mu.

„Tak tiež tak nejako," priznal Liam a ja som pretočila očami. Sedela som tam a hľadela von s okna. „Pozri môžeme sa normálne baviť?" opýtal sa ma Liam a ja som hlavu otočila k nemu a venovala som mu nechápavý výraz.

„Však sa bavíme," povedala som mu a on pretočil očami.

„Strašne," ako toto povedal, tak sme boli celú cestu ticho. Nikto z nás už viac nič nepovedal.

Keď jeho auto zaparkovala pred školou, tak som si odopla pás a bez slova som vystúpila. Nečakala som na Liama, len som išla rovno. Kde ma už pred vchodovými dverami čakala Ema.

„Tak ako si sa vybubala?" opýtala som sa Em, keď som sa k nej prirútila.

„Celkom dobre," povedala a videla som na nej, že je smutná.

„Čo sa deje?" opýtala som sa jej a ona pokrútila hlavou. „Ale Em no tak povedz mi to!" povedala som jej a štuchla som ju do ruky. Ona sa na mňa pozrela a povzdychla si.

„Louis, bol včera u mňa a povedal mi, že chce so mnou naozaj robiť projekt," povedala a sklopila zrak. Ja som sa zastala a objala ju.

„Nevšímaj si ho," povedala som jej a ona ma objala naspäť.

„Ty kurva malá blonďatá!" počula som, ako niekto zakričal a ja som sa odtiahla od Em a v tom som bola niekým otočená a dostala som silnú facku.

„Čo to kurva ma znamenať?" opýtala som sa a pozerala som kto mi tú facku. Predo mnou stála Danielle. Celá naštvaná.

„Ty mala špina, nič iné nie si!" ako náhle to dopovedala, tak sa na mňa vrhla a ja som padla na zem.

D O M I E

Kráčala som sama po chodbe, pretože Niall musel niečo vybaviť s chalanmi a ja som si išla pre veci na hodinu. Ako som tak kráčala po chodbe, tak som zbadala, kruh študentov ako sa na niečo pozerajú. Pristúpila som k nim a zbadala som ako sa Jamie s Danielle bije a Cara s Em. Nevedela som prečo a tak som rýchlo vytočila Niallovo číslo.

„Niall! Potrebujem, aby ste prišli na hlavnú chodbu a najmä Liam a Louis!" skríkla som do telefónu pretože všade bol hluk.

O chvíľku priletel Niall aj s chalanmi a ja som im ukázala na ten kruh pred nami. Liam, Louis, Niall a Zayn išli tam, keďže Harry tu nebol.

„Danielle! Kurva čo to má znamenať?" počula som ako skríkol.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 05

L I A M

„Danielle! Kurva čo to má znamenať?" skríkol som na ňu a ona vypúlila oči a odštopla Jamie od seba. A Jamie spadla na zem.

„Ja som ti niečo povedala!" skríkla ona po mne. Ja som sa otočil k Jamie a ona nehybne ležala. Pribehol som k jej telu a pozeral som sa. Jej hruď sa pomaly nadvihovala, a tiež som zbadal ako jej vlasy červenejú od krvi. Tak som na nič nečakal a vzal som jej chudé a malé telo do náručia. A utekal som smerom k východu, počul som za sebou hlasy ale nezastavoval som sa len som utekal dopredu, k môjmu autu.

„No ták Liam, kurva stoj!" počul som ako zakričala Danielle a ja som zastavil pred mojím autom. Vydel som ako ku mne pribehol aj Niall a Domie.

„Vo vrecku," ako náhle som dopovedal, Niall pochopil a s vrecka vytiahol kľúče.

„A ty!" povedal som a ukázal som na Danielle. „Drž sa odo mňa, a do mojej sestry čo najďalej! Keď to bude niečo vážne, tak ťa zabijem!" skríkol som po nej a Domie mi otvorila dvere a ja som na zadné sedadlo v náruči s Jamie nasadol do môjho auta. Viac som neriešil. Len som sedel a hľadel na jej bezchybné, ktoré mi leží v náruči.

„Niall kurva ponáhľaj sa!" skríkol som po ňom, a videl so, že jej hruď sa nadvihuje čoraz menej. Niall pridal a rýchlo sme došli k nemocnici.

Ako náhle mi Domie otvorila dvere tak som s neho vybehol a utekal rovno do vnútra. Tak sa na mňa sestrička za putom pozerala ako na zjavenie, no ako uvidela, v náruči dievča, ktoré milujem tak vypúlila oči a niekoho zavolala. A v tom mi vzali jej telo z rúk preč. A dali ho na lehátko vzali ju niekde preč.

„Môžem vedieť čo sa stalo?" opýtala sa ma sestrička.

„Boli sme v škole, a spolužiačka ju sotila a ona spadla a udrela si hlavu," povedal som jej a ona prikývla.

„A vy ste? Jej priateľ -" prerušil som ju pokrútim hlavou.

„Nie, som jej nevlastný brat. Môžem sa opýtať kde je?" opýtal som sa sestričky a ona sa vzdychla.

„Vzali, ju na kontroly," vydýchla a ja som prikývol.

„Mali by ste zavolať rodičom," prikývol som a sadol som si na najbližšiu lavičku a zavolal som rodičom.

E M A

Niekto ma odtiahol od Cary a ja som sklopila zrak. Ale ako tak som mala dole hlavu tak ma niekto potiahol za vlasy a tak som dvihla hlavu a videla som pred sebou Caru. A tak som sa začala matať.

„Boha! Už ti hovorím, je mi to ľúto, že som ťa udrela. Chcela som udrieť tu suku, ale ona sa hodila po Jamie!" skríkla som po Care ale si odpľula od zeme.

„Louis! Pusti ju!" počula som ako skríkla a ja som sa otočila a zbadala som, Louisové modré oči. Znechutene som sa zatvárila a snažila som sa od neho odtiahnuť ale bohužiaľ, mi to nedovolil. A prehodil si ma cez plece.

„Louis! Ty debil ! Ja som tvoja priateľka! Mňa si mal brániť a nie ju! Tak kurva ma udrela!" kričala po chodbe a on sa zastavil.

„Už viac Em nenazvi kurvou! Je ti to jasné!" tento krát sa chodbou ozval jeho hlas. Ale nebol taký normálny cítila, som s jeho hlasu, že je naštvaný. A ja som pokrútila hlavou a lakťami som sa oprala o jeho chrbát a do rúk som vložila moju tvár a pozerala som sa na skupinu, ktorú sme s Louisom opúšťali.

„Kedy ma pustíš?" opýtala som sa ho a v tom zabočil na vécka a ako náhle sa za nami zavreli dvere tak ma pustil.

„Super, tak ja idem," povedala som mu a chcela ho obísť ale on stál pri dverách ako taká socha. „Pustíš ma?" opýtala som sa ho a on pokrútila hlavou.

„Nie, nepustím. Povedz mi čo sa stalo. Prečo si sa bila s Carou." povedal jemne a ja som nadvihla obočie.

„Takže teraz sa zas zastávaš jej ?" opýtala som sa ho a on zasmial a pokrútil hlavou.

„Nie, nezastávam. Len Jamie, Liam odniesol do nemocnice," ako náhle dopovedal, tak som cítila ako sa moje srdce rozbúšilo ešte viac.

„Čo jej je?" opýtala som sa ho a on pokrčil ramenami. „Si sebec, si obyčajný kokot! Louis! Nenávidím ťa s celého srdca!" skríkla som po ňom a jeho tvár zdobil nahnevaný výraz. „Nič nevieš. Si nič! Myslíš len na seba! Si kokot, ktorý nemá ani mozog a dokonca ani penis!" zase som po ňom kričala. A on tam stál a ticho sledoval, to čo rozprávam. Nebránil sa. „Prečo to všetko, ... prečo si necháš kydať na seba, takéto urážky? Však som milovala tie naše hádky. A hlavne ako si mi včera povedal, to sa mi strašne páčilo! Mal by si mi to viackrát opakovať!" falošne som sa na neho usmievala, a on tam iba stál.

„Vieš, tu urážku som nechcel povedať. Bol som naštvaný! Vykĺzlo to zo mňa a ... a potom som to ľutoval!" skríkol po mne a ja som sa ironicky zasmiala.

„Áno! Určite," povedala som mu a on tiež pokrútil hlavou, presne ako ja pred chvíľkou.

„Vieš, ubližuješ mi!" povedal mi a ja som nadvihla obočie.

„Áno? A ako? Tým, že sa naťahujeme? Tak to skončilo ! Skončilo to. Už sa naťahovať nebudeme. Už budem ticho. Budem sa ti vyhýbať. A dokonca som schopná spraviť, ten projekt sama! Nemusíš ku mne chodiť. Môžeš si jebať všetkých naokolo," štuhla som mu do ramena aby uhol ale neuhol sa. Iba hľadel na mňa.

„Takže to si myslíš, že ja s každým jebem a na nič nemyslím? To myslíš iba ty," posledné dve slová zvýraznil. „Vieš na čo stále myslím? Keď si taká mudra, povedz!" povzbudil ma aby som mu to povedala.

„Hm, že by si chcel jebať? Úúps, svoju jedinú hračku si poslal do riti, pretože si bránil mňa a nie ju," povedala som a ruky som založila na prsiach.

„Nie, nemyslím na to!" povedal mi a zahľadel sa mi do očí.

„Tak na čo potom ak nie na sex?"

„Na teba!" skríkol po mne a ja som rýchlo párkrát zažmurkala, pretože som neverila jeho slovám. Moje ústa sa otvorili do korán a ja som nemohla nič povedať. Teraz som tam stála ja ako taká socha.

„Myslím, na teba stále! Kurva!" skríkol a potiahol sa za vlasy a prešiel od dverí preč. „Od vtedy čo si odišla! A nechala si ma samého v posteli! Ráno, keď som si uvedomil, že ty tam nie si tak som sa naštval! A keď som ťa videl v obchode s úsmevom na perách, tak som si myslel, že si si robila srandu! Zo mňa. Že tie bozky boli falošné! Všetko bolo len také, že si musela, lebo si sa ma chcela zbaviť! Ale keď som potom na teba, hnusne reagoval, a ty si skoro mala slzy v očiach tak som už som v tedy ľutoval, každé jedno slovo!" vydýchol a podišiel ku mne. A vzal moju tvár do jeho rúk. Moje ústa boli dokorán, a moje oči sa čoraz viac vlhčili slanými slzami.

„Povedz, že si sa stavil s niekým!" odstrčila som ho od seba a do rukáva môjho svetra som si utrela slzy. Pozrela som sa na podlahu, nemala som odvahu sa mu pozerať do očí.

„Nie! Prisahám! Na svoj život! Že .... že ťa milujem," povedal potichu a ja som cítila ako mi slza padá po líci. „Tým, že som sa s tebou naťahoval, a niekedy som mal nervy tak tým som bol pri tebe bližšie!" povedal mi a cítila som ako mi palcom dvihol bradu ale ja som pokrútila hlavou.

„Robíš si zo mňa srandu ! Neverím ti!" skríkla som po ňom. Obišla som ho a utekala som preš s véciek. Najďalej od neho. Najďalej, od jeho falošných slov. Najďalej od jeho dotykov, po ktorých som túžila....

T A L I A

Niekto zaklopal na dvere a tak som, zabalená v hrubej mikyne a hrubých teplách prešla k dverám. Keď som ich otvorila predo mnou celý vysmiaty Harry. Usmiala som sa na neho a vpustila som ho dnu. Bez slova, som odišla do obývačky, kde som sedela aj do teraz, pokým neprišiel Harry.

„Ahoj," povedal mi ako sa usadil vedľa mňa. A ja som som sa pozrela a na neho a usmiala sa. „Dnes si nejaká tichá," povedal mi a ja som sa postavila a sadla som si do kresla. „Ani pusu nedostanem?" opýtal sa a ja som dvihla zrak a pozrela som sa na neho s vyvalenými očami.

„Čože?" opýtala som sa ho a on sa usmial, až tak že vykukli jeho jamky, ktoré na ňom zbožňujem.

„Chcem pusu! A potom ti dám úlohy, a potom ti poviem, čo sa stalo v škole. A potom ti dám zase pusu, a budem tu až do večera, pokým neprídu tvoji rodičia," povedal a postavil sa s gauča. „No a potom, tiež by sme sa mohli maznať nie?" opýtal sa s nadvihnutým obočím, keď ku mne kráčal.

Nebola som reči schopná, len som tam sedela a dívala som sa do tých jeho zelených očí.

„No ták, babe," ako náhle dopovedal. Tak ma dvihol a vzal si ma do náruče. Sadol si na gauč a ja som sedela na jeho kolenách. „Už dostanem tú pusu?" opýtal sa a jeho krásne oči svietili, keď na mňa hľadel. Usmiala som sa a on taktiež. Nahol svoju tvár k tej mojej a jemne priložil svoje pery na tie moje. Bol to len taký jemný, letmý bozk. Keď sa odtiahol hľadel na mňa.

„Ehm, prepáč, ale môžem sa ťa opýtať. Prečo ma chceš bozkávať?" opýtala som sa ho a on sa uškrnul.

„Lebo sa mi chce?" nadvihol obočie a ja som sa usmiala.

„A čo ak ja mám priateľa, a čo ak je to žiarlivý priateľ, ktorý boxuje?" nadvihla som, presne tak ako on.

„Viem o tom, že máš priateľa, a priznávam, je veľmi žiarlivý, ale nevedel som o tom, že boxujem."

J A M I E

Otvorila som oči a cítila som, že ma neskutočne boli hlava. A ako prvé čo som videla bol bieli strop.

„Prebudila sa!" počula som ako niekto skríkol. A v tej chvíli moje ruky vyleteli k mojej hlave. Cítila som pod rukami obväz.

„Jamie, len lež. Počkaj pokým zavolajú lekára. Všetko je okay," hovoril mi Liam. A ja som hľadela do jeho čokoládových očí, presne tak ako on hľadel do tých mojich modrých. Iba som prikývla a on sa usmial a pohladil ma jemne a nežne po hlave.

„Čo sa stalo?" opýtala som sa ho a on sa pozrel inde. „Liam?" opýtala som sa ho a on sa usmial na mňa.

„Na čo si posledné pamätáš?" opýtal sa ma a ja som zavrela oči. Mala som tmu, no pamätám si ...

„Bila som sa s Danielle?" opýtala som sa ho a on jemne prikývol na znak súhlasu.

„A vieš prečo?" opýtal sa ma a ja som pokrútila, že nie neviem.

„Neviem. Proste po mne skočila, a potom ma ťahala za vlasy, a tak som jej to vrátila," priznala som mu. Myslela. Somže bude po mne kričať, pretože som zbila, jeho priateľku ale on bol ticho.

„Takže, slečna ako sa cítite?" opýtal sa doktor, ktorý vošiel do izby, a preto sa Liam odo mňa odtiahol sadol si na stoličku pri posteli.

„Dobre, a kedy môžem ísť domov?" opýtala som sa ho a on sa usmial.

„Môžete ísť dnes. Nemáte vážne poranenia, iba ste si udreli hlavu, a udreli ste si silno hlavu. Ale ináč, všetko je v poriadku," dopovedal a ja som sa zaradovala. „Ale zajtra prídete na kontro -" nestihol dopovedať, pretože dvere od izby sa otvorili a v nich stála mama.

„Jamie! Dievčatko moje," povedala a prirútila sa ku mne a vzala ma do svojho náručia.

„Som v pohode mami," povedala som jej a ona sa odtiahla na chvíľu odo mňa.

„Božééé," vydýchla si. „Vieš ako som sa o teba bála? Keď mi Liam volal, tak so hneď s prace utekala!" povedala mi a ja som prikývla.

„Nemusela si sa tak ponáhľať, však som ti povedal, že som tu s ňou," usmial sa Liam na nás. A on prikývla. Otočila a videla doktora.

„Môžem s Vami hovoriť?" opýtala sa mama a doktor prikývol. „Zbaľte veci, pôjdeme domov," povedala mne a Liamovi a prikývli sme.

„Tak poď odnesiem ťa," povedal mi a ja som pokrútila hlavou.

„Nie!" povedala a radšej som si ľahla na posteľ.

„Ale no ták! Poď, odnesiem ťa k autu," a bez toho aby akokoľvek reagoval ma vzal do náruče ako princeznú. Obmotala som ruky okolo jeho krku a hlavu si položila na jeho hruď. Na chodbe nás už čakal Domie a Niall usmiali sa na nás, keď na videli.

„Si v pohode?" opýtala sa Domie a ja som si až teraz uvedomila, že to bol jej hlas, ktorý som počula. Ona zakričala, to že som sa prebudila.

„Hej, je. Niall vezmeš mi auto ku mne domov? Ja idem s Monicou a Jamie," Liam oznámil a Niall len prikývol.

D O M I E

„Počuj ale sú zlatý spolu nie?" opýtala som sa Niall, keď sme sedeli v Liamovom aute a išli k jemu domov.

„Aj ja si myslím, podľa mňa budú spolu," priznal Niall a ja som sa usmiala.

„Tak ako my dvaja čo?" opýtala som sa ho a štuchla som do jeho ruky.

„Áno presne! Však oni dvaja sa k sebe hodia. Však ako pre seba stvorený boli," povedal Niall a ja som prikývla.

„Myslíš, že sa ľúbia, ako mi dvaja?" opýtala som sa ho a on prikývol.

„Neviem, či ona jeho ale na Liamovi to je vidno," teraz som ja prikývla a už som počas cesty bola ticho. Len som sem tam hodila po Niallovi láskyplný pohľad.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 06

J A M I E

„Liam, ďakujem, ale ja to naozaj zvládnem aj sama," povedala som mu, keď ma niesol hore do mojej izby. On iba pokrútil hlavou a niesol ma ďalej. „Ale no ták! Však viem chodiť!" povedala som mu. Zastavil a pustil ma, keď sme zastali pri schodoch.

„Liam, buď taká dobrý a odnes ju hore," požiadala Liama mama, keď prechádzala okolo nás.

„Ale, ona nechce," povedal a rukou si prešiel cez vlasy.

„Je tvrdohlavá, neber ju vážne," ako náhle dopovedala tak ma Liam vzal zase do náručia.

„A ináč Monica, môžeš sa vrátiť do práve ja nám niečo spravím na obed, a postarám sa o Jamie," zakričal keď sme kráčali po schodoch hore. Hodila som po ňom nechápavý pohľad a on sa usmial. „Neboj sa, nechcem ťa zabiť, potom by som ťa nezachraňoval, keď si tam padla na zem," povedal a usmial sa na mňa. Jeho hnedé oči žiarili, ako hviezdičky, keď na mňa hľadel a ja som mu úsmev opätovala. Chytila som sa ho okolo krku a hlavu som schovala medzi ramenom a krkom.

„Mám ťa rada," usmiala som sa a on sa zasmial. Ani neviem prečo som to povedala, ale proste som mala potrebu mu to povedať. Naozaj, neviem čo sa stalo, ale to že som bola v nemocnici a že ma zachránil. Tak sa medzi nami niečo stalo. Neviem čo ale podľa, mňa je to bratko-sesterské správanie. Ako raz povedal, on ma má rad, tak prečo aj ja jeho nemôžem mať rada ?

„Zmenilo sa to tým, že som ťa zachránil?" opýtal sa ma a ja som pokrútila hlavou. Niesol ma až k mojej izbe, zastal a chcel otvoriť dvere, ale ja som ho predbehla a otvorila som ich, aby ma nemusel pustiť. Páčilo sa mi, keď ma nosil. Páčilo sa mi jeho vôňa ... čo ? Čo som to povedala? Ja som fakt priznala, že sa mi páči jeho vôňa? Pokrútila som hlavou a v tedy ma Liam položil na posteľ a prikryl ma prikrývkou.

„Idem dole, dobre?" povedal mi a ja som prikývla. Nahol sa ku mne a spravil niečo čo som nečakala. Zanechal mi bozk na čele. Ešte mi venoval úsmev a otočil sa na päte a od-kráčal s mojej izby preč.

„Liam!" skríkla som jeho meno, keď som si uvedomila, že tašku nemám pri sebe. A to znamená, že ani mobil. Pozrela som sa na dvere a v nich stál ustarostený Liam. Pozeral na mňa, ako na ducha.

„Jamie? Si v pohode, stalo sa niečo?" opýtal sa ma a pristúpil ku mne.

„Nie, som v pohode," usmiala som sa na neho a on si vydýchol. „Len vieš, nemám mobil pri sebe," povedala som a sklopila som zrak. Počula som jeho smiech a tak som dvihla zrak a s nadvihnutým obočím som sa na neho pozrela. Prestal sa smiať keď videl môj zrak a povzdychol si a z vrecka vytiahol môj mobil a podal mi ho. Šokovane som naň pozerala a on si zase povzdychol.

„Dali mi ho v nemocnici, keď ťa vzali na vyšetrenia," povedal a ja som sa usmiala.

„Ďakujem," povedala som mu s úsmevom a on mi úsmev vrátil. Zase sa otočil na päte a odišiel s izby preč. Ako náhle opustil izbu ja som odblokovala mobil a hľadala číslo na Em, aby som sa jej mohla spýtať, čo sa stalo.

„Em?" povedala som ako náhle mi dvihla telefón.

„Jamie! Si v pohode? Louis mi povedal, že ťa Liam vzal do nemocnice je to pravda, alebo je to ďalší Louisov výmysel?" opýtala sa ma El a ja som pokrútila hlavou.

„Nie, Em. Naozaj som bola v nemocnici, udrela som si hlavu, pretože -" nemohla som dopovedať, pretože ma Em prerušila.

„Ťa že vraj Danielle štopla a ty si padla, a udrela si si hlavu?" dokončila za mňa, alebo skôr len hádala.

„Presne ako si povedala," vydýchla som.

„Danielle, zo školy vylúčili. Payne má ale riadne kontakty. Však ešte to bola jeho priateľka včera nie? Videli sme ako sa k sebe túlili," dokončila zo smiechom ale mne do smiechu nebolo. Danielle, kvôli mne vylúčili? Tak to snáď nie je ani pravda!

„Pučuj, ja a Talia prídem-" nestihla dopovedať.

„Jamie! Liam povedal, že ti mám robiť spoločnosť, keďže Niall a Liam sa rozprávajú!" povedala Domie, keď vkročila do mojej izby.

„Koho tam máš?" opýtala sa ma Em.

„Ale tu je Domie, bola tam v nemocnici, kde som ležala. A tiež aj Niall a Liam." povedala so s povzdychom.

„Super! Tak ja s Táliou prídeme za chvíľku!" povedala a nečakala ani na odpoveď a zložila.

„Čo sa deje?" opýtala sa ma prekvapená Domie.

„Em a Tália prídu ma navštíviť, a chcú mi ešte niečo povedať," povedal som jej s úsmevom. Sadla som si na posteľ, tak že som sa chrbtom opierala o stenu a nohy som mala zakryté perinou. Domie si ku mne sadla a objala ma.

T A L I A

S Harrym sme pozerali film a smiali sme sa. Sem tam si ukradol bozk, ale ja som mu ho s ochotou opätovala. Pre mňa boli jeho pery ako droga, aj keď stále nechápem čo medzi nou a ním je. Chcem, túžim sa ho strašne opýtať, čo je medzi nami, no bojím sa, že je to nejaká stávka. Povie mi, že si robil srandu, alebo také niečo. No a ja by som to nezniesla. Mám ho rada, a od vtedy čo sa stalo, na párty tak ho mám oveľa viac rada. Mám asi pocit, že .... že ho ľúbim? Asi, no možno to je iba poblúznenie. Predsa sme len teenageri, ktorý nevedia, čo zo sebou.

Pozerala som sa na jeho profil, ako pozorne sledoval, v telke film. Bol tak zaujatý, veľmi sa mi páčila jeho tvár. Bola taká dokonalá, a ešte keď sa usmeje, a vykuknú jeho jamky, tak sa roztápa, ako ľad na slnku.

„Baby, prečo na mňa tak pozeráš?" opýtal sa ma a pomaly otáčal tvár ku mne. Okamžite som sčervenela a sklopila som zrak. Pozerala som sa na deku, ktorou sme boli obaja zakrytý. Palcom mi dvihol bradu a tým ma donútil, aby som sa na neho pozrela. Jemne som sa usmiala, a on tiež, nahol sa ku mne, a spojil naše pery dohromady. Ale bol to iba jemný a nežný bozk, potom sa s úsmevom na perách odo mňa odtiahol.

„Môžem sa ťa niečo opýtať?" nabrala som odvahu, no hneď som sklopila zrak. Nedokázala by som sa na neho pozerať, kebyže povie, že je to iba sranda.

„Áno, Tália môžeš," zase mi palcom dvihol bradu, tak aby sa mohol pozerať do mojich očí. Prehltla som a jemne usmiala som sa na neho.

„Harry, čo je medzi nami - ako myslím, teraz. Čo sme?" opýtala som sa ho, a rýchlo som chcela sklopiť hlavu, ale Harry vzal moju tvár do rúk. Nos mi obtrel o ten svoj a na chvíľku, na moment, priložil svoje pery na tie moje.

„Budeš moja priateľka?" opýtal sa ma a ja som vyvalila na neho oči. „Vieš, už sa ťa to chcem hrozne dlho opýtať, ale nikdy som nenabral odvahu. A teraz po tom všetko, že mi bozky opätuješ, teraz, že ležíš v mojom náručí, tak som sa proste musel to opýtať. Dlho som v sebe potláčal tieto pocity, pretože som si nahováral, že ty ako dobrá študentka školy, nemôže mať nič som nou. Však ja som len futbalista zo školy a nič iné, a proste ..." nedovolila som mu dohovoriť, a prilepila som svoje pery na tie tie jeho. Nečakal, že to spravím, no bozk mi po chvíľke, spamätania sa opätoval. „Ľúbim ťa," pošeptal mi na perách, keď sme sa na chvíľku od seba odtiahli. Usmial som sa a teraz som bola já, ktorá obtrela svoj nos o tej jeho.

„Však aj ja teba," povedala som mu a zbadala som na jeho tvári, úsmev taký aký ešte nikdy pred tým. Jeho zelené smaragdy svietili, ako ešte nikdy pred tým, a to musím povedať, že keď bol pri mne, keď som mu dala bozk, tak svietili. Ale teraz? Teraz musím priznať, že žiarili.

„Tália!" počula som ako nikto skríkol moje meno. S Harrym sme sa na seba pozreli a potom sme hlavu otočili k dverám.

„Em," pošepla som a Harry si oprel svoj čelo o to moje.

„Choď otvoriť," povedal mi a ja som sa s neochotou postavila a išla k dverám. Ako náhle som sa dotkla kľučky a otvorila dvere, tak do vnútra vletela Em.

„Tak to nikdy! Keby si vedela, čo sa dne -" prerušila sa sama, keď zbadala v obývačke Harryho.

„Najprv Ahojte, nie tak Em?" opýtala som sa jej keď som kráčala okolo nej do obývačky. Em tam stála a preglgla.

„Prepáčte, že Vás vyrušujem, ale viete čo sa stalo v škole?" opýtala sa nás a Harry pokrútil hlavou.

„Nie, ja som už ráno, prišiel sem. Ako bol som chvíľku v škole, ale potom som prišiel sem," povedal Harry a keď som kráčala ku kreslu zastavila ma jeho ruka a stiahol ma k sebe na kolená.

„Niečo mi ušlo?" opýtala sa prekvapená Ema.

„Nie, sme spolu," povedal Harry a priložil svoje pery na tie moje.

„OK! Prestaňte, chcem Vám niečo dôležité povedať," začala a prisunula sa k nám na gauč. Prikývli sme a začali sme ju počúvať. „Ráno, prišla Danielle za Jamie a strelila jej facku, neviem prečo ale proste, Danielle začala biť Jamie, no tak bola bitka. Ako najprv som chcela Danielle vraziť aj ja, ale ja som omylom trafila Caru, a Cara si do nenechala, tak aj my dve sme si vrážali facky, ale to je nepodstatné! Podstatné je to, že Danielle štopla Jamie, a tá spadla, a udrela si hlavu. Liam ju vzal do nemocnice." dokončila a nám s Harry skoro vyšli oči s jamiek.

„A čo ako sa má Jamie?" opýtala som sa Em.

„Jamie, ideme pozrieť. A keďže tu má Harry auto, tak nás tam odvezie, však?" opýtala sa ho a Harry iba prikývol.

„Dobre, tak poďme," prikývli sme a vybrali sme sa za Jamie.

J A M I E

„No ako sa cítiš?" spýtala sa ma Domie a ja som sa jemne usmiala.

„Už celkom dobre, len ma bolí trocha hlava," odpovedala som jej a ona sa usmiala.

„Nechceš niečo, môžem ti to doniesť," povedala a ja som pokrútila hlavou. Nechcem nič, chcem .. chcem aby tu bol Liam, a by som sa mohla k nemu mohla pritúliť. Objať ho.

„Môžem sa ťa opýtať kde je Liam?" spýtala som sa Domie a ona prikývla.

„Je dole s Niallom rozprávajú sa," usmiala sa na mňa, „mám ti ho zavolať?" spýtala sa ma a ja som pokrútila hlavou.

„Nie, netreba," povedala som a vydýchla som si, „myslela som si, že Liam mi bude vyčítať, že som sa s Danielle pobila," priznala som a ona sa zasmiala.

„Ale prosím ťa! Liam, bude stáť skôr na tvojej strane, ako na tej jej! Ona je len jeho priateľka, vlastne nemyslím si, že je jeho priateľka, ale nestarajme sa do nich. No a tým som chcela povedať, že on ťa berie, za sestru, ktorú nemá. Preto bude stáť na tvojej strane. Pre neho dievčatá prichádzajú a odchádzajú. Danielle bola a nejaká zase bude," usmiala sa na mňa a ja som jej úsmev opätovala.

„Myslela, som si, že si nejaká namyslená pipka," ako náhle som dopovedala, tak som sklopila zrak a pozrela som sa na moje prsty, ktoré boli spojené, a mala so ich položené na perine.

„Ja a namyslená? Prosím! Asi som zle počula !" povedala som smiechom Domie a ja som jej venovala pohľad. „Možno, že tak vyzerám, a možno myslíš, si to preto, lebo som roztlieskavačka, ale mýliš sa. Ja také nie som. Namyslená pipka je Danielle. Ona proste chce byť všade, aj tak kde nemá byť," zasmiala sa.

„Si fajn baba, Domie!" povedala som a ona sa usmiala. Nahla som sa k nej a objali sme sa. „Hodíte sa s Niallom k sebe, ste taká zlatý spolu," povedala som jej ako náhle sme sa od sebe odtiahli.

„Každý nám to hovorí. Proste sa ľúbime, to nás spája. Máme sa veľmi radi, a keby sa mi stalo, to čo tebe, tak Niall by na mieste skolaboval," povedala zo smiechom a ja som sa tiež zasmiala.

„Prečo?" opýtala som sa jej zo smiechom a prekvapením v hlase.

„Lebo neznáša krv!" a v tedy som sa ešte viac rozosmiala. „Ale Liamovi, to bolo jedno. Mala si vidieť jeho výraz tváre, keď sa zbadal ako si ležala na tej zemi. Normálne vyzeral ako keby sa mu zrútil svet," po jej slovách som klopila zrak. Chcela som niečo povedať a dvere sa otvorili a v nich sa zjavil Liam.

„Priviedol som ti návštevu!" povedal ako náhle otvoril dvere. Do vnútra sa vrútila Ema a pribehla k mojej posteli. Hodila sa na ňu a keď bola ku mne tak ma silno objala.

„Bože dievča, vieš ako som sa o teba bála?" opýtala sa ma a ja som jej objatie opätovala.

„Nie neviem," odpovedala som jej a ona sa odtiahla.

„Bože, keď mi Louis povedal, že Liam ťa vzal do nemocnice, že ťa Danielle štopla, tak som sa rozplakala! Síce krátko ťa poznám, ale prirástla si mi k srdcu!" ako dohovorila, tak ma zase objala.

„Bože Em, mám ťa rada!" povedala som jej.

„Priviedla som aj Táliu!" povedala ako sa odtiahla a ja som si teraz všimla, známe dievča predo mnou.

„Ako sa cítiš?" opýtala sa ma Tália a sadla si na posteľ.

„Už sa cítim v pohode, ale hlava ma boli," povedala som jej a otočila som sa ku dverám a všimla som si, že Liam tu už nie je.

„Tak sme ťa prišli pozrieť iba na chvíľku, neboj sa dlho sa nezdržíme!" povedala Em a ľahla si do postele.

„Ako bolo v škole?" opýtala sa Domie a Em sa dvihla.

„Bože čo Vám poviem! Stavím sa, že Louis sa s niekým stavil, že ma dostane do postele, alebo proste o niečo!" skrčila som obočie, a nevedela som o čom rozpráva.

„Nechápeme," povedala Tália.

„Proste on ma odtiahol od Cary, nie? A on ma odviedol na vécko, kde mi povedal, že Liam ťa vzal," prikývla som. „No a potom mi povedal, že ma miluje," vydýchla a moje oči skoro vypadli s jamiek.

„Čože?" skríkli sme všetky.

„Áno povedal mi to. Ale však normálne na ňom to vidno, ako klame do očí. Stavím sa, že ma chce dostať do postele, alebo podľa mňa sa stavil s Harrym, však sú -"

„Prestaň do toho ťahať Harryho, jasné!" prehovorila Tália.

„Ooooo jasné, teraz, že si Harryho priateľka tak ho budeš ochraňovať. A čo ak on sa stavil s Louisom, že ktorý dostane babu do postele skôr?" opýtala sa jej Em a ja som sa stále nechápavo na tie dve pozerala.

„A čo ak ťa naozaj miluje? Však si nehovorila, to čo sa stalo na tej párt -" Em prerušila Táliu, takže to nemohla dopovedať.

„Buď ticho! Proste nie je to pravda, všetko čo vyjde s jeho úst je lož!" skríkla Em.

„Pozri, Em a čo ak má Tália pravdu?" spýtala som sa jej a Em mi venovala nepekný pohľad.

„Hm, to by bola také, ako keby som ja povedala, že Liam sa stará o teba preto, lebo ťa chce!" ako dopovedala, tak som sa skrčila obočie a zamračila som sa na ňu.

„Liam a ja sme súrodenci ak o tom nevieš, a ty a Louis ste ... ste proste Ty a Louis," povedala som jej a ona sklopila zrak.

„Dobre proste sa prestaňte hádať, to je jedno. Nechajte to tak," povedala pokojne Domie a ja som prikývla.

„Idem ja už pomaly, preč. Pretože s Niallom si chceme spraviť pekný večer. Nepotrebuješ niečo s dola? Alebo mám zavolať Liama?" opýtala sa ma a ja som pokrútila hlavou.

„Som v pohode," usmiala som sa na ňu a Domie ma objala a odišla dole.

„A nehádajte sa! S Niallom ťa zajtra prídeme pozrieť ok?" spýtala sa Domie, ešte pred tým ako zavrela za sebou dvere. Prikývla som.

„Nehádajme sa ok?" navrhla Tália a ja som prikývla.

„Aj tak ja som zadaná!" povedala Em a ja som pokrútila hlavou.

D O M I E

Z úsmevom na perách som odchádzala s Jamienej izby. Ako sa tam začali hádať som mala dosť. Nerada sa hádam, a nemám ani rada hádky. Ja som proste milí človek. Ako som kráčala ku schodom započula som o čom sa chalani rozprávali.

„Poznať to na tebe, Liam," počula som Niallov hlas a skrčila som obočie.

„Ale nie je! Čo Vás to len napadlo! S kade to máte?" opýtal sa Liam. S jeho hlasu bolo počuť, že je dosť nervózny.

„Vidno to na tebe! Vidno, že si do nej zamilovaný až po uši, Liam. Keby si videl ten tvoj ksicht, keď si ju zbadal na zemi," povedal Louis. Čože aj on tu je? Kedy prišiel.

„Áno, presne ako na tebe vidno, ako Emu strašne chceš a ona ťa pri tom s celej duše nenávidí!" povedal Liam a Louis si povzdychol.

„Louis, mal by sa dať do-poriadku, to dievča ti motá hlavu! Mal by si sa konečne spamätať. Ona nemá o teba záujem!" povedal mi hnusne Niall a ja som skrčila obočie, a rozbehla som sa po schodoch dole. Keď ma dole zbadali tak sa na mňa pozerali s otvorenými očami.

„Miláčik? Čo potrebuješ?" opýtal sa ma Niall a ja som sa na neho naštvané pozrela.

„Prečo si k Louisovi taká zlý? Em, ho má rada. Len proste si myslí, že je to stávka! Že si sa stavil s Harrym. A tiež si Ema myslí, že Harry je s Táliou, len pre stávku," ako som dopovedala, tak som si ruky založila na prsiach.

„Čože? Ale Tália si to nemyslí však?" opýtal sa ma Harry a ja som pokrútila hlavou.

„Nie, nemyslí. To si myslí, len Em." povedala som a sadla som si k Niallovi.

„Ideme ?" opýtal sa ma Niall a ja som prikývla.

„Počuj, čo všetko si počula?" opýtal sa ma ešte pred tým ako som sa postavila, Liam. Usmial som sa na neho a pokrútila som hlavou. Chytila som Nialla za ruku a viedla som k dverám.

„Mal by si sa to naučiť skrývať," zakričala som na neho keď sme s Niallom odchádzali preč.

„Tak a teraz si spravíme romantický večer?" opýtal sa ma.

„Niall na čo myslíš?" opýtala som sa ho. Kráčali sme po ceste k môjmu domu.

„Nie nemyslím na sex," ja som pokrútila hlavou a on sa uchechtol. „Však predsa máme dohodu nie? Sex až po svadbe!" ako dopovedal, tak ja som sa na neho usmiala. Zastavila som sa a prilepila som moje pery na tie jeho.

J A M I E

„No asi by bolo najlepšie, keby sme išli. Vidno na tebe, že sa ti chce spať," povedala Em a ja som prikývla.

„A ako keby si vedela, ako. Ale chcem sa ísť ešte najesť, takže mi pomôžete dole? Točí sa mi v hlave," priznala som sa im. Liamovi by som to nikdy nepovedala, nechcem ho toľko využívať.

„Jasné no poď," pomohli mi postaviť sa a pomaly sme išli dole. V mojej hlave sa všetko točilo, a už ma viac pobolievala.

„Pomaly teraz sú tu schody," povedala Em a ja som išla za nimi.

„Harry ideme?" opýtala sa Tália ho a on prikývol.

„Tak sa majte," povedali a od kráčali preč. Zbadala som Louisa na pohovke on sa usmiala na mňa. Venovala som mu úsmev späť a potom sa Ema otočila a keď ho zbadala, tak sa otočila späť.

„Idem aj ja, prídem zajtra," povedala a milo sa usmiala. Prikývla som a objala som ju. Odtiahla sa odo mňa a podišla k botníku a obula si topánky a vyšla preč.

„Ja idem tiež potrebujem s Em hovoriť," a s týmto odišiel preč aj Louis. Otočila som sa k Liamovi a on sa na mňa usmial a ja som mu úsmev opätovala.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 07

E M A

„Em prosím stoj!" Počula som ako 'niekto' kričí a tak som ešte do kroku pridala. Ani na chvíľku som nepomyslela, že zastavím však na čo? No nie? Už sa s ním nemienim rozprávať budem ho úplne ignorovať.

Pocítila som tlak na zápästí a potom som bola otočená. Videla danému človeku priamo do očí. Tie modré oči, ktoré sa mi tak veľmi páčia ... no nikdy a hlavne pred nikým si to neviem priznať dokonca ani sama pred sebou.

„Em, prosím neignoruj ma," povedal Louis a hľadel mi smutne do očí. Ja som pokrútila hlavou.

„Nechaj ma na pokoji, prosím. Nechcem sa s tebou už hádať, už je proste koniec Louis," povedala som mu. Už chcem byť doma, kde je bezpečne, kde sú iba moji rodičia a moja posteľ.

„Ale ja nechcem! Ja chcem byť s tebou! Ako ti mám dokázať, že ťa naozaj milujem?" opýtal sa ma a pri tom mi hľadel do očí. Ja som zavrela oči a snažila som sa zabudnúť na to čo teraz mi tu povedať.

„Nemusíš mi nič dokazovať," povedala som jemne a otvoria som oči.

„Takže ty mi veríš?" opýtal sa ma a zbadala som v jeho očiach iskričky? To naozaj? Jeho oči svieti, kde, si mysle, že mu verím.

„Nie, neverím. A nechcem aby si také somariny vypúšťal s úst!" ako náhle som dopovedala, tak som sa snažila vytrhnúť moju ruku s jeho zovretia, ale nijak sa mi to nedarilo. „No ták! Louis pusti mi ruku!" vyprskla som na neho a on ma pustil.

„Takže ty mi neveríš?" opýtal sa zo smutným hlasom. A ja som pokrútila hlavou a otočila som sa. No zastavila ma zase jeho ruky, ktorá mi drtila zápästie. Ako náhle som bola otočená, jeho ľavá ruka bolo na mojom líci položená a jeho pery boli na tích mojich.

T Á L I A

„Nejdeš do vnútra? Pozrieme si nejaký film?" opýtala som sa Harryho a on iba pokrútil hlavou.

„Dnes som nebol v škole, takže musím sa ísť učiť na zajtra, aj keď viem, že sa veľa nenaučím, pretože budem myslieť, len a len na teba." povedal a priblížil sa tvárou ku tej mojej. Ja som pokrútila hlavou a odtiahla som sa od neho.

„Tak utekaj," povedala som mu a nahla som, že idem vystúpiť ale zastavila ma jeho ruka. Otočila som sa k nemu a on sa smutne tváril. Odul spodnú peru a jeho zelene oči blikali.

„Odídeš a ani pusu mi nedáš?" opýtal sa a ja som sa zasmiala a nahla som sa k nemu a prilepila som moje pery na tie jeho. Harry sa usmial do bozku a ja taktiež.

Usmievala som sa celý čas, aj keď som opustila Harryho auto. Zakývala som mu a vošla so do domu.

J A M I E

Sedela som v kuchyni na stoličke a sledovala som, ako nám Liam pripravuje večeru. Nikdy by som o ňom nepovedala, že vie variť. Ale ako vidím tak áno. Vlastne to ani varenie nebolo. Dal len udusiť kuracie mäso, ktoré potom nazeral. Spravil nám šalát, ktorý ešte teraz dorábal.

Otočil sa ku mne aj s tanierom a dal ho na stôl. Svoj tiež položil a napokon sa usadil vedľa mňa. V tichosti sme jedli naše jedlo, ktoré bolo na tanieri. Medzi nami panovalo ticho, bolo podľa mňa príjemné, užívala som si chvíľku s Liamom. Takto osamote, konečne som mohla na neho hľadieť, mohla som cítiť jeho prítomnosť, aj keď sa som mnou nerozprával.

„Liam?" začala som sa on mi venoval pohľad. Usmial sa a čakal. „No ja len, že je to úžasné. Ale som už plná. Vedela by som si zvyknúť na takúto stravu," povedala som s úsmevom. „Ďakujem." ešte som povedala a odsunula som od sebe tanier.

„Som rád, že ti to chutilo. No a ešte ti viem uvariť špagety a už nič iné, tento šalát ma naučila mama, keď som bol teraz v New Yorku," povedal a usmial sa dojedol posledné kúsky. Ja som sa postavila a vzala som môj a aj jeho tanier.

„Čo to robíš?" opýtal sa ma prekvapene. A ja som taniere položila do umývadla.

„Idem umyť riad?" preniesla som sa pustila som vodu. No ani som sa nestihla nahnúť pre špongiu a už som cítila na bokoch jeho ruky. Jedným pohybom ma presunul a on sa postavil k umývadlu a začal umývať riad. Stála som v strede kuchyne a čakala som, pokým ho doumýva. Chytila som sa za hlavu, lebo ma trošku bolela.

Dokončil a otočil sa ku mne. Priblížil sa ku mne o krok a ja som chcela ustúpiť. No neustúpila som. Len som tam stala a dívala som sa na neho. Už ma aj hlava prestala bolieť, pretože som myslela som len na neho. Natiahol ku mne ruku a svoju veľkú dlaň položil na moje líce. Necukla som len som tam stala a dívala sa na neho. A v tom sa otvorili dvere a počuli sme zvuk.

„Už som doma! Ale Toby príde neskôr, pretože ma nejakú prácu," počuli sme a preto, sa Liam odtiahol a ja som tam stála ako socha. Usmial sa na mňa a vzal ma do náruče ako princeznú. A išiel som nou hore. Išli sme aj okolo mami a ta sa usmiala.

„Kde idete?" opýtala sa a Liam sa usmial.

„Práve sme jedli a teraz idem odniesť Jamie do postele," usmiala a kráčal. Pomaly aby náhodou som nespadla s jeho náručia, alebo aby som sa o stenu neudrela.

Otvorila som dvere od mojej izby a Liam ma položil na posteľ a napokon aj prikryl. Usmial sa pred odchodom a za sebou zavrel dvere.

***

Moje srdce sa rozbúchalo keď som za počula, že ktosi chytil kľučku a pomaly otváral dvere. Viac som sa zababušila do periny a zavrela oči. Budem sa tváriť, že spím. Počula som ako sa kroky stále približovali a ja som sa snažila nedať najavo, že nespím. Pocítila, ako sa posteľ prehla a hneď som cítila ako mi niekto priložil ruku na líce a ja som v tedy pochopila kto to je.

Liam.

To on sa dotýkal môjho líca, a v tedy som otvorila oči. Ale keď som bola chrbtom od neho tak si nemohol všimnúť to. Pomaly som sa otočila a sledovala som prekvapeného Liama.

„Niečo sa deje?" opýtala som sa rozospatým hlasom. A aj v tme som mohla vidieť jeho úsmev.

„Nie, nič. Ja som sa len prišiel pozrieť či spíš, či ti nie je zle a tak," povedal a pohladil ma po líci. Usmiala som sa na neho a pokrútila som hlavou.

„Som v poriadku," usmiala som sa na neho.

„Zobudil som ťa?" opýtal sa ma a ja som prikývla. „Prepáč, nechcel som," tváril sa dosť previnilo a ja som ho pohladila po líci. A keď sa moja ruka stretla s jeho pokožkou, tak privrel oči. A potom ich zase otvoril a ja som sa na neho usmiala.

„To je v poriadku," úsmev mi opätoval.

„Tak ja idem," povedal a postavil sa ale ja som ho potiahla za ruku. A on sa zastavil a prekvapene sa na mňa pozrel.

Neviem prečo som to spravila ale proste chcela som. Chcela som aby teraz tu bol pri mne. Chcela som aby, teraz ku mne si ľahol. Chcela som sa k nemu pritúliť. Chcela som aby som bola v jeho objatí.

„Deje sa niečo?" opýtal sa ma a ja som pokrútila hlavou.

„Nič sa nedeje, ja chcem aby ...," sklopila som hlavu. „Chcem aby si si ku mne ľahol," vydýchla som. Dvihla som hlavu a pozrela sa na Liama. On sa usmieval. Prikývol a ja som sa posunula viac do stredu, odkryl perinu a ľahol si ku mne.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 08

J A M I E

Zobudila som sa na hlasy v mojej izbe. Ale bola som príliš lenivá na to aby som otvorila oči a tak som len počúvala.

„No nie sú zlatý!" započula som hlas mami. Niekto si povzdychol ale nič nepovedal. „Necháme ich spať a dole im napíšeme lístoček, že dnes nemusia ísť do školy. A ešte zavolám riaditeľovi," preniesla po tichu mama a potom som počula tiché kroky a následne ako za sebou zavreli dvere. Otočila som sa na druhý bok, aby som sa znova mohla vydať do ríše snov, no ešte pred tým som tie oči otvorila a zahľadela som sa na Liama, ktorý bol akurát otočený ku mne. Hľadela som do jeho spiacej tváre a teraz sa mi páčil, viac ako keď rozpráva. Pretože keď rozpráva, tak občas hovorí nezmysli. Ale aj tak ho mám rada, no alebo možno aj viac?

Pokrútila som hlavou a otočila som sa zase na druhý bok a zavrela som oči. Preboha na čo to ja myslím? Však Liam je pred sa môj brat. On ma za nič iné, len za svoju sestru považuje. Za nič iné.

Počula som ako sa Liam pohol a tak som sa uvoľnila, pretože som si myslela, že sa len otáča na druhú stranu, no ale keď som pocítila jeho ruku na mojom páse, tak som prestala dýchať a rýchlo som otvorila oči.

On tu ruku mal tam položenú a nehýbal ňou. A tak som to nechala tak. Asi si myslí, že som Danielle. A s tou myšlienkou som zavrela oči a vydala som sa už po druhýkrát do ríše snov.

L O U I S

Vytiahol som kľúčik zo zapaľovania a ruku som natiahol k dverám aby som mohol otvoriť. Vystúpil som a za sebou som zabuchol dvere. Kľúčom som auto zamkol a vydám som sa k dverám, prebehol som chodník a jemne som zaklopal na dvere a čakal som, pokiaľ mi otvorí.

Dvere sa hneď otvorili a v nich sa objavila jej nevysmiata tvár. Môj úsmev padol, keď som zbadal to veľdielo na jej tvári tak som ruky dal v päsť a zaťal som sánku, teraz som ľutoval, že som tomu debilovi ešte viac nepriložil, že som ho nezmlátil do bezvedomia.

„Si v pohode?" opýtal som sa jej a a ona sa jemne usmiala a pokrčila ramenami. „Ináč ahoj, zabudol som sa ti pozdraviť," usmial som sa na ňu a ona sa zasmiala. Ale potom rýchlo prestala a jej ruka vyletela k pere, ktorú mala prasknutú. Zasyčala a ja som sa na ňu súcitne pozrel. „Asi nejdeš do školy?" hlúpo som sa jej opýtal a ona prikývla. A napokon otvorila ústa aby prehovorila.

„Nejdem, nemám chuť sa tam dnes ukázať," povedala a zahľadela sa do zeme. „Nedajbože ty ideš?" opýtala sa ma na záver.

„Ja? Mne je to jedno ja- ehm no ja som ... ako ja som ... no chcem sa ťa opýtať, či ako .. či no nepotrebuješ spoločnosť?" napokon som zo seba to dostal a zahľadel som sa do zeme. To ako fakt, som teraz pred ňou koktal? Fakt, však že ma nechce a ja sa tu teraz pred ňou strápnim, och to mi ešte trebalo! V hlave som na seba kričal ako som sa správal. Ale aj tak je to jedno, Em o mňa nemá záujem,však ani o mňa nezakopne.

„Ešte sa nestalo, že veľký pán Tomlinson pred nejakým dievčaťom koktal!" povedala Em a ja som dvihol zrak a pozrel som sa na vysmiatu Emu.

„Ja nemôžem za to, že pre tebou som taký nervózny, bojím sa, že ma zase odmietneš a pošleš do riti," povedal som a hľadel som na ňu. Em sa usmiala a viac otvorila dvere. Rukou naznačila aby som vošiel dnu a tak som aj spravil a za sebou so nezabudol zavrieť dvere. Kráčala predo mnou a a ja som išiel za ňou, a ž teraz som si všimol, že mala na sebe čierne pyžamo.

„Takže ty si teraz tu spravíš pohodlie a ja sa idem prezliecť," otočila sa Ema ku mne a ja som podišiel k pohovke, na ktorú som sa posadil.

„Ale mne nebude vadiť, keď budeš v tomto pyžamku," usmial som sa na ňu a ona pokrútila hlavou ale aj tak podišla ku mne a hodila sa na gauč, vedľa mňa. Nahol som sa pre ovládač a dal som jej ho. Em rýchlo našla nejaký film.

J A M I E

Cítila som, ako mnou niekto trasie ale nechcelo sa mi otvoriť oči. Bola som strašne lenivá.

„Jamie, no ták zobuď sa," počula som Liamov sladký hlások, no ani ten hlas ma neprinútil otvoriť tie oči. „Ja vie, že už nespíš!" ako náhle to povedal, tak mi stiahol perinu. Ja som otvorila oči a vraždila som ho pohľadom.

„Liááááááááám!" zaskučala som a on sa zasmial.

„No ták vstávame. Raňajky sú už na stole a ja jedenástej ideme k lekárovi," povedal a ja som si povzdychla.

Posadila som sa Liam odišiel s mojej izby. Bosé nohy som položila na chladnú zem a pomalými krokmi som sa dostala do kúpeľky, kde som si dala rýchlu sprchu a spravila rannú hygienu. Keď som bola hotová tak som prešla do šatníka,a tam som stála a rozmýšľala, čo si oblečiem. No napokon som si vybrala ružové tričko s dlhým rukávom a čierne legíny. Na vrch som si dala čiernu vestu a obula som si čierne Vansy. Bez toho aby som sa maľovala som zišla dole. A tam ma v kuchyni na stole čakali raňajky, a vedľa sedel Liam, ktorý ich už dojedal. Usmiala som sa na neho a on mi úsmev opätoval. Sadla som si k nemu a pustila sa do raňajok.

„Dnes si nejaká tichá, či sa mi to len zdá?" prerušil ticho a ja som sa na neho pozrela.

„To sa ti len zdá," zasmiali sme sa a Liam mi podal papierik, na ktorom bola podpísaná mama.

„Hej viem o tom, boli ráno pri nás," povedala som a Liamovi padla lyžica na zem a skoro mu zabehlo. Postavila som sa zo stoličky a podišla k nemu a pobúchala som ho po chrbte aby sa prestal dusiť.

„Už si okay?" opýtala som sa ho a on prikývol. Naspäť som si sadla na stoličku a Liam na mňa hľadel ako na ducha.

„Ako boli pri nás?" opýtal sa ma pre zmenu on. Ja som sa mu venovala nechápavý pohľad a nadvihla so obočie.

„Ty si ich nepočul?" opýtala som sa ho a on iba pokrútil hlavou. „Vieš aký rámus robili? Bože ja som hneď bola hore, len som o tom nedala vedieť, lebo by sa určite vypytovali prečo si u mňa a ja som im to nechcela vysvetľovať tak som sa tvárila, že spím," usmiala som sa na neho. „No a potom mama povedal, že zavolá riaditeľovi, aby sme mali voľno, no ale ty budeš musieť ísť som nou k tomu lekárovi, ktorého ja nemám rada, bol mi strašne nesympatický," povedala som mu a Liam sa zasmial.

„To ako fakt? Nesympatický? Však mne pripadal taký v pohode," usmial sa a ja som pokrútila hlavou.

„Chceš vedieť tajomstvo?" opýtala som sa ho a on nadvihol obočie. „Ja som sa ho bála," ako náhle som dopovedala tak sa Liam zasmial a ja s ním.

„Tak dnes ťa pred ním ochránim dobre?" navrhol a postavil sa zo stoličky a roztiahol ruky. Ja som sa usmiala a postavila som sa a on ma vtiahol do svojho objatia.

E M A

„Louis ! Okamžite prestaň!" skríkla som po Louisovi keď hádzal po mne pukance, keďže sme celý deň takto preležali na gauči a pozerali všetky možné filmy. Napokon sme sa rozhodli, že si spravíme pukance a tak som súhlasila no ale namiesto toho aby ich debil jedol, ich hádže po mne.

„Prečo by som mal?" spýta sa ma ako taký somár a jeho tvár sa priblíži k tej mojej . Iba malý kúsoček chýbal, aby sa jeho pery dotkli tých mojich, ale domom sa rozozvučal zvonček a Louis sa odo mňa s povzdychom odtiahol.

„Už idem!" zakričala som a postavila som sa a kráčala som k dverám. No keď som dvere otvorila, tak som myslela, že mi oči vypadnú z jamiek.

„George?" moje oči sa rozšírili o 10 čísiel a ja som za sebou započula kroky.

„A ty tu kurva čo robíš?" zhúkol po ňom Louis a ja som sa okamžite otočila k Louisovi, aby som videla aký celý napätý je. Ruky som mu položila na jeho hruď a tlačila som ho aby sa viac k dverám nepribližoval. Lenže nedarilo sa mi to nejak. „Kokot, včera ti nestačilo?" opýtal sa Louis Georga. Neobťažovala som sa otočiť sa k nemu, aby som pre istotu nenaštvala Louisa.

„George, mal by si zdrhnúť, lebo Louis ťa zabije, o chvíľku," prehovorila som a na moment som sa otočila aby som zavrela dvere no aj tak som počula posledné Gergove slová.

„Však za toto mi ty kurva zaplatíš!" zakričal a ja som mu dreve pred nosom zabuchla a otočila som sa k Louisovi, ktorý vyzeral, že sa trošku ukľudnil.

Za pažu si ma k sebe potiahol a v tom okamihu ma stiahol do svojho objatia a ja som mu ruky obtočila okolo jeho tela, v tedy som počula ako si vydýchol.

„Nepoďakovala som ti, ešte za včerajšok," prerušila som ticho medzi nami. Slova som zašepkala do jeho bieleho trička, ktoré mal na sebe a neskutočne dobre voňalo, voňalo za ním.

„Rád som sa ťa zastal, ale aj tak som nezabránil tej facke," povzdychol si a ja som pokrútila hlavou.

„To nič, zahojí sa to," jemne som sa usmiala.

„Nie! Len úbožiak bije ženu a George je úbožiak. Ja by som ženu nikdy nebil, len kvôli tomu, že ju vidím s niekým iným!" prehovoril naštvane a cítila som ako sa celý napol.

„Nerieš to už," jemne som sa usmiala a dvihla hlavu a vtedy sa naše oči stretli. Jeho pohľad padol na moje pery. Hlavu sklonil k tej mojej ale ja som rýchlo pokrútila hlavou a odtiahla som sa od neho „Je čas na Rýchlo a zbesilo 2!" povedala som zo smiechom a potiahla som Louisa za ruku a a ťahala som ho do obývačky.

J A M I E

„Idem si pre čokoládu, chceš aj ty? Vieš nechce sa mi tu sedieť," povedala som s úsmevom a Liam iba pokrútil hlavou na znak nesúhlasu. A tak som sa postavila zo stoličky a išla bielou chodbou rovno. Sklopila som zrak a pozerala som na moje Vansy, no to asi bola chyba, pretože som narazila do niekoho. Nebyť daného človeka, tak by som teraz sedela na zemi ale zadržal a ja tak som nespadla. Dvihla som zrak a môj pohľad sa stretol s tým jeho. Jeho modré oči sa stretli s tými mojimi zelenými.

„Bože prepáč!" povedala som celá zahanbená a sklopila som zrak.

„To je v pohode," počula som jeho zamatový jemne chrapľavý hlas. Dvihla som zrak a pozrela som sa na neho. Usmieval sa od ucha k uchu. „Volám s Ryan," povedal s úsmevom a podal mi ruku.

„Jamie," úsmev som mu opätovala.

D O M I E

Stála som pri mojej skrinke a snažila som sa dať do nej moje veci. Dnes mám tréning no pravdu povediac nič sa mi nechce. Ešte aj ráno som sa s Niallom hádala, a už teraz vôbec nemám chuť na nič. Najradšej by som chcela ísť domov, ľahnúť si do postele a zababušila by som sa do periny, a dnes už s postele by som nevyšla. Ale bohužiaľ nemôžem to, pretože musím niečo robiť. To že chodím s Niallom s tým populárnym chalanom na škole, má aj svoje obete.

Nenávidím, keď to stále opakuje, že musím chodiť na tréningy, pretože, jeho priateľky by mala byť predsa roztlieskavačka.

//

„Niall? Nepôjdeme po škole niekde?" opýtala som sa ho a on sa na mňa zmätene pozrel.

„Nemáš náhodou tréning?" opýtal sa ma s nadvihnutým obočím.

„Mám ale, dnes nebude vadiť, keď vymeškám. Aj tak tam Tália nie je, a ja tiež nemám chuť vidieť tú zmiju," povedala som a povzdychla som si. Oprela som sa o sedadlo v jeho aute.

„Ale, musíš tam chodiť, to je ako ja a futbal, tiež tam chodím," povedal mi a sústredil sa na cestu. „Preto som populárny na škole, a ty preto, lebo chodíš som mnou," dokončil a ja som vypúlila oči.

„Čože?" skríkla som po ňom.

„No čo? Nehovorím pravdu?"

„Niall? Čo sa pre boha s tebou stalo! Ja nechodím s tebou preto, lebo si populárny, chodím s tebou pretože ťa ľúbim!" povedala som mu a ešte stále som na neho šokované hľadela.

„Však aj ja tebe ľúbim, ale keďže si moja priateľka, tak si musíš udržať miesto," povedal a mňa to zaskočilo.

„Aha, tak si nájdi, neviem napríklad niekoho ako je Danielle alebo dokonca Caru!" skríkla som po ňom. „a teraz zastav!" zase som skríkla po ňom.

„Čo sa deje?" opýtal sa zmetený.

„Tak kurva ! ZASTAV!" zase som po ňom skríkla a on zastavil. Vystúpila som s jeho auta a zabudla som dvere na ňom a kráčala pešo do školy....

//

„Domie? Si v pohode?" vyrušil ma hlas a tak som sa otočila a videla som pred sebou Harryho. Divne na mňa pozeral a ja som sa otočila ku skrinke.

„Hej som v pohode, čo potrebuješ?" opýtala som sa ho a začala prehrabávať v skrinke.

„No ja len, či mi dáš úlohy pre Táliu, idem k nej a potom ich odnesieme Em a Jamie," povedal a ja som vytiahla všetka knihy so skrinky, ktoré sme dnes mali a podala som mu ich.

„Ináč, ty nejdeš na tréning?" opýtala som sa ho a on pokrútil hlavou.

„Nie, dnes sa nám zrušil," povedal celý natešený. „No včera to vravel tréner," ako dopovedal tak som sa vypúlila oči.

„Už včera?" opýtala som sa ho a on prikývol.

„Hej, a idete s Niallom dnes niekde vonku? Keď sa tak ponáhľaš?" povedal som smiechom ale ja som nadvihla obočie.

„Nie, ja som sa s Niallom ráno pohádala a teraz musím ísť na tréning," povedala som mu a on sa nechápavo zatváril.

„Ako to? Však vy dvaja ste sa nikdy nehádali? Či? Mýlim sa?" opýtal sa ma a ja som pokrútila hlavou.

„Nikdy, neviem čo mu salo na nos. Proste sa zmenil, od vtedy čo prvýkrát videl Jamie. Od vtedy je taký, iný. Ako keby ... ja neviem nebol mysľou pri mne," povedala som mu smutne a on pokrútil hlavou.

„Ta poď som nou k Tálii, spravíte si babský deň a ja vám budem robiť nosiča, čo povieš na to?" opýtal sa zo smiechom ale ja som len pokrútila hlavou.

„Nie užite si deň ja mám tréning," povedala som s miernym úsmevom a vtedy som počula ako niekto kričí moje meno.

„Domie! Všade sme ťa hľadali, máme poradu, potrebujeme s tebou hovoriť," povedala Izzy a ja som sa usmiala.

„Už musím, pozdrav Táliu," povedala som Harrymu a zabuchla som skrinku a išla som s Izzy na poradu.

„Tak čo sa deje?" opýtala som sa jej, keď už sme boli ďaleko od Harryho.

„Chceme vylúčiť Danielle, nechceme ju v týme," povedala a ja som prikývla. „S babami sme poza tvoj chrbát hlasovali a prišlo na to, že ju nechceme. Nevieme či jej môžeme dôverovať po tom čo spravila Liamovej sestre, sorry ale zabudla som jej meno," dokončila s miernym úsmevom.

„To je v pohode a Jamie sa volá. No tak ako sa ste sa dohodli, tak ja jej to poviem, nemusíte sa ničoho báť hneď sa Danielle vyrieši," povedala som s úsmevom a Izzy prikývla.

***

„No dobre, a ešte raz!" skríkla som na dievčatá, práve sme dokončili prvú časť zostavy. A celkom sa nám darilo. Ak mám priznať tak na Nialla som nemyslela. A Danielle sa tu neukázala, čo je úžasné. „Dobre, a teraz ty Tami prosím vystri nohu!" zakričala som po jednej babe. „Teraz je to super!" zase som zakričala aby ma počuli.

„Ale, ale tak to tu cvičíte bezo mňa?" počula som za sebou hlas a tak som sa otočila. A za mnou stála v celej svojej kráse slečna dokonalá. Danielle.

„Áno cvičíme, ináč ti niečo poviem. Ako zástupkyňa kapitánky, a zástupkyňa dievčat, tak chcem ti oznámiť, že chceme aby si s týmu odišla. Nechceme sať v týme ako kapitánku, a už vôbec ako dievča, ktoré bude s nami cvičiť. Nevedeli sme, že si až taká zmija, že si skoro zabila Jamie, a ako viem, tak teraz by si tu nemala byť. Ešte stále máš zákaz vstupu na areál školy až dokonca toho mesiaca nie tak?" vybafla som na ňu a ona nadvihla obočie.

„To sa ako som nou rozprávaš? Domie, však sme boli najlepšie kamarátky! Vždy sme boli spolu!" povedala a ja som teraz nadvihla obočie.

„Prosím?" zažmurkala som, „no prepáč, ale my dve sme najlepšie kamarátky nikdy neboli, ledva sme sa pozdravili. A ešte k tomu, si žiarlila len na to, že som okolo Liama prechádzala a tom som chodila s Niallom." povedala som jej a ona pokrútila hlavou.

„A teraz zmizni!" povedala som jej a ona nadvihla obočie a neveriacky sa na mňa pozrela.

„Nie!" odpovedala mi.

„Zmizni!" skríkla som po nej no ona iba sa zaškerila, nadvihla jedno jej super upravené obočie a ruky si založila na hrudi.

„A čo ak nie?" vrátila mi otázku.

„Tak ti dám nakladačku a ty si udrieš hlavu ako Jamie, lenže sa už nepreberieš!" povedala som naštvane.

„Ty si myslíš, že sa ťa bojím?" opýtala sa ma a ja som prikývla.

„Áno bojíš sa ma," povedala som s úsmevom na perách.

„Nebojím ako som sa nebála tej krpatej blonďavej kravy," povedala a ja som nadvihla obočie.

„Tak ma sa budeš báť," povedala som a ruky som dala v päsť a priblížila som sa k nej.

„Nemyslíš to vážne však?" opýtala sa vystrašená.

„Nie, myslím vážne to," ako náhle som dopovedala tak ona vypúlila oči a rýchlosťou svetla sa otočila na päte a už jej na ihrisku nebolo.

S úsmevom na perách som sa otočila k babám.

„Takže pokračujeme?" opýtala som sa ich a oni prikývli. A mohlo sa pokračovať.

T A L I A

Počula som zvonček a tak som s mojej izby utekala ako strela, aby som tam dobehla. Bola som sama doma, tak ako aj ostatné dni. A teraz bol práve čas, kedy Harry k nám chodí. Keď som okamžite otvorila dvere tak som ho zbadala aj s úsmevom na perách. Postavila som sa na špičky a moje pery som priložila na tie jeho, no len na okamih. Pretože hneď som sa odtiahla.

„Bože chýbali mi tvoje pery," povedal Harry zasnene a ešte stále mal zavreté oči. Ja som pokrútila hlavou a potiahla som ho za ruku a ťahala do vnútra.

„Takže doniesol som ti úlohy, takže ideme písať!" povedal Harry a kráčal za mnou. Vošli sme do obývačky a hneď ruksak hodil na zem a on si sadol na pohovku. „Len na chvíľku si dáme pauzu a trošku sa mi po-venuješ, presne tak ako ja tebe," povedal s úsmevom a natiahol ruku ku mne. Ja som tú ruku priala a on si ma stiahol na kolená. A hneď svoje pery prilepil na tie moje. Moje ruky som dala okolo jeho krku a on ma držal v objatí okolo pása.

„Vieš, že ťa mám rada?" opýtala som sa ho keď sme sa odtiahli, a tiež keď som mala otvorené oči. Hľadela som do jeho nervóznej tvár. „Deje sa niečo Harry?" opýtala som sa ho a on pokrútil hlavou, a odtiahol sa odo mňa. „Nehovor, že nič! Čo sa stalo? Povedala som niečo zle?" opýtala som sa ho.

„Nie, nič, mali by sme sa venovať prepisu, nie? Aby sme potom mohli sa maznať," povedal s úsmevom na perách a natiahol sa k taške, kde vytiahol zošity. Sústredil sa na to, neviem čo sa stalo, že je teraz taký. Ale možno ho dostali tie slová čo som mu povedala. Možno si myslel, že som s ním, že ho milujem? Ako ho môžem milovať, však ... bože ja ho milujem, ale však sme spolu len pár dní. Nie sme spolu pól roka alebo mesiac. Nie sme spolu dokonca a on si myslí, že mu hneď poviem, že ho milujem. Ale počkaj, keď mu ide to ... je to stávka!

„Kurva!" skríknem. A Harry sa ku mne otočí celý vystrašený.

„Deje sa niečo Lia?" spýtal sa ma a ja som prikývnem a falošne sa na neho usmejem.

„Takže tak to je! Je to stávka! Aby som ti povedala, že ťa milujem však?" opýtam sa ho a on pokrúti hlavou.

„Nie, Lia. Nie je to stávka!" povedal ale ja som sa postavila s pohovky a ruky som si založila na prsiach.

„Áno je to stávka. Stavil si sa s Louisom! Presne tak ako Em hovorila!" rukou si udriem do čela. „Bože ja krava, že som ju nepočúvala! A ja som si myslela, že ty nie si taký!" nadávala som si. A potom som sa pozrela na neho. Sledoval ma ako sa rozprávam sama zo sebou.

„Lia, mýliš sa! Nie je to stávka!" povedal mi a ja som pokrútila hlavou.

„Zmizni!" skríknem ale on nie a nepohne sa. Pristúpim k nemu a ruky položím na jeho hruď a tlačím ho preč. „Nepočuješ! Zmizni! Nechcem aby si tu bol! Vypadni! Si obyčajný hajzel!" kričala som po ňom no on aj tak sa nepohol.

„Prosím, ver mi! Lia nie je to stávka!" hľadel mi do oči ale ja iba pokrútim hlavou.

„A potom čo tá tvoja reakcia?" spýtala som sa ho.

„Lebo som čakal niečo viac! Máš pravdu, čakal som, že mi povieš, že ma aspoň ľúbiš, ale nepovedala si to a tak som bol trochu s toho sklamaný, pretože ja som ti chcel povedať, že ťa ľúbim!" povedal a stále mi hľadel priamo do očí.

„Neverím! Ani jednému tvojemu slovu! Zmizni a viac sa ku mne ani neotáčaj!" kričala som na neho a on sklopil zrak a prikývol.

„Dobre ako si želáš, Lia," povedal a zohol sa pre tašku. Vybral s nej všetky knihy, čo mi doniesol a bez toho aby sa na mňa pozrel odišiel preč s domu. Nechcem o ňom už nikdy počuť ! Nikdy ! Je to arogantný debil, ktorý si myslí, že má na všetko!

Pokrútila som hlavou a s vrecka županu som vytiahla mobil. V kontaktoch so našla Emine číslo a volala jej.

„Prosím?" započula som jej hlas v telefóne.

„Mala si pravdu," odpovedala som jej sklesnuto a dokonca som cítila ako sa mi po líci kotúľa slza.

„V čom?" opýta sa ma zmätená Em.

„O tej stávke, medzi Harrym a Louisom," odpoviem jej. Ona si povzdychne a počuje buchot.

„Ako to vieš?" spýtala sa ma.

„Harry sa skoro priznal," odpoviem jej klamstvom. No ale myslím si, že je to pravda.

„Dobre ďakujem," odpovie a zloží.

E M A

„Ty si obyčajný kokot!" skríknem po ňom ako náhle vojdem do obývačky.

„O čo to hovoríš, Em?" spýta sa ma.

„Boha! Nerob sa, že nevieš o čom hovorím! Harry sa Lii priznal, že medzi vami je stávka! Že si sa s ním stavil, ktorá z nás povie, že milujem ťa." poviem mu a on sa na mňa hľadí s otvorenými ústami.

„Neviem, kto a čo ti povedal, Em. Ale môžem odprisahať, že to nie je pravda! Naozaj ťa milujem!" odpovedal a hľadel mi do očí.

Zmizni!" kričala som na neho a on pokrúti hlavou.

„Nie!"

„Kurva vypadni!" kričala som na neho ale nepohne sa. Pristúpi ku mne a chytí mi tvár do rúk. A svoje pery priloží na tie moje. Moje ruky dám na jeho ramená a snažím sa od neho odtiahnuť. Ale nijak sa mi nedarilo. A tak som mu zahryzla do spodnej pery.

„Už to kurva nerob a vypadni odtiaľto! Už ťa nechcem nikdy vidieť! Je ti to jasné? A nabudúce, ak budeš stávkovať, tak sa o mňa nestav! Pretože mňa ani do postele a ani slovo nedostaneš!" zakričím po ňom a on pokrúti hlavou.

„Naozaj ťa milujem, čo mám spraviť pre to aby si mi verila?" opýtal sa ma a ja som sa falošne usmiala.

„Daj mi pokoj!" poviem mu a on sklopí zrak.

„Dobre, ako si želáš, ale kedy som ťa nemiloval, tak som sa včera s tým kokotom nebil. Načo by mi boli rany, keď by si mi nestála za nič?" opýtal sa a hľadel mi do očí.

„Len aby si sa mi dostal do nohavičiek a vyhral stávku a teraz zmizni!" povedala som a on prikývol. Otočil sa na päte a odišiel.

D O M I E

„Takže boli ste skvelé! A pre dnes už končíme! Oddýchnite si a pripravujte sa na piatok. Na ďalší náš tréning," povedala som babám s úsmevom a všetky sa na mňa milo usmievali.

„Si oveľa lepšia kapitánka, ako Danielle," povie Izzy, ktorý pristúpi ku mne.

„Naozaj?" opýtam sa jej a ona prikývne.

„Naozaj," odpovie.

„Ďakujem, si veľmi zlatá, ešte idem pre rádio, tak v šatni," povedala som a prejdem okolo nej a idem k rádiu. Neďaleko je tu tribúna a odtiaľ sa začali ozývať nejaké hlasy. Nechcela som to riešiť, vedela som, že je to nejaký pár, ktorý sa schováva, za tribúnu, aby si mohli pojebať. Nič viac nič menej. Vzala som rádio a chcela som sa otočiť, ale niečo mi nútilo aby som sa k tribúnam pozrela. No tak som dala na rozum a rozhodla som sa tam pozrieť. Moje kroky boli pomalý a hlavne tiché aby som nikoho tam nevyrušila.

No keď som zbadala, kto tam je tam som rýchlo utekala preč s tam tadiaľ. Muselo sa mi to len zdať, musela som snívať. Neverím, že by ma Niall podvádzal. A tak som sa zastavila a vrátila som sa tam.

„Aááách, Niall! Božeééé ty si skvelý," počula som a zbadala som aj Nialla zo zadu. Cítila som ako sa moje oči zaplnili slzami a rýchlo som sa otočila na päte a utekala čo najďalej od školy.

J A M I E

Od Ryan: Čo robíš? ;)

Pre Rayn: Jem a čo ty? :D

Od Ryan: Hm ... zaujímavé :D ja teraz pozerám telku :D

Pre Ryan: A čo dávajú v telke? :P niečo zaujímavé?

Od Ryan: Ani nie, :D len rozmýšľam nad tým, že či by sme neskočili niekedy von :D

Pre Rayn: Ale však len dnes sme sa prvýkrát videli :D čo ak si nejaký vrah?

Od Rayn: Nie toho sa neboj :D nie som vrah :D Tak čo uvidím ťa ešte niekedy? :D

Pre Rayn: No :D niekedy určite :P

Od Rayn: Si ku mne hnusná! :(

„S kým si to tam toľko vypisuješ?" opýtal sa ma Liam a ja som pokrútila len hlavou.

„S nikým dôležitým," odpovedala som mu s úsmevom na perách.

„Ide mi na nervy ta tvoja zvučka, aspoň si ju zmeň," povedal mi a chceš ešte niečo povedať ale zazvonil mu telefón. S pokrútením hlavy ho vzal.

Pre Ryan: Nie som hnusná ! :D som Anjelik *-*

Od Ryan: Áno :D anjelik v tele diabla :D :P

Pre Ryan: Nerozprávam sa s tebou -_- idem pozerať s bratom film maj sa !


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 09

J A M I E

Moje kroky ma viedli do malej útlej kaviarne. Na sebe som mala legíny čiernej farby a tuniku sivej farby. Na nohách som mala obuté sivé čižmičky, ktoré boli veľmi pohodlné a veľmi rada som ich nosila, boli to moje obľúbené. V ruky som držala čiernu kabelku, ktorá bola tiež obľúbená a hlavne tu kabelku mi kúpil tatko.

Dvere som otvorila do kaviarne a moje oči vyhľadávali ľudí s ktorými som sa mala stretnúť. Našla som ich sedieť v rohu kaviarne. Em, Talia a Domie. S úsmevom som k ním kráčala, no ich tváre ma zmiatli a nechápavo som na nich hľadela.

„Ahojte," povedala som s úsmevom a oni ma rukou pozdravili. Môj úsmev padol a s povzdychom som si sadla na poslednú voľnú stoličku pri nich. S nadvihnutým obočím som na nich hľadela a čakala, ktorá začne prvá.

„No dobre, tak ktorá začne?" opýtala som sa ich.

„Louis s Harrym sa stavili, bolo to presne tak ako to Em hovorila. Mala pravdu," povedala potichu Lia.

„Čo?" skríkla Domie, „to nemôže byť pravda!"

„Prečo?" opýtala som sa ja

„Lebo som počula ako sa chalani rozprávali o nás," posledné zašepkala.

„O kom všetkom?" teraz sa spýtala Em.

„No o tebe a Talii," vydýchla Domie, „hovorili, že sú, vlastne Harry bol taký šťastný ako malé dieťa a Louis, ledva žil, no a potom sme s tým debilom išli ku mne domov," dopovedala. Ja som vypúlila oči.

„Prečo si Nialla nazvala debilom?" spýtala som sa jej a ona len sklopila zrak a pozerala sa na svoj čaj.

„Takže, pred tým ako si stihla prísť povedala, nám len to, že sa s ním rozišla, ale už neviem prečo. No a Talia sa tiež rozišla s Haroldom, pretože ako zistila tak Harry a Louis sa stavili, že ktorá z nás sa do nich prvá zamiluje. No ale nevyšlo im to, lebo debil sa preriekol," odpovedala Em a ja som pri tom zabudla dýchať.

„To nemôže byť pravda, však Harry a Lia boli spolu zlatý. Však keby sa stavili, tak by asi tak Harold netváril. Neiskrili by mu oči šťastný, za každým keď sa pozrel na Liu," povedala som a ešte som niečo chcela povedať ale prišla čašníčka a spýtala sa ma čo si dám. „Pomarančový čaj, prosím," usmiala som sa na ňu a úsmev mi opätovala. „No takže viem čo spravili tí debili, Harry a Louis. A teraz by si nám Domie povedať, čo spravil Niall,"Otázku som smerovala k Domie.

„ Nerieš to," odbila ma.

„ No ták Domie nebuď ku mne hnusná sedíš tu ako päť peňazí a tvári sa ako byti leteli vtáky no ták mi povedz čo sa stalo medzi tebou Niallom," povedala som jej a ona si povzdychla.

„Niall ma podviedol," ako povedala tak mi zabehlo

„Čože!" skríkola Em.

„ Áno podviedol ma môžete si tipnúť ským" povedala som sa na ňu nechápavo pozerala.

„No my nebudeme typovať povezd nám to ty," povedala Ema a ja som s Taliou iba prikývla

„Danielle" vydýchla a ja som vygulila oči.

L I A M

„No ták už tu sedíte hodinu a ani nič. Dozviem sa čo sa stalo?" spýtal som sa Harryho a Luisa sedeli tu ani sa nepohli ako keby boli bez duše len ich telá sedeli vedľa mňa.

„ Nech ti povie ten debil!" povedal Louis a ja som sa pozrel na Harryho.

„Čo sa stalo Harold?" spýtal som sa ho som a on pokrútil hlavou.

„Bol som u Lii no a čakal som že mi povie že ma ľúbi ale nepovedala, povedala iba že ma má rada. No a ja som ostal prekvapený a potom mi zrazu povedala že som sa som stavil s Louisom, že ktorá z nich dvoch povie že nás ľúbi a že to všetko bola iba zastávka a že Ema mala o tej stávke pravdu ak také blbosti okolo toho," dokončil Harry a ja som na neho hľadel otvorenými ústami.

„To ako fakt?" spýtal som sa ho a on prikývol otočil sa k Louisovi, ktorý mal sklonenú hlavu.

„Bože ja už.... už sme mohli byť spolu a tiež sme celý deň boli spolu zabávali sme sa a bolo nám spolu dobre," povedal ešte stále so sklonenou hlavou.

„Ehm a to preto ste neboli škole?" spýtal sa Harry Louisa ja som sa na neho nechápavo pozrel sa. 

„Niečo sa stalo preto sme neboli v škole," povedal ja som vypúlil oči niečo sa stalo aj o tom neviem ale ja to chcem vedieť.

„Čo sa stalo?" spýtal som sa ho.

„Ale George, jej bývali, ju udrel no a ja som to videl, tak ja som jeho zmlátil, dobre že ne do bezvedomia. No a u nej sa včera zastavil a vyhrážal sa jej, že jej niečo spraví, no a ja som mal sto chutí ho aj zabiť tam na mieste, Em ma musela ukľudňovať," povedal no zároveň si aj vydýchol. A v tedy sme počuli ako sa vchodové dvere otvorili a následne sme započuli dievčenský smiech. V tedy do obývačky vošli štyri dievčatá no ale ako zbadali chalanov tak sa zastavili. Pozrel som sa na Jamie a ta mala nadvihnuté obočie.

„Jamie! Potrebujem s tebou hovoriť!" hovoril som jej až pokým som nepristúpil k nej a neťahal som ju za pažu za mnou. Išli sme do kuchyne. Ako náhle som zavrel dvere od kuchyne tak ruku vytrhla z môjho zovretia a odstúpila odo mňa.

„Niečo sa deje, Liam?" spýtala sa ma ale ja som pokrútil hlavou. „Tak prečo som tu?"

„Chcem aby si to vysvetlili a ešte sem zavolám Domie," chcel som otvoriť dvere ale zastavila ma jej jemná a mala rúčka na mojom predlaktí. Cítil som ako mnou prešla energia, ako mi naskočila husia koža ne chrbte ale rýchlo som stiahol jej ruku s môjho predlaktia, tým, že som sa otočil k nej. Ako náhle som sa k nej otočil, tak sa ma pýtala.

„Vedel si, že Danielle .. ehm no veď vieš čo robila s Niallom?" spýtala sa ma ja som vypúlil oči.

„Čože? Ako naozaj?" Vedel som, že Danielle je schopná všetkého no ale nikdy by som nepovedal, že Niall bude ten, ktorý sa chytí do jej pasce. Ak mám povedať pravdu tak ma to dostalo.

„Takže si o tom nevedel?"

„Nie nevedel. Ale vedel, som čoho je Danielle schopná no nevedel, som že Niall bude ten ktorý sa chytí do jej pasce. Ak mám pravdu povedať, tak čakal som všetko možné len nie toto," nadýchol som sa „už na začiatku mi bolo jasné, že niečo také sa dá čakať od nej, pretože ona je proste taká. Nikdy sa nezmení, ale," pokrútil som hlavou, „niky so nečakal, že Niall bude ten, ktorého dostane!" povedal som a zase som pokrútil hlavou.

„Ona je ta-taká?" spýtala sa ma nechápavo.

„Áno, ona rada rozťahuje nohy každému," preniesol som. A čakal som čo z nej zase vyjde.

„To pekne hovoríš o svojej bývalej priateľke, Liamko," povedala so smiechom. A ja som nadvihol obočie.

„Ona nebola moja priateľka, my dvaja sme boli, ako sa to len poviem. Tak ako slušne, vie. Ehm," rozmýšľal som, „aha! Kamaráti s výhodami. No aspoň ja som to tak bral, ale ona nie. Pretože v ten večer odišla preč a myslela si, že ja ju chcem a hlavne, že ju milujem. No a pri tom chcem úplne niekoho iného," ako náhle som zo seba vysypal, tak som oľutoval tie posledné slová. Nemal som to hovoriť, teraz si bude neviem čo o mne myslieť. A hlavne sa ma bude pýtať, na dievča, ktoré chcem. Ale to jej povedať nemôžem. Neverila by mi a potom? Ešte by sa som nou nerozprávala. No ale ja ju ľúbim a preto ju radšej nebudem mojimi slovami zaťažovať. Chcem aby bola pri mne, no chcem aby ma brala iba za svojho brata a nič iné. Nechcem aby sa dozvedela, že po nej túžim. Že ju chcem. Že ju milujem ...

„Asi by som už mal ísť pre Domie, či ešte niečo sa ma chceš opýtať?" usmial som sa na ňu ale ona iba pokrútila hlavou. Sadla si na stoličku a začala sa hrať s telefónom. Zaujímalo by ma, s kým si toľko vypisuje ...

Pokrútil som hlavou a otočil som sa na päte. Otvoril som dvere a následne som ich za sebou zavrel. Kráčal som pomaly do obývačky, kde sedeli všetci. S úsmevom som tam nakráčal.

„Domie? Môžem s tebou hovoriť?" spýtal som sa jej a ona prikývla a išla som nou do kuchyne....

E M A

„Čo riešia?" spýtala som sa Lii, ktorá sedela vedľa mňa. Tí dvaja debili sedeli oproti nám, no nevšímala som si ich. Ako keby tu neboli. Od teraz budu pre mňa a Liu iba vzduch. Budeme ich vídať, no nebudeme sa s nimi rozprávať, to je presne ako vzduch ale naopak. Nevidíme no dýchame, cítime. Ináč by sme tu neboli, no nie?

„Vidíš na mne, žeby som to vedela?"spýtala sa ma Tália ale neudržala vážnu tvár a začala sa smiať a tak som sa k nej pridala.

„Ako vidím tak máte skvelú náladu!" prehovoril Louis a ja som sa na neho pozrela s nadvihnutým obočím.

„Ani nevieš akú!" povedala som to s falošným úsmevom na perách.

„Tak potom ti to prajem," povedal Louis s jemným úsmevom na no keď videl, že sa ja neusmievam, tak mu úsmev s pier padol a radšej sklopil zrak. Ale potom dvihol hlavu a prehovoril: „tak ja asi pôjdem, ideš Harry?" spýtal sa debila číslo dva a on bez toho aby sa niekde pozrel tak prikývol. Celý čas, čo sme sedeli tam tak oproti nim, tak Harry mal sklonenú hlavu a pozeral sa radšej do zeme ako na nás. Bol ticho narozdiel od debila číslo jedna. Neviem prečo ale mám pocit, že sa mu niečo stalo.

„Majte sa," povedali obidvaja nahlas, tak aby ich počuli aj Liam, Domie a Jamie, ktorý boli asi v kuchyni? Nebola som u nich ešte, len raz takže sa tu neviem vyznať.

„Kde išli tí debili?" spýtal sa Liam, keď vybehol s kuchyne a my dve s Liou sme ukázali, na vchodové dvere, ktorými práve dvaja debili vyšli.

„To sú fakt debili!" skríkol Liam a ja som sa na neho nechápavo pozrela.

„Deje sa niečo?" spýtala som sa ja, pretože Lia sa nechystala asi prehovoriť, a mňa to zaujímalo.

„Mali vám to vysvetliť a nie odísť! Oni sa vôbec nestavili! Hodinu tu sedeli, dobre že sa nerozplakali, vlastne pravdu povediac, Harry plakal, keď si spomenul na to, ako si ho ty Tália vyhodila z domu. Louis, bol konečne šťastný, že sa s tebou Em zblížil. A teraz? Teraz mi tu skoro vyplakávali, ako malé deti, ktoré nedostanú hračku," povedal nahnevane a rukami si zašiel, do jeho krátkych vlasov.

„Čože?" opýtala sa nechápavo Lia.

„Počkaj, ani ja tomu nechápem," povedala som a nechápavo som sa pozerala na Liama.

„Vy ste slepé alebo čo?" zapojila sa do toho aj Domie.

„Nie, nenosím okuliare, a dobre vidím!" povedala som jej.

„Aj ja dobre vidím," povedala Lia.

„Tak toto ste asi nezbadali! Nevideli ste to na nich? Liam je ich kamarát, tak asi by o tej 'stávke'," pri slove stávka, spravila s rukami úvodzovky a následne pokračovala „ešte stále Vám nedochádza?" a v tedy mi došlo.

„Nestavili sa ?!" skríkla som a pozerala som na nich s otvorenými ústami.

„Nie nestavili. To si len mala vidieť ako Harry rozprával o Tálii a Louis ako hovoril o tebe Em! Bože ako keby ste boli spolu. To ako keby Niall rozprával o Domie," povedal ale potom si asi uvedomil, že niečo zle povedal. „A je mi ľúto čo ten zmätok spravil, ale podľa mňa v tom bude mať prsty Danielle, ona tak zviedla aj Louisa a to ešte sme spolu, ehm ..." zasekol sa.

„Keď ste spolu chodili?" spýtala sa Lia.

„My dvaja sme spolu nechodili. To len ona si myslela, ja som ju male na sex a ona to vedela, len to proste nechcela priznať, ale! Pred tým ako ma odsúdite, tak ona išla do toho sama!" povedal Liam a ruky dvihol do vzduchu ako keby on nič.

„No dobre, tak Jamie, čo ideme robiť?" spýtala som sa jej a ona si zahryzla do pery.

„Viete, ja .. ehm ako sa to len povie? Už niečo mám?" povedala s jemným úsmevom na perách a vtedy som zbadala ako sa Lima k nej rýchlo otočil a nechápavo na ňu hľadel. Deje sa niečo medzi nimi? Alebo to je len, súrodenecká láska?

„No dobre, keď ty niečo máš, tak mi pôjdeme. Uvidíme sa v pondelok!" hovorila som jej keď som k nej kráčala a napokon som ju objala.

„Ahoj," povedala Tália a napokon aj s Domie sa objala. Odišli sme spolu preč a nechali sme ich v dome samých.

„Čo si o nich myslíte?" spýtala som sa dievčat, keď sme stáli pred ich domom.

„Čo si mám myslieť? Podľa mňa keby boli spolu tak sú zlatý a tiež sa hodia k sebe, podľa mňa, no ... ale ktovie, ako to je s nimi naozaj," povedala Domie.

„Mám chuť sa ožrať!" povedala som a baby sa zasmiali.

„Tak večer! Čo vy na to?" navrhla Domie a ja som zastala.

„No ja neverím, že ty si také niečo povedala! Ty sa fakt chceš ožrať?" spýtala som sa jej a ona prikývla. „Takže o desiatej pred 'Diamonds' dobre?" povedala som a baby prikývli. A tým sme sa rozišli každá jedná svojím smerom ...

J A M I E

Pre Ryan : Prepáč,že som ti neodpísala pól dňa ale vola som s kamarátkami a potom som sa rozprávala s bratom.

Od Ryan: Nevadí :D aspoň teraz si tu ;) a budeš mi robiť spoločnosť? :P

Pre Ryan: A kde ti mám robiť spoločnosť? :D

Od Ryan: Ale keď pôjdem vonku s chalanmi, aj keď sa mi nechce, ale musím ísť som s nimi dohodnutý :D no a ty mi budeš robiť spoločnosť keď sa budem nudiť? :D

Pre Ryan: To nie je pekné!

Od Ryan: Prečo? :O

Pre Ryan: Tak!

„Jamie? Čo robíš?" vtrhol mi do izby Liam a ja som na neho vypúlila oči.

„Čo keby som tu bola nahá?" spýtala som sa ho.

„No, ehm .. prepáč," sklonil hlavu ako keby sa hanbil? Prečo ma ten chlapec stále a stále prekvapuje? Prečo je taký?

„V pohode, čo si potreboval?" spýtala som sa ho a on pokrútil hlavou.

„Už nič, pôjdem," povedal s jemným úsmevom na perách.

„Liáááám!" skríkla som jeho meno a on sa s povzdychom ku mne otočil. „Ešte raz sa ťa pýtam, čo potrebuješ?" nadvihla som obočie a čakala som čo z neho vyjde.

„Či by sme si nespravili súrodeneckú párty?" povedal a nadvihol obočie.

„Dobre!" povedala som a zaškerila som sa. On sa milo usmiala zliezla som s postele. Ideme sa baviť, kašlem na Ryana, aj tak ho v živote neuvidím ... možno .... a možno bude z nás pár ....

***

„Liam! Do riti! Prestaň!" povedala som mu, keď po mne hádzal popkorn. Mračila som sa na neho a on sa iba usmieval ako taký debil.

„Nemám ťa rada!" povedala som mu a vtedy prestal.

„Áno, máš pravdu, nemáš ma rada! Miluješ ma!" povedal a žmurkol na mňa. Ja som sa usmiala a napokon som aj prikývla.

„Áno, máš pravdu, Liam. Milujem ťa!" zahryzla som si do pery a on na mňa hľadel s nadvihnutým obočím. „Kto by nemiloval, Liama Payna, kapitána futbalového týmu? A toho najsexy chalana na škole?" spýtala som sa, no skôr som sa pýtala ja samej seba. Prečo som vôbec s tým začala. Však pre boha som jeho sestra mala by som prestať s tými to hriešnymi myšlienkami na môjho nevlastného brata.

„Ty si myslíš, že som sexy?" spýtal sa ma a ja som prikývla. Ale pri tom som si v duchu nadávala, prečo som prikývla.

„Keď to všetci hovoria, tak musím tvrdiť, že ja mám sexy brata." povedala som napokon. Hľadel na mňa tými jeho hnedými očami, že som si myslela, že sa nad nimi roztopím. Teraz som mala chuť, aby sa priblížil ku mne a svoje pery priložil na tie moje. Kurva! To čo hovorím! Však je to môj brat!

„Som nevlastný brat," povedal a priblížil sa ku mne. Cítila som jeho vôňu. Jeho užasnú voňavku, ktorá bola taká úžasná, že mi opantala moje zmysly.

„Ale aj tak je v tom slove brat," povedala som mu a on sa stále približoval. Chcela som sa odtiahnuť no nedokázala som to. Chcela som aby bol v tak blízko mňa. Nie len chcela, ale túžila som po tom!

„Ale, my nie sme jedna krv," povedal a jeho tvár bola už blízko tej mojej. Cítila som jej mätový dych na mojej tvári. A jeho pery skoro som cítila na tých mojich, už len milimetre chýbali, aby sa naše pery spojili v bozku, no ale osud nám asi neprial, pretože v tedy mi zazvonil telefón. Liam sa pomaly odtiahol odo mňa a tak som mohla dvihnúť. Ani som nepozerala, kto volá, len som to dvihla. Mám chuť zabiť, toho človeka, ktorý mi volá. Prečo mi volá? Mohla som sa s Liamom pobozkať. Mohla som cítiť jeho pery na tých mojich.

„Prosím," povedala som trošku hlasnejšie, ako som chcela.

„Džejmíííííííí, môžéééš príísť tu k nááám?" Em povedala, dosť opito, a v pozadí som počula hlasnú hudbu.

„Ema! Kde pre boha si!" povedala som a postavila som z pohovky.

„Louúúúúúi! Nebééér mi ho! Voláááám s Džejmííí!" zasmiala sa a ja som nechápavo skrčila obočie.

„Prepáč, že ťa otravuje, ale celý čas, tu hovorí, že chce ťa vidieť. A daj mi na chvíľku Liama, poviem mu adresu, a prídete dobre?" zakričal do telefónu Louis a ja som dala telefón Liamovi.

„Čo to je?" spýtal sa ma Liam.

„Louis, chce s tebou hovoriť," povedala som a prekrútila som oči a hodila som sa na pohovku.

„Áno Louis?" pýtal sa Liam a ja som ho sledovala. Bože tak úžasne to mohlo skončiť. Mohla som dnes pobozkať Liama. Vlastne on mňa ... ale aj tak. Konečne po takom čase, by som mohla cítiť jeho pery. Ak mám pravdu povedať, vždy sa mi páčil, vždy. Ale ja som si to nikdy nechcela priznať. Vždy som k nemu bola zlá, ale on bol ku mne vždy veľmi milý. Žeby to znamenalo, že ma chce? Presne tak ako ja jeho?

Pokrútila som hlavou. Nie nemôže ma chcieť, predsa sme len súrodenci, a stavím sa, že je to hráč. Presne tak ako aj chalani. Aj keď teraz myslím si, že Louis chce Emu a Harry už dávno túži po Lii. Ale aj tak. Kto vie čo sa deje v tých ich hlavách? To len oni sami vedia ...

„Ideme?" spýtal sa ma Liam, keď podával telefón. Iba som prikývla. Vzala som ho do ruky a usmiala som sa na neho.

„Len si idem pre mikinu," povedala som mu ale on ma potiahol za ruku, a tým ma zastavil. Vzal s gauča jeho mikinu a podal mi ju.

„Obleč si ju, aby sme sa nezdržovali. Či sa chceš ísť namaľovať?" spýtal sa ma s nadvihnutým obočím, no ja som pokrútila hlavou.

„Aj tak som pekná, netreba mi make - up," povedala som mu. Obliekla som si jeho mikinu, ktorá voňala za ním.

„Narcis," povedal mi a zasmial sa. Išla som za Liamom, a ten keď otvoril dvere, tak sa zastavil a preto som narazila do jeho chrbta.

„Auuu!" zakričala som, keďže jeho chrbát je tvrdý, pri tom som si udrela nos a to by som nebola ja, keby som neskončila na zemi.

„Jamie si v pohode?" spýtal sa ma Liam a rýchlo sa ku mne otočil a pomohol mi na nohy. Držala som si môj udretý nos, ale keď som zbadala, kto stojí pred dverami tak mi ruka padla z nosa dole.

„Ryan? Čo tu robíš?" spýtala som sa ho a on sa uškrnul.

„Ahoj, aj tebe, baby," povedal a pritiahol si ma k sebe a objal ma. Venoval mi letmý bozk na pery. A vtedy som ucítila ako ma niečie ruky ťahajú od Ryana.

„Ty kokot, drž sa od mojej sestry čo najďalej," povedal Liam a mňa si dal za chrbát.

„Aleee, Liam. Však ja s Jamie chodím!"

„Čó?" skríkla som s Liamom naraz.

„Že ja o tom neviem," povedala som a založila som si ruky na prsiach.

„Ty nebudeš, chodím s mojou sestrou. Si len obyčajný kokot," povedal Liam a mohla som vidieť na jeho tvári ako ma napnutú sánku a ruky drží v päsť. Moju malú ruku som položila na jeho zápästie, a cítila som ako sa pod mojim dotykom uvoľnil.

„Ryan, my dvaja spolu nič nemáme. Raz sme sa iba videli a to ty si myslíš, že ja teraz bude s tebou chodiť? Nie mýliš sa," povedala som mu. „A ak teraz dovolíš, ja a Liam máme prácu," potiahla som Liama za sebou. A nechali sme tam stáť Ryana, pred zatvorenými dverami. Pretože Liam, ešte pred tým ako sme išli zabuchol mu pred nosom.

Pustila som ho a vedľa seba sme kráčali k autu. Liam mi, ako pravý gentleman, otvoril dvere spolujazdca a keď som nastúpila tak ich zabuchol. Ja som si zapla pás, za ten čas, čo on obišiel auto a nastúpil doň.

„Ty poznáš Ryana?" spýtala som sa ho, už keď sme vychádzali na cestu.

„Raz ma Danielle s ním podjebala. Ale poznám ho tiež, pretože predáva drogy," ako povedal to druhé tak som vypúlila oči.

„Pre boha! S kým som sa to zoznámila! A vlastne ako vieš to o ňom?" pýtala som sa ďalej.

„Lebo, raz som si od neho kúpil trávu, ale iba RAZ!" slovo raz zvýraznil.

„Dobre," prikývla som. A napokon ostatok cesty bolo ticho.

E M A

Otvorila som oči, no svetlo ma oslepilo, tak som ich zase zatvorila. Cítila som, že som zakrytá perinou, no ale cítila som, že som pod perinou nahá. Rýchlo som otvorila oči a vtedy som zbadala, že nie som v mojej izbe. Ale v mne už dosť známej izbe. Presne povedané Louisovej izbe. Nahlas som prehltla a pozrela som sa vedľa. Vedľa mňa ležal Louis. A môžem sa staviť, že aj on bol nahý.

„Preboha!" povedala som si potichu. „Čo som to len spravila!" zavrela som oči. Chcela som momentálne zomrieť. Prečo som len išla do toho klubu? Prečo! Mala som ostať doma a nič iné by sa nestalo! Božééé !

Cítila som vedľa seba pohyb a tak som sa tvárila normálne. To znamená, že spím. Presne tvárila som sa, že spím. Aj keď som nespala.

„Em, ja viem že nespíš," povedal Louis, tým jeho ranných chrapákom. Otočila som sa na druhý bok a snažila som sa mať stále zatvorené oči a tiež som sa snažila neplakať. Ako som mohla spraviť takú hlúposť a vyspať sa s ním? Síce som nebola panna, no spala som jedine so svojím priateľom, s nikým iným. A už naschvál nie s Louisom.

„Em, no ták!" povedal Louis hravo a začal mi bozkávať nahé rameno. Cítila som na ňom jeho bradu, neholil sa takže mu rastie brada.

„Picháš!" povedala som, a tým som sa prezradila.

„Ha! Vedel som to! Ale nehovor, že sa ti to nepáči. Bože včera ako si len kričala moje meno!" povedal Louis a počula som ako sa hodil na posteľ a vtedy som tomu nezabránila a vydala zo seba vzlyk.

„Vyhral si stávku úžasné," pogratulovala som mu a otočila som sa k nemu. „blahoželám! Dostal si ma do postele!" povedala som a v tej chvíli mi po lícach tiekli slané slzy. Posadila som sa a zabalila som sa do periny.

„Nie, Ema." povedal a stiahol ma naspäť na posteľ. „Prečo plačeš?" spýtal sa ma. Ležal na mne a hľadel mi do očí.

„Prečo by som nemala? Však predsa som bola včera taká ožratá, že si nič nepamätám. Lebo keby som bola triezva tak by som tu nebola!" povedala som mu.

„Em, ide o sex?" spýtal sa ma a ja som prikývla.

„Tebe vždy ide o sex. Však teraz sa môžeš chváliť, že si ma dostal do postele," povedala som mu.

„Áno, môžem sa chvíli, ale tak akurát moje-mu druhému ja! Pretože žiaden sex nebol!" povedal mi a ja som sa na neho zamračila.

„Ale však teraz -"

„Povedal som to, lebo som si myslel, že ťa to poteší! Vieš. Ty si ma zviedla. Vyzliekla si sa do nahá a chcela si aby som sa s tebou vyspal, ale ja som nechcel. No a napokon si zaspala a tak som si ľahol vedľa teba, dúfam, že ti to nevadilo, a mala si dosť miesta," povedal a usmial sa.

„Nespali sme spolu? Nevyužil si tú príležitosť?"

„Nie, a na čo? Však chcem aby si si sex som nou pamätala," usmial sa a svoje pery prilepil na tie moje. „A hlavne, si počkám na to, že mi znova povieš, milujem ťa." povedal a ja som skamenela.

„Čože som to povedala?"

„Miluješ ma! Včera si to priznala, bol tam aj Niall a Harold. Takže to môžu dosvedčiť, keďže baby boli tak mimo ako ty. A tiež asi aj Liam alebo Jamie," usmial sa a prilepil svoje pery na tie moje. No zase ich odtiahol.„Ty mi to skoro nepovieš, ale ja môžem. Milujem ťa Em,"

D O M I E

„Domie," počula som sladký hlás vedľa mňa a tak som s úsmevom otvorila oči. Síce ma trochu bolela hlava ale dalo sa to z niesť. Otvorila som oči a zbadala som, že sa nenachádzam v mojej izby. Rýchlo som sa posadila a pred sebou som uvidela vyškereného Nialla.

„Kde to kurva som!" skríkla som a pozerala na toho debila predo mnou.

„U Louisa, všetci sme tu. Lia a Harry, Louis a Em, my dvaja no ale Liam a Jamie sú doma, len nás sem doviezli," usmial sa na mňa a ja som mu úsmev opätovala. Nahla som sa k nemu a strelila som mu takú facku, že spadol z postele.

„Tak kurva, čo ty tu robíš!" skríkla som po ňom.

„Spal som! A som pri tebe!" povedal ako náhle sa postavil. „Čo tá facka?"

„Nevieš? Tak si kurva spomeň!" skríkla som po ňom a on sa na mňa nechápavo pozrel.

„Domie! Čo sa s tebou stalo?" spýtal sa ma.

„Vypadni!" skríkla som na neho. „Von!" a až teraz ma počúvol a odišiel. Ale potom sa zastavil.

„Čo sa stalo?"

„Ty nevieš? Tak len spomínaj, miláčik!" vraždila som ho pohľadom.

„Domie, ale ja fakt netuším o čom hovoríš!" nevinne na mňa pozeral. Postavila som sa s postele, a tým som aj zistila čo mám na sebe oblečené. Krátke šaty do pólky stehien, čiernej farby.

„Nie? Naozaj?" povedala som jemne. „Vážne?" pýtala som sa ho. „Oóóóch ! Niall! Si taká úžasný!" hrane som vzdychala a on na mňa hľadel s otvorenými ústami. „Ešte stále si nespomínaš?"

„Nie! Domie, ja fakt neviem o čom hovor-" zahľadel sa na mňa. „Kurva! Ty si myslíš, že som ťa podviedol?" vyvalil na mňa oči.

„Áno podviedol si ma! Videla som ťa ako si šukal s Danielle! Si len obyčajný chuj, presne tak ako všetci chlapi na tomto svete! Myslela som si, že ti nejde len o sex! Ale ide !" zbadala som topánky pri posteli a tak som si čupla a vzala som si ich do rúk. Postavila som sa a chcela som prejsť ale ten debil stal pri dverách. Chytil ma za ramená a hľadel na mňa tými jeho modrými očami.

„Domie, prisahám! Že som ťa nepodviedol!" jedla slza mi tiekla po líci ale aj tak som mu ju neverila. Je falošná, presne ako on.

„Si falošný hajzel!" strelila som mu zase facku a tým mi uhol s cesty a ja som mohla odísť z izby. Preč od neho, preč s tohto domu.

T A L I A

„Harry! Prestaň ja chcem ešte spať!" povedala som mu a on zavrčal

„Preboha! Tália spala si celú noc!" povedal mi zase on.

„Nespala! Pretože sme len nad ránom prišli!" povedala som mu a zakryla som si hlavu vankúšom.

„No ták! Chcem pusu, potom ti dám pokoj!"

„Včera si ich dostal veľa!"

„Nedostal!" pritúlil sa ku mne a ja som sa usmiala. Nad tou predstavou čo všetko sa stalo.

„Dostal si aj viac, než len jednu pusu!" pripomenula som mu, to čo sa stalo na véckach. „Ale už teraz ťa upozorňujem, že nie stále budeš ten, čo si bude určovať pravidla! Keby bolo po mojom a hlavne keby som nebola opitá, tak by som sa s tebou nikdy ..."

„Nikdy by si sa mi nedala na véckach, áno chápem miláčik. A preto ľúbim a ty ma ľúbiš, preto, lebo vieš aký som, a že to stále potrebujem, lebo raz keď dáš, tam musíš dávať stále," zasmial sa a ja som sa otočila na chrbát a hľadela na neho. „Nemyslel som to tak ako si to pochopila," díval sa na mňa zostrachom.

„Čo si tým akože myslel! Že teraz keď som ti dala raz dám ti vždy, keď prídeš? Alebo keď si poprosíš? Myslíš si, že teraz budem tvoja šukacia bábika?" opýtala som sa ho.

„Nie, nie si moja šukacia bábika. Si moje dievča, moja princezná a ja ťa ľúbim. Ale však predsa ma poznáš, vieš predsa aký som!" povedal a zatváril sa ako také šteniatko.

„Netvár sa ako šteniatko, Styles! Nepomôže ti to!" povedala som mu a otočila som sa naspäť tak ako som ležala na začiatku a v duchu som si hovorila aká šikovná som.

„Lia, zlatko ja som to tak nemyslel," povedal po tichu.

„Buď ticho chcem spať!"

L I A M

Hľadel som na spiacu Jamie. Spala vedľa mňa. V mojej posteli. Vždy som chcel aby takto spala. Len keď som ju prvýkrát uvidel, tak som ju chcel. Nikdy som si nemyslel, že ona bude moja nevlastná sestra. No ale osud je sviňa.

Včera som ju túžil tak veľmi pobozkať, tak blízko som bol k jej perám, no nemohol som. Bol som prerušený, Emou, ktorá bola opitá a celý čas vykrikovala do telefónu ako Louisa strašne miluje. Mal som v tej chvíli chuť vraždil ale prešlo ma to. A druhýkrát som chcel vraždiť Ryana, toho chuja, ktorý sa doplazil za Jamie. On bol ten, ktorý sa dotkol jej sladkých pier. On bol ten, ktorý mal možnosť ochutnať ich. A ja? Ja len o tom môžem snívať. Pochybujem. Že budem mať ešte jednu príležitosť na to, aby som ju mohol pobozkať ...

„Liam? Koľko je hodín?" spýtala sa ma rozospatá Jamie.

„Neviem, nesledujem čas," sledujem teba, ako krásne spíš. Dopovedal som si v duchu.

„Aha, a môžeš sa pozrieť, chcem vedieť kedy prídu naši, nechcem aby ma tu našli," prikývol som a nahol som sa pre telefón.

„Deväť," vydýchol som a v tedy sa Jamie postavila z postele a bez rozlúči odišla odo mňa.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

J A M I E

Už ubehol týždeň a všetko sa zmenilo. Všetko od základov. Tak kde by som len začala? Hm asi pri Tálii a Harrym. Tí dvaja sa správajú ako cukríky, sú taký sladkí, že normálne si myslí, že dostanem z nich cukrovku. Blééh. Niekedy mi je z nich zle, no ale zároveň sa s nimi teším. Som rada, že sú spolu, pretože, k sebe pasujú a spolu sú, ako som už ti písala denníček, sú sladkí a tiež ich mám rada. No dobre, tak teraz ďalej, tu je Domie a Niall. Od vtedy čo Niall podviedol Domie, tak sa nerozprávajú, no skôr Domie ignoruje Nialla. On túži, chce sa s ňou rozprávať, dokonca, sa jej spýtal, prečo sa s ním nerozpráva, ale Domie mu odpoveď nedala. No a keď mu Liam povedal, čo spravil, tak Niall si to nechcel priznať, čo Domie úplne dorazilo, no pravdu povediac, nás. Tvrdil, že v ten večer bol doma s jeho malým bratom a hral sa s ním. No on pri tom jebal s tou kravou, ktorá sa pokúsila o niečo s ... ešte pomlčím. Teraz poviem niečo o Em a Louisovi. Keď si Em konečne uvedomila, že Louis ju naozaj miluje, tak mu predsa len dala šancu. No a viete ako to dopadlo? Že Em ma Louisa a ako psíka. Louis, pre ňu spraví čokoľvek, čo jej na očiach vidí, pretože tak veľmi ju miluje a nemieni sa jej vzdať. Dokonca a sa aj s jedným chalanom zase pobil, pretože Em niečo spravil, čo ja už neviem, pretože v ten deň som riešila niečo iné ... No a teraz sa dostávame ku mne. Pretože som už ti, milý denníček, povedala o všetkých. O Lii a Harrym, Domie a Niallovi (o ktorých som si myslela, že oni dvaja sa vezmú a budú sa milovať do konca života, ale bohužiaľ osud im to nedoprial) no a napokon o Em a Louisovi ( o šialenej ženskej a zamilovanému chalanovi).

Takže moja časť je aj samostatný príbeh. Liam! Môj nevlastný brat. Chalan ktorého som s celého srdca neznášala, no napokon mi k srdcu tak prirástol, že ho v ňom mám doteraz. No jemu je to fuk. Ale ako tak stále nad ním rozmýšľam, tak chcem aby bol niekto viac ako len môj nevlastný brat, začínam k nemu prejavovať city a jemu je jedno, či žijem. No vlastne nie je mu to jedno, ale proste, od vtedy čo som od neho odišla, čo bolo asi pred týždňom, ráno, čo mali prísť rodičia. Tak od vtedy už nie je ku mne veľmi príjemný. Odišla som od neho bez pozdravu, pretože som si myslela, načo sa zdraviť, keď aj tak sa za chvíľku uvidíme? Však o 15 minút na to sme sa videli dole,v kuchyni kde som mu spravila raňajky, ktoré ani nezjedol a spravil si svoje, no a po raňajkách sa niekde vyparil. A to 'niekde' viem kde bolo. Bol u Daniele. Presne tam ako som si myslela. U nej. U dievčaťa, ktoré ma skoro zabilo, ale ako vidím, tak jemu tu je jedno. On si len chcel spraviť asi očku u našich rodičoch, keď to spravil. Len aby teraz, keď sú na dovolenke, tak aby mal pokoj odo mňa.

Vlastne ja mám chuť teraz plakať! Vieš prečo denníček? Pretože počujem vzdychy, tej šteky, ktorá je vedľa v izbe a 'niečo' robí s Liamom. 'Niečo', čo ja by som s ním chcela robiť, no asi nebudem ... ani sa toho nedočkám. Nikdy sa mi sen nesplní. Nikdy nebudem jeho ... tak ako on....

Cítila som ako sa moje oči zapĺňajú slanými slzami. Bolo mi z nich zle. Nechala som to už počuť, ale čo som mala robiť? Len som musela sedieť na posteli, dať si slúchadla do uší a nepočúvať to a presne to som spravila. Zaklapla som denník, postavila som sa z postele a išla som do šatníka. Medzi tričká som si vložila denník a napokon som sa vrátila naspäť do mojej izby. S písacieho stolíka som vzala notebook a zo šuplíka som vytiahla slúchadla, ktoré som si okamžite dala na uši. Sadla som si na posteľ a zapla som si notebook.

Čakala som pokým sa všetko nainštaluje a napokon, hneď keď všetko bolo načítané, tak som si zapla pesničky. Konečne som bola zbavená toho hluku, ktorý sa šíril od vedľa. Konečne som bola v mojom svete, kde nebol, žiaden Liam, žiadna Danielle a hlavne, žiadne vzdychy....

Treba nám robiť projekt! Napadlo mi v hlave a v tedy som si zavrela oči a povzdychla si. Otvorila som prehľadač a neťukala moju tému, ktorú som mala spoločnú s Liamom. No už teraz, vlastne už aj na začiatku som jasne vedela, že on mi s ňou nepomôže, pretože on bude mať iné starosti....

A tak ja budem musieť celú robiť sama. Som zvedavá ako to zvládnem ... alebo možno sa spojím z Domie a spolu spravíme tému a Niall a Liam nech robia si vlastnú tému.

Usmiala som sa nad tou predstavou a vtedy mi na notbooku naskočil, že mi niekto volá. Niekto, kto mi veľmi pomohol v ťažkom období. Moja najlepšie kamarátka z Manchesteru.

Môjho bývalého mesta.

Môjho mesta, kde som sa narodila, kde som prežila detstvo, kde som prežila moja najkrajšie a najlepšie okamihy.

Mesto, kde som nepoznala človeka, ktorého veľmi milujem, no nemôžem mu to povedať, pretože on mňa nie a dokonca sme nevlastný súrodenci.

„Caro!" Skríkla som ako náhle som dvihla hovor na skype.

T Á L I A

„Harry ale teraz naozaj mohli by sme niečo robiť. Už sa dosť celkom nudím... ty tu vyhľadávaš, veci na ten projekt a ja sa nudím. Nebaví ma téma hudba brala by som čokoľvek iné. Len to nie," povzdychla som si a pretočila som sa na chrbát.

Bola som momentálne v Harryho izbe a užívala som si výhľad na jeho nahý chrbát, ktorý mal opretý o stoličku a pri tom zbesilo ťukal do jeho notebooku.

Usmiala som sa nad tým, keď jeho ruka sa dvihla a prehrabol si ňou kučery, ktoré som na ňom zbožňovala. Ale najradšej som na ňom milovala, to keď som tie kučery mohla prehrabať ja. Bol to úžasný pocit, a hlavne ten, keď ma držal za pás svojimi veľkými rukami a ja som mala ruky v jeho kučerách a bozkávali sme sa. V tedy som vždy mala motýliky v brušku. A bol to naozaj nádherný pocit.

„Zlatko, keby si tam neležala a pomohla mi tak by si sa za prvé nenudila a za druhé, by som zase ja nemal toľko práce!" Povedal a v tej chvíli si prešiel rukou po kučerách.

Pretočila som očami a postavila som z jeho veľmi pohodlnej postele a podišla som ku dverám, kde som mala položený notebook, ktorý som si dnes doniesla, pretože sme sa s Harrym dohodli na tom projekte.

Posadila som sa teda na jeho posteľ a zapla notebook čakala som pokiaľ sa mi všetko načíta a potom som sa pozrela na Harryho. On sa celý čas usmieval na mňa, ako slniečko na hnoji a potom vzal notebook a prišiel s ním ku mne a tiež si aj sadol.

„No takže môžeme začať?" Spýtal sa ma a ja som prikývla. „Takže ty budeš písať a ja ti budem diktovať, ok?"

„Dobre, tak diktuj!" Pretočila som očami. A on sa zasmial. „Nesmej sa!"

„Dobre, dobre! Už som ticho! Už idem diktovať!" usmial sa a ja som prikývla.

„Vznik hudby vysvetľuje niekoľko teórií : dar od bohov ; zo zvukových prejavov zvierat ; rytmický tep srdca, komunikácia a s ňou súvisiace napodobňovanie reči ; vznik pri práci, z citoslovcií ; a iné. Za najstarší prejav hudby sa považuje ľudský hlas a po ňom rytmické nástroje. V pravekej hudbe bol jednotlivec tvorcom aj recipientom. Medzi najstaršie hudobné nástroje patrili hrkálky, rohy, bezdierové a dierové píšťaly, flauty a strunové nástroje. Boli vyrábané z rozličných materiálov - kosť, kameň, drevo, koža zvierat. Hudbu praveku dokazujú archeologické nálezy nástrojov, jaskynné maľby, zápisy a písomné správy o hudbe."

„Dobre! Podľa mňa to už stačí, Harry! Je už toho veľa. A mne sa už nechce písať o tom písať. Najradšej by som robila niečo iné!" Povedala som mu a notbook som položila na posteľ a zahľadela som sa na Harryho.

„Ja by som vedel o niečom," povedal s úškrnom na tvári. Svoj notbook zaklapol a položil ho na zem. A keď sa ku otáčal, stále jeho tvár zdobil úškrn.

„Áno? A čo také to je?" spýtala som sa ho aj keď som dobre vedela, čo je to.

Nahol sa ku mne a svoje pery priložil na tie moje a cítila som ako svoje ruky položil na moje boky a neskôr som u, ako mi ich dáva pod tričko. No ale asi sme to nemali robiť, pretože v tedy sa niečo stalo.

„ HARRY! TÁLIA! POĎTE SA NAOBEDOVAŤ!" počula som ako to zakričala Harryho mamka, a tak sme sa zasmiali a odtiahli sme sa od seba.

„Tak budeme musieť to odložiť," zašepkala som mu a on sa zasmial a ja som sa k nemu pridala. Postavili sme sa z postele a ja som zaklapla notbook a Harry si za ten čas obliekol tričko. Venovala som mu ešte letmý bozk na peri, no ale to by nebol on keby si ma k sebe, ešte nepritlačil a vášnivo ma nebozkávala.

„Mám chuť na teba," pošepkal mi do pier. „Nemôžeme si dať len takú rýchlovečku?" spýtal sa ma ale ja som iba so smiechom pokrútila hlavou a odtiahla som sa od neho. Chytila som ho za ruku a spolu ruka v ruke sme išli dole.

D O M I E

„Tak to už kurva nie!" povedala som s nervami. Mala som nervy na toho bastarda! Nechcela som aby tu bol! Chcela som sa učiť! Ale nemohla som ! Chcela som vlastne robiť ten projekt ale ten chuj mi nechcel dať pokoj! Mala som nervy. Chcela som ho najradšej poslať niekam, ale keby, že mu otvorím dvere, tak mi nedá pokoj a ja som sama doma, takže by som to nezvládla.

* ding dong *

Počula som znova, ako sa rozozvučalo domom a tak som s nervami hodila knihu na zem a postavila som sa zo stoličky. Celá rozzúrená som si viedla cestu k dverám. Mala som chuť aj zabíjať. Zabiť toho, ktorý mi nedá už poslednú pól hodinu robiť projekt.

„Ten, kto zvoní tak nech si ma nepraje! Budem zabíjať!" skríkla som, ešte keď som bola na schodoch, no aj tak rýchlosťou svetla som sa dostala k dverám. Keď som ich tvorila tak v dverách stál Niall. Jeho tvár zdobil jemný úsmev a ja som mu venovala falošný úsmev.

„Domie? No rozmýšľal som, či by sme nešli von?" spýtal sa. Ruky mal vo vreckách a čakal na moju odpoveď. Doširoka som sa na na neho usmiala.

„A kedy?" spýtala som sa ho sladko.

„No ja neviem. Môžeš teraz?" spýtal sa ma a ja som prikývla.

„Môžeme, len si dám sveter!" usmiala som sa do široká na neho. Pred nosom som mu zavrela dvere. Za dverami sme mali dáždniky, tak som si jeden vzala a otvorila dvere.„Ty jeden obyčajný chuj!" skríkla som po ňom a udrela som ho dáždnikom. „Ako sa ma opovažuješ také niečo opýtať!" udierala som do neho tým dáždnikom stále a hlavne silno, ako som len vedela. „Ako sa len opovažuješ sem chodiť!"

„Dobre! Prestaň!" skríkol no aj tak som do neho stále udierala dáždnikom, no on sa stále bránil, no ale vtedy sa potkol a spadol na chodník.

„Vieš ! Presne tu je tvoje miesto! Na zemi! Už sa vôbec neopovažuje ku mne priblížiť! Už ťa nechcem nikdy vidieť! To som ti už povedala minule! Ale ako vidím tak si nedáš povedať!" kričala som na neho.

„Povieš mi dôvod aspoň prečo si taká ku mne?" spýtal sa ma keď na mňa s dola hľadel.

„Čo znamená slovo taká?" spýtala som sa ho a privrel oči.

„Šialená! Bláznivá! Prečo si ku mne odporná! Prečo sa ku mne správaš ako ku handre? Prečo ma stále ignoruješ a teraz si ma zmlátila?" pýtal sa ma a ja som zaťala čeľusť a po ňom hodila ten dáždnik. Ruky som dala v päsť a vražedne som na neho hľadela.

„Ty nevieš?" spýtala som sa jemne, ako som len vedela. (V tej chvíli.)

„Nie neviem! Chcem vedieť čo som ti spravil!" zakričal po mne.

„Podjebal si ma ty chuj! A dobre si vedel, že ja ti neodpustím! A tiež sme si sľúbili, že sex budeme mať po svadbe. Ako vidím, tak si svojho kokota neudržal v nohaviciach! Ale vieš čo? Aspoň mi povedz ako dlho si sa mi takto vysmieval do tváre!" skríkla som po ňom a on na mňa neveriacky hľadel.

„Domie, ja som si myslel, že si robíš z toho prdel! Prisahám, že ja som ť a s Danielle nepodviedol! Ja neznášam Danielle! A ona aj tak by som nou nespala, pretože ona miluje Liama. Síce prákrát ho podviedla ale stále je jeho kurvička! Domie! Prisahám, že mi musíš veriť!" hovoril a kľakol si na kolená a tak hľadel na mňa.

„Nepozeraj na mňa tak! Ja ti neverím! Viem čo som videla som! Videla som teba ako s ňou šukáš!" preniesla som a hľadela mu do jeho modrých očí. Ktoré som milovala, milujem a asi milovať budem, pretože on je moja veľká láska. Ale proste to čo spravil sa už nedá vrátiť späť.

„Ako dlho ste ma tak klamali?" spýtala som sa ho a zavrel oči. Videla som ako sa mu leje slza z oka no ja som iba neveriacky pokrútila hlavou.

„Ani raz, Domie," povedal a sadol si na päty.

„Neklam mi do očí, Niall! Viem čo som videla! Videla som tam teba!" povedala som mu. „Vieš čo! Nemá cenu tu byť a hovoriť ti to, čo aj sám ty vieš!" a s tými to slovami som sa otočila a odišla som do vnútra. 

Cítila som ako sa po líci kotúľa slza ale nedokázala som prinútiť sa dvihnúť ruku a zotrieť ju. Nedokázala som to. Bola som slabá. On ma spravil slabou. No on mi tiež ukázal čo je to láska. No ale aj teraz vďaka nemu bude silná. A dokážem, mu že nie len jemu bolo jedno, čo sa diao v našom vzťahu, ale že aj mne bolo jedno, čo sa medzi nami stalo. Že mi bol, každý jeden bozk, nechutný a odporný. Ako keby tie bozky ani neboli. Budem iná. On ma spravil inou.

A vtedy som sa otočila, keď som stáva v dverách, videla som ako on kľačí na zemí a pozerá sa na mňa.

„Ďakujem ti Niall. Ukázal si mi čo je láska. No tiež si mi ukázal čo je bolesť. Hral si sa som nou ako z bábkou, a bolo ti všetko jedno. A mne je už teraz všetko jedno. Pretože od teraz budem silná. Kašlem na to čo spravíš, pre mňa už neexistuješ. Pre mňa si zomrel. Chalan, ktorého som milovala, menom Niall Horan, ten zlatý a sladký chalan, ktorý mi stále vyznával lásku. Stále mi kupoval ruže a bonboniéry. Tak zomrel. Zomrel v tedy keď som ho videla ako ma podvádza...." zase som cítila ako sa mi po líci leje slza ale aj tak som sa usmiala. „Nestaraj sa o to čo bude ... nezamýšľaj sa nad tým, čo sa stalo. Len kráčaj v pred. Pozri, asi sme nemali byť spolu. Tak nám to osud nedoprial. Ale raz si nájdeme spriaznene duše. A dúfam, že v tedy budeš šťastný," zase som sa usmiala a otočila som sa. Ale v tedy som si spomenula na projekt a tak som sa k nemu musela zase otočiť. „A ten projekt spravím. Nemusíš sa strachovať," usmiala som sa naposledy a už som sa zase otočila a pohla sa z miesta. Išla som do vnútra zabuchla som dvere za sebou a po nich som skĺzla dole.

Neviem či zvládnem, to keď ho uvidím s nikým iným. Asi sa mi v tedy svet rozpadne no budem musieť to zvládnuť. Medzi nami je koniec. Musí byť šťastný, verím, že aj ja raz budem ...

N I A L L

Pomaly som kráčal domov. Neviem prečo si to Domie myslí, ale a naozaj som ju nepodviedol. Nespravil som to. Prečo by som to len robil? Mne o sex nejde, ja milujem Domie a ja som jej sľúbil, že predsa počkáme. Však predsa ju milujem. A keď ju milujem, tak spravím všetko pre ňu. Všetko čo povie, je mojím rozkazom. Ale to, že si myslí, že som ju podviedol. A k tomu ešte s Danielle. Dievčaťom, ktoré ja tak veľmi neznášam, od vtedy, čo chodila s Liamom a pri tom ho podvádzala s Louisom. Nechápem, prečo bol zase Liam s ňou. Ale ako poznám chalanov, tak ide im iba o sex. No Harry už dávno hovoril, že Táliu miluje, tak ako ja Domie, no a Louis sa priznal, teraz na konci prázdnin, že sa mu páči Em, ale oni sa hádajú neustále ... no ale teraz konečne keď sú spolu, tak sú zlatý. Všetci sú spolu len ja a Domie nie. Preboha však predsa sme boli skoro tri roky spolu, a keď som sex nechcel pred tým, tak prečo teraz? Prečo mi nechce veriť? Kto jej vôbec povedal ... počkať! Ona povedala, že ma s ňou videla. Ale kedy ? A kde? Však predsa ja som to nemohol byť tak ... čo ak si to Danielle naplánovala, aby nás dvoch rozoštvala? Len aby sme neboli spolu? Prečo to robila? Prečo všetko robí? Aj teraz. Prečo sa Liamovi zase pchá do riti? Však Liam hovoril, že sa mu Jamie, jeho nevlastná sestra, páči a chcel by s ňou niečo mať. A teraz mali dobrý vzťah, tak prečo sa zase obzerá za Danielle? Niečo sa stalo medzi ním a Jamie?

Pokrútil som hlavou a radšej som pridal do tempa aby som bol čím skôr doma. Musím sa postarať o Timu, moju malú sestričku, ktorá len teraz oslávila svoje druhé narodeniny. Strašne mala rada Domie. Tima bola šťastná, keď prišla Domie a ona sa s ňou hrala. Kebyže mám povedať pravdu tak občas som žiarlil, že moja malá sestrička má radšej moju priateľku, ako mňa. Ale vždy som si ju predstavil, ako sa hrá Domie s naším dieťatkom. Nošou malo princeznou. Mala by modré očká a hnedé vlásky. Podobala by sa na Domie, no aj po mne by niečo mohla mať...

Preboha nad čím rozmýšľam? Však sa Domie som nou rozišla! Povedal som si v duchu. Bola to pravda. Nad čím to len rozmýšľam. Ja a Domie, už nie je a podľa jej slov ta už ani nebude ... no ale ja budem o ňu bojovať. Musím získať jej srdce! Musí byť znova moja ! A pre ňu spravím hoc čo!

Chcem ju opäť držať v náruči, a objímať ju!

Chcem opäť cítiť jej sladkú vôňu!

Chcem opäť cítiť jej prítomnosť!

Chcem opäť cítiť jej peri na tých mojich!

Chcem ju opäť mať pri sebe ... a nechcem ju už nikdy pustiť!

Chcem aby sme boli spolu ...

Možno to všetko chcem, no nemôžem to mať. Ale raz verím, že sa to vysvetlí a Domie bude moja! A preto budem bojovať. Budem bojovať do vtedy, až pokým nebudem vládať !

E M A

„Louis, mali by sme už konečne začať robiť ten projekt," povedala som mu keď ležala na jeho hrudi. Pred 15 minútami prišiel a dohodli sme sa, že budeme robiť projekt. Ale zatiaľ sme sa k nemu nedostali, pretože lne tu ležíme pri sebe a užívame si chvíľku keď môžeme byť spolu.

„No mohli, ale čo keby sme to im ukázali v praxi?" spýtal sa a ja som sa nechápavo zatvárila. Dvihla som sa a zahľadela som sa do jeho iskrivých modrých očí.

„Nechápem?" spýtala som sa s nadvihnutým obočím. Uškrnul sa a prevalil sa takže, ležal na mne.

„Milujem ťa," ako náhle dopovedal, tak svoje peri priložil na tie moje. Bozkával ma. Nie tak jemne a sladko, ale vášnivo. Jeho pery sa obtierali o tie moje a ja som spolupracovala s ním. Jazykom mi prešiel po spodnej pere a ja som mu povolila vstup. Jeho jazyk sa začal preplietať s tým mojím. A vtedy som ucítila ako jeho ruky blúdia po mojom tele. Po mojich bokoch smerom hore, pritom mi tričko dvíhal hore. Cítila som jeho ruky na holej koži. Na holých bokoch. Chcela som aby sa ma dotýkal všade na mojom tele. Chcela som všade cítiť jeho ruky.

Odtiahol sa odo mňa a hľadel na mňa s úsmevom. Jemne som prikývla, na to aby mi mohol stiahnuť tričko a on tak spravil. Tričko odhodil niekde do neznáma a sladko sa na mňa usmial. Moje ruky zablúdili k jeho tričku, ktoré o necelú minútu letelo tiež niekde do neznáma.

Moje ruky som okamžite zaborila do jeho vlasov a tým som si ho k sebe pritiahla. Peri som okamžite prilepila na tie jeho. Bozky mi oplácal zatiaľ čo jeho ruky putovali po mojom tele, až sa zastavili na teplákoch, ktoré mi stiahol v tedy keď sa odo mňa odtiahol. Ako už zliezol s postele tak si stiahol on svoje tepláky, a tak len v čiernych veľmi opnutých boxerkách si na mňa ľahol.

„Len nezabudni, že ťa milujem. Povedz a ja prestanem," ako dopovedal, svoje per prilepil na tie moje a ja som mu bozky vracala ale potom som sa od neho odtiahla.

„Však aj ja teba milujem," povedala som mu, moje ruky klesli dole stiahla som mu boxerky, skopol ich dole a potom sa usmial sa. Stiahol aj mne nohavičky, no ešte pred tým ako do mňa vstúpil tak jeho ruky zašli za môj chrbát a rozopol mi podprsenku. Keďže bola bez ramienok tak ju stačilo len odhodiť do Narnie. Usmial sa a hlavu sklonil k môjmu pravému prsníku a pri tom mi oblízal bradavku. V tej chvíli som nohy ohla v kolene a obtočila som mu nohy okolo pásu.

„Neznášam predohry," pošepla som mu a on sa odtiahol a z dol sa na na mňa zahľadel.

„Pri mne sa ich naučíš mať rada. Ale pre dnes bude po tebe," ako dopovedal tak som cítila ako do mňa vstúpil. Úplne celý až po koreň.

„Louis!" zavzdychala som jeho meno a cítila ako sa mi do krku usmial. Jeho peri mi bozkávali môj krku, no sem tam mi do neho zahryzol a ja som už vedela, že tam zajtra budem mať cucflek.

Tempo nášho milovania bolo pomalé a jemné. Aj keď som nebola zvyknutá na pomalé tempo tak sa mi to páčilo. Bolo to s Louisom a bolo to dokonalé. Tie jeho jemné a pomalé pohyby dnu a von ma priviedlo k vrcholu. Takého vrcholu, aký som ešte nemala.

„Louis!" ; „Em!" obidvaja sme vzdychli naše mená keď sme sa spolu spravili. Chvíli ležal na mne. Cítila som aké je jeho telo spotené. No moje bolo tiež. Páčilo sa mi to. Veľmi sa mi to páčilo.

Preľahol si na druhú stranu postele a predýchaval to čo sa stalo, presne ako aj ja.

„Tak ako sa ti páčilo naše prvýkrát?" spýtal sa ma Louis, ako náhle sa poriadne vydýchal. Otočila som sa k nemu a pobozkala som peri a ľahla som si nad neho.

„Bolo to niečo neopísateľné," povedala som s úsmevom na tvári.

„Páčilo sa mi ako si vzdychala moje meno," zasmial sa a ja som ruky zaborila do jeho dlhších hnedých vlasoch, a začala som ich prstami splietať.

„Áno? Tak to aby sme si to niekdy zopakovali," venovala som mu bozk na peri a išla som perami k lícu kde som ho tiež pobozkala.

„No mohli by sme. A teraz keď sme mali prax môžeme to napísať nie?" spýtal sa zo smiechom a ja som ruky obmotala z jeho vlasoch a položila mu ich na ramená. Hlavu som položila na jeho hruď a odpočívala.

„Potom neskôr, teraz som si našla veľmi vhodnú polohu na spanie," povedala som s úsmevom na tvári.

„Takže chceš povedať, že som dobrý vankúš?" spýtal sa ma a ja som zamrmlala v zmysle niečo ako áno. Nepamätám si to, pretože som hneď zaspala ...

L O U I S

Vždy som si to iba predstavoval. A teraz môžem povedať, že sa moja predstava stala skutočnosťou. Bolo to niečo úžasné niečo čo sa slovami fakt nedá opísať. Splnil sa mi sen. Ona je mojím snom a ja som taký rád, že môžem byť pri nej. Že môžem byť pri jej boku. Že môžem byť s ňou. Že môžem ju milovať tak ako nikto iný.

Som tak rad, že mi dala šancu. Šancu, ktorú už nepremrhám. Nedovolím nikomu aby mi ju niekto prebral. Nikto! Ona bude od teraz len moja. Toto znamenalo, že je len a len moja.

Toto čo sa teraz tu odohralo, možno považuje niekto za sex, ale ja nie. Ja to považujem za naše milovanie. Lebo milujete sa len v tedy, keď obaja nie čo cítia. A sex je v tedy keď medzi vami nie sú city. No a ak mám povedať ktoré s tých dvoch to bolo, tak ako som už raz povedal, toto bolo milovanie.

„EMA! SME DOMA!" počul som z dola hlasy a tak som rýchlo sa snažil prebudiť Em.

„Em!" povedal som jej a v tedy ona otvorila svoj pekné modré oči, ktoré som na nej miloval.

„Čo sa deje Lou?" spýtala sa ma.

„Tvoji rodičia sú doma," ako náhle som jej dopovedal, tak vypúlila svoj oči a prevalila sa na druhú stranu postele a začala hľadať si veci.

„Obliekaj sa aj ty !" povedala a ja som tak spravil. Začala som sa obliekať do vecí, ktoré som našiel.

J A M I E

„Bože Caro! Tak dlho sme si nevolali! A nevideli sme sa!" povedala som jej ako sme spolu volali.

„Pravda! Božéé Jamie! Povedz mi ako sa máš ! Ako je v Londýne? " pýtala sa ma jednu otázku za druhou.

„Pomaly! No tak mám sa celkom dobre a Londýn, tak ten je úžasný! Milujem ho. Aj keď má malé chybičky! A tie chyby sú že ťa tu nemám ! Chýbaš mi ty! A teraz mi povedz čo ty!" dokončila som jej to a Cara sa zasmiala.

„No ja sa mám tu v Manchestery úžasne! Vieš veľa sa tu toho pomenilo! Nasťahoval sa tu taký sex chlap! Má 23 a je proste úžasný!" hovorila zasnene a ja som sa zasmiala.

„Ako vidím, že aj u Vás doma sa to zmenilo!" povedala som jej.

„Nezmenilo! Toto je môj a JS-ího byt," ako náhle dopovedala tak som sa začala dusiť.

„Koho?" vykríkla som a v tedy sa dvere od mojej izby otvorili a do vnútra vošiel Liam.

„Si v pohode?" spýtal sa a ja som len prikývla. „Nepotrebuješ niečo?"

„Len ticho! Chcem telefonovať s kamarátkou," falošne som sa na neho usmiala a on pristúpil k posteli a sadol si n ňu.

„Ahoj ty si Carolin? Však?" spýtal sa Liam Caro a on prikývla.

„Takže ty si tiež niekoho našla čo?" povedala zo smiechom Cara ale ja som sa nechápovo na ňu pozrela a Liam taktiež.

„Caro? Toto je Liam môj nevlastný brat!" povedala som jej a ona sa prestala smiať.

„Ježíín! Prepáčte! Ale Liam! Ty si sa zmenil od svadby! Vyzeráš? Ako keby si viac cvičil!" preniesla Cara. „Caro? S kým voláš?" započuli sme a Cara sa zasmiala. „Len s kamarátkou a jej bratom!" kričala.

„Takže ako sa to volá tá tvoja láska?" spýtala som sa jej a ona sa začervenala.

„Joseph! Božé on je taký sladký! A zlatučký! Tak sa milo ku mne správa! Len keď sme sa prvýkrát videli tak ste mali vidieť! To bola láska na prvý pohľad!" hovorila zasnene Cara.

„Aha," povedali sme s Liamom spoločne.

„Idem pre neho, že Vám ho ukážem! Ani sa nehnite dobre? Hneď tu budeme!" povedala natešene a my sme prikývli.

„Môžem ostať?" spýtal sa Liam a ja som si povzdychla a prikývla som. Posunula som sa aby videl aj on na notbook a tak si prisadol ku mne. Ako tak spravil, tak sa prirútili.

„Takže toto je JS! JS- toto je moja najlepšia kamarátka Jamie a vedľa nej sedí jej brat Liam," povedala a JS sa zasmial.

„Vy dvaja nevyzeráte ako súrodenci, skôr by som povedal, že vyzeráte ako pár. Pasujete k sebe," ako náhle dopovedal Cara ho udrela.

„Prestaň!" počula som a pozrela som sa na Liama.

„ Čo som zas spravil?" Liam hľadel na mňa a ja som sa jemne usmiala.

„Sú to nevlastný súrodenci!" Taktiež sa usmial a potom som sklopila zrak a otočila som sa k obrazovke, kde sa JS a Caroline naťahovali.

„To som nevedel! Prepáčte! Ale aj tak! Nemajú spoločnú krv môžu tvoriť pár! A pozri sa sama! Vyzerajú zlato," bránil sa JS.

„Tak ja asi radšej pôjdem! Majte sa," povedal Liam a v tedy Cara drgla do JS-ího. Dvihla som zrak a hľadela na Liama ako odchádza z mojej izby.

„Choď aj ty! Zmizni! Potom sa porozprávame!" povedala nahnevane Cara a tak som sa zase zapozerala na obrazovku.

„Je mi to ľúto! JS je strašne úprimný! Niekedy je s tým neznesiteľný ale .." sklopila zrak „ teraz s ním súhlasím! Ste zlatý! Mali by ste byť spolu!" ako povedala ja som sa jemne usmiala.

„Vieš, možno ja by som aj chcela ale on má priateľku," povedala som jej a zahľadela som sa na klávesnicu.

„Božééé! Jamie! Ty ho ľúbiš?" spýtala sa ma a ja som len prikývla. Nemala som viac síl na odpoveď.

„Vieš aby si na neho zabudla, tak ešte stále je tu niekto kto po tebe veľmi túži!" ako povedala tak som dvihla zrak. Pozerala som sa na ňu prekvapene a čakala, kedy povie že si robí srandu.

„To nemyslíš vážne!" povedala som jej a ruky som si založila na hrudi.

„Myslím to vážne! Vyjdi si s ním aspoň von! Teraz je Tomas v Londýne. Aspoň zabudneš na Liama. Dobre ti radím. A Tomas ťa naozaj miluje!" ako hovorila ja som prikyvovala .

„Dobre. A ešte stále ma to isté číslo?" spýtala som sa jej a ona prikývla. „Tak dnes večer idem s ním von," vydýchla som a Cara sa usmiala.

„Zabudneš na neho. Uvidíš, Tomas sa ti zapáči, zmenil sa! Vyrástol!" povedala a ja som prikývla. „Hovorím ti to, pretože som tvoja kamarátka a chcem pre teba len to najlepšie! Sama si povedala, že má priateľku! Tak maj aj ty! Však predsa za skúšku nedáš nič!" prikývla som a v tedy som započula moje meno.

„JAMIE!"

„Musím ísť, potom ti ešte zavolám! Lebo Liam niečo potrebuje!" povedala som jej a Caro prikývla a zakývala mi. Vypla som hovor a zaklapla notbook. Postavila som sa z postele, obula si papučky a zišla som dole.

„Čo potrebuješ Liam?" spýtala som sa ho. A on na mňa hľadel zamračeným pohľadom.

L I A M

Vyšiel som z izby a počúval som ich rozhovor. Chcem vedieť o čom budú rozprávať.

„Choď aj ty! Zmizni! Potom sa porozprávame!"počul som ako to Caroline povedala nahnevane tomu jej chalanovi. „Je mi to ľúto! JS je strašne úprimný! Niekedy je s tým neznesiteľný ale .. teraz s ním súhlasím! Ste zlatý! Mali by ste byť spolu!" dokončila a ja som vypúlil oči.

„Vieš, možno ja by som aj chcela ale on má priateľku," takže Jamie ma chce? Ona by chcela mať so mnou vzťah?

„Božééé! Jamie! Ty ho ľúbiš?" ľúbi ma? Jamie ma ľúbi tak ako ja ľúbim ju? Čakal som na jej odpoveď ale nijak mi neprichádzala bola ticho. Všade bolo ticho a tak som sa otočil na päte a išiel som dole. Cestou som rozmýšľal. Rozmýšľal som nado mnou a Jamie.

Mohol by byť z nás pár?

Mohli by sme byť spolu?

Niekedy ?

Raz?

Spolu?

Mohol by som ju raz pobozkať?

Chcem túžim byť s ňou ale nad tým môžem akurát iba snívať. Alebo raz sa mi splní sen? Presne tak ako Louisovi? Sníval o Em toľko a teraz sú spolu? Budem aj ja raz s Jamie spolu?

„JAMIE!" zakričal som na ňu a čakal keby príde dole. Sadol som si do kuchyne na stoličku a rozmýšľal som nad tým čo jej poviem. Musím jej povedať pravdu, že s Danielle som len pre sex. Bol som s ňou len preto, aby som na Jamie zabudol. Ale teraz keď viem, že Jamie ma ľúbi, tak mám možno šancu či nie?

„Čo potrebuješ Liam?" spýtala sa ma a ja som si povzdychol. Dvihol som zrak a zahľadel som sa do jej tváre. Hľadela na mňa tými jej veľkými iskrivými zeleno-modrými očami a ja som myslel že sa z ních roztopím ako v mori.

„No rozmýšľal som, či by sme si nespravili súro -" nestihol som dopovedať, pretože ma prerušila.

„Prepáč mi to Liam, ale ja idem dnes von," jemne sa usmiala a bez ďalšieho slova odišla preč. Hľadel som za ňou s otvorenými ústami.

Tak možno ma ani nechce?

Alebo chce ale si povedala, že radšej si nájde niekoho iného ako som, nájde si lepšieho.

„JAMIE!" skríkol som zase jej meno a čakal som. No neprišla a tak som sa rozhodol ísť hore do jej izby.

„Jamie! Potrebujem s tebou hovoriť!" buchol som jej na dvere. Otvorila ich a hľadela na mňa.

„Nezaujíma ma čo chceš! Vypadni si ta tou sukou, ktorá ma skoro zabila! Si nechutný parchant, ktorého neznášam!"


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11.

J A M I E

„Neznášam školu! Božeeeeeeee a to ešte tu musím vydržať rok!" posťažovala si Ema ako sme kráčali ku jej skrinke. Ešte jedna hodina a stretnem sa s Tomasom.

„Nie si jediná Em," povzdychla Domie a ja som ich ani nevnímala len som rozmýšľala nad tým ako budem tráviť deň.

„Ináč baby viete o tom, že teraz na matike píšeme písomku?" povedala Lia a my sme zastali.

„To fakt?" skríkla Em a nahla sa ku skrinke. Oproti kráčal Louis a chcel Em zozadu objať ale nejak sa mu to nepodarilo, pretože v tej chvíli akurát Em otvorila skrinku a tá ho zasiahla. My s babami sme len zhíkli.

„Preboha!" vyšlo zo mňa a a Ema sa na nás nechápavo pozerala. Domie jej naznačila aby sa otočila a zavrela skrinku, keď tak spravila tak zbadala mračiaceho Louisa, ktorý si držal nos a mal červené čelo.

„Preboha! Miláčik ja som to nechcela spraviť!" objala ho a on len pokrútil hlavou.

„Keby si to nebola ti tak by si dostala," povedal a Em sa zasmiala a dala mu pusu. A v tej chvíli sa tam začali bozkávať.

„Ale!! To snáď nemyslíte vážne!" zamračila som sa ale oni nás nevnímali.

„Ja idem za Harrym! Majte sa!" povedala Lia a už jej nebolo. Otočila som sa k Domie a tá sa jemne usmiala.

„Tak čo ostali sme samé!" pokrčila som ramenami.

„Ideme do triedy?" spýtala som sa jej a on prikývla. Kráčali sme do pochodne do naše triedy, keď v tom sme započuli rozhlas.

„Všetci tretiaci a štvrtáci, ktorý boli vybraný, na to aby robili projekt, tak sa dostavte do auly. Túto hodinu!" školou sa rozozvučal hlas riaditeľa a tak sme z úsmevom išli do auly.

Aula. Veľká trieda kde chodíme len na prednášky, na nič iné. A tak sme s Domie kráčali dole. Aula sa nachádza úplne dole, keby som povedala, že v pivniciach tak asi tam. Ale tá miestnosť je úžasná.. čistá a čerstvo vyfarbená. Len tento rok sa robila, to som počula od iných študentoch.

„Kde si sadneme?" spýtala sa ma Domie, keď sme zastali pred aulou a hľadali si miesta. Zbadala som Louisa a Em, Táliu a Harryho, dokonca som videla aj Liama. Keď ma zbadal, tak na mňa zakýval a naznačil aby som si išla k nemu sadnúť, ale vtedy Liam sa otočil, pretože Niall od neho niečo chcel.

Ako som tam stála s Domie, tak do mňa vrazila Danielle a odkráčala si k Liamovi a ja som si v tedy uvedomila, že to na mňa nekýval ale na Danielle. Cítila som ako sa mi do očí hrnú slzy a tak preto som začala očami klipkať.

„Pozri tam v zadu je voľno, poďme si sadnúť tam!" Domie ma potiahla za ruku a tak sme išli dozadu. Sklopila som zrak a pozerala som sa na svoje topánky, a sledovala som moje kroky aby som nezakopla.

Akurát keď sme sa s Domie usadili tak do vnútra nakráčal profesor, ten istý ako na začiatku roku. Za sebou si viedol profesorku, biológie. Poznám ju, učí ma ten predmet.

„Dobrý deň študenti!" začal „my dvaja s pani profesorku Stewen budeme zajtra kontrolovať to, čo máte už napísané, vo vašich prácach, pretože o týždeň, o takomto čase, začnete prednášať vašu tému." dokončil a ukázal na profesorku.

„Zajtra Vám tou kontrolou pomôžeme. A to tým, že Vám povieme čo tam má byť a čo nie, takže zajtra nás budete vo dvojiciach navštevovať v našich kabinetoch," dokončila.

A mne v tej chvíli začal vibrovať mobil a tak som ruku dala do vrecka a vytiahla ho. No a keď som zbadala na displeji napísané Tomasove meno tak som sa usmiala a rýchlo klikla na správu, ktorá mi prišla od neho.

Tomas ♥ : Kedy končíš miláčik? :*

Ja: O 15 minút ;) :*

Tomas ♥ : už čakám ;) :* teším sa teba :*

Ja: Ja na tebe tiež :*

„Ale s kým to si toľko vypisuješ?" spýtala sa ma pošepky Domie a ja som sa na ňu usmiala.

„No vieš, on je taký zlatý chalan, a mám ho veľmi rada. Niečo s ním riešim." nevinne som sa na ňu usmiala a ona na mňa žmurkla.

„Mala by si niečo po-riešiť s tým čo sedí vpredu," povedala a ja som dvihla hlavu a hneď som uvidela ako na mňa Liam pozerá.

„Nie s ním mi daj pokoj. Je s Danielle aj potom čo zviedla Nialla," zamračila som sa na neho a sklopila zrak.

„Ale nehovor, že sa ti nepáči!" povedala a ja som vydýchla.

„Páči sa mi."

„No tak nie je čo riešiť!" povedala a ja som sa na ňu zamračila.

„Ako, nechápem?"

„No, vieš niečo som počula," začala a otočila sa dopredu. Rukou si prešla cez vlasy a otočila sa ku mne. „Vieš, ešte keď som chodila s Niallom tak som počula ako sa rozprávajú, no a započula som, že Liam pekne o tebe hovoril."

„Pekne? To je ako?" spýtala som sa jej.

„Že si pekná, úžasná, že by chcel mať také dievča ako si ty," vysvetlila.

„Však má Danielle!" zamračila som sa a ona pokrčila ramenami.

„No hej, ale chce teba." štuchla do mňa a aj som pokrútila hlavou.

„A ja chcem Tomasa. A aj ho mám," usmial som sa a dvihla som hlavu. Zbadala som, že Liam stále na mňa pozerá ale ignorovala som ho.

„Dobre, vzdávam sa!" usmiala som sa a otočila sa k nej. „Pozri sa na Em." povedala a ja som sa otočila jej smerom. A pri tom som sa musela zasmiať.

Ema bila Louisa. Tak ako vždy. Niečo jej musel urobiť a ja s Domie sme to chceli vedieť.

„Slečna Steel! Môžete prestať biť pána Tomlinsona!" upozornil ju profesor a my s Domie sme sa zasmiali.

„Nie! Ten somár mi nechce povedať, že ma miluje!" Ema si ruky založila na prsiach a pozerala na Louisa.

„No dobre! Milujem ťa!" povedal Louis a svoje pery prilepil na tie jej.

„Môžete to nechať?!" skríkol profesor a Ema a Louis sa od seba odtiahli.

„Sú zlatý!" potichu som povedala Domie a ona prikývla. „Presne tak ako ty a Niall," vydýchla som.

„No tak ako my dvaja," vydýchla si.

„Takže toto už bude všetko, má niekto otázky?" spýtala sa profesorka ale nikto sa nič nepýtal tak nás rozpustili.

Hneď som sa rozbehla ku dverám a utekala po schodoch hore ku mojej skrinke, aby som is mohla vymeniť učebnice a vziať si zo sebou tie, ktoré budem potrebovať na zajtra, ale aj tie čo budem potrebovať na projekt, ktorý budem robiť sama, pretože Liam bude vedľa jebať s Danielle.

Vydýchla som, keď som sa prehrabovala v skrinke a hľadala fyziku.

„Ehm môžem s tebou hovoriť?" spýtal sa ma Liam, ale ja som si ho nevšímala. „NO ták, Jamie!" očkom som sledovala ako si ruky založil na hrudi ale aj tak som sa venovala hľadaniu fyziky. Keď som ju konečne našla, tak on stál ešte stále tu a tak som sa k nemu otočila.

„Čo chceš?" spýtala som sa ho.

„Jéj! Ty si si ma všimla!" zasmial sa.

„Čo chceš, pretože sa ponáhľam!" zabuchla som skrinku a knihu si dala do batohu.

„No tak odveziem ťa tam kde potrebuješ ísť!" kráčala som a v tom som sa zastavila.

„Lenže ja mám už odvoz!" povedala som mu a on sa zamračil.

„Koho?" spýtal sa s nadvihnutým obočím.

„Priateľa?" nadvihla som obočie a tak na neho hľadela a on sa zamračil.

„Od kedy máš priateľa?" zase sa pýtal.

„Od vtedy čo jebeš s Daniellle?"

„Hahah, to nie je smiešne!" povedal s iróniou v hlase.

„Ale je to pravda! A prepáč teraz ma už bude čakať! A chcem byť chvíľku s ním než sa pustím do robenia našeho projektu," ešte naschvál som zvýraznila slovíčku 'našeho'.

„Však práve preto chcem s tebou hovoriť! No rozmýšľal som, naša téma vesmír, takže večer ťa chcem niekde vziať, vlastne som ťa chcel vziať už teraz do plá -"

„V planetáriu som bola s Tomasom, to bolo naše prvé rande, vieš?" povedala som s úsmevom na perách. V tedy sa ma bojazlivo Tomas opýtal, či ma môže pobozkať a ja som samozrejme súhlasila. Bola som z neho hotová aká bol roztomilý pri tom. Nie ako Liam. Ten je sexy ale aj roztomilý.

„Dobre, tak nič. Ale večer ťa chcem niekde vziať! Takže bude doma o šiestej!" povedal a stým sa vyparil. Pretočila som očami a vydala som sa k východu a hľadala som Tomasa.

Stál tam, opretý o svoju motorku a v ruke držal prilbu. Prilbu pre mňa. S úsmevom som k nemu pribehla a hneď som sa na neho vrhla.

„Ahoj," povedal mi do pier a v tedy sme naše pery spojili do bozku. Jeho pery sa obtierali o tie moje, a ja som mu to oplácala.

„Ahoj," šepla som keď sme sa od seba odtiahli.

E M A

Sedela som v Louisovom aute a pozerali sme si do očí.

„Ideme ku mne!" povedala som mu.

„Nie! Za to, že si ma dnes skoro umlátila k smrti ideme ku mne!" povedal a ruky si založil na hrudi.

„Nie! Ideme ku mne! U teba nás niekto môže vyrušiť! Však predsa má sestry a ja mám dom prázdny. No a myslela som si, že by som ti mohla to všetko oplatiť," zahryzla som si do pery a on sa uškrnul.

„Je rozhodnuté ideme k tebe!" povedal a hneď naštartoval. Ja som sa víťazoslávne usmiala.

„Vyhrala som!" zakričala som na celé auta a Loui sa zasmial. „Je ti niečo smiešne?" spýtala som sa ho už s vážnou tvárou.

„Nie, nič!" povedal a zase sa zasmial. Ja som sa na neho zamračila a hlavu si položila na okno. V aute panovalo ticho. Až pokým som sa ho rozhodla prerušiť.

„Louis?" začala som a očkom som ho sledovala.

„Áno, Em?" usmial sa na mňa.

„Máš má rad?" spýtala som sa ho a ona sa zamračil a pozrel sa na mňa. V tedy sa naše oči stretli.

„Prečo sa to pýtaš?"

„Len, mám pocit, že -"

„Na nič také nemysli! Pozri sa ja ťa nemám rád! Ja ťa milujem, Em." jemne sa na mňa usmial a ja som sa tiež tak usmiala.

Mám pocit, že medzi nami sa niečo zmenilo. Ale neviem čo je to. Sme spolu už skoro dva týždne a je to iné ako na začiatku.

„Deje sa niečo, Em?" spýtal sa ma Lou a ja som si teraz uvedomila, že už stojíme pred mojím domom. Otočila som sa k nemu a jemne sa usmiala.

„Nič, čo by malo?" spýtala som sa ho.

„Áno! Deje sa niečo! Vidím ti to na očiach!" rukami si zašiel do vlasov a ja som sa jemne usmiala.

„To, že som s tebou mi príde divné, pretože vtedy som s tebou stále hádala a teraz som pri tebe každý deň, bozkávame sa a -"

„Mazlíme," zaškeril sa a ja som sa zasmiala.

„Áno, maznáme sme spolu," zasmiala som sa a on sa ku mne natiahol a venoval mi letmý bozk na pery.

„Ľubim ťa," usmial sa a odtiahol sa. Vystúpil z auta a ja som ho nasledovala. Zabuchla som dvere od auta a utekala ku dverám.

„TO ČO SI SPRAVILA!" zastavil ma jeho krik a ja som sa k nemu otočila a hľadela na neho ako na blázna.

„Čo?"spýtala som sa ho.

„Buchla si dverami! Ty mi chceš zničiť auto?" spýtal sa a vypúlil oči.

„Nechcem, pretože ako potom pôjdem do školy?" zasmiala som sa. „Už poď vynahradím ti teraz celý deň!" zasmiala som sa a on sa víťazoslávne usmial a pribehol ku mne.

***

„Tak toto bolo best!" povedal ako sa poriadne vydýchal.

„Takže chceš aby sme si dali druhé kolo?" spýtala som sa ho. Nevládala som, pretože sex s ním je veľmi vyčerpávajúci a tie jeho krkolomné polohy. Ale musím povedať, že sa mi to páči.

„Nie, mali by sme robiť projekt," vydýchol a postavil sa. Natiahol sa pre svoje boxerky a obliekol si. A potom mi hodil moju podprsenku a nohavičky. Rýchlo som sa obliekla.

„Sexy boxerky!" povedala som mu a postavila som sa z postele a pristúpila k nemu. Chytil ma okolo pása a svoje pery prilepil na tie moje a ja som ho chytili za zadok.

„Páčia sa ti?" spýtal sa no jeho pery boli ešte na tých mojich.

„Áno ty môj superman! A hlavne to S-ko na zadku," udrela som ho po zadku a on sa zaškeril. Jeho ruky padli pod môj zadoček a vyzdvihol ma a ja som si nohy obtočila okolo jeho pása.

Položil ma na stôl a jeho ruky blúdili po mojom polonahom tele, zatiaľ čo moje boli položené stále na jeho sexy zadku.

„Ema," dvere sa otvorili a my sme sa odtiahli. A hľadeli ako puk na dvere, v ktorých stál môj prekvapený otec.

T A L I A

„Harry musím ti niečo povedať,"začala som keď sme v tichu pozerali film, no pri tom sme sa objímali a sem tam sme si vymenili bozky.

„Čo sa deje?" spýtal sa celý prekvapený.

„Som tehotná." vydýchla som a sklopila zrak. Toto vymyslela Ema, dohodli sme sa s ňou, že to povieme chalanom. Ale dnes ja a ona po mne, pretože ja som za každú srandu.

Dvihla som zrak a hľadela na prekvapeného Harryho. Mal otvorené ústa a vypúlené oči.

„Robíš si srandu?" spýtal sa s nadvihnutým obočím. A ja som ia pokrútila hlavou.

„Nie nerobím," napokon som prehovorila a zahryzla som si do spodnej pery, aby som sa nerozosmiala. On si vydýchol a napokon sa postavil a rukami si zašiel do vlasov a ťahal sa za ne.

„To nie je možné! Ako to! Však som mal predsa kondóm!" povedal a ruky mál stále vo vlasoch. Už málo mi chýbalo aby som sa rozosmiala, no zadržala som to.

„No, kondómy niekdy nie sú sto percentné," preniesla som, len tak, že by bolo.

„Tebe to je jedno? Však si tehotná?" pozeral sa na mňa. A ja som sa zamračila.

„Počkaj ty chceš aby som išla na potrat?" spýtala som sa ho a on sa zamračil.

„Nie! To nie! Ja len, že .. správaš sa ako keby ti to bolo jedno!"

„Nie je mi to jedno!" usmiala som sa na neho.

„Dobre, takže ako dlho to vieš?" spýtal sa a usmial sa na mňa. Pristúpil ku mne a venoval mi bozk na pery.

„Neviem to ešte," povedala som mu do pier a on sa odtiahol odo mňa. A hľadel na mňa ako na blázna.

„Nechápem?"

„Nie som tehotná!" zasmiala som sa a on sa mračil. „Ale, zlatko nie si zlatý keď sa mračíš!"

„Ako si môžeš robiť s toho srandu!" ruky si založil na hrudi, „čo ak sa nám raz tak podari splodiť toho prcka?"

„Nepodarí, teraz nie. Ja beriem antikoncepciu a ty ešte používaš kondóm, no a zajtra čakám moje dni, takže sa nebudeš môcť ku mne ani priblížiť." odula som spodnú peru a on sa zamračil.

„Prečo?" spýtal sa.

„Pretože, ja keď mám svoje dni tak mám veľkú chuť na sex!" zasmiala som sa on sa zasmial tiež.

„Ale mne to neprekáža, ja môžem aj tak," usmial sa a pristúpil ku mne. Ruky si obtočili okolo mňa a pritiahol si ma na hruď.

„Ale vieš, ja mám bolesti, keď mám svoje dni, preto som bola v tedy doma," usmiala som sa na neho.

„Aha! To preto! Pretože nevyzerala si chorá!" zasmial sa a prilepil svoj pery na tie moje.

„No ale ešte ti chcem niečo povedať! Ale teraz fakt bez srandy," začala som a ruky som si obtočila okolo jeho krku.

„No čo sa deje, miláčik?" hladil mi chrbát.

„No vieš, zajtra príde môj ocko po mesačnej služobnej ceste, no a mamka, ťa pozná a stále hovorila v telefóne ockovi, že aký zlatý si, že nám pomáhaš, no a prišlo k téme večera," prestala som a hľadela do jeho zelených očí, „no a moju mamku napad -"

„Nie!" prerušil ma a ja som sa zamračila.

„Čo nie? Však ani nevieš č-"

„Viem čo si chcela povedať!" zase ma prerušil.

„Aký si si istý! Prečo ma stále prerušuješ?" spýtala som sa ho, ako som sa od neho odtiahla.

„No, pretože chceš aby som prišiel k Vám zajtra na večeru. No a pravdupovediac ja sa tvojho otca bojím!" pristúpil ku mne a ruky si dal zase okolo môjho tela.

„Aha noo-"

„No však len si predstav, prídem tam a tvoj otec bude na mňa pozerať. Bude vedieť, že sme už spolu spali, takže jeho výraz tváre bude vražedný a myšlienky mu budú behať v tom, že ten debil ti šukal dcéru!" dokončila a ja som sa zasmiala.

„Ako to ty tak vieš?" spýtala som sa ho.

„No lebo ja si to tak budem predstavovať, keď si naša dcéra dovedie frajera," povedal a prilepil svoje pery na tie moje, ale ja som sa od neho odtiahla.

„Takže ty si predstavuješ našu dcérku?"

„Áno! Celá po tebe a môže mať niečo aj zo mňa a jej meno bude Darcy," zasmiala som sa a on nadvihol obočie.

„Zaujímavé...."

J A M I E

„Takže už musíš?" spýtal sa ma Tomas. Sedeli sme u neho v byte a maznali sa.

„Hej, musím robiť ten projekt a Liam povedal, že mi chce niečo ukázať naň," pretočila som očami.

„Aha, a nemôžem ísť k Vám? Však tvoja mama ma pozná, no a -"

„Pfúúú nejak si sa rozbehol," zasmiala som sa. „Ty chceš aby ti Liam niečo spravil? Vieš ako vyzeral, keď som mu povedala, že idem za tebou?" nadvihla som obočie.

„Heééj? Tak to je potom dobrý brat!" zasmial sa. Hej a nie je to pre mňa iba brat, beriem ho za viac. Má už svoje miesto v mojom srdci. Ľúbim ho no nemôžem mu to povedať, pretože by sa mi vysmial do očí.

„No je," usmiala som sa, „aj keď má sprostú frajerku." vydýchla som.

„Prečo? Čo sa stalo?" spýtal sa a ja som sa zamračila.

„Skoro ma zabila, pretože do mňa štopla a ja som spadla. No a udrela som si hlavu tak silno, že som mala dosť silný otras mozgu," vysvteľovala som.

„Aha," zamyslel sa.

„No, a teraz už musím ísť," postavila som sa a on ma nasledoval.

„Odveziem ťa, dobre?" navrhol a ja som prikývla.

Vzal ma za ruku a spolu sme opustili byt a išli výťahom dole, kde mal uloženú svoju motorku. Nasadli sme na ňu a vydali sa preč.

Celú cestu som si užívala. Páčilo sa mi ako mi vietor fúkal vlasy, ktoré som mala len voľne položené na mojej bunde, pretože nechcela som si ich vopchať do helmy.

Keď odstavil tak som vysadla a helmu som dala do kufra. Za ten čas, Tomas dal motorku na stojan a dal si prilbu dole. Pristúpil ku mne a objal ma.

„Zajtra?" spýtal sa keď sa odo mňa na chvíľku odtiahol.

„Zajtra," vydýchla som a usmiala sa na neho. Prilepila som svoje pery na tie jeho.

„Idem, takže ahoj," pošepla som mu do pier a on sa odtiahol. Al si prilbu nasadol a odfrčal preč. Ja som sa otočila a vošla do domu.

No ale keď som otvorila dvere tak ma tam čakalo veľké prekvapenie....

E M A

„Oci," vydýchla som a začala žmurkať. Louis stál za mnou v jeho sexy boxerách a otec predo mnou a hľadel na nás s otvorenými očami taktiež ústami. Zbadala som ako zavrel ústa a prehltol. Nadýchol sa a následne vydýchol.

„Dole Vás oboch čakám, máte 10 minút!" ako dopovedal, tak sa otočil a už ho nebolo. A vtedy som si vydýchla.

„Pfúúú," vydýchol si Lou a posadil sa na posteľ.

„Toto, už nechcem zažiť," vydýchla som si a tiež som si k nemu sadla. Bola som celá mimo s tejto situácie. Nevedela som ako otec bude reagovať a tiež som sa bála, žeby niečo spravil. Napríklad, že by Louiho udrel alebo ho vyhodil von oknom.

„Preboha! Prečo sme sem chodili?" spýtal sa a pozrel sa na mňa.

„Ľutujem toho, radšej sme mali ísť k tebe."

„No mali! A teraz? Teraz budem mať prúser u tvojho otca," povedal a lakťami sa oprel o nohy a rukami si zašiel do vlasov.

„Budem to pohode," povedala som a pohladila som ho po nahom chrbte.

„Zabije ma," vydýchol a ja som pokrútila hlavou.

„Nie, nezabije," upokojovala som ho.

„Hej, zabije."

„Nie! A už prestaň! Poď ideme sa obliekať, aby nemal nervy na to, že ideme neskoro, alebo aby si nemyslel, že sme si dali ešte jedno kolo," ako som dopovedala, tak som sa začala obliekať do jeho trička, ktoré si tu minule nechal. Pod tom som si dala čierne legíny. On sa tiež rýchlo poobliekal a keď sme boli hotový tak sme išli dole za ním.

Louisa som po celý čas držala za ruku, no cítila som aký nervózny je a ak mám pravdu povedať, tak nie je jediný. Aj ja sa bojím ako to dopadne.

Malými a tichými krokmi, ako keby sme sa zakrádali sme kráčali dole do obývačky, kde nás čakal otec rozvalený na kresle. Hľadel na nás prísnym pohľadom a Louisa ako keby vraždil pohľadom. Cítila som ako Louis mi stisol ruku a tak som mu ju stlačila naspäť.

Postavili sme sa pred gauč a čakali čo povie.

„Nestojte tam ako taký tupci, sadnite si," preniesol svojím tichým no veľmi vážnym hlasom. Spravili sme tak ako nakázal a posadili sme sa vedľa seba, na gauč. Oproti ockovi.

„Viete, pán Steel, to čo ste videli, nebolo to čo sa malo stať a -" Louis bol prerušený ockom.

„Nezaujíma ma čo robíš s mojou dcérou, len chcem vedieť jedno," začal a prehltol. My sme sa s Louisom na seba pozreli a potom sme sa otočili k otcovi.

„Čo je to ak sa môžem opýtať, pán Steel?" spýtal sa Lou.

„Máš rád moju dcéru?" spýtal sa na oplátku otec Louiho a ja som na neho zamračene hľadela.

„Áno, pane. Ja Emu milujem a keď som si konečne po tej dobre získal jej srdce, tak ja ju len tak skoro nemienim opustiť. Chcem s ňou stráviť budúcnosť," ako povedal, tak som sa na neho pozrela.

„Budúcnosť?" spýtala som sa ho.

„Hej, ja si ťa chcem vziať!" žiarivo sa na mňa Lou usmial a ja som na neho nemo hľadela.

„Tak vitaj do rodiny chlapče!" povedal otec a postavil sa z kresla a nahol sa k Lousovi. Ten sa postavil a otec ho chlapsky objal.

„Takže nič mi nespravíte?" spýtal sa Lou nevinne.

„A čo si čakal? Že ťa nakopem do riti, že si robil 'niečo' s mojou dcérou? Však je dospelá nech si robí čo chce, nebudem jej v ničom brániť, má predsa vlastný rozum. A ináč som rád, že ty si taký sympatický, pretože tí jej frajeri pred tebou sa mi nepáčili!" povedal otec a ja som ešte stále bola v šoku.

Louis chce som nou byť aj v budúcností? Že by ma naozaj tak veľmi miloval? Že by bol ochotný som nou tak šialenou babou byť? Plus ešte veľmi žiarlivou!

Nechápem ho. Ja by sama zo sebou by som nevydržala a on chce byť som nou ešte v budúcností? No dobre nikto mu to neberie ale aj tak ... Milujem ho a chcem byť s ním! A keď tak tvrdí on? Tak prečo by som tak tvrdiť nemohla aj ja? Chcem byť s ním v budúcnosti, nech sa deje čokoľvek!

„Môžeme ísť hore? Potom sa budete rozprávať a ak bude Loui chcieť tak môže ostať na večeru ale teraz musíme ísť robiť projekt!" postavila som sa a ruky si založila na hrudi.

Louis sa usmial na môjho otca a pristúpil ku mne. Chytil ma za ruku a spolu sme išli hore schodmi rovno do mojej izby.

„Ste spolu zlatý!" zakričal otec a ja som sa usmiala. Loui zastal a pritiahol si ma hruď a svoje pery prilepil na tie moje...

J A M I E

„TAK TO SI ROBÍTE PRDEL!" skríkla som na celú chodbu. Mala som chuť sa tam rozplakať ale spomenula som si na Tomasa, ktorého mám rada a tak slzy odišli preč.

„Ale, božééé! Však nič také sme tu nerobili!" povedala namyslene Danielle a snažila sa k sebe pritúliť Liama, ktoré už teraz od nej odstúpil.

„Nie? Vôbec len ste tu skoro jebali! Ale to je nič pre takú štetku ako si! Pretože ty by si to kľudne rozdala aj na ulici, ale o tebe som si to Liam nemyslela!" hľadela som mu do očí. On hľadel do mojich.

Jeho hnedé oči sa vpíjali do tých mojich a už som čakala kedy sa roztopím pod tým jeho sladkým pohľadom. Ale, keď som si spomenula, čo tu teraz Danielle a on robili tak mi bolo z neho zle. Prišlo mi, že on je len obyčajný sukničkár, ktorý by si to dokázal rozdať aj na ulici keby mohol.

Nikdy to som si to o ňom nemyslela. No ale ako sa hovorí 'Ľudia sa menia,' a to presne aj on. Zmenil sa. V tedy keď som sa do neho zamilovala, bol starostlivý a dokonalý, už som čakala, kedy ma pobozká ale teraz? Jeden deň ho zmenil, zmenil ho na nechutného parchanta, ktorého neznášam a je mi z neho zle. No ale moje srdce bude patriť jemu. Milujem toho parchanta ...

„Nie! Nechceli sme si to tu rozdať!" bránil sa Liam a ja som pretočila očami.

„Jasné že nie! Len si mal ruku pod jej sukňou len tak! Vieš pre zaujímavosť, však len že by bolo," povedala som len tak medzi rečou a on sa na mňa zamračene pozeral. „Nepozeraj na mňa tak! Však je to len pravda!"

„Pozri tvoja starosť nie je to kde si to rozdávame! Staraj sa o seba. Aj kebyže nás tu načapeš je nám to fuk o teba nikto nestojí, takže ty budeš panna do staroby," vysmiala sa mi do tváre a ja som sa zasmiala.

„A ty moja odkiaľ vieš, že ešte stále som panna?" spýtala som sa jej. „A ináč mimochodom," prešla som k nej, „dnes som si to veľmi užila s mojím priateľom, stavím sa že ani Liam nie je taký úžasný ako on!" zahryzla som si do pery a prešla som okolo nej. „Och bože! A keď si spomeniem na to, ako ma celú naplnil s tým jeho veľký-"

„STAČÍ!" skríkol Liam a ja som sa zo schodov otočila k nemu.

„Deje sa niečo?" spýtala som sa ho nevinne.

„HEJ! To, že tu rozoberáš svojho priateľa to ako s ním jebeš!"kričal a ja som nadvihla obočie.

„A čo tebe to vadí?" spýtala som sa ho a on sa zamračil a pristúpil k Danielle, ktorú chytil okolo pása.

„Nie nevadí, ja mám tu svoju šukaciu bábku," pobozkal Danielle na líce a ona sa odtiahla.

„Čo som tvoja?" spýtala sa ho a ja som sa potichu zasmiala, keď som videla ako zareagovala.

„Šukacia bábika, ale to už dávno vieš," zase ju chcel pobozkať ale odtiahla sa od neho. Odštopla ho a otočila sa na opätku a už jej nebolo.

„Tak a teraz si prišiel o tvoju šukaciu bábku!" zasmiala som sa a on som nou, ale potom prestal.

„Ehm, ako prepáč, že sa do toho starám, ale však si ešte panna?" spýtal sa a ja som zažmurkala a hľadela na neho s otvorenými ústami. Ale potom som ich zvrela a pokrútila hlavou.

„Nie som."

„Nie?" spýtal sa a ja som mohla cítiť v jeho hlase sklamanie. Sklopila som zrak a zahľadela som sa na svoje trampky.

„Som," vydýchla som napokon a dvihla som tvár. Cítila som ako moja tvár naberá červenú farbu ale aj tak som sa chcela pozrieť na to ako zareagoval. Jeho tvár zdobil široký úsmev, ktorý som na ňom milovala. Vždy sa mi páčilo ako sa usmieval. Vždy to bol taký úprimný úsmev.

„Ja som to vedel!" stále sa usmieval a ja som nadvihla obočie.

„Ako si to vedel?"

„No vedel som to, za prvé keby bola pravda to čo si povedala, tak by si chodila trošku ako kačica a -" zasekol sa a sklopil zrak „si na sex príliš nevinná. Hriech by bolo keby si o panenstvo prišla tak skoro a ešte s takým debilom ako je on."

„On nie je debil!" ruky som si založila na hrudi.

„To vravíš ty!"

„Ale je to pravda!" bránila som Tomasa.

„Dobre som ticho ..." dvihol ruky pred seba a tým sa bránil.

„Ľúbim ho," povedala som potichu aj keď to nebola pravda a tak som len sklopila zrak a hľadela na svoje topánky.

„Dobre však ja ti to neberiem ... môžeme ísť?" spýtal sa a ja som cítila v jeho hlase smútok. Povzdychla som si a dvihla zrak usmiala sa.

„Tak ideme!" zišla som zo schodoch a natiahol ruku ku mne ale ja som uhla.

„Čo?" spýtal sa a ja som pokrútila hlavou.

„Tú ruku si najprv vydrhni a ja ti potom dám ruku," falošne som sa usmiala a on prikývol a zmizol v kuchyni. Ja som za ten čas si vydýchla a rozmýšľala.

Prečo mu klamem? Prečo ho chcem aj po tom čo všetko robí? Prečo nemôžem chcieť Tomasa? Ktorý ma veľmi ľúbi? Ktorý mi preukazuje lásku stále a nikdy ma nesklame? A prečo sa nemôžem zamilovať do niekoho kto bude milovať aj ja ? Prečo som taká komplikovaná?

Otočila som sa a tam som zbadala Liama, ako na mňa hľadí. Zamračila som sa a on sa usmial.

„Prečo sa na mňa tak pozeráš?" spýtala som sa ho a on iba pokrútil hlavou podišiel ku mne a chytil ma za ruku a ťahal ma za sebou vonku, do svojho auta. Ale ja som zastala a on sa ku mne otočil.

„Deje sa niečo?" spýtal sa a ja som prikývla.

„V tom aute ste si to rozdávali?" spýtala som sa ho a on sa zasmial.

„Toto je jediné miesto, kde sme si to nerozdávali," zase sa zasmial.

„No tak v tom prípade do auta idem," obišla som ho a išla k autu a následne si do neho sadla. O pár sekúnd po mne nastúpil do auta aj on.

Vyštartovali sme a cesta bola tichá. Nikto z nás nič nepovedal. Ja som bola na okne nalepená a Liam šoféroval .Celú cestu som sa pozerala na neho ako sa sústredil na cestu a keď mám povedať tak bol zlatý pri tom. Páčilo sa mi ho sledovať....

„Kedy tam budeme?" spýtala som sa ho a vtedy sme zabočili z cesty na poľnú cestu.

„Za chvíľku."

„Nechceš ma znásilniť však že?" spýtala som sa ho a on sa ku mne otočil.

„Kebyže ťa chcem znásilniť, tak to som mohol spraviť už dávno," povedal a doširoka sa usmieval.

„Aha, zaujímavé," zasmiala som sa a v tedy zastal a auto odstavil boli sme v lese a sami.

„Vieš, keďže je večer takže ti chcem niečo ukázať. Teraz to je celkom vidieť, alebo možno len trochu!" ako to hovoril tak mával ukazovákom.

„No už mi to ukáž."

„Vystúp si," prikázal a sam tak spravil vystúpil si s auta a ja tiež, zabuchla som dvere a podišla k nemu. Usmial sa a ruku si prehodil cez moje plecia.

„Nooo?"

„Teraz sa pozri hore," povedal a ja som tak spravila. Bola tma a mesiac bolo riadne vidieť, no a tiež na oblohe bolo vidieť milióny hviezd. Svietili, jedna jasnejšie a jedna nie ...

„To je krásne!" povedala som a pozrela som sa na Liama. Mesiac osvetľoval jeho tvár a pod mesiacom bol ešte krajší. Veľmi sa mi páčil

„Tak krásne ako ty," povedal potichu no aj tak som to počula.

„To bol kompliment?" spýtala som sa ho a on sa usmiala. Jeho ruka sa dotkla môjho líci a ja som vedela, že v tej chvíli sa červenám. Chcela som sklopiť zrak ale nemohla som, pretože jeho ruka bola na mojom líci.

„Áno, bol to kompliment, si veľmi krásna, Jamie," povedal a jeho tvár sa priblížila k tej mojej cítila som jeho dych na mojej tvári. Aj druhú ruku priložil na moje druhé líce a tým si ma pritiahol k sebe. Chcela som ruky obtočiť okolo jeho krku ale nedokázala som to. Neprinútila som sa k tomu. Ale túžila som po tom. Keď už jeho pery sa mali dotknúť tých mojich tak tento okamih bol prerušený mojím telefónom.

S povzdychom som sa od neho odtiahla a nahmatala mobil vo vrecku. Keď som ho vybrala a zbadala Tomasovo meno tak mi prišlo zle. Ako som mohla pobozkať Liama? Však je to môj nevlastný brat a dokonca ja mám priateľa tak ako on.

„Musím to vziať," povedala som ešte pred tým ako som sa otočila. Dvihla som a usmiala sa.

„Prepáč mi miláčik, že ťa ruším ale niečo si si u mňa zabudla," povedal.

„A čo je to?" spýtala som sa ho stále s úsmevom na tvári.

„Zabudla si si tu matiku, vieš to čo som ti vysvetľoval," zasmial sa a ja som prikývla.

„To nevadí, zajtra si prídem pre to dobre?" navrhla som.

„Budem ťa čakať po škole, tak maj sa miláčik," bez toho aby som sa s ním rozlúčila tak som vypla.

„Kontrola?" spýtal sa Liam

„Nie, len som si matiku u neho zabudla, prečo?"

„Ja len tak," vydýchol. Čakala som, že bude chcieť znova pobozkať ale on nič.

„Takže ideme?" spýtala som sa ho a on prikývol. Otočila som a išla som do auta.

***

„Dobre takže to je hotovo?" spýtal sa a ja som sa hodila o posteľ.

„Hej a ja som už hotová!" vydýchla som cítila som ako sa moje viečka pomaly zatvárajú ale snažila som sa ich nechať otvorené.

„Aj ja," vydýchol a tiež sa hodil o posteľ.

„Koľko je hodín?" spýtala som sa ho no oči som už mala zavreté.

„Asi pól jednej?" povedal, no bolo aj na jeho hlasu počuť, že pomaly zaspáva.

„Dobrú noc," zamrmlala som a v tedy som cítila ako si ruku prehodil cezo mňa a pritiahol si ma na hruď.

„Ľúbim ťa."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

* ešte v ten večer

D O M I E

Pozrela som sa na hodinky, no a keď som zbadala, že bolo už osem hodín, a ja som mala iba začiatok tak som si povzdychla. Bola som už unavená zo všetkého. Všetko sa mi teraz nakopilo. Všetko sa teraz zmenilo a to až od úplných základov. A to ma veľmi štvalo ...

Pokrútila som hlavou a radšej som sa pustila do písania. Rozklikla som si na googli všetky stránky, čo súviseli s dejinami Londýna a začala som si to pomaly čítať, zajtra mám dať iba návrh tak to zvládnem no nie?

Dejiny Londýna siahajú až 2000 rokov do minulosti. Počas tejto doby jeho obyvatelia zažili mor, zničujúci požiar, občiansku vojnu, vzdušné bombardovanie a teroristické útoky. Napriek tomu mesto stále rastie a rozvíja sa a je jedným z finančných a kultúrnych centier sveta...

Začítala som sa, no aj tak ma prerušil zvonček, ktorý sa rozozvučal celým domov. Nahnevane som privrela oči a potom som hodila notbook na posteľ a postavila som sa z nej.

Som sama doma, a to znamená, že ja budem musieť ísť otvoriť, aj keď potom veľmi netúžim !

Nahnevane som kráčala dole schodmi, mala som chuť zabiť toho, čo zvoní! Mala som chuť vykrútiť mu krk, a potom ho ešte rozsekať na malé kúsky! A samozrejme, že by som si jeho smrť vychutnala!

Keď som došla ku dverám, ktoré som tiež nahnevane otvorila, tak som sa zarazila. Nedokázala som ani pól slova povedať. Pretože keď som zbadala pre mojimi dverami blonďavého chalana s prenikavými modrými očami, tak som nedokázala nič spraviť, nedokázala som povedať ani slovo, a kde to ešte mu vykrútiť krk!

Zhlboka som sa nadýchla, zavrela oči no hneď aj otvorila aby som sa tým pripravila na rozhovor, s človekom, ktoré mi tak veľmi ublížil, no aj cez to všetko ho milujem, a ešte dlho budem. Aj keď nechcem ...

„Čo potrebuješ Niall?" spýtala som sa ho. On sa iba jemne usmial a sklopil zrak.

„Ahoj! Nie tak sa vítajú hostia, že sa im najprv pozdravíš?" spýtal sa ma a ja som pretočila očami.

„Ahoj, milý Niall! A teraz vysyp čo potrebuješ!"

„Ale! Prečo si taká nepríjemná? Však som ti prišiel na pomoc, pretože nenechám ťa predsa robiť samu ten debilný projekt! Za ktorý aj ja známku dostanem!" povedal a usmial sa na mňa.

„A ako ja si pamätám, keď mi dobre slúži moja mladá pamäť, tak viem, že som ti povedala, aby si mi dal pokoj! Nie tak?" spýtala som sa ho.

„Hej, ale ja proste .. ja to nedokážem Domie! Prepáč, za to čo som nespravil, nespal som s Daniellov! Neznášam ju ! Ako by som mohol sa s ňou vyspať? Povedz mi to! Je mi nechutná! Však predsa vieš aká je ona! Ona sa vyspí s každým, a ja nepotrebujem niečo od nej dostať," hľadel na mňa Niall s tým jeho pohľadom.

„Neverím!" ruky som si založila na prsiach.

„Kurva! Tak čo mám spraviť?"

„Nič! Daj mi iba pokoj!" povedala som mu.

„Ale ja nechcem! Nedokážem to! Domie ja ťa proste ľúbim! Nie neľúbim ťa! Milujem ťa! Nemôžem byť bez teba! Vieš ako veľmi chýbaš? Vieš ako mojej rodine chýbaš? Vieš ako si ťa obľúbili? Vieš ako mi všetci vyčítajú to, že som ťa opustil? Aj keď ty si ma opustila, ale tu ide o to, že nie sme spolu! Hlavne, že každý hovoril aký sme úžasný a pekný pár!" rukami sa odhadzoval z jednej strany na druhú.

„Ale nepreháňaj!"

„Nepreháňam! Hovorím pravdu! Domie, ja ťa milujem! Aaa..." poškriabal sa na hlave.

„A?" spýtala som sa ho.

„Ty si hovorila, že si videla mňa a Danielle na vlastné oči, je to pravda?"

„Áno videla som Vás. Tak to preto, to viem. A bol si to ty!" povedala so mu a oprela som sa o dvere.

„Kedy to bolo?" spýtal sa ma.

„Neviem! Pred dvoma týždňami? Neviem!" povedala som mu.

„Tak si spomeň! A ja ti môžem povedať, že som s ňou nebol! Keď to bol piatok tak ja som s ňou nebol! Bol som s rodičmi a pomáhal som im! A potom sme išli za babkou, a prilši sme v sobotu! A ináč ka som ani v piatok nebol v škole! Však to vieš! Hovoril som ti o tom, nepamätáš si to?" pýtal sa.

„Asi to bol piatok... ja neviem!" skríkla som po ňom a odstúpila som od dverí. A on nevinne na mňa hľadel.

„Spýtam sa ťa takto, miluješ ma ti vôbec?" jeho oči sa ligotali, a mohla som povedať, že za chvíľu by z nich spadlo aj pár sĺz.

„Jasné! Že ťa milujem, Niall!" skríkla som po ňom a hodila som sa k nemu. Objala som ho a ruky som si obmotala okolo krku.

Konečne...

Konečne som ho cítila...

Konečne som mohla cítiť jeho vôňu...

Konečne som mohla cítiť jeho...

„Ja teba veľmi, Domie! A prisahám, že som to nespravil! Dokonca môžeš ísť som nou k doktorovi, síce neviem akému, ale nejaký sa hádam nájde, ktorý potvrdí, že som ešte panic!" tuhšie ma objíme a ja som sa k nemu ešte viac natisnem.

„Bože chýbal si mi! Ja ani neviem, ako ale proste ... ja neviem. Proste myslela som si, že si to ty, Niall! Keby si len vedel ako si zo zadu na teba podobal ten chalan!" hlavu som si zaborila do jeho krku.

„Len zo zadu?" skríkol Niall a odtiahol sa odo mňa.

„Hej," pípla som.

„Do riti! Tak ti si tam nevidela, či som to naozaj ja? Ale celý čas si tvrdila, že som to ja?" pýtal sa ma a ja som jemne prikývla. On sa zhlboka nadýchol a potom vydýchol.

„Prepáč," zase som pípla.

„Milujem ťa!" povedal zrazu a ja som dvihla môj zrak k nemu a vtedy sa jeho pery ocitli na mojich a ja som si mohla vydýchnuť úľavou, pretože konečne ťarcha odo mňa opadla. Pretože on je tu teraz som nou. A mňa miluje a nikoho iného!

***

„Myslíš, že to bude dobre?" spýtala som sa Nialla keď sme spolu kráčali k dverám školy. Medzi nami je už všetko dobré a včera sme dokončili celkovo projekt. Takže sme boli radi.

„Hej, a keď nie tak čo už, jedna trojka hore dole," zasmial sa a ja som sa zamračila.

„Niall! Vieš ako dlho sme na tom robili?" spýtala som sa ho a on sa jemne usmial.

„Áno miláčik viem, dlho sme to robili, ale teraz poď nech to máme z krku," chytil ma za ruku a spolu sme išli k profesorke, ale v ako sme tak kráčali, tak som ucítila niečí pohľad na mojom chrbte a tak som sa otočili a tým som zastavila aj Nialla.

Na naše chrbty sa pozeral Em a Louis, ktoré vyzerali, ako keby sa pred nimi objavil duch.

„Deje sa niečo?" spýtala som sa po šepty Nialla.

„Nie, neviem o ničom," zašepkal mi naspäť.

„Tak prečo na nás pozerajú tak?" spýtala som sa ho a on sa usmial.

„Asi preto, lebo Louis a Em boli na tvojej strane a mysleli si, že mi už druhú šancu nedáš a my dvaja sa dokopy nedáme, kvôli tomu nedorozumeniu," zašepkal a ja som sa zasmiala.

J A M I E

Cítila som, že som v niekoho objatí, ale bolo mi takto príjemne, chcela by som takto ostať stále. Pomaly som otvorila jedno oko a vtedy som zbadala, že Liam na mňa hľadí. Jeho mliečno-čokoládové oči sa vpíjali do tých mojich zelených. Myslela som si, že sa v tej čokoláde roztopím...

„Dobré ránko princezná," povedal a ja som sa doširoka usmiala.

„Dobré ránko."

„Ako si sa vybubala?" spýtal sa ma. Chcela som okamžite povedať, že pri tebe úžasne, ale nemohla som to povedať, však predsa je len môj brat.

„Dobre tak ako vždy, ja väčšinou spím dobre," povedala som nakoniec. Zbadala som ako jemne osmutnel ale nie veľmi.

„Tak to je dobre, ja som sa zase veľmi dobre vyspal, tak ako ešte nikdy pred tým. Vieš, ja ani neviem ako, ale dobre sa mi spí pri tebe," usmial sa a ja som si teraz uvedomila, že on neklamal. Povedal pravdu. Teraz som bola ja, ktorá klamala. No nechcela som mu to povedať prvá.

„Aha, ehm .. no a koľko je hodín?" spýtala som sa ho a on pokrčil ramenami.

„Neviem, pretože tak sladko si tu spala, tak som sa nechcel nahýňať aby som ťa nezobudil," usmial sa a ja som sa tiež usmiala.

„Tak sa pozrieš teraz?" spýtala som sa ho. Pretočil očami a nahol sa k nočnému stolíku, kde mal položený mobil.

„Áaaa kurva!" skríkol a postavil sa s postele.

„Čo?"

„Už je veľa hodín!"povedal a nahol sa k notbooku.

„A to je?"

„Desať!" povedal a ja som si myslela, že mi oči z jamiek vypadnú. Rýchlo som sa postavila s postele a odbehla do kúpeľne a začala som sa rýchlo umývať.

„Počuj čo keby sme nešli do školy ale na plaváreň?" spýtal sa a s tým som sa k nemu otočila, nahla som sa pre uterák a utrela som si tvár.

„A čo ten projekt?" spýtala som sa ho, keď som už odkladala uterak.

„Odnesieme ho, a potom povieme, že musíme ísť s tebou na kontrolu, kvôli tej hlave, čo ty na to?" spýtal sa.

„Liam, ale to už bolo pred dvoma týždňami!?" ruky som si založila na bokoch.

„NO a? Povieme, že ti bolo zle? Čo ty na to?" dvakrát nadvihol svoje obočie a ja som sa na to zasmiala.

„No dobre, tak sa idem obliecť! Ale čo si mám vziať?" spýtala som sa ho a on sa usmial.

„Mám ti ísť vybrať veci?" spýtal sa a s tým sa otočil a vyšiel s mojej kúpeľne. Rýchlo som sa rozbehla za ním a on sa mi už prehraboval vo veciach.

„Takže vezmi si tieto tepláky a toto tielko," šmaril po mne veci.

„Pfúúú, a to mi nebude zima?" spýtala som sa ho keď ku mne kráčal.

„V izbe máš moju mikinu obleč si, ju sa tiež idem obliecť, no a zober si celé plavky, nepotrebuje aby nejaký chuji na teba pozerali!" hovoril, ako kráčal preč a posledné slova už zakričal.

„Tak to je úžasné!" pretočila som očami. On mi rozkazovať nebude! Povedala som si v duchu a pristúpila som k šuplíku, kde som mala uložené všetky moje plavky.

V duchu som sa zasmiala, keď som si vyberala, neonovo ružové plavky, ktoré sa mi najviac páčili, a tie som si ešte bola kupovať s Carou.

***

„Nech sa páči," povedal Liam, keď sme doniesli cez hodinu profesorky projekt, ktoré bol na USB-kľúči.

„No, pozriem si to, počkáte chvíľku? Alebo choďte do triedy a potom príďte d po tejto hodine si po to," povedala profesorka.

„Prepáčte, ale my ideme teraz do nemocnice, za lekárom, pretože Jamie, čo sa v tedy udrela o hlavu, tak má ešte do teraz nejaké následky," povedal Liam čo najvážnejšie. Profesorka sa na mňa pozrela a ja som privrela oči a potom som ich pomaly otvorila.

„Aha, a to Vy idete s ňou?" spýtala sa Liama.

„Musím, som jej brat. A rodičia sú v práci."

„Aha, a vedia o tom Vaši rodičia?" pýtala sa.

„Samozrejme, že vedia, však oni sami nás tam poslali," preniesol. A mne málo chýbalo aby som sa rozosmiala.

„No dobre teda, tak Vám po pošlem po Horanovi a tie jeho partnerke, dobre?" spýtala sa a ja a Liam sme prikývli.

„Samozrejme," napokon Liam prehovoril.

„Dobre tak teda choďte," povedala a my sme sa otočili a od-kráčali preč.

„To bolo trapné!" povedala som Liamovi ako náhle sme vyšli z jej kabinetu, no tiež som mu to povedala po tichu aby nepočula.

„Ale dali sme to," zasmial sa. A to bolo posledné slovo, ktoré sme prehovorili, až pokým sme sa nedostali do auta.

„Takže ideme?" spýtal sa Liam a ja som jemne prikývla.

Až teraz som si uvedomila, to čom som spravila...

***

„Noooo Jamie! Poď von!" povedal Liam už po piatykrát, no ja aj tak som nechala vyjsť. Mala som na sebe dvojdielne plavky, ktoré odhaľovali všetko. Mala som si len predsa dať tie jedno-dielové plavky, ako on povedal.

Ak mám povedať pravdu, tak som sa hanbila vyjsť von. Hanbila som sa za svoje telo, nechala som aby sa za mňa Liam hanbil. Moje telo sa mi nepáčilo.

Mala som svetlu pokožku a bola som chudá, no aj tak sa mi nepáčili, že so bola chudá, nepáčila sa mi ani moja postava...

„Liam, ja ťa doženiem! Choď na pred!" odpovedala som mu.

„Otvor! Ináč vyrazím dvere!"

„No dobre," vzdychla som si a otvorila som dvere. Vo rukách som držala svoje veci, čiže tepláky, tielko, a jeho mikinu.

Keď som dvere otvorila tak som hneď aj vyšla. Celý čas som mala sklonenú hlavu, aby som sa nemusela celá červená pozrieť na Liama.

„A kurva!"

D O M I E

Zazvonilo na koniec dnešného dňa. Postavila som sa zo stoličky a ku mne sa hneď postavil Niall s úsmevom na perách. Usmiala som sa na neho. Vzal mi knihy z rúk a niesol mi ich on.

„Takže, už nám to vysvetlite?" spýtal sa Louis, keď k nám s Em prišli.

„Ešte včera ste boli pes a mačka a teraz? Bozk, objatia ?" Em nadvihla obočie.

„Vyriešili sme si to," sklopila som zrak.

„Ako?" spýtali sa obidvaja.

„Bože! Vy sa do toho nestarajte je to medzi mnou a Domie. Som rád, že sme spolu a nechcem aby zas nás všetci riešili. Prečo takto neriešite Liama a Jamie? Kde sa zase flákaju?" pýtal sa Niall.

„No tí dvaja si budú určite niekde užívať, ako keby ste ich nepoznali, vidno, že sú súrodenci," povedala Em a prehrabla si vlasy.

„Áno, ale sú to nevlastný súrodenci, a Liam pri ne ňu spravil hocičo, pretože ju tak veľmi mil -" Louisa prerušil Niall, ktorý mu dal ruku na ústa.

„Čo ju?" spýtali sme sa s Em naraz.

„Boha! Louis ty nevieš držať klapačku!" rukou sa udrel do čela Niall a my sme sa na nich nechápavo pozreli.

„Tak čo? Poviete nám to?" spýtala sa Em.

„Aj tak sa to dozvieme, raz," preniesla som a ruky som si založila na hrudi. Niall pretočil očami.

„Keby si sa radšej zaujímala takto o mňa ako o nich dvoch," povedal Niall a pristúpil ku mne. Ja som nadvihla obočie a čakala som. Louis pretočil očami a povzdychol si.

„Liam sa do Jamie zamiloval," povedal Niall a ja som na neho vypúlila oči.

„To ako fakt?" dostala zo seba.

„Hej, stále o nej hovorí, presne ako keby bol zamilovaný, no a raz to priznal. Chce ju získať, ale on si myslí, že ona ho nebude chcieť, pretože on je jej brat, a preto -"

„A preto, je radšej s tou štetkou, však?" dokončila, no pýtajúc sa Ema. Chalani iba prikývli.

„Bože to je také pako!" povedala som.

„Prečo?" spýtali sa.

„Ale! Mal by sa priznať, čo ak by súhlasila? Čo ak by chcela byť s ním?" povedala som a chalani sa zase na mňa pozreli.

„Tím chceš povedať, že Jamie k Liamovi niečo cíti?" spýtal sa Niall.

„Nie, tím nechcem nič povedať, len si myslím."

„Ale, no dobre, tak im rovno zavolajme kde sú no nie?" navrhla Ema a všetci sme prikývli.

Louis teda vybral svoj mobil a vytočil Liamovo číslo. Mobil si priložil k uchu a čakal.

„Nedvíha," preniesol Louis a zložil si mobil.

„No dobre, tak teraz keď vieme túto vec, môžeme to povedať Jamie, no nie?" spýtala sa Em a ja som prikývla.

„NIE!" skríkli chalani.

„Prečo nie?" spýtala som sa.

„Lebo potom bude vedieť to, a my nechceme aby sa to potom Liam dozvedel, a my dvaja by sme boli tí, ktorý ho sklamali," dostal zo seba.

„Loui vieš, že trošku kokceš?" spýtala sa ho Em.

„Som nervózny!" povedal a potiahol sa za vlasy.

„Dobre, tak jej to nepovieme, ale proste ich musíme dať do kopy!" povedala som pevne.

„Hej musíme!"

„Ale teraz už končíme, ja a Em ideme ku mne," povedal Louis a všetko tím ukončil.

„Už nechceš ísť ku mne?" spýtala sa ho Em.

„NIE!" vypískol Louis.

„Niečo sa stalo, čo nevieme?" spýtal sa Niall a pritúlil sa ku mne.

„Hej! Keby ste vedeli čo sa včera stalo!" povedala zo smiechom Em no Louis bol ticho a mal sklopenú hlavu.

„Čo?" spýtali sme sa s Niallom spolu.

„Môj otec nás prichytil!" preniesla Em a ja s Niallom sme vybuchli do smiechu.

„No dobre ideme radšej, aby Vám neprezradila všetko," povedal Louis a Em si prehodil cez plece a ona sa začala smiať ako zbláznená.

„Aj my ideme nie?" povedala som a Niall prikývol.

„Keď mi dáš pusu!" Zohol sa ku mne a ja som ho pobozkala.

J A M I E

Liam ma tiahol za ruku a spolu sme išli k bazénu. Ešte pred tým, ako sme išli k bazénu, tak mi okolo tela obmotal moju jemne ružovú osušku, kvôli tomu aby na mňa nečumeli ľudia. Ešte mu z úst uniklo, že som sexy, veľmi sexy, ak mám povedať pravdu.

Má sa takto správať brat? Asi nie, ale od neho, to beriem ako lichôtku, však predsa nie sme pokrvný súrodenci, sme nevlastný súrodenci. A on tiež nie je k zahodeniu, kebyže nie som jeho nevlastná sestra, a kebyže nemám Tomasa, tak sa mu hodím okolo krku, a hlavne by som priložila moje pery na tie jeho a vybozkávala by som ho, až by sa s toho nespamätal.

Chcela túžila som po tom, no viem, že sa mi to nepodarí.

„Niečo sa deje, Jamie?" spýtal sa ma a ja som dvihla zrak a usmiala sa na neho.

„Nie nič sa nedeje, čo by sa malo diať?" z úsmevom som sa ho pýtala.

„Neviem nejak si zmĺka, ale ak ide o tie plavky, tak ti seknú, fakt ako už som povedal si veľmi sexy v nich, nemáš sa začo hanbiť, a tú osušku máš na to, aby som zabránil nadržaným pohľadom na teba, stavím sa, že tu bude veľa ľudí, čo budú tak na teba pozerať," povedal a ja som prikývla. Natiahla som sa k jeho ruke a on si som nou preplietol prsty.

„Tak keď chceš, aby sme sa tomu vyhli tak, čo keby -" zastala som a sklopila zrak.

„Tak čo?" spýtal sa a palcom mi dvihol ruku, samozrejme moju ruku s tej jeho nepustil.

„Tak sa tvárme, ako keby sme boli, ako frajer s frajerkou?" navrhla som a hneď po tom ako moje slová vyšli z úst tak som sklopila zrak.

„Dobre," povedal a ja som dvihla zrak a prekvapene na neho pozrela.

„Čo?" skoro som skríkla.

„Súhlasím, budeme sa tak tváriť," doširoka sa usmial a ja tak isto.

„Dobre."

„Dobre."

„Tak ideme?" spýtala som sa.

„Hej," povedal a škodoradostne sa usmieval. Niečo má za lubom a ja to zistím.

Keď sme prišli k bazénu, tak sme si vyhliadli lehátko a pristúpili sme k nim. Liam podišiel ku mne a dal mi osušku dole.

„Teraz ju už nebude treba," stále sa tak usmievala.

„Čo chceš vyviesť?" spýtala som sa ho a on sa usmiala a nadvihol obočie.

„Nič?" A v tedy ma vzal do náručia a rýchlo sa otočil a skočil do bazéna. Halou sa na chvíľku ozval môj výskot, ale keď sme sa dostali pod vodu, tak bolo ticho.

„Si somár!" skríkla som po ňom ako som sa vynorila z vody a on sa iba smial. Vlasy som si tváre dala preč a on ku mne pristúpil a spravil to za mňa.

„Keď sme teda ten frajer s frajerkou, to znamená, že ťa môžem pobozkať však?" spýtal sa a ja som vypleštila oči. „Tak môžem?"

Zavrela som oči a v tedy som pocítila jeho pery na tých mojich. Konečne po takom dlhom čase, konečne som mohla cítiť jeho jemné pery na tých mojich. Jeho pery sa jemne obtierali o tie moje. Ten bozk bol nežný a precítený, ako keby sa bál, že ho od seba odštopnem a poviem mu niečo nepekné alebo mu vynadám ale hlavne, mu poviem, že sa mi to vôbec nepáčilo.

Jeho ruku si obmotal okolo môjho pása a ja som si dala ruky do jeho vlasov. Vždy som to chcela skúsiť, vždy som sa chcela dotknúť jeho vlasov a prehrabovať sa v nich. Natlačil si ma na hruď a ja som mohla cítiť všetky jeho teličky na mojom tele.

Bolo to niečo neopísateľné, niečo čo som nezažila. V tedy sa v mojom brušku rozleteli motýliky, a chceli aby som ich s tamtadiaľ vypustila. No nemohla som ...

T Á L I A

„NIE! NEZAUJÍMA MA TVOJ NÁZOR CHRISTOPHER!"počula som ako moja mama z dola kričala, snažila som sa to nevnímať, len som sa chystala na rodinnú večeru, kde mal by prísť aj Harry. No som zvedavá, ako to dopadne.

„DO RITI SAMATHA! UKĽUDNI SA!" otec jej odkričal naspäť. A už teraz som sa v duchu začala modli, aby sa ukľudnili. Vlasy som si stiahla do gumičky a upravila som si moje svetlo zelené šaty.

„LÁSKAVO PO MNE NEKRIČ! NIČ SI KU MNE UŽ NEDOVOĽ! A LÁSKAVO SI UKĽUDNI TVOJU DLAŇ, KTORÁ JE PRIPRAVENÁ NA ÚDER DO MOJEJ TVÁRE!" mama kričala a tak so sa rozhodla, že zasiahne. Rýchlo som zbehla schody a naletela do kuchyne.

„POZRI SA! MŇA NEZAUJÍMAŠ! ZAJTRA PRÍU ROZVODOVÉ PAPIERE, UŽ TO S TEBOU DLHŠIE NEVYDRŽÍ!" zakričal otec a ja som v tedy ucítila ako sa mi z očí leju slzy. Vyšiel zo mňa vzlyk a oni sa otočili ku mne.

„Tália ..." povedala jemne mama ale ja pokrútila hlavou. A vybehla som z kuchyne a utekala k dverám. Rýchlo ich otvoril a narazila som do niečiej hrude. Dvihla som zrak a uvidela som usmievajúceho Harryho, ale keď ma zbadal, tak sa usmievať už prestal.

„Čo sa deje?" spýtal sa a ja som ho ťahala za ruku, preč. Preč odtiaľto ...

Keď sme sedeli v aute a v tichosti sme išli k nemu domov, tak som cítili jeho pohľad na mne, no neodvážila som sa na neho pozrieť. Dosť som mala dnes s rodičmi.

Síce sa hádajú skoro stále, ale prečo to zašlo až tak ďaleko? Až k rozvodu? Aké to bude potom? S kým budem? A aké to bude medzi mnou a Harrym?

„Zlato? Už mi povieš čo sa deje?" spýtal sa ma keď zastavil auto pred jeho domom.

„Moji rodičia sa chcú rozviesť," vydýchla som.

E M A

„Bože Louis!" skríkla som po ňom, kde mi nechcel dať pukance. Sedeli sme i neho doma, dnes ako náhodne, nikto nebol doma, takže sme mali celý dom pre seba, u nás sa to tak nedalo povedať, pretože otec si vzal voľno, a keďže Louis sa ho bojí, tak nemôžeme ísť ku mne.

„No dobre, na," podal mi misku s pukancami a ja som sa víťazoslávne usmiala a v tedy sa domom rozozvučal zvonček.

„To to môže byť tak neskoro?" pýtal sa sám seba Lou.

„Neviem, možno chalani?" spýtala som sa ho.

„Nie, to sme sa dohodli u Liama o pól desiatej," povedal a postavil sa išli otvoriť.

„AAAAA ! LOUIS! BOŽE SOM TAKÁ RADA, ŽE ŤA VIDÍM! BOŽE TY SI ALE ZMUŽNEL!" počula som ženský hlas a tak som sa rýchlo postavila na nohy a pribehla som k dverám. Stálo tam dievča s hnedými vlasmi, podobnými ako som mala.

„Ahoj," povedala som a dievča sa otočilo ku mne.

„AHOJ!" zvýskla a pristúpila ku mne a objala.

„Nicol, toto je moja priateľka Ema, Ema toto -"

„Som Nicol Louisova sesternica!" zasmiala sa a ja som pokrčila obočím.

„Ahoj."

„Je nejaká divná Louis!" povedala a ja som sa zamračila. Loui ku mne pristúpil a objal ma.

„Nie je divná, len vidno, že sa ťa bojí, nemôžeš takto na ňu vyskočiť!" usmial sa na mňa a venoval mi bozk na pery.

„Ale ste zlatý! Prepáčte mi tento rozruch, ale ja som volala Sarah a ona súhlasila," povedala.

„Ale mama nič také nepovedal," zamyslel sa Louis.

„No to nič! Ja som si len priniesla veci, pretože ja pracujem a mám nočnú smenu! Takže už utekám, len mi dajte pozor na veci!" povedala a už jej ani nebolo.

„Ona je divná, nie ja!" objala som Louisa a on sa ku mne pritúlil.

„Nie je divná ona je šialená ale je s ňou sranda a ja ju mám rad," zasmial sa.

„Máš ju viac rád ako mňa?" spýtala som sa ho.

„Teba milujem, Em."

„Však aj ja teba milujem," prilepila som moje pery na tie jeho a spojili ich do vášnivého bozku.

J A M I E

„Tak ako sa ti páčil náš deň?" spýtal sa a celý čas sa usmieval.

„Bol úžasní! Ďakujem Liam!" stisla som jeho ruku, ktorú mal položenú na mojej sedačke, tak aby sa jeho ruka občas obtrela o moje stehno.

„Tak to som rád!" pozerala som na neho zasnene. Na tento deň nezabudnem.

Keď sme sa blížili k nášmu domu, tak Liam sa zamračil a jeho ruku, ktorú som ešte držala, vytrhol s môjho zovretia a zamračme hľadel pred seba.

„Myslím, že máš návštevu," vydýchol a ja som sa pozrela pred seba a zbadala som Tomasovu motorku. Zavrela som oči a vydýchla som.

„No," otvorila som oči a pozrela som sa na Liama. Jeho výraz tváre bol kamenný, všetko mihom sekundy sa zmenilo.

Otočila som sa naspäť na cestu a Liam zaparkoval svoje auto na príjazdovú cestu. Vypol motor a bez toho aby ma počkal odkráčal preč. Ale ja som ho predbehla, pretože on išiel ešte po veci do kufra.

Keď som otvorila vchodové dvere tak som započula smiech. Ten smiech mi bol veľmi povedomí, no nevedela som koho je. A tak som sa rýchlo vyzula a išla som do obývačky. A keď som tam došla tak so myslela, že odpadnem. Predo mnou stála, v celej svojej kráse, Caroline.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

J A M I E

Milý denníček, prepáč, že píšem ti tak neskoro ( 01:15) ale proste nemohla som is pomôcť. Nemôžem spať. Dnešný deň začal tak príjemne a skončil katastrofou, bože keď si len spomeniem, čo sa udialo po príchode s kúpaliska ! Bože a to čo sa stalo na kúpalisku! Božéé drahý denníček, musím ti všetko napísať!

Zamilovala som sa.

Do môjho nevlastného brata. A dnes? Dnes keď sme boli na kúpalisku, tak sme sa tvárili ako pár! Vieš koľkokrát sme sa pobozkali? Vieš koľkokrát som ucítila jeho jemné a sladké pery na tých mojich! Nespočetne veľakrát! Bolo to ako keby som snívala, no potom som sa zobudila a všetko sa zmenilo. A to doslova myslím...

Po príchode domov, sa začala nočná mora, no ale nie tak celkom. Prišla Cara, moja najlepšia kamarátka, no je to môjho 'priateľa' sesternica. A ja .. ja sa cítim previnilo. Tak som sa mala skvele s Liamom, dokonca som si myslela, že budeme spolu ... no ale potom prišiel Tomas. Bože ešte do teraz mám pred sebou ten obraz, ešte do teraz vidím pred sebou Liama a jeho sklamaný výraz tváre. Už v jeho očiach neboli iskričky, ako keď sme boli na kúpalisku, teraz tam bol smútok, a keď som si uvedomila, že je to kvôli mne, tak som chcela plakať a hlavne ho objať a povedať mu, tie slová, ktoré mu chcem už dlho povedať, no stále som sa neodvážila ...

Denníček? Môžem sa ťa niečo spýtať? Ja viem, že mi neodpovieš, ale chcem, potrebujem sa to niekoho spýtať! Myslíš si, že ma Liam miluje tak ako ja jeho?

Zaklapla som denník, lebo som započula buchot na chodbe a tak som ho schovala pod vankúš, a vyšla som pomaly na chodbu.

„Kurva!" počula som, a v tom som sa rozbehla, k tomu človeku, bol to Liam a ležal na schodoch.

„Preboha Liam!" shíkla som a pomohla mu.

„Kurva! Daj mi pokoj! Viem vyjsť aj sám!" zavrčal na mňa a odtiahol sa odo mňa.

„Ale ja ti chcem iba pomôcť!"

„Tak si choď pomáhať niekomu inému! Ja nepotrebujem tvoju pomoc!" a tými to slovami sa vyštveral hore do svojej izby.

Stála som tam uprostred schodov a rozmýšľala nad tým čo povedal. Prečo je odrazu taký iný? Niečo sa zmenilo? Niekto ho zmenil? Alebo proste to všetko bola hra? Ale čo potom ten bolestný výraz tváre, keď ma videl s Tomasom?

Toľko otázok mi behalo hlavou no ani na jednu som nevedela odpovedať. Pokrútila som radšej hlavou a vydala som sa do mojej izby, kde som si ľahla do postele a zhasla svetlo. A tým som sa vydala do ríše snov.

***

„Tak čo ako si sa vyspala?" povedala natešená Cara, keď som po ňu prišla k Tomasovi. Spala u neho, keďže nebude prespávať v hoteli, keď tu má bratranca, síce aj ja som jej navrhla to, ale povedala, že nie.

„Dobre, a čo ty?" naspäť som sa jej opýtala.

„Nevyzeráš, že si sa dobre vyspala," zamračila sa, však ani som nespala, lebo som rozmýšľala nad mojím nevlastným bratom, „ja som spala ako také bábätko!"

„Takže môžeme ísť?" spýtala som sa jej.

„A to sa nepozdravíš ani s Tomasom?"

„Jasné! Tomas? Kde si?" skríkla som a Cara sa zamsiala.

„Nie je tu, keby tu bol, tak by ti prišiel otvoriť dvere, musel si niečo vybaviť," povedala a ja som prikývla. „Včera ti to hovoril, Jamie."

„Hej? Včera ma bolela hlava, takže nepamätám si," zaklamala som.

„Neklam mi čo sa deje?" spýtala sa ma zamračene a ja som vyšla z bytu a Cara ma nasledovala.

„Stretneme sa aj s mojimi kamarátkami, ok?" zmenila som tému. Nechcela som o tom rozprávať, a ešte naschvál nechcela som to rozprávať Care, aj keď mi je ako sestra ale nedokážem jej to povedať.

„Nemeň tému Johnsnová!" štuchla do mňa Carolin.

„Nemením, ja len ti to hovorím," snažila som sa dostať s toho, ale Cara ma chytila za ruku a otočila k sebe.

„Máš niečo s Liamom?" spýtala sa ma a dívala sa mi priamo do očí. Jej Hnedo-zelené oči sa vpíjali do tých mojich zelených a ja som chcela klamať ale keď sa pozriem jej do očí nedokážem to.

„Ja – ja –" koktala som, a sklopila zrak, „s Liamom sme sa včera pobozkali," vydýchla som a potom som počula niečo čo ma dostala. Cara začala pískať ako také malé dieťa, a tiež aj poskakovala. Ja som na ňu iba udivene hľadela.

„Bože! Tak Vám to prajem!" vykríkla a objala ma.

„Caro, si v pohode?" spýtala som sa jej a ona sa zamračila. Priložila som jej ruku na čelo, či nemá horúčku a ona sa odtiahla.

„Áno som pohode, prečo by som nemala?"

„Pretože ja chodím s tvojím bratrancom a pritom ľúbim niekoho úplne iného, a dokonca som sa s ním včera bozkávala a keby len raz!" povedala som jej a ona sa ešte viac usmiala a ruku položila na moje rameno.

„Pozri sa, Láska si nevyberieš. Láska si ťa nájde sama ... a to, že Tomas je môj bratranec neberiem v úvahu. Vyber si toho, koho miluješ, dobre? A neber ohľad na to, kto a čo je, neber ohľad ani na to, že či ťa potom budú odcudzovať alebo nie. Hlavne buď šťastná, Jamie." usmiala sa na mňa.

„Odcudzovať?"

„Mňa odcudzujú za to, že chodím s Josephom, vieš je odo mňa o dosť starší, ale keď ho ľúbim, tak som s ním, no nie?" usmiala som sa na ňu a objala.

„Mám ťa rada, Caroline," zasmiali sme sa.

„Tak ma iba Liam volá!" štuchla do mňa a vydali sme sa do nákupného centra.

***

„Takže dievčatá, toto je Caroline, ale tak ju nevolajte nemá to rada!" povedala som Domie a Eme, keďže Tália tu nebola.

„Všetci ma volajú Caro, alebo Cara, len jej brat ma volá Caroline," zamračila sa a objala s babami. 

„Cara! Preboha tak ťa volať nebudem!" hneď povedala Ema.

„Prečo?" spýtala som sa jej.

„Však Louisova bývala sa volá Cara, nie Caroline, ale iba Cara, a ja ju neznášam!" znechutene sa zatriasla a jazyk vplazila.

„Aha, ja priateľa mám," povedala Cara a my sme sa zasmiali.

„Hej všetky máme!" povedala som a potom som zosmutnela. Myslela som na Liama, no ja s ním nechodím, ja chodím s Tomasom.

„Hej, máme ale narozdiel od teba, my ich milujeme, nie ako ty," povedala Ema a škerila sa a ja som iba vydýchla.

„Nerýp do nej, nevidíš aká je hotová z toho!" štuchla do nej Domie.

„Kde ste včera boli? Užívali ste si čo?" ďalej rýpala Ema.

„Ľúbim ho a čo? Môžem za že on mňa nie?" cítila som ako sa mi z očí lejú slzy.

„Ema! Božé ty si sprostá!" drgla do nej Domie a Cara ma objala.

„Moja, no ták. Prestaň," šepkala mi Cara objímajúc ma.

„Jamie, prepáč, že som to tak povedala, ale nemyslela som to, tak. A ináč s Domie pre teba máme malé prekvapenie!" povedala Ema a ja som sa odtiahla od Caro a slzy si utrela do vreckovky, ktorú mi podávala Domie.

„Si už v pohode?" spýtala sa ma Cara a ja som smutne prikývla.

„Kde je Tália?" spýtala som sa.

„Asi bude s Harrym, ale neviem presne," odpovedala mi Domie.

„Aha," bolo jediné čo som povedala a potom som rozmýšľala. Nepočúvala som dievčatá ale rozmýšľala nad somarinami. Neviem prečo, ale moje myšlienky stále smerovali k Liamovi, nedokázala som ho vypustiť s hlavy, proste nedokázala som to. Tak veľmi ho ľúbim, že ho nedokážem vypustiť s hlavy! Musím sa stretnúť s Tomasom! Musím zabudnúť na Liama! Musím ho dostať s mojej hlavy, už to tak ďalej nepôjde! Už to tak ďalej nemôže ísť!

L I A M

Už je po pól jedenej poobede a ja som ešte stále nevyšiel z postele. Nechce sa mi, a tiež ma strašne boli hlava, včera som to musel riadne prehnať. Ale tak kto by nie?

Preboha bol to taký krásny deň, tak úžasne začína, v objatí dievčaťa, ktoré ľúbim, potom kúpalisko, bozky, také sladké bozky od nej, a potom? Keď sme prišli domov všetko sa zmenilo na nočnú moru! Tak veľmi som v tedy trpel, keď som ju vide v objatí iného! A ešte keď sa bozkávali, mal som chuť sa ísť zabiť! Bože prečo ona nemôže byť moja? Prečo?

Prečo jednoducho, nemôže jeho opustiť a byť so mnou? To až tak sa jej nepáčim? Ona to na mne nevidím, že po nej túži? Však predsa toľkokrát som jej to naznačil, ako veľmi ju rád mám. A včera? Včera som ju dokonca bozkával! Ale ona mi bozky oplácala! V tedy som sa cítil nenormálne šťastný! Dokonca som nechcel, aby sa to skončilo. Ale všetko sa jedného dňa skončí ...

Pamätám si ako mi to včera chalani hovoril, ako mi dávali rady, ale ja som ich nepočúval, ja som sa len ožral ako také prasa a potom? Potom si ani nepamätám, ako som sa dostal do postele.

***

„Liam, podľa mňa by si jej to už mal povedať, čo ak ona cíti to isté?" hovoril Niall a Louis iba pritakal. Harry tu nebol, pretože písal, že chce byť s Táliou, och ako im len závidím. Ako len chalanom závidím ich baby?

„Keby som tak mohol byť s Jamie," vydýchol som, mysliac na to, že ma chalani nebudú počuť ale opak je pravdou, počuli.

„Povedz jej to ty, alebo to urobím ja za teba!" vyhrážal sa mi Louis. Ja som iba pokrčil ramenami. 

„Aj tak ti to nebude veriť."

„A čo ak bude?" pýtal sa.

„Nebude, keby uverila, tak už teraz by sme boli spolu, ale nie sme!" buchol som po stole.

„Ty si jej to povedal?" spýtali sa.

„Nie nepovedal, len dnes sme boli celý deň spolu. Boli sme na kúpalisku, bozkávali sme sa. Správali sme sa ako pár, ako dvaja zaľúbenci, viete aký dobrý pocit to bol? No ale potom sa to zmenilo, prišli sme domov a tam už mala Tomasa, vešala sa po ňom bozkávala ho ... za to som sa chcel stretnúť skôr, hneď som z odtadiaľ ušiel. Nedokázal som tam byť," sklopil som zrak a pozeral som sa na môj pohár s pivom, ktorý som mal pred sebou.

„Liam -" Niall začal.

„Nie! Kurva dajte mi pokoj, nechce ma a ja sa tu nebudem zožierať s tým, tak si idem užiť!" 

***

A to bolo posledné čo som sa videl s chalanmi. Išiel som k baru a pil som čo mi barman nalial. Chcel som zabudnúť a aj zabudol som, no nie navždy ale iba na malí okamih.

Otočil som sa na druhú stranu a zatvoril som oči. Chcel som snívať. Snívať o anjelovi s blond vlasmi a zelenými očami a keď sa usmeje tak ma jamky v lícach. O nej. O Jamie.

J A M I E

„Ešte jednu mi daj!" povedal Tomas a nahol sa ku mne aby som mu dala pusu. A tak som mu ju s úsmevom dala. Ruky som dala do jeho vlasoch. Jeho ruky zablúdili na moje boky a tým si ma pritiahol bližšie k sebe, takže som na ňom obkročmo sedela.

„Jamie! Nechcela by si ísť už domov?!" spýtala sa ma Caroline, čím som sa odtiahla od Tomasa a zahľadela sa na ňu.

„Nie ešte chcem tu ostať," chcem tu na chvíľku zabudnúť, dopovedala som si v duchu.

„Ale choď, poobede si vravela, že ešte nemáte ten projekt hotový, tak choď!" hnala ma preč. Chytila ma za ruku a tiahla od Tomasa. Do ruky mi dala kabelku a viedla ma von z bytu.

„Čo sa deje Caro?" spýtala som sa jej.

„Poobede si snívala o Liamovi a teraz sa tu dobre že nechceš vyspať s Tomasom, vyber si konečne!"

„Vybrala som si, chcem byť s Tomasom! Aj tak ma Liam nemôže chcieť, však ma berie ako mladšiu sestru!" vysvetľovala som jej. „No aj keby sa chcem s Tomasom vyspať nemôžem dnes mám krámy a je mi dosť čudne, že ešte nemám bolesti!" ruky so si založila na hrudi.

„Vieš, že odbehuješ s jednej témy na druhú?" spýtala sa ma.

„Hej viem, idem ja teda domov, aby som zase revala," povedala som jej smutne.

„Ale prečo by si mala plakať?" zase sa ma pýtala.

„Čo ak ich nájdem tak ako minule? Že si to chcel rozdať na schodoch?"

„Nie, neboj sa bude doma, a bude vyspávať opicu," jemne sa na mňa usmiala a ja som ju objala.

„Mobil si si tu zabudla!" povedal s úsmevom Tomas.

„Jéj ďakujem," odtiahla som sa od Caro a pristúpila som k Tomasovi, vzala som si mobil a dala som mu pusu na pery.

„Ľúbim ťa," povedal mi a ja som sa usmiala.

„Však aj ja teba," povedala som potichu, otočila som sa a odišla som.

***

Skrčila som do klbka. Prišlo to mňa. Bolí ma tak strašne podbruškom ako keby so mala rodiť a to som mala len krámy. Nikdy nemávam takéto bolesti, ale ak mám pravdu povedať, málo som cvičila a to mi to spôsobilo. Kebyže tento mesiac viac cvičím, tak by som teraz netrpela.

„Jamie?" započula som hlas, ktorý mi bol taký príjemný a tak veľmi som ho zbožňovala. Bol to Liamov hlas. Otočila som sa ku dverám a s neutrálnym výrazom tváre som na neho hľadela.

„Čo chceš Liam?" spýtala som sa ho s nadvihnutým obočím. Nemala som chuť teraz s ním rozprávať, pretože mám chuť plakať, keď ho vidím.

„Niečo ti je?" spýtal sa ma zamračene.

„Len mám svoje dni," mávla som rukou a zavrela som oči, „čo potrebuješ?"

„Aha, počkaj sekundu hneď prídem!" povedal a ja som otvorila oči, no než som stihla niečo povedať už bol preč.

Čo chce? Pýtala som sa samej seba, no odpoveď som nevedela. Nemala som chuť počúvať ho a kde to ešte pozerať sa do jeho karamelových očí.

Než som stihla nad niečim poriadne rozmýšľať objavil sa v mojej izbe. A niečo držal za chrbtom.

„Čo tam máš?" spýtala som sa ho a ukázala som na neho.

„Mám tu čokoládu, môžno trošku pomôže, či?" spýtal sa s úsmevom na tvári, „a tiež tu mám trochu romantiky!" ukázal na cédečko Titaniku.

„Ale čo tak odrazu taký milý?" nedalo mi to, ale mrzel ma ten včerajšok ako sa ku mne správal. Jeho reakciou bol zamračenie sa a zastavil sa v kroku.

„Niečo sa stalo?" spýtal sa ma s pokrčeným obočím.

„Včera, keď si prišiel opitý, tak som ti chcela pomôcť ale ty si nechcel, a poslal si ma do hája," povedala som mu.

„Čo?!" skoro skríkol.

„Hej."

„Nie! To ... prepáč ale keď som opitý tak niekedy neviem čo robím, prepáč," zatváril sa ako také neviniatko ja som sa usmiala.

„Že si to ty, tak ti odpúšťam!" povedala som mu a on pristúpil k posteli.

„Tak čo? Ideme pozerať a jesť?" spýtal sa ma keď si ľahol na posteľ.

„Môžeme," povedala som mu a cítila som ako blízko sú naše tváre. Presne ako včera keď sa naše pery mali dotknúť.

„Mohol by som?" spýtal sa ma a ja som prikývla stále hľadiac do jeho už teraz tmavo hnedých očí. 

Hneď ako sa jeho pery dotkli tých mojich tak som zavrela oči. Jeho ruky sa presunuli na moje boky a ja som ruky dala do jeho vlasov. Cítila som ako si ľahol na mňa a ja som si nohy obtočila okolo jeho bokov. Jeho ruky začali putovať hore po tričku, ktoré samozrejme patrilo jemu, no nevšimol si toho, až pokým sa jeho ruky nedotkli mojej tváre. Moju tvár držal vo svojich veľkých rukách zatiaľ čo moje ruky sa hrali s jeho krátkymi vlasmi na zátylku.

„Bože!" zavzdychal Liam a tým sa odo mňa odtiahol.

„Zašli sme ďaleko," povedala som mu, no oči som mala stále zavreté.

„A vadí to?" spýtal sa a svoje perami sa obtrel o tie moje.

„Nie," usmiala som sa a vtedy svoje pery prisal na tie moje. Jeho ruky neostali na mojej tvári ale klesali dole, až sa dotli lemu trička. Jeho trička.

„Ale, ale už som si konečne našiel tričko!" povedal a ja som sa usmiala a pritiahla som si ho k sebe a ďalej ho bozkávala a on mi bozky oplácala.

Nevedela som, či je to jeho ďalšia hra alebo nie je to hral. Jednoducho som si užívala našu chvíľku!

J A M I E

\- ráno -

„Jamie, konečne si vstala!" povedala mama, keď som prišla do kuchyne, Liam tu už sedel a keď ma zbadal tak sa usmial, úsmev som mu opätovala a posadila som na stoličku oproti nemu.

„A niečo si potrebovala, alebo potrebuješ?" spýtala som sa jej a nezabudla som samozrejme pretočiť očami.

„Nie, len Vám s Tobym chceme niečo povedať," povedala a ja som prestala aj dýchať. Žeby bola tehotná? Alebo, že by sa niečo v ich vzťahu pokazilo? Chcú sa rozviesť?

„Čo sa deje?" spýtal sa Liam, ktorý sa mračil.

„Dnes večer ideme spolu na večeru! Takže tam Vám to oznámime, lebo teraz tu ešte nie je Toby, musel ísť si niečo vybaviť!" povedala mama a v tej chvíli sa otočila na päte a už jej nebolo. Spýtavo som sa otočila k Liamovi, ktorý sa tváril nejak podobne ako ja.

„Nevieš, čo sa deje?" spýtal sa ma a ja som pokrútila hlavou.

„Keby som vedela, tak asi nemám v tvári taký výraz ako ty, no nie?"

„Hej, hej pravda," vydýchol. „Čo chceš na raňajky?" spýtal sa ma ešte pred tým ako sa postavil zo stoličky.

„No, ani nič, idem k Tomasovi," povedala som, a všimla som si, že Liam sa zamračil. „Deje sa niečo?"

„Myslel som si, že -" poškriabal sa na zátylku, „že budeme spolu, dnes?"

„No, tak .. dohodnutá som s Carou, takžeee," zatiahla som a nevedela som čo mám robiť.

„Aha, no dobre, však ako chceš!" povedal a odišiel z kuchyne.

„Kurva!" zamrmlala som si pre seba, čo mám robiť? Keď som v jeho blízkosti, tak mám pocit, ako keby sme boli spolu, no ale mi nemôžeme byť spolu! Sme predsa súrodenci ! Už už som išla skríknuť jeho meno, aby sa otočil a aby sme sa nehádali ale proste nie! Ja musím ísť od neho čo najďalej! Nemôžem sa do neho ešte viac zamilovať! Už teraz stačí, že ho ľúbim a som ochotná kvôli nemu spraviť hoc čo!

S povzdychom som vzala mobil do ruky a napísala Care sms-ku nech má čaká, budem len v hĺbke duše veriť, že Tomas nie je doma!

T Á L I A

„Si si istá, že ťa mám odviesť domov?" spýtal sa ma Harry. Do dnes som bola u neho, rodičia mi niekoľko krát volali, ale ja som ich ignorovala, nechcela som s nimi hovoriť, popravde som chcela ostať tu u Harryho ale musia mi to doma vysvetliť.

„Musím, chcem vedieť prečo," vydýchla som a a Harry ma silno objal.

„Ľúbim ťa, vieš to, však?"

„Áno, Harry však aj ja teba," povedala som mu a odtiahol sa odo mňa a chytil ma za ruku, spolu sme kráčali k jeho autu, kde mi ako prvý gentleman otvoril dvere a ja som nastúpila, zabuchol ich a za minútu sme už boli na ceste a už sme išli ku mne domov.

„Ešte stále je šanca vrátiť sa," povedal a ja som sa jemne usmiala a pokrútila hlavou.

„Nie, musím tam ísť," povedala som s povzdychom. Nechcela som ísť ale musela som.

Ani neviem ako a už sme stáli pred mojím domom, a ja som dostala strach, strach z toho, čo sa tam bude diať.

„Si v pohode, láska?" spýtal sa ma a ja som prikývla.

„Som."

„Dnes večer nemôžem, brigádujem vieš o tom, však?" povedal a ja so prikývla.

„Áno, včera večer si mi to hovoril," usmiala som sa a nahla som sa k nemu a moje pery priložila na tie jeho. „Musím, už ísť," povedala som mu a odtiahla som sa od neho.

Venovala som mu ešte posledný úsmev a odkráčala som do domu hrôzy. Keď som otvorila dvere tak som nič nepočula, bolo iba ticho. No potom už bolo peklo.

„Tália!"

D O M I E

„Domie? Vieš, že ťa ľúbim?" povedal mi Niall a ja som sa usmiala.

„Áno viem aj ja ťa ľúbim," usmiala som sa a pritúlila som sa k nemu ešte viac. Boli sme u neho, ležali v jeho posteli a objímali sme sa.

„A vieš, že chcem s tebou aj rodinu?" spýtal sa a ja som sa k nemu prekvapene otočila.

„Naozaj?"

„Áno, ľúbim ťa, a nechcem ťa za nič na svete stratiť!" ruku mi položil na líce a prevalil ma pod seba, ležal na mne a hľadel mi do očí. Usmievala som sa ako slniečko na hnoji a užívala som si túto chvíľku. Naše pery sa mali za chvíľku dotknúť no nedotkli sa.

„Niall? Čo ak ti poviem, že po tebe túžim?" spýtala som sa ho, otázku ktorá mi znie v hlave už dosť dlho.

„Tak ti poviem, že ja po tebe túžim dlhšie," zašepkal a sklonil sa, že chýbalo malo, a naše pery by sa za chvíľku dotkli. „Ale, sľúbili sme si, že sex po svadbe, a ja to nemienim porušiť," prehovoril a odtiahol sa odo mňa, a posadil sa na posteľ.

Zamračene som na neho hľadel a neverila jeho slovám, ktoré mu vyšli teraz s úst.

„Ty si to fakt povedal? Neverím! Myslela som si, že sa po mne vrhneš!" posadila som sa a ruky si založila na hrudi.

„Bože, keby si ty len vedela, ako po tebe túžim, ale ovládam sa! Nechcem aby to bolo teraz, chcem aby sme boli manželia, presne tak ako sme si to stanovili na začiatku!" povedal a lakťami sa oprel o kolená a do rúk si vzal tvár a naštvane vydýchol.

„Niall, keď chceš tak -"

„Nie ani nepokračuj! Čo ak potom to budeš ľutovať? Nie, necháme si to až po svadbu," prerušil ma.

„A kedy sa vezmeme? Ešte chceš čakať tak dlho?" spýtala som sa ho.

„Budem čakať aj do konca života!"

E M A

„Doma sú moji rodičia," povedal mi Louis pred dverami ich domu a ja som prestala dýchať a zastala na mieste.

„Čo?" potichu som skríkla.

„Dobre si počula, sú doma, chcem ťa im predstaviť, poznáš iba moje sestry, tak chcem aby si poznala aj mojich rodičov!" povedal Loui a potiahol ma za ruku a vliekol do vnútra.

„Zabijem ťa!" povedala som skrz zuby.

„Zabíjaš ma stále, keď máme po sexe," zasmial a počula som ako buchol dverami a my sme kráčali do obývačky.

„Mami ocko! Chcem Vám niekoho prestaviť!" zakričal Louis a jeho dve sestry sa dotrepali dole. A potom som počula kroky po schodoch a napokon jeho mamka vykukla z kuchyne.

„Dobrý večer," povedala som a usmiala som sa na Louisovích rodičov.

„Dobrý večer," povedala Louisova mamka.

„Mami, ocko, toto je Ema Steel, moja priateľka," povedal Louis a vzal ma okolo pliec. Jeho ocko pozeral na mňa ako na vraha a jeho mamka vyzerala dosť kyslo.

„Mne sa nepáči, Louis," povedal jeho otec a ja som sa zamračila a čakala čo povie Louis.

„Ale ja ju ľúbim," povedal vysmiaty Louis.

„Mne sa páčila viac Cara," povedala jeho mamka a ja som sa zatla zuby.

„Áno, Cara bola krajšia, a tiež bola viac sympatickejšia," povedal jeho otec.

„Presne tak Teo," prisvedčila jeho mama a ja som už išla vybehnúť, ale kľudnila som sa.

„Louis, mám pocit, že tu nie som vítaná, takže pôjdem," otočila som sa a v tom som započula smiech, zamračne som sa otočila a všetci sa smiali.

„Miláčik, ja nemôžem s toho tvojho výrazu!" povedal zo smiechom Louis a ja som myslela, že ho zabijem.

„To-toto bolo, to ste si robili srandu?" spýtala som sa a Louis prikývol.

„Moja! To vymyslel Louis, ja som stým nesúhlasila, a ani som nechcela súhlasiť, to oni dvaja!" povedala Louisova mamka a objala ma. „Páčiš sa mi viac, tá Cara bola kosť a koža!" povedala ako náhle sa odo mňa odtiahla.

„Vitaj do rodiny!" povedala Louisov ocko, a ten ma tiež objal.

„A čo ak nebudeme rodina?" spýtala som sa uja, keď sa odo mňa odtiahol.

„Tak nech si ma Louis nepraje, pretože mne sa veľmi páčiš a chcem ťa do rodiny!" povedal a objal Louisovu mamku.

Ja som hľadela na nich s otvorenými ústami, toto bude ešte zaujímavý večer!

J A M I E

Obliekala som si veci na večeru, rodičia už išli a spoliehali sa na to, že ja Liam tam prídeme za nimi, nechcela som ísť veľmi s Liamom, pretože ma ignoroval od ráno, čo sme sa 'pochytili', aj keď podľa mňa sme sa nepochytili.

„Jamie? Už si?" zakričal po mne Liam a ja som si vzdychla, vzala som si z nočného mobil a dala ho do kabelky a tak som išla dole. Liam sa už opieral o zábradlie a čakal na mňa.

„Ideme?" spýtala som sa a on sa na mňa pozrel s nadvihnutým obočím, jemne prikývol a išiel von a ja som ho nasledovala. Dom som zamkla a nastúpila od auta, v ktorom ma už Liam čakal.

„No čo ako si sa mala s Tomasom?" spýtal sa ma podráždene a ja som pokrútila hlavou.

„Nebola som s ním! Bola som s Carou, Tomas nie je ani v meste!" ruky som si založila na hrudi a hľadela pred seba.

„Dobre," povedal a ja som sa v tedy na neho pozerala. Sústredene hľadel na cestu a šoféroval, sústredil sa len na cestu, nevnímal, že ja na neho hľadím.

Cesta prebehla rýchlo, a bez rečí, od vtedy sme ani slovo nepovedali, čo ma hlboko v mojom vnútri mrzelo. Bola som z toho sklamaná, chcela som s ním rozprávať ale nemohla som.

Zastavili sme pred reštauráciou, vystúpili sme a bez slova sme kráčali do vnútra. Hneď pri dverách nás zastavila čašníčka a spýtala sa nás, či máme stôl.

„Prišli sme za rodičmi," povedal Liam a ona sa usmiala.

„Ste pekný pár!" povedala a ja som sa zamračila no potom som nahodila neutrálny výraz, čašníčka, ktorej meno bolo Nicol, nás odprevadila ku stolu, za ktorým už sedeli naši a usmievali sa od ucha k uchu.

„No dobre, takže čo chcete?" spýtal sa Liam, bez všetkých okolkov.

„Prečo ponáhľaš sa niekde?" spýtal sa ho Toby.

„Áno, ponáhľam!" povedal a pretočil očami.

„No dobre, takže chceme dieťatko!"


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14.

J A M I E

Nasledujúce tri týždne ubehli tak rýchlo, že som si nestihla uvedomiť, ani koľko je hodín, drahý denníček. Udialo sa toho toľko, že ani neviem, či to bola skutočnosť alebo sen. Ale bola to skutočnosť. No asi kde by som mala začať? Pfúúú tak začnem asi u Nialla a Domie, Domie sa nám priznala, že chce, že túži po Niallovi, ale ako myslím, že sa s ním chce milovať, no ale on nie a nie, on chce sex po svadbe, tak dúfame, že to vydrží a niekde mu nezahne, o čom ja veľmi pohybujem, pretože Domie, Nialla tak veľmi miluje, že by pre neho hoc čo spravila. No a teraz momentálne majú krízu, ktorá podľa mňa, keď Niall bude k nej sladký, ako cukríček, tak dlho trvať nebude...

No ďalej je tu Harry a Tália, bože oni boli taký sladký pár, no bohužiaľ sa rozišli, Táliini rodičia sa rozviedli a keďže Tália ešte nie je plnoletá, tak ju do opateri vzala mama, ktorá sa okamžite po rozvode odsťahovala do New Yorku, je mi ich ľúto, mala som ich rada, a dokonca aj keď som s Táliou veľká kamarátka nebola, mala som ju rada a dokonca mi chýba ...

Louis a Ema, sú ako samostatná kapitola, sú ako malé deti, sú síce dospelý no majú detský rozum a to je naozaj pravda. Louis si s Em vystrelil s tým, že nahovoril rodičov na to, aby jej povedali, že Cara ( jeho bývala), bola krajšia, lepšia a dokonalejšia ... Ema to veľmi nevzala ako srandu a dokonca som počula ako Louis hovoril Liamovi, že Emka mu nedala, za to čo spravil, no ale to bol len detail, týždeň po tom si Em vystrelila, povedala Louisovi, že je tehotná, a nepovedala by som nič, keby, že mu to povie doma v súkromí ale povedala mu to pred celou školou, a do teraz si pamätám ako ...

„Ema! Nemôžeš ma takto týrať, mám svoje potreby!" povedal jej Louis no ona sa otočila a sadla si na stoličku vedľa mňa. „Emaaa!" zvrieskol.

„Louis! Nemôžeme to spolu robiť, pretože by sme prišli o naše maličké!" povedala nahlas a ja som myslela, že odpadnem, no ja som neodpadla, ale Louis. A ako tak padal na tú zem, tak sa udrel z hlavou o roh lavice a musela ho brať záchranka.... Vôbec to nebol úžasný deň ...

No a ďalej, moja mama a Toby (Liamov otec) rozhodli sa, že chcú dieťa, ja s Liamom sme nesúhlasili a okamžite sme odišli z tam-tadiaľ, no a od vtedy sa téma DIEŤA už neopakovala ...

No ďalej je tu môj vzťah z Tomasom, čo by som ti asi milý denník povedala? Asi toľko, že sme narovnako aj s Táliou a Harrym. Rozišla som s Tomasom, pretože on momentálne nie je v Londýne, musel odcestovať preč, popravde on sa rozišiel som nou, povedal mi, že on vlastne ku mne cítil iba kamarátstvo a nič iné, ja som mu povedala, že to bolo na rovnako, ale neľutujem to čo medzi nami bolo, pretože bolo to úžasné obdobie. Teraz som slobodná a čakám, kto mi vojde do cesty, popravde :D mne už niekto vošiel. Nikto o ňom nevie, videli sme sa asi trikrát a to sme sa spoznali tento týždeň. Bola som v pondelok po škole v obchode, no a rozhodla som sa, že sa prejdem cez park, no a tam som ho stretla. Volá sa George je to strašne zlatý chalan, a veľmi sa mi páči. Má hnedé oči a a hnedé kučeravé vlasy vyčesané do boku, no ... a tá jeho vyšportovaná postava? Bože mám pocit, že pri ňom na Liama zabudnem ...

Mobil mi zavibroval a tak som sa pozrela kto mi písal sms-ku. No keď som zbadala, kto písal, tak som skoro vypískla! Bol to George. Rýchlo som klikla na jeho správu a prečítala jeho správu.

\- Čo t5ak o p26l hod25nu v p92kú?-

Keď som si to prečítala? Tak som sa začala smiať, už som poznala, že to písal on, pretože vždy keď sme sa stretli, tak sa mi ospravedlňoval, za to, že fakt nevie písať na jeho klávesnici, spočiatku som mu neverila, ale vyskúšala som si to a verím mu. Je to strašne zlatý chalan, a tie jeho hnedé oči ... no to ma proste dostávalo do kolien.

\- No ok :D prídem ;)-

Odpísala som a rýchlo som si denník odložila na moje tajné miesto, a to bolo v šatníku medzi vecami. Rýchlo som si obliekla mikinu, bolo mi jedno koho je, no keď som ju obliekla tak som prišla na to, že je Liamova, pretože voňala po ňom, asi si ju tu zabudol, alebo mi ju sem schválne nechal? No to je vlastne jedno! Musím na neho zabudnúť! Musím! Proste nemôžem sa k nemu otáčať! Aj tak ... neviem či sa nedal dokopy s tým novým dievčaťom... bože ako sa ona len volá? Tamara ... áno! Presne to je jej meno! Je to dievča veľmi pekné, no a ja mu to prajem, sú spolu zlatý!

Mobil som si dala so vrecka, v mikine a išla som preč. Zavrela som dvere a chcela som sa potichu vypariť, ale bohužiaľ som stretla Liama na schodoch, keď ma zbadal, tak sa žiarivo usmial.

„Kam ideš?" spýtal sa ma a ja som sa falošne usmiala.

„Hocikde inde, hlavne tam kde nie si ty!" odpovedala som mu a obišla som ho rýchlim krokom. Obula som is rýchlo moje trampky a vybehla z domu, bolo mi všetko jedno, dala som si do učí slúchadla, na hlavu kapucňu a pustila som si moje obľúbené pesničky. Tiež ktoré ja milujem ...

O pár minút som bola na mieste, sadla som si na 'našu' lavičku a čakala na neho. Dúfala, že príde čím skôr a ja tu nebudem dlho a hlavne sama sedieť.

E M A

Pozerala som sa na Louisa, ktorý ležal v posteli, a ja som vedľa neho sedela. Zaspal ako som si ja čítala knihu, aj keď on sám mi povedal, že bude si čítať som nou, ale nezniesol to.

Hľadela som na jeho telo, a hlavne som mu hľadela do jeho tváre. Teraz vyzeral ako také neviniatko, bol taký zlatý, no vlastne on je zlatý stále, ale ako neviniatko nevyzerá. No ja ho aj tak mám rada, ľúbim ho. Chcem byť s ním, nechcem ho stratiť. Chcem aby nám to dlho vydržalo, dúfam, že nám to vydrží, už sme mesiac spolu. Takže, ešte ďalej ...

„Ema?" ozval sa jeho trochu chrapľavý hlas a ja som sa usmiala.

„No?"

„Ešte sa hneváš na mňa?" spýtal sa ma a ja som sa usmiala.

„Nie, nehnevám, prečo by som mala?"

„Vieš, ja ... to .. s mojimi rodičmi, ono ... ja som si chcel s teba spraviť srandu nemyslel som to vážne .." povedal smutne a ticho, ja som sa len jemne usmiala a nahla som sa k nemu. Moje pery prilepila na tie jeho a venovala som mu jemný bozk.

„Aj ja som si z teba spravila srandu Louis," šepla som do jeho pier a napokon som sa odtiahla od neho.

„Ale, vieš, ja by som aj chcel dieťa," ako náhla dopovedal ja som sa odtiahla a venovala som mu smutný pohľad.

„Dobre, možno v budúcnosti?" navrhla som mu.

„Áno! Po našej strednej čo ty na to? Vieš si nás predstaviť ako rodičov?" spýtal sa ma a objal ma a ja som sa pokrútila hlavou.

„No .. popravde ani ... vieš Loui, ja nechcem deti," povedala som mu a on sa odtiahol.

„Prečo? A nehovor mi to, že si zničíš tým postavu, a potom sa mi nebudeš páčiť, ľúbim ťa, a preto ťa neopustím! Vieš aký budem šťastný, keď budeme mať dieťatko!" povedal celý natešený ale ja som na neho hľadela z vážnou tvárou.

„Už musím ísť!" ako som dopovedala tak som si vzala knihu z jeho postele a mikinu taktiež. Obliekla som si ju po ceste dole a s pozdravom som sa rozlúčila z Louisovími rodičmi a utekala som od neho ako som len vedela. Ja mu to nedokážem povedať! Nie ... on chce deti, ... a ja ? Musíme sa rozísť, kým sme nezašli tak ďaleko ...

H A R R Y

Smutne som roznášal objednávky v mojej práci, som čašník a nebaví ma to, ale potrebujem peniaze, na opravu motorky. Chcel som pôvodne za tie peniaze Tálii niečo kúpiť ale rozišli sme sa. Ľúbim ju, je to pravda, a stavím sa, že aj ona mňa, ale proste ... nemôžeme mať vzťah na diaľku, to proste nejde... dávam jej slobodu. Nech si nájde niekoho iného, nech je tam šťastná. Začína tam nový život tak má aj nový štít...

„Harry? Čo sa deje?" spýtala sa ma Nicol, moja kolegyňa. Je taká stara ako ja, ale má teraz dvojmesačnú prax,takže nechodí do školy, to chcem aj ja!

„Ale nič, Nicol," odpovedal som jej a ona sa zamračila.

„Ale! No ták! Keď to budeš dusiť v sebe a nikomu to povieš, tak sa budeš zbytočne trápiť! Vieš, môj bratranec mi stále hovorí o jeho vzťahu z jeho priateľkou, pretože jej niečo vystrojil a ona mu nechcela odpustiť, ale napokon si aj ona z neho vystrelila až tak, že skončil v nemocnici, no a vyrozprával sa mi, a bol v pohode ... no ták Harry vypusť to zo seba!" štuchla do mňa a ja som si pri to spomenul na Louisa.

„Môžem sa ťa opýtať, kto je tvoj bratranec?"

„Louis Tomlinson, nedajbože ho poznáš!" vypískla, keď som prikývol.

„Louis, je môj kamarát, to si mala vidieť ako ho vystrelo, keď mu povedala, že je tehotná!" povedal som zo smiechom. A Nicol do mňa štuchla.

„No vidíš! Úsmev ti pristane viacej ako keď si smutný!" povedala mi a potom sa otočila. „Keby niečo potrebuješ príď pomôžem ti!" povedala mi chrbtom otočená a ako náhle to dopovedala, tak odkráčala preč.

Pozeral som sa na ňu zo zadu, a ako klamal by som, keby som povedal, že nemá telo bohyne, podľa môjho názoru, keď prišla sem neviem z kade, tak tam musela byť dokonalá ... Preboha! Na čo ja to myslím! Však ja mám priateľku, ktorú milujem ... vlastne bývalú priateľku, no ale aj tak ju milujem a nevymenil by som ju za nič na svete! ... bože ako mi Tália chýba ...

J A M I E

„Božéé ja neverím! Ty máš tetovanie!" skoro som skríkla na celú ulicu, boli sme dnes z Georgom celý deň spolu. Bolo to fakt úžasné. Najprv ma pozval na koláčik, ako on to povedal aj keď pôvodne chcel na zmrzlinu, ale už nebola, pretože vonku je dosť chladno a je pod mrakom.

„No, mám a nie len jedno!" pýšil sa George.

„Tam mi ich ukáž!"

„Tak poď ku mne do bytu a ukážem ti ich!" povedal a žmurkol na mňa, jasne som vedela o čo mu ide, ale ja nechcem sex.

„Nie," sklopila som zrak, „potom niekedy inokedy mi ich ukážeš, už budem ísť," povedala som a zastala som. George sa jemne usmial a ja som sklopila zrak.

„Uvidíme sa aj zajtra?" spýtal sa ma a ja som prikývla.

„Jasné! Môžeme!" usmiala som sa od ucha k uchu.

„Dobre tak čo, keby sme sa zajtra stretli v klube? A čo keby ..." jeho hlas sa stíšil.

„A keby?"

„A keby to to bolo naše rande?" spýtal sa a pri tom nadvihol obočie.

„Dobre," usmiala som sa a postavila som sa na špičky a dala som mu bozk na líce. A potom som sa otočila na päte a odkráčala som preč. Preč domov, a to som ešte nevedela čo sa doma bude diať ..

***

„Tak ja som sa už vyjadril! Nechcem už nijaké malé škvŕňa! Ináč sa odsťahujem k mame a viac o mne nebudeš počuť otec!" počula som kričať Liama ako som sa vyzúvala. Prišla som do obývačky, a tam na pohovke sedela mama a Toby, a Liam stál pri plazme.

„A ja ti oznamujem, že my dvaja dieťa chceme, nezaujíma ma tvoj a Jamienín názor!" skríkol Toby a Liam sa pozeral na mňa s nadvihnutým obočím.

„Aha, takže Vám je to naozaj jedno?" ozvala som sa ja.

„Jamie..." mama vydýchla a postavila sa a podišla ku mne.

„Nie, žiadna Jamie! Vieš, že som nesúhlasila s tvojím manželstvom! Dokonca som nemala rada ani Liama, ale ako sme nastúpili do školy, tak som ho začala mať rada! No ale to, že VY dvaja chcete dieťa, tak to už nestrpím!" posledné slova som povedala skrz zuby.

„Jamie ..." zase vydýchla mama.

„Mama! Tak ako Liam vydiera Toby budem vydierať aj ja teba! Pôjdem k otcovej babke! A ver, že keď raz tam v kročím tak ma už nikdy v živote neuvidíš!"

„To by si nespravila!" vypúlila na mňa oči.

„Ale vieš, že ja som schopnejšia aj horších vecí!" povedala som jej a ona pokrútila hlavou.

„Jamie, ale my dvaja chceme dieťatko! Naozaj! Vieš, aké to je keď sme sami? Vy dvaja si za chvíľku nájdete svoje spriaznene duše a odídete od nás. A my dvaja čo sami budeme robiť?" pýtala sa a ja som nadvihla obočie.

„Mama! Preboha! Ja mám iba sedemnásť! A Liam má osemnásť!" skríkla som po nej. „Vieš, čo! Rozhodni sa tak ako chceš ty! Ale pamätaj si, to čo som ti povedala, keď sa rozhodneš tak ako sa chceš rozhodnúť!" Toto boli moje posledné slová a ja som s nimi odišla preč z obývačky a išla som hore do mojej izby, kde som sa hodila o posteľ a rozmýšľala.

Určite sa pýtate, prečo takto reagujem, ale proste, ja nechcem mať spoločného súrodenca s Liamom! Však predsa Liama milujem! Aké by to potom bolo? Však by to bolo predsa postavené na hlavu! Síce som si povedala, že na Liama už ani nepomyslím, ale nedá sa to. Ja ho milujem, no budem sa snažiť potlačiť city k nemu, tak veľmi, aby som na neho postupom času zabudla ...

***

Bola pólnoc a ja som ešte stále nespala. No chcela som veľmi. Ale moje viečka mi to nedovolili, pretože boli stále otvorené a z radosťou hľadela na biely, no teraz v tme čierny strop.

Z chodby som počula šuchot a tak som rýchlo zavrela oči a tvárila sa, že spím. Pomaly sa dvere od mojej izby otvorili, a ja som počula kroky k mojej posteli. Potom kroky utíchli a ja som ucítila jemné pery na mojom čele, tie pery by som poznala všade, boji jemné a hebké ako hodváb. Boli to Liamove pery. Tak veľmi som chcela otvoriť oči a opýtať sa ho prečo mi dal bozk, aj potom čo sa ešte stále nerozprávame. Ale nedokázala som to. Môj hlas sa zasekol v hrdle a teraz ako na taký truc sa moje oči neotvorili.

Počula som ako sa kroky tratili preč z izby a napokon som počula, ako sa dvere od mojej izby zatvorili a v teda som konečne moje oči otvorila, no nemohla som sa ani pohnúť bola som ako z kameňa. A rozmýšľala som nad tým, prečo to Liam bol....

***

Ráno som dokráčala do kuchyne, snažiac sa na nikoho nehľadieť. Chcela som sa teraz ráno Liama opýtať, čo mala znamenať to v noci, ale bála som sa ho to spýtať, pretože som si myslela, že to bol sen. Neviem či to bol sen alebo nie.

Sadla som si na stoličku a začala som jesť moje raňajky, dnes večer sa mám stretnúť s Georgom v klube takže to musím povedať rodičom.

„Môžem ísť večer do klubu?" spýtala som sa, a môj pohľad bol zabodnutý na tanier, na ktorom bol chlieb s džemom.

„Na čo?" spýtala sa mama.

„Mám sa tam stretnúť s kamarátom," povedala som potichšie dúfajúc, že si to Liam nevšimne.

„Kamarátom? Tak to nie!" povedala mama prísne. A ja som v tedy dvihla zrak a pozerala som sa priamo pred seba, priamo som hľadela na Liama ako na mňa pozeral.

„Pôjde so mnou Liam aj s jeho novou priateľkou!" povedala som s úsmevom na tvari.

„Novou priateľkou?" spýtal sa Liam.

„Jop! S tou novou babou zo školy, vy hádam spolu nechodíte?" spýtala som sa a falošne som sa usmiala.

„Nie, nechodím s ňou, podlieza mi, aby získala popularitu!" dvihol ruky na obranu a ja som pretočila očami a otočila som sa k mame.

„Tak čo? Môžem ísť?" spýtala som sa jej znova.

„Keď pôjde Liam, tak môžeš aj ty," povedala a ja som prikývla a postavila som sa zo stoličky a išla som hore do mojej izby, aby som sa už pomaly prichystala.

Ale napokon som sa, že mám ešte čas, tak som sa rozhodla, že si pozriem nejaký film. A tak som si našla na internete zoznám filmom a rozhodla som sa pre Carrie. Bol to horor, ale nejak ma strašne zaujímal, a ja som si ho chcela pozrieť. A tak som si ho našla a začala som ho pozerať....

***

Keď som konečne bola hotová a chystala som sa pomaly ísť, tak sa dvere od mojej izby otvorili a do vnútra vošiel naštvaný Liam.

„Ani za svet s tebou nepôjdem za tým kokotom!" skríkol po mne Liam, ako náhle za sebou zavrel dvere.

„Buď láskavo ticho, ešte ťa budú počuť dole rodičia!" povedala som ticho.

„Nebudú pretože išli preč!" povedal a ruky si založil na hrudi. „A späť k téme, ani ja, ba ani ti nepôjdeš za tým kokot!"

„Ale pôjdem! Ty mi v tom nezabrániš!"

„Nepôjdeš!"

„To nemyslíš vážne! Liam! Prosím pusť ma! Ja tam chcem ísť! Mám tam predsa s Georgom rande!" prosila som, pretože som chcela ísť na párty, ale Liam ma nechcel pustiť.

„Nie! Proste tam nepôjdeš!" skríkol až som sa vyľakala. Nikdy na mňa tak nekričal. Toto bolo prvýkrát čo tak nahlas kričí.

„Ale .. Liam," povedala som mu ale on pokrútil hlavou.

„Nie! Nepôjdeš! George pre teba nie je dobrý! Poznám ho!" povedal a pristúpil ku mne.

„To si už povedal skoro o všetkých! O Ryanovi, Tomasovi,.." vymenovávala som všetkých chalanov, s ktorými som mala ísť von, ale Liam ma zastavil.

„Nikto z nich, nie je pre také dievča ako ty nie je vhodný!" povedal Liam.

„Tak kto povedz mi !" zakričala som na neho, pretože ma už naštval!

Jedným krokom bol pri mne a vzal moju tvár do rúk a priložil svoje pery na tie moje. Najprv som bola v šoku, no potom sa oddala, predsa len jeho pery sú neodolateľné. Chcela by som ich bozkávať stále. No ale potom ako keby dom mňa udrel blesk a ja som sa od neho odtiahla.

„Čo to robíš?" spýtala som sa ho a ruky som si založila na hrudi.

„Bozkávam ťa, nevidíš?" pristúpil krok ku mne a chcel mi vziať tvár do rúk ale ja som cúvla.

„Prečo?" pýtala som sa ho ďalej.

„Pretože chcem?"

„Liam... proste ma nechaj tam ísť!" pretočila som tému a pristúpila som k nemu a on iba pokrútil hlavou.

„Nie, nedovolím ti tam ísť! Ako som už povedal on nie je vhodný pre teba!" vydýchol a sklopil hlavu.

„Dobre, Liam, tak sa ešte raz pýtam, kto je vhodný pre mňa?" znova som sa ho to pýtala a on dvihol hlavu.

„Ja," povedal po tichu, neverila som jeho slovám.

„Ešte raz a hlasnejšie," povedala som mu.

„Ľúbim ťa."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

J A M I E

\- ráno -

Ležala som v Liamovom náruči a pri tom som sladko spomínala, na to, čo sa stalo včera. On, človek, ktorého milujem, môj nevlastný brat, mi povedal, že ma tiež ľúbi, no nie je to úžasné? Je! Je to perfektné, je to ako keby to bol sen! Ale nie je! Pretože toto je skutočnosť!

Zavrela som oči a spomínala, na to ako mi povedal, že ma ľúbi ...

**Flashback

„Ľúbim ťa." Vyšlo z jeho úst a ja som nehybne stála. Stála som tam ako socha, nebola som schopná pochybu. Proste som neverila tým slovám, ktoré mu vyšli z úst.

„A .. Liam. Nerob si srandu!" napokon som zo seba dostala a ruky som si založila v bok. Nie ! To nemôže byť pravda! On si zo mňa robí srandu!

„Jamieee!" vydýchol moje meno a privrel oči, no hneď ich otvoril a pristúpil ku mne, vzal moju tvár do rúk a pozeral sa na mňa tými jeho hnedými očami. Teraz som v nich mohla vidieť, a drobné iskričky, také drobné, no boli tam. „Tu teraz, stojím na mieste a môžem ti aj odprisahať, že ťa tak veľmi milujem, ako ešte nikoho! Už dlho, ani si nevieš predstaviť, ako veľmi! Bože .." dvihol hlavu k stropu a potom ju zase sklonil k mojej tvári. Mohla som cítiť jeho dych na tvári, „... keď som ťa videl, ako si bola s nimi, tak som myslel, že asi umriem. Tak veľmi som preklínal to, že oni sú s tebou! Takým dokonalým človekom ako si ty! A ja s tebou nemôžem byť!" obtrel svoj nos o ten môj a jemne sa usmial. „Milujem ťa naozaj Jamie, nerobím si srandu!" vydýchol mi do pier a ja som tiež vydýchla, až teraz som si uvedomila, že dom zadržiavala dych.

„Liam .."

„Jamie, ja viem, že je to hlúpe, pretože sme súrodenci, no ber ohľad na to, že sme nevlastný! Nemáme spoločnú krv! Nemáme spoločné nič, vieš -"

„Ľúbim ťa, Liam!" povedala som mu to a tým som ho aj prerušila. Ruky mu padli z mojej tváre a on hľadel na mňa ako na zjavenie, „a ty nie si rád, že ja cítim, k tebe to či ty ku mne?" spýtavo som sa na neho pozrela a v jeho očiach som mohla vidieť ešte viac iskričiek, než pred chvíľkou.

„Jasné, že som rád! Bože ako veľmi! Božé -" prerušila som ho tým, že som moje pery priložila na tie jeho. A ako náhle sa naše pery spojili, tak Liam si ruky obtočil okolo môjho pása a ja som moje ruky obtočila okolo jeho krku a tým som si ho pritiahla nižšie.

„Bože, toto je ako splnený sen," usmievajúc som mu to povedala a on si obtrel svoj nos o ten môj a ja som sa jemne zachichotala. Všimla som si, že má zatvorené oči a tak som ich zavrela aj ja, no a v tej chvíli si ma pritiahol ešte viac k jeho hrudi a svoje pery priložil na tie moje a bozkával ma, tak ako ešte nikto pred tým. Cítila som ako sa mi v brušku rozleteli motýle a chceli odtiaľ uletieť, no nemohli, bol to naozaj príjemný pocit.

„Takže teraz si moja. Moje dievča!"

** End Flashback

„Jamie?" počula som Liamov chrapľavý hlas, ktorý ma aj vyrušil z premýšľania a včerajšej noci.

„Áno?" spýtala som sa ho s úsmevom a on sa nahol ku mne a prilepil svoje pery na tie moje a následne sa rýchlo odtiahol.

„Asi by sme mali ísť do školy, čo?"

„No, mali. Ideme?" spýtajúc som sa na neho pozrela.

„No musíme, večer budeme spolu?" spýtal sa z nadvihnutým obočím a ja som sa inštinktívne zamračila.

„Prečo nie po škole?"

„Musím ísť cvičiť, vieš s chalanmi," zosmutnel a svoj pery priložil na tie moje a ja som sa dvihla.

„Pôjdem s vami! Aj tak by som chcela začať tancovať, takže potrebujem získať nejakú kondičku!" povedala som mu novú myšlienku, ktorá sa mi vytvorila teraz v hlave.

„Jamieeee!" zatiahol a hodil hlavu o matrac.

„Čo?" spýtala som sa ho a dvihla som sa z postele a chcela som ísť do šatníka, ale bohužiaľ ma Liam k sebe pritiahol a zvalil ma na seba.

„No dobre, môžeš ísť s nami, ale prosím, nejak normálne sa obleč!" povedal a ja som sa jemne usmiala a pobozkala som ho na pery.

„Ľúbim ťa," povedala som mu medzi bozky, ktoré mi on opätoval.

***

„Oznamujeme Vám, že dnes nebudeme doma, pretože máme nočnú, ale hádam, Vám to nebude vadiť čí?" spýtal sa Toby, Liama a mňa ale ja som iba pretočila očami a Liam sa uchechtol.

„Jasné, nočná!" zasmial sa a postavil sa zo stoličky v kuchyne. „Ideme?" spýtal sa ma, ako si bral ruksak, ktorý mal položený vedľa stoličky.

„Ideme," odpovedala som mu a postavila som sa zo stoličky, vzala som Liamov a môj tanier a dala som ho do umývadla. A tak som išla ku schodom, kde som mala kabelu a tiež som sa tam obula.

Všimla som si, že už Liam stojí pred dverami, ktoré už otvoril a tak som s úsmevom na perách, išla k nemu a vyšla cez dvere. Išla som smerom k autu, ktoré patrilo jemu.

Liam ma predbehol a otvoril mi dvere od auta, pri tom jeho geste som sa zachichotala a nastúpila som si. Ešte pred tým, ako zabuchol moje dvere, tak mi na kolena položil jeho ruksak.

V príjemnom tichu, s Liamovou rukou na mojom stehne, sme išli ku škole. Samozrejme, že sem tam sa sme sa na seba pozreli, no potom zase sme sa otočili späť a Liam zase sledoval cestu.

Keď sme sa blížili ku škole, vzrástala vo mne panika. Ako sa budeme teraz správať? Ako to všetko bude teraz, keď som s Liamom? Nedalo mi to ...

„Liam? Vieš, ako sa budeme správať teraz v škole?" spýtala som sa ho a pri tom hľadela na neho. Práve zaparkoval pred školou.

„Ako? Nechápem?" nechápavo sa tváril.

„No, ako vieš... proste nechcem, aby to všetci vedeli, prepáč Liam, ale predsa všetci vedia, že sme súrodenci, takže podľa toho sa budeme správať ok? Ale doma v súkromí, budeme pár, dobre?" povedala som mu a popravde, bála som sa jeho reakcie. Bála som sa toho, čo spraví.

„Jamie, naozaj to tak chceš?" spýtal sa ma a ja som tam iba sedela zo sklonenou hlavou.

„Prepáč, ale ja fakt nechcem, aby sme sa tak správali, veď predsa, sme nevlastný súrodenci, každý o nás tam vie, každý nás tam pozn-"

„A čo naši kamaráti? Povieme im to?" prerušil ma tým, že sa ma toto spýtal.

„To ja už nechám na teba," povedala som mu a v tedy som pocítila jeho ruku pri tej mojej. Dvihla som hlavu a pozerala som sa do jeho dokonalo hnedých očí. Usmial sa na mňa a potom ma objal.

„Ako, chceš. Ale nezabudni si len moja!" a s týmto sa odo mňa odtiahol a ja som sa mu venovala veľký úsmev.

„Aj ty si môj! Žiadne dievčatá okolo teba! Je ti to jasné!" povedala som mu a vystrčila som ukazovák.

„Áno madam!" povedal a ja som sa zasmiala.

„Liam, ale ja to myslím vážne," teraz som už povedala vážne. A on prikývol.

„Dobre," usmial sa a ešte raz ma objal.

***

„Takže ja som sa dopočula, že ty ideš s chalanmi do fitka? Hej?" spýtala sa ma, s nadvihnutým obočím, Em a ja som sa prikývla.

„Hej, chcem, pretože chcem sa zapísať znova na tanečnú, takže potrebujem sa znova dostať do formy," usmiala som sa a ona prikývla.

„Tak, aby si nešla sama pôjdem s tebou čo ty na to?" zasmiala sa a ja som prikývla.

„Nezavoláme aj Domie?" spýtala som sa Em.

„Mohli by sme, a čo aj Caru?" navrhla ale ja som pokrútila hlavou.

„Cara už odcestovala domov, ale na Vianoce príde aj s priateľom!" povedala som a Em vypúlila oči.

„Pfúú! Tak to sa teším na jej fešačika!" Em sa zasmiala a ja som nadvihla obočie.

„A cez víkend budeme spolu skypovať, tak keď chceš tak môžeš prísť!"

„Prídem!" povedala rozhodne. „Ináč máš domácu?"

„Jakú?" vypleštila som oči.

„No mali sme domácu! A ináč, dnes by mali byť výsledky z tých prezentácií!" radostne povedala a ja som sa zamračila.

„Hej? Super, som zvedavá, kto bol najlepší!" povedala 'nadšene' no samozrejme plne irónie.

„Aleee!"

***

„Dobrý deň študenti!" započuli sme všetci v rozhlase a ja som si hlasno vydýchla, keďže už teraz nemôže profesorka Jenner skúšať! „takže teraz Vám poviem výsledky zo súťaže! Jeden pár bol zo súťaže vylúčený a to slečna Rómero a pán Styles, keďže slečna sa odišla zo školy. Takže prvý piatí pár vyhral! A to je .. začneme od piateho! Peazer - Winter, štvrté Steel - Tomlinson, tretie Johnson - Payne, druhé Pierce - Horan, a prvé Brown - Ford ! Blahoželám tí, ktorý vyhrali! Po tejto hodine príďte do riaditeľne!"

S babami sme sa po hodine rozbehli do riaditeľne a po nás prišli aj chalani.

„Neviete, čo to bude za výhru?" spýtal sa Louis a Ema sa škodoradostne zasmiala, fakt mala diabolský smiech. Až som sa jej začínala bať.

„Zlatko? Deje sa niečo?" spýtal sa Em, Louis, keď sa smiala ako o dušu.

„Však uvidíš!" povedala zo smiechom (stále tým diabolským) a mohla by som odprisahať, že v očiach mala malé plamienky.

„Bojím sa jej!" povedal Louis a schoval sa za Liama a ja som sa zasmiala.

A vtedy sa otvorili dvere do riaditeľne a v nich stál riaditeľ. Och bojím sa až!

***

„Čo si myslíš o tom čo povedal riaditeľ?" spýtala som sa Liama, keď sme spolu v objatí ležali u mňa na posteli a maznali sme sa.

„Myslím si, že ej to skvelý nápad, vieš aké to tam bude úžasné a tie mestá ... Paríž, Egypt, Moskva, Rím ... och vedel by som ešte o viacerých!" povedal zasnívane Liam a ja som do neho ďobla.„Čo?" spýtal sa ma Liam a ja som nad ním pokrútila hlavou.

„Asi by sme sa už mali chystať," povedala som mu a už - už som vstávala s postele, ale on ma chytil a tak som znova ležala na ňom.

„Ešte máme čas," povedal a na pery mi vtisol jemný bozk, pretože hneď sa musel odtiahnuť, lebo mu niekto volal s povzdychom to vzal.

„Prosím?" povedal otrávene, „dobre, Loui už sme na ceste, ... hej o pól hodinu sme tam ... dobre, maj sa!" zložil mu a smutne sa usmial. „Už musíme," vydýchol a posadil sa a vzal moju tvár do ruk a venoval mi ešte posledný bozk.

„Ľúbim ťa," povedala som mu a on sa usmial.

„Aj ja ťa ľúbim," povedal a stým sa postavil s postele a s odutou perou odišiel z mojej izbe. Ja som išla k šatníku a vzala som si veci na cvičenie ... toto bude zábava!

D O M I E

„Prečo si musela ísť aj ty?" spýtal sa ma Niall a krútil hlavou, keď ma videl čo mám oblečené, „toto mi bol čert dlžný ťa brať zo sebou!"

„Niall!" skríkla som po ňom.

„Bože! Nemáš nejaké iné tričko?" spýtal sa ma a dala by som aj ruku do ohňa, že bol nervózny.

„Nie, nemám!" povedal a ruky som si založila na hrudi.

„Kurva!" zanadával a ja som vypleštila oči, „no tak čo mám robiť, keď ty mi tu budeš pobehovať len v športovej podprsenke a týchto legínkach? Preboha! .. Kurva ty si v tom taká sexy ..." zahryzol si do pery a ja som sa uškrnula.

„Ale nedajbože ti to vadí?" spýtala som sa ho stále s úškrnom na tvári.

„VADÍ! PREBOHA SI MOJA PRIATEĽKA!" dobreže nie skríkol a ja som to už nevydržala a zasmiala som sa. „DOMIE!"

„Bože Niall," pretočila som očami a obišla som ho a vydala som sa k strojom, dúfajúc, že pôjde za mnou a bude sledovať každý môj krok.

L O U I S

„Och bože čo jej to tak dlho trvá?" spýtal som sa Harryho a on sa uchechtol.

„Ženám do vždy tak dlho trvá!" zasmial sa ja som ho prebodol pohľadom.

„Prestaň nemám na teba nervy!" skoro som na neho vybuchol a v tedy došiel k nám aj Liam.

„Čaute," pozdravil sa chlapsky sme sa privítali (čiže sme si dali náš znak).

„No čo? Ako to ide s Jamie?" spýtal sa ho Harry a ja som pretočil očami, ale keď to zbadal Liam tak som sa začal škeriť.

„No ako asi? Tak ako o teraz," povedal a sklopil zrak.

„Mal by si jej konečne povedať pravdu, čo ak si niekoho nájde?" povedal som mu a on pokrčil ramenami.

„Tak si nájde," povedal a potom sa pozreli s Haroldom za mňa a začali sa smiať.

„Louis neotáčaj sa, lebo dostaneš infarkt!" povedal Harold a ja som sa v tom okamihu otočil a on ma fakt, kurva pravdu. Predo mnou bola 'skoro' nahá Ema. Moje ústa boli otvorené do korán a ja môžem odprisahať, že v tom okamihu som prestal aj dýchať.

„Miláčik zavri si ústočka tečie ti slinka," usmiala sa Em a prišla ku mne a venovala mi bozk na pery, „a to platí aj o tebe Harry, ešte, že Liam tu je ten normálny však?" povedala a ako okolo neho prechádzala, tak ho pobúchala po pleci a potom išla k strojom.

„A- a-a"

„Hej, to bola Em a je fakt kurevsky sexy v tých bielych šortkách a tej podprsenke, malo to byť trestné nosiť!" povedal Harold a ja som som už bez toho, aby som mu odpovedal rozbehol sa za Em, aby som jej mohol vynadať za to, čo si obliekla.

L I A M

„Harry? Tebe nechýba Tália?" spýtal som sa ho a on sklonil hlavu a jemne prikývol.

„A keby si vedel ako veľmi," vydýchol a ja som prikývol. Chcel som sa ešte niečo ho opýtať, ale v tedy akurát prišla Jamie a mala na sebe čierne trojštvrťové legíny a fialovú športovú podprsenku.

„Jamie," vydýchol som jej meno a Harry sa tiež otočil.

„Popravde tvoja sestra je kus," pripomenul mi to Harry a ja som prikývol.

„Ja to viem a mimochodom je to moja nevlastná sestra!" toto som mu zase ja pripomenul a bez toho aby som ešte niečo povedal tak som ho otočil a tlačil preč a potom som sa vrátil k Jamie.

„Jamie," znova som vydýchol jej meno a priblížil som sa k nej.

„Čo je, zlato?" spýtala sa ma a ja som sa zachichotal.

„Páči sa mi keď mi tam hovoríš, ale vieš, mám chuť na teba, takže ti odporúčam dať si nejaké tričko aj keď takto vyzeráš veľmi sexy," povedal som jej a ona sa usmiala.

„Takže chceš aby som si išla pre tričko?"

„Hej pre hoc čo, len aby si nebola taká odhalená!" pošepkal som sa ona prikývla.

„Takže ma o to prosíš?" pýtala sa a ja som prikývol. „Popros!"

„Jamieee, prosím! Choď si dať na seba to tričko!" povedala som a ona sa ešte viac usmiala a potom sa otočila a išla späť do šatní, o pár sekúnd sa vrátila a už mala na sebe fialové tričko. Usmial som sa a keď okolo mňa prechádzala som tak som ju zastavil a svoje pery priložil na tie jej.

***

„Bolo to zaujímavé!" povedal som a chytil som Jamie okolo pliec. Všetci spolu sme išli k naším autám, ale ešte sme sa rozhodli, že zájdeme do mekáča ( hej zaujímavé ).

„Strašne," povedal nahnevaný Louis. Vedľa mňa a Jamie kráčala Domie s Niallom a ten tiež veľmi happy nevyzeral.

„Ale no ták zlatk-"

„Prestaň Ema! Pozri sa Jamie bola slušne oblečená, a ty si tam bola ako šľa-"

„No len to dopovedz! Aj Domie tam bola tak isto oblečená a Niall sa s tým zmieril, a ty nie? A ohľadom Jamie! Tak aj ona bola tak oblečená, ale asi Liam niečo povedal," vraždila ma pohľadom, „tak si bola dať to tričko!"

„Hej! Aspoň tu je vidieť, že má pred ním rešpekt!" povedal Louis a ja som sa zasmial a Jamie tak isto.

„Tak to určiteee," zatiahol som, „Jamie bola taká milá a išla sa sama prezliecť," povedal som s úsmevom na perách.

„Áno, pretože mi on povedal, že každý, ktorý sa na mňa pozrie, tak mu rozbije hubu," zastal som a šokovane som na ňu hľadel. A všetci pustili húrnoský smiech.

„No taaaak, Liam to som nečakal!" povedal so smiechom Harry.

„Prisahám, že nič také som nepovedal!" povedal som a ruky som dvihol, lebo som sa bránil.

„To určite, my vieme čoho si schopný!" povedal už nerozčúlený Louis.

„To je milé od teba Jamie," povedal som a prišiel som k nej, „ ideme som nejaký hladný!"povedal som a zase som okolo jej pliec ruku, „my dvaja si to doma ešte vybavíme!" pošepkal som jej a ona sa na mňa vyplašene pozrela.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16.

J A M I E

31\. 10. 2014 - dnes je deň, kedy budem poslednú noc tráviť doma. Pretože, zajtra odchádzame preč. Ideme s Liamom na výlet!

Z jednej strany sa na neho teším, ale z druhej ani nie, pretože včera som dostala nemilé prekvapenie, ktoré ja neznášam. Krámy. Takže keď budeme v Moskve tak budem mať krámy, a tiež keď budeme v lietadle! Dokonca, ešte keď s Liamom budem spať túto noc - ako nie spať, spať, ale iba spať v posteli! Náš vzťah sa ešte tak veľmi neposunul na takú úroveň, aby sme mali sex. A ešte som mu ani nepovedala, že som panna. Čo by som mu mala povedať...

Dvere sa otvorili do mojej izby a ja som vykukla spod periny, kde som bola zahrabaná, lebo ma trošku bolelo v podbrušku.

„Jamie? Si v pohode?" spýtal sa ma vystrašene Liam a ja som pokrútila hlavou a schovala som sa pod perinu. A pri tom som sa usmievala, pretože som vedela, že si ľahne ku mne a budeme sa maznať.

V tej chvíli ako som o tom premýšľala, ucítila som ako sa posteľ prehla. Perina sa trošku nadvihla, lebo Liam sa ku mne schoval tiež.

„Pred čím sa skrývame?" spýtal sa a ja som pokrútila hlavou a pritúlila som sa k nemu.

„Pred nikým, len nechcem aby nás niekto videl," potichu som sa zachichotala a Liam tak isto. Odkryl nás, takže sme mali von iba hlavy.

„Už si zbalená?" spýtal sa a ja som prikývla a ukázala som smerom k šatníku, kde bol veľký kufor. Pritúlila som sa k nemu a on ma tiež objal. Svoju hlavu si oprel o tú moju a pritiahol si ma na hruď.

„A ty si zbalený?" spýtala som sa ho a vzhliadla som k nemu.

„Tak s časti," zasmial sa a ja tiež, „ľúbim ťa," povedal a ja som sa usmiala.

„Však aj ja teba ľúbim," opätovala som mu slová a on sa ku mne nahol a pobozkal.

Prevalili sme sa, takže on ležal na mne obtočila som si okolo jeho trupu nohy a ďalej sme sa bozkávali. Potom ma niečo napadlo.

„Prepáč, ale dnes večer nebude sex," povedala som vážne a Liam sa odtiahol takže kľačal na svojich nohách a moje nohy boli ešte stále obtočené okolo jeho pásu.

„Tak to potom idem preč, prišiel som len preto aby som si užil a ty mi povieš to!" povedal a ruky si založil na hrudi.

„No vieš čo, ja by som ti aj dovolila, ale mám ... ako sa to povie? Dobrý vojak pôjde aj cez krv?" spýtala som sa ho a v tedy z jeho výrazu som sa musela zasmiať. A to nevydržal ani Liam a tiež sa pustil do smiechu.

„Takže ty máš krámy?" spýtal sa ma, keď sme sa dosmiali.

„Bohužiaľ a bolí ma," ukázala som na podbruško. A pri tom som stále mala nohy obtočené okolo jeho pásu.

„Takže tu ťa bolí," povedal a začal mi hladiť podbruško. No potom dvihol mi tričko až k prsiam, tak aby nevidel ani kúsok podprsenky, a tak mi začal hladiť bruško. Jemne a musím povedať, že to bolo príjemné.

„Tak ako to vidíš teraz?" spýtal sa po chvíli a ja som priadla ako taká mačka.

„Je to veľmi príjemné, len prosím neprestavaj!" povedala som mu a on sa uchechtol. Cítila som ako jeho ruky padli trošku nižšie a rozviazal mi šnúrky na teplákoch a trošku ich stiahol a zase sa vrátil k masírovaniu. Nepokúšal sa o nič iné. Len o to.

„Ešte?" spýtal sa, keď ma už ani veľmi nebolelo a ja som pokrútila hlavou, že nie. Natiahol mi tepláky, zaviazal šnúrku. Stiahol mi tričko a posadil si ma do lona.

Naše tváre boli len pár centimetrov od seba, naše nosy sa dotýkali, presne ako naše čelá.

„Tak za to si zaslúžim niečo, však?" spýtal sa ma, hľadiac mi stále priamo do očí. Moja odpoveď bola iba jemné prikývnutie.

„A čo to bude?" spýtal sa ma znova.

„Bozk." vydýchla som a vtedy som naše pery spojila do bozku...

***

„Tak deti dajte na seba pozor, nech sa Vám nič nestane! Liam ty daj na Jamie pozor! A prosím nevyvádzajte!" poúčala nás moja mama a ja som len pretáčala nad ňou očami.

„Neboj sa Monica, ja sa o ňu postarám, je to predsa moja malá sestrička," upokojoval ju Liam.

„No dobre a zavolajte mi keď budete v Moskve, dobre?" povedala a obidvaja sme prikývli.

Boli sme na letisku a lúčili sa s mamou, len s ňou, pretože Toby mal niečo na práci. Ale neriešili sme to. Tešili sme sa na to ako budeme sami. A budeme mať od nich pokoj.

Rozhodli sme sa, že to naším kamarátom povieme, keď budeme v Moskve, pretože predsa, len budeme tam bez rodičov a nebudeme môcť sa objímať alebo pobozkať, keď budeme sami a beh profesora, ktorý ide s nami?

„Och tu ste! Už sme si mysleli, že neprídete!" povedala Ema a objala ma. Ja som sa nechápavo zatvárila a objala ju späť.

„Čo sa deje?" spýtala som sa jej potichu, stále sa objímajúc.

„V lietadle ti poviem," pošepla mi a odtiahli sme sa od seba. Ja som sa pozrela na Liama a on sa zamračil.

„Takže ideme?" navrhol Louis a Ema sa držala pri mne za ten čas. Kráčali sme až k profesorovi, ktorý na nás už čakal s letenkami v ruke.

Najprv začal niečo hovoriť a potom sme sa všetci rozdelili a išli. Držala som sa vedľa Liama, pretože mal môj kufor, a Em kráčala vedľ nás. Už som sa tešila na to ako budem sedieť v lietadle a letieť do Moskvy....

E M A

Sedela som vedľa Louisa, ale ani slovo nikto z nás nepovedal, pretože nemala som chuť sa s ním rozprávať. Alebo skôr on som nou? No ja neviem, chcem si to s ním vyriešiť. Ale bojím sa mu to povedať, ale mala by som, pretože po týchto prázdninách, pôjdeme týždeň do školy, a potom zase prázdniny. Ani sa nespamätám a Louis bude maturovať ...

„Idem za Jamie," povedala som a vstala som, Louis sa na mňa ani nepozrel a ja som som so sklopenou hlavou išla k Jamie a Liamovi.

„Liam? Mohol by si ísť na chvíľku k Louisovi?" spýtala som sa ho a on prikývol a išiel k nemu.

„Tak povieš mi to?" spýtala sa Jamie a ja som prikývla.

„Ja a Louis sme sa pohádali," sklopila som zrak a pozerala som sa na moje prsty, s ktorými som sa hrala.

„O čo?"

„No, vieš. Ja mám taký problém. No a ... proste som mu povedala, aby sme sa rozišli," vydýchla som a dala by som ruku o ohňa, že Jamie sa na mňa pozerala ako na zjavenie.

„Prečo?" skoro vykríkla a ja som sa na ňu pozrela.

„Vieš, ja proste ... nemôžem mať deti, no a Louis o nich rozpráva stále, chce mať a veľa. No a tak som mu to povedala. A potom sme sa pohádali, Jamie... ja - ja neviem ako mu to mám povedať!" plakala som . Nedokázala som to držať v sebe.

„Em!" povedal a objala.

„Čo mám robiť?" spýtala som sa jej.

„No vieš, mohla by si mu to povedať, možno by ste to mohli začať riešiť, vysvetliť si to medzi sebou, no a keď nie .. tak posledná možnosť bude, že sa rozídete, ale on ťa ľúbi, neopusti ťa. Stále sa na teba pozrie takým pohľadom ... ja neviem ho opísať ... ale takým asi ako keby ťa chcel mať len pre seba, pozerá na teba s toľkou láskou v očiach ..."

„Myslíš si to?"

„Nie, nemyslím, ja viem Em. A teraz choď a porozprávajte sa, letieť budeme ešte dlho," jemne sa usmiala. Naposledy som ju objala a vydala som sa na moje miesto.

„Liam môžem?" povedala som a on pretočil očami.

„Stále ma vyhadzuje z môjho miesta! Povedz jej niečo!" drgol do Louis Liam a on sa zasmial.

„Neboj sa poviem," zasmial sa a Liam sa postavil a odkráčal na svoje miesto.

„Chcem s tebou hovoriť," povedal mi a ja som sa jemne usmiala.

„Čo keby sme zabudli na včerajšok?" spýtala som sa ho a on prikývol.

„Em, ľúbim ťa a naozaj ja ťa nechcem stratiť!" povedal hľadiac mi do tváre a ja som prikývla.

„Však ani ja teba nechcem stratiť," sadla som si a objala som ho, „ľúbim ťa, a keď budeme na hoteli, tak ti niečo poviem, dobre?" navrhla som a on prikývol.

J A M I E

„Vítam Vás u nás v hoteli, som rád, že ste si ho vybrali, nech sa páči, vaše kľúče," povedal recepčný ruským prízvukom a podal kľúče profesorovi.

„Takže najprv dievčatá, Brown budeš s Peazer, Steel budeš s Pierce. Chalani, Tomlinson a Horan, Ford a Winter. Johnson a Payne budete spolu, ste súrodenci, takže preto ste. Ale v Egypte nemusíte byť spolu, je Vám to jasné?" povedal a rozdal kľúče, my s Liamom sme prikývli a vzal ná Liam veci.

„Není to úžasné, že budeme spolu?" spýtal sa a ja som prikývla.

„Je to skvelé!" zašepkala som mu naspäť.

Nastúpili sme do výťahu, ako jediný, pretože ostatný sa tam s ním začali hádať, prečo aj oni nemôžu byť spolu tak ako my. Ale to nás nezaujímalo.

Keď sme vystúpili tak sme rýchlo našli aj našu izby, odomkli sme a vošli do vnútra.

„Tak toto tu nie je izba ale apartmán!" povedal Liam. Kufre položil ku konferenčnému stolíku. Izba bola priestranná a mala veľké okno, s ktorého bolo vidieť centrum.

„Bože vidíš toto tu?" ukázala som mu, „to je také nádherné!" vydýchla som a ucítila som jeho ruky na mojich bokoch.

„Nie je, pretože sú ak krajšie veci," povedal a ja som sa k nemu otočila.

„Sú? A čo napríklad?" ruky som si založila na hrudi.

„Ty," pošepkal a ja som sa doširoka usmiala a ruky dvihla, tak aby som si ich mohla obtočiť okolo jeho krku. Nahol sa ku mne a venoval mi bozk na pery. Ale dvere sa otvorili a do vnútra vošli chalani a dievčatá a my sme sa od seba odtiahli.

„ČO TO?" skríkol Niall, a mohla som typovať, že takým vysokým hlasom aký som u neho ešte nepočula.

„VY DVAJA!" Domie si zakryla ústa rukou a všetci na nás hľadeli s otvorenými ústami a tiež aj očami.

„My Vám to vysvetlíme!" povedala som.

„No tak to by sme radi," povedal Louis a ruky si založil na hrudi...

H A R R Y

Sedel som v jednom klube za barom a popíjal som whisky. Rozmýšľal som nad mojím životom.

„NO tak Styles! Čo tu sedíš ako taký trkvás?" ozvala sa do mňa Nicol a ja som pokrútil hlavou.

„Nemám chuť sa zabávať," vydýchol som.

„Ale! Choď s tým niekde!" povedala a chytila ma za ruky a tiahla na parket. Práve som bol s ňou oslavovať ani neviem čo ale nechcelo sa mi nič. Nemal som chuť na nič. Boli mi smutno za Táliou, ale .. ja neviem ... ona sa tam bude mať dobre. Zabudnem na ňu, tak ako ona na mňa...

Zastali sme na parkete a aj som chytila Nicol a začali sme tancovať toto bude noc, na ktorú nezabudneme ...

Otočil som si ju chrbtom ku mne a ruky jej položil na boky. Hlavu som si položil na jej rameno a pery priložil na jej krk. Ona si ruky položila na môj krk a ruky zaborila do vlasov.

Cítil som ako začala točil svojím sexy zadočkom, cítim som ako sa mi kamarát v nohaviciach zobudil. Otočil som ju späť k sebe a ona sa na mňa usmiala s úškrnom na tvári.

Zasmial som sa a v tedy som spravil niečo čo nielen mňa ale aj ju šokovalo. Pobozkal som ju.

Jazykom som prešiel po jej spodnej pery a ona mi hneď povolila a ja som môj jazyk preplietol s tým jej. Ona svoje jemné a chudé palce zaborila do mojich vlasov a ja som moje ruky mal položena na jej sexy zadočku, ktorý som občas stlačil.

„Baby, čo tak ísť ku mne? Som sám doma," povedal som jej, keď som sa na malý moment od nej odtiahol.

„A čo, tak neísť na to zhurta?" spýtala sa ma a ja som prikývol.

„Ale ja nevydržím," povedal som jej a ona to mohla cítiť.

„Ja viem, spravíme s tým niečo, však?" spýtala sa ma a ja som prikývol.

„Mám vonku auto?"

„Ale žiaden sex! Pamätaj!" prikývol som a ťahal ju preč s parketu...

J A M I E

„Och to je sladké!" povedala zasnene Domie a pritúlila sa k Niallovi.

„Bože ! To je od teba zlaté Liam! Konečne si sa vzchopil!" povedala Em a ja som sa zasmiala.

„Áno musel niekto, pretože ona," povedal Liam ukazujúc na mňa, „by prvý krok nespravila!" Ako dopovedal tak ja som prikývla.

„Bože ja Vám tá závidím! Môžete byť tu spolu!" povedala Domie.

„Ak chceš tak ja sa vymením s Emou," povedal Niall a Domie prikývla.

„Hej, takže Vás nachytá profesor a ako on povedal ! Citujem : „Poletíte prvým lietadlom domov!" Fakt chceš to, Niall?" povedala mi Domie a Niall pokrútil hlavou.

„No tak pekne ostaň pri Louisovi."

„Však mi s Louisom si spravíme párty, však?" povedal Niall a pozeral sa na Louisa, ktorý sa dosť vášnivo bozkával s Em.

„Ja si myslím, že by sme sa mali rozísť, pretože toto nedopadne dobre," povedala som a všetci prikývla.

„EHM EHM!" začal Liam a Em s Louisom sa od seba odtiahli.

„Čo?" spýtal sa Louis.

„Že pre dnes končíme, všetci sme unavený z letu a tak. Zajtra nevyjdeme?" navrhol Liam.

„Hej môžeme čo tak do centra, a potom na nákupy?" navrhla Em.

„Dobre, tak zajtra o pól deviatej!" povedala som a postavila som sa s gauča, ktorý mimochodom máme v apartmáne.

„A ináč aj vy máte taký úžasný apartmán?" spýtal sa Liam.

„My Hej," povedali dievčatá naraz.

„My, nie, lebo máme izbu oproti Vám," sťažoval sa Louis.

„No dobre, dobrú noc, ja idem do sprchy!" zvolala som.

„A nechceš pomoc?" spýtal sa Liam a som sa zasmiala a cítila som ako mi horia líca.

„Nie, netreba mi pomoc," povedala som a chalani sa zasmiali.

„Bohužiaľ chlape, nevyšlo ti to," buchol do neho Louis a Liam sa zamračil. Vzala som si veci a odkráčala som do sprchy ale Domie ma ešte zastavila.

„Zajtra sa porozprávame! Všetky tri!" povedala a ja som prikývla.

Vošla som do kúpeľne pre istotu som sa zamkla a potom som is vyzliekla oblečenie, všimla som si, že je tu ak práčka. Takže potom si vyperieme veci! Pomyslela som si, nastavila som si vodu vybrala s toaletnej taštičky sprchový, šampón, žiletku a všetky potrebné veci. Potom som konečne vstúpila pod úžasnú vodu...

Keď som konečne vyšla s kúpeľne, čistá a voňavá, ešte s uterákom na hlave, kráčala som ku moje mu kufru, kde som si položila veci, tie ktoré som mala dnes na seba.

Vzhliadla som k posteli, na ktorej sa už Liam rozvaľoval. Mal na sebe sivé tepláky a biele tričko. To čo vždy.

Zložila som si uterák z hlavy a vrátila som ho do kúpeľne. Vlasy som si stiahla do drdola a s úsmevom na perách som sa vrátila do spálne, kde som si ľahla k Liamovi. A ten ma v spánku objal.

„Krásne voniaš," zašepkal mi a do ucha a ja som sa usmiala.

„Dobrú noc aj tebe."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

D O M I E

Potichu s Em sme vošli do izby Jamie a Liama, dúfajúc, že nič nezákonne nerobia. A mali sme aj pravdu. Ležali v objatí na veľkej posteli. Boli taký zlatý, že som nemala chuť ani uskutočniť náš nápad.

„Em? Nerozmyslíme si to? Pozri sa aký sú zlatý!" povedala som jej šeptom, ale Em sa iba uškrnula.

„Nie a teraz!" povedala a v tom sme skočili na ich posteľ a vystrašili ich tak, že obaja skríkli ako také malé deti ja s Em sme sa začali smiať, zatiaľ čo Jamie a Liam predýchavali ten šok, ktorý sme im prihodili.

„No dobre, to by stačilo, prečo ste nás tak zobudili?" povedal Liam, a to celkom kľudne, až v duchu som sa tomu čudovala. Niall na jeho mieste by vyvádzal ako taký pomätený.

„No potrebujeme hovoriť s Jamie, takže padaj sa osprchovať!" povedala Ema a prešla na jeho stranu a začala ho ťahať.

„Nie! Ste hnusné!" povedala Jamie, keď Liam išiel, na silu samozrejme a s ťažkým povzdychom, do kúpeľne si dať sprchu, tak ako mu Em rozkázala.

„Neznášam ženy!" zakričal Liam a v tej chvíli sa Jamie rozbehla za ním do kúpeľne. Na chvíľku sa tam zdržala a vyšla zo zubnou kefkou v ústach.

„A ja neznášam mužov!" povedala Jamie a ja som sa zasmiala. Ja s Em sme vstali z ich posteli a išli k pohovke, ku ktorej Jamie kráčala, a pri tom si umývala zuby. „No tak čo chcete?"

„No takže sme sa prišli spýtať na detaily vášho vzťahu s Liamom, takže chceme počuť všetko," povedala Em a ja som pretočila očami.

„No nič nie je, čo chcete, počuť?" povedala a bolo ju ledva rozumieť.

„No všetko! A nehovor, že nič nie je, Liam sa lepí na teba a ty na neho, a verím, že tá posteľ," otočila sa a ukázala na posteľ, na ktorej do teraz Jamie a Liam spali, a boh vie čo robili, „si cez túto noc veľa zažila!" dokončila Em a Jamie sa zasmiala.

„Em, ak myslíš sex, tak nie. Ja som s Liamom nespala, a ešte ani nemienim. A ani sme sa navzájom neuspokojovali, vieš obaja sme dosť slušný aj keď Liam bol, opakujem, bol taký kvietok. Ale to len kvôli tomu, že sme neboli spolu," vysvetlila a potom sa postavila zo svojho miesta. „Idem si umyť ústa potom budeme pokračovať, alebo nie! Em!" ukázala na Em a ja som sa jej zľakla, „ako si si to vybavila s Louisom?" spýtala sa jej.

„Ešte sme sa nerozprávali ale dnes to máme v pláne, keď vy štyria pôjdete do mesta, tak mi chceme ostať tu a chceme sa rozprávať. Chceme si povedať, ešte to nepovedané," hovorila Ema a pri tom hľadela na zem.

„ČO? Vy nepôjdete snami?" spýtala sa Jamie.

„Nie, chceme sa rozprávať, potom Vám poviem ako to dopadlo dobre?" povedala a my dve sme prikývli. A v tej chvíli vyšiel s kúpeľne Liam a okolo bokoch mal obmotaný uterák.

„Hej, on je môj! Choďte preč!" povedala Jamie a ťahala nás za ruky preč z ich apartmánu.

L I A M

„Nejaká žiarlivá!" povedal som Jamie, keď odtiahla dievčatá preč z nášho apartmánu a teraz stále zo zubnou kefkou v ústach išla do kúpeľne, kde ju aj konečne nechala.

Ja som sa za ten, čo ona sa umývala obliekol, a ona s úsmevom prišla ku mne. Mala na sebe biele kraťasi a biele tielko, na tenké ramienka. Bola sexy. Naozaj.

„Žiarlivá ? Naozaj Liam? Predsa ty si tu prišiel v uteráku obmotanému okolo pása a pod nim si nemal nič! Boli tu dve dievčatá, ktoré za chvíľku, keby na teba hľadeli dlho, tak by ťa tu pretiahli na mieste! A ty si tu hovoríš také somariny!" povedala a ruky si založila na hrudi. Ja som sa usmial a pritiahol som si ju medzi nohy, kde stála.

„Jamie, páčiš sa mi keď žiarliš," povedal som jej a šibalky som sa usmiala. Jamie sa zasmiala a sklonila sa ku mne aby ma pobozkala.

„Ľúbim ťa," povedala mi, keď sme sa na chvíľku od seba odtiahli, no potom sme naše pery znova spojili do bozku. Moje ruky som položil na jej boky a tiahol som ju, aby na mňa sadla.

„Tiež ťa ľúbim," povedal som jej a ona sa do bozku usmiala.

Svoje ruky zaborila do mojich vlasov a moje ruky zase putovali po jej dokonalom tele, hore a dole. Až som ich ruky zastavil pre leme jej trička, cíti som ako sa jej zrýchlil dych, keď sme sa od seba na chvíľku odtiahli. Svoje čelo si oprela o to moje a hľadela mi do očí. Presne tak ako ja jej.

No potom svoje ruky položila na moje líca a tým si ma pritiahla k sebe a svoje pery priložila na tie moje. Jazykom som prešiel po jej spodnej pere a ona sa mi podvolila hneď. V tej chvíli ako môj jazyk sa splietol s tým jej, tak moje ruky som vložil pod jej tričko.

Hladil som je chrbát, a cítil som, ako sa jej pri mojom dotyku robí husia koža na tele. Ako jej telo reaguje na môj dotyk, a to ju len hladím, už sa neviem dočkať mementu, kedy budeme spolu. Kedy budeme jedno telo a tak isto aj jedno duša. Kedy ona sa bude zvíjať, pod mojim telom, v návale rozkoší, ktoré jej budem spôsobovať a bude vzdychať moje meno. Len moje meno ... všetko to bude tak ako som si to predstavoval. Všetko sa splní ...

***

„Takže sme ti všetci?" spýtal sa Louis, keď sme všetci stáli dole na recepcii a chystali sme sa ísť do mesta.

„Hej, sme, Lou? Chcem s tebou hovoriť, môžeme ísť na chvíľku do izby sa porozprávať? A potom pôjdeme za nimi?" povedala Em a Louis sa nechápavo zatváril.

„Nedajbože si tehotná?" zasmial sa Niall a Domie do neho drgla.

„Prestaň!" povedala mu a ja som sa zasmial a Jamie ma udrela do hrude. Obrane som dvihol ruky pred seba a potom som zase moju ruku položil na jej plece.

„No dobre, tak Vás dobehneme," povedal Louis a v ruka v ruke odkráčali k výťahu a išli do apartmánu hore.

„Už viem, čo znamená to ich rozprávanie!" povedal som zo smiechom a Jamie do mňa znova drgla.

„Už s tým prestaň!" povedala naštvané a ja som pretočil očami.

„No taká, baby," povedal som sladko a teraz to bola ona, ktorá pretočila očami. Viac som ju objal a zohol som sa k nej aby som jej mohol dať bozk na hlavu, ktorej síce mala čiapku ale mne to nedalo.

„Čo si myslíte, že sa deje, medzi Emou a Louisom?" spýtal sa po chvíli Niall a ja som si povzdychol.

„Neviem, ale zaujíma ma to," ja ako jediný som na to reagoval.

„No dobre, bavme sa o niečom inom," povedala Jamie a ja som prikývol.

„Takže ako ste sa vyspali?" spýtal sa Niall a ja som sa zasmial.

„Tak normálne ako vždy, povedal by som, že až mäkko, pretože posteľ bola príliš mäkka," povedal som a Niall pretočil očami. „Nemysli, na to, na čo myslíš, nič také sme nerobili!" povedal výhražne a usmial som sa ne Jamie.

Nie nerobili sme, len trošku ráno a to sme sa len bozkávali a to bolo všetko ... No možno sme zašli trošku ďalej, ale ľúbime sa. To je hlavne.

J A M I E

„AHA! Poďme ešte tam!" skríkla Domie a ja som sa zachichotala.

„NIE! Ja už nejdem! Mne sa nechce!" sťažoval sa Niall, „boli sme už skoro všade!"

„No a? Ja som si ešte nič nekúpila!" sťažovala sa Domie.

„DOMIE! BOLI SME SKORO VŠADE! JAMIE SI KÚPILA TOĽKO VECI A TY? TY NIČ!" s menším krikom, skrz zuby jej to hovoril a ja s Liamom sme na nich len hľadeli.

„Takže ty mi to vyčítaš?" spýtala sa ho Domie.

„Nie! Len poukazujem na to, že si veľmi prieberčivá!" povedal jej a Domie vypúlila oči.

„ČO?" skríkla po ňom, „vieš čo? Tak si hľadaj niekoho, kto taký nieje!" povedala mi a pristúpila ku mne. „Môžeme ísť do hotela?" spýtala sa ma a ja som očkom zablúdila k Liamovi a on prikývol, a keď on tak aj ja.

„Hej, môžeme," povedala som jej.

Domie išla predo mnou a Liamom, zatiaľ čo Niall išiel oduto pred nami. Ja som si iba nad ich správaním povzdychla.

„Aj my sa tak budeme správať, keď budeme tak dlho spolu chodiť?" spýtala som sa potichu Liam, ktorý mi len tak mimochodom nosil všetky veci, ktoré som si pokúpila a tiež ich aj samozrejme platil.

„Dúfam, že nie, pretože potom chcem aby sme boli kamaráti s výhodami, chápeš, len sex," povedal potichu s úškrnom na tvári.

„Ale ty dobre, vieš, že ja taká nie som," povedala som mu a on sa ku mne nahol a pobozkal ma, len tak jemne priložil svoje pery na tie moje.

„Ľúbim ťa, Payno," povedala som mu keď sa odo mňa odtiahol a on sa len zasmial.

„Aj ja teba, Jamie," povedal a kráčali sme ďalej, „dúfam, že sa mi večer predvedieš v tej spodnej bielizni čo si si kúpila," pošepkal mi do ucha, tak aby nik nepočul a aj som sa nad tými jeho slovami len začervenala.

„Tak uvidíme, či budeš dobrý," povedala som mu a on nadvihol obočie.

„Ja som vždy, baby."

***

Bol večer. Na sebe som mala hrubú bunku a sedela som ešte v Liamovom teplom objatí. Pravdupovediac obidvaja sme boli poriadne oblečený, pretože sme sedeli na balkóne, ktorý je na vyšnom poschodí, ako mi máme apartmán, na našom sme radšej nechceli riskovať, aby nás niekto videl a tak sme tu. A hľadeli sme na krásnu zasneženú Moskvu, ktorá bola naozaj, ale naozaj krásna. Noc. Hľadeli sme nie len na mesto ale na hviezdy, ktoré boli len tak jemno, no ale boli vidieť.

„Páči sa mi tu," povedala som Liamovi a on prikývol.

„Aj mne, aj mne," vydýchol a svoje pery priložil na moje líce, „ľúbim ťa, Jamie."

„Však ja viem, Liam. Aj ja teba ľúbim," jemne som sa zasmiala a on tiež.

„A prosím nemysli si, že toto je len nejaká hra a ja ťa potom odkopnem, ja to myslím vážne, Jamie. Ja ťa ľúbim a fakt keď prídem o teba tak to nebude dobre," povedal mi a zase svoje pery priložil na moje líce.

„Ja viem," vydýchla som a viac som sa k nemu pritúlila.

„Nie je ti zima?" spýtal sa ma a ja som pokrútila hlavou.

„Nie, nie je mi zima, ale za chvíľku už môžeme ísť do vnútra," povedala som mu a on sa usmial.

„Toto je posledná noc v Moskve tak čo keby sme si ju užili?" spýtal sa ma a ja som sa na neho z úškrnom na tvári pozrela.

„No môžeme," povedala som mu a v tej chvíli sme postavili a išli do vnútra.

„Ja idem pre baby a ty pre chalanov!" povedala som mu keď sme nastupovali do prázdneho výťahu a išli sme dole na naše poschodie.

„Dobre, takže o desať minút u nás na izbe?" navrhol a ja som len prikývla.

„Dobre," nahla som sa k nemu a naše pery som na sekundu spojila, lebo potom sa otvorili dvere od výťahu a my sme vystúpili. Liam išiel k chalanom a ja k babám.

Otvorila som ich dvere od izby kde boli baby a usmiala som sa na nich.

„Tak čo ideme si užiť?" spýtala som sa ich a oni zamračili.

„A kde si chceš užiť?" spýtala sa ma Em.

„No u nás na izbe? Vy dve, ja, Liam a chalani?" spýtala som sa Domie pretočila očami.

„Ja tam nejdem keď tam bude to pako!" povedala a ruky si založila na hrudi.

„To fakt mu chceš spraviť tu radosť, že tam nebudeš?" spýtala som sa jej a ona pokrútila hlavou.

„No ták čo tu ešte robíme?" spýtala sa Em a zo smiechom sme išli do mojej a Liamovej izby (apartmánu).

Dvere od môjho a Liamovho apartmánu som rozrazila a zbadala som ako chalani sedia na gauči a rozprávajú sa.

„Už sme tu!" zakričala som a v tej chvíli Liam vytiahol fľašky na stôl a začalo sa žiť.

Teraz len dúfať, že sa nič nestane!

J A M I E

Sedela som v Liamovom objatí, tisnúc ma k sebe, čo naviac. Jemné a mokré bozky mi zanechával na krku a mne už málo chýbalo, aby mi z úst vyšiel vzdych. Chcela som vzdychnúť, ale nemohla som, predsa sa len, sedeli sme všetci, keby sme boli sami tak by táto situácia nedopadla dobre a stavím aj milión, že v tejto chvíli by som už ležala pod ním, ale teraz sa to nedalo. Teraz sme tu mali hostí.

Oproti mne a Liamovi sedela Em s Louis, ktorý boli asi v takej isté pozícii ako ja s Liamom. Túlili sa k sebe ako sa len dalo, na nich asi bolo najviac vidieť, že boli opitý, no a potom na Liamovi, podľa jeho správania. Najmenej opitý bol Niall s Domie, ktorý si ani trochu neodpili a ak mám povedať pravdu, tak v tejto situácii sedeli asi meter od seba a vraždili sa pohľadom. Všetci sme skúšali ich udobriť, ale oni každého odbili s tým, že oni dvaja si to musia spolu vyriešiť.

„Podľa mňa Vám vo vzťahu chýba sex," povedal odrazu Louis a ja som sa na neho zamračene pozrela. Nám s Liamom to klape, sex sme ešte nemali a ak mám povedať pravdu tak mne to nechýba, ale musím sa s ním o tom porozprávať predsa len nie som nejaká mrcha, síce sex som ešte v živote nemala ale čo, všetko je raz po prvýkrát a ja cítim v kostiach, to že Liam je ten pravý a ja s ním budem dlho. Či už je to moja životná láska, alebo nie chcem to s ním mať, ale samozrejme, že nie tak skoro. Predsa len, sme spolu týždeň, je to málo, ale možno, keď budeme ešte na cestách, tak sa to stane a keď príde ten čas, tak ja sa tomu brániť nebudem. Oddám sa okamihu.

„Nie nechýba nám sex!" bránil sa Niall a Domie len pokrútila hlavou a až do vedľajšej izby sme mohli počuť ako nahlas si vzdychla, vtedy aj Liam sa odo mňa odtiahol a zadíval sa na nich.

„Ale Niall! Priznaj sa, že už sex chceš! Len niekde v tvojej makovici ti niečo hovorí, žeby sme to nemali praktizovať! Ale ako ja to mám vysvetliť, že chcem sex? Asi tým, že pôjdem dole do baru nájdem si nejakého Rusa a znásilním ho, pretože som už z toho frustrovaná!" skoro po ňom kričala, dvihla sa z miesta a odpochodovala z našej izby. Niall si vzdychol, rukami si prešiel vlasy a postavil sa.

„Idem sa s ňou pozhovárať," vysvetlil Niall a o minútu neskôr už ho tiež nebolo. Pokrútila som hlavou a pritúlila som sa Liamovi, ktorý mi zase začal bozkávať krk. Zahryzla som si do pery a privrela oči, pretože už som naozaj nemohla vydržať to, čo som nou robil ten chalan, ktorý sedel za mnou, ruky mal obtočené okolo môjho trupu a tisnúc ma ešte viac k sebe.

„Ja si myslím, že budú mať sex," povedal Louis a ja som sa v tej chvíli zarazila a otvorila oči, „aj vy dvaja, takže mi a Em Vás opúšťame," povedal Louis tiahnuc Em za sebou. Ja som nad tým iba pokrútila hlavou a odtiahla som sa od Liama, tým že som sa postavila a išla som do kúpeľne.

„Jamie, deje sa niečo?" spýtal sa ma Liam, keď ma nasledoval do kúpeľne a voje ruky položil na tie moje priťahujúc si ma na hruď, aby ma mohol pažami objať. Moje ruky som položila na tie jeho a spolu sme hľadeli na náš odraz v zrkadle, keď sme stáli v kúpeľni.

„Nie, nič. Prečo malo by sa?" spýtajúc som dvihla obočie, hľadiac do zrkadla priamo do jeho tváre. Usmieval sa a svoje pery priložil na môj krk, ktorý mi začal obsypávať mokrými a jemnými bozka. Privrela som oči a sústredila som sa na jeho pery na mojom krku. Cítila som, ako si naše prsty na mojom brušku preplietol a týmto krokom sa mi rozleteli motýle po brušku. Cítila som chvenie a musím uznať, že to bol príjemný pocit. Užívala som si ho.

„Vieš. Že. Ťa. Ľúbim?" spýtal sa stále zanechávajú bozky na mojej koži na krku. Teraz som to nevydržala a z mojich úst mi vyšiel ston. Krátky ston, no mohla som cítiť na krku Liamov úsmev.

„Viem," vzdychla som a moje ruky som položila na jeho zápästia, keď som ucítila, ako jeho ruky sa začali hýbať po mojom tele. Jeho ruky putovali pod moje tričko a keď sa moja pokožka dostala do kontaktu s jeho rukami, tak aj on sám mohol cítiť ako mi pod jeho dotykom tvorí husia koža a vej chvíli mi prešiel mráz po chrbte. Jeho ruky, neostali na jedno mieste, pohybovali sa smerom hore a len chvíľku trvalo, no pre mňa nie, aby jeho ruky zašli k látke, ktorá ako jediná zakrývala moje prsia. Moje ruky ochabli a tak som pustila jeho zápästie, nechala som ich len tak voľne visieť vedľa môjho tela, zatiaľ čo jeho ruky putovali ešte vyššie, až napokon vzal moje prsia do dlaní a jemne ich stačil. V tom momente som mohla cítiť, ako mi na krku robí cucfkel, modrinu lásky alebo tiež až značku lásky, len aby si ma označkoval.

„Zbožňujem tvoje prsia, sú presne do ruky," zašepkal mi do ucha a potiahol ma za lalôčik, vtedy mi z úst unikol vzdych, mohla som cítiť, ako sa usmieva, ale ja tak som otvorila oči a zahľadela som sa do zrkadla. Keď som zbadala náš odraz, tak som sa začala červenať, len to ako sme tam stáli, jeho ruky pod mojim tričkom, alebo skôr povedané, na mojich prsiach, to ma donútilo k červenaniu sa. On robil som nou zázraky. S ním to bolo všetko iné. S ním som zažívala nové veci, také aké s nikým nezažila.

„Páčiš sa mi keď sa červenáš," povedal, stále šepkajúc aj s úsmevom na tvári. Usmiala som sa a zahryzla som si do spodnej pery, v tom istom okamihu mi Liam strčil prsia v jeho veľkých rukách, ďalší vzdych opustil moje pery. Moje oči som zavrela, pretože som to nemohla vydržať, keď sa jeho ruka začala posúvať smerom dole. Za sebou mi na brušku zanechával zimomriavky, keď sa jeho ruka dostal k leme mojich nohavíc zastavil sa.

„Mám pokračovať? Mám ti spraviť dobre, tak ako ešte nikdy? Chceš? Chceš to skúsiť? Ale keď to okúsiš, tak nikdy už nebudeš chcieť aby so prestal," šepkal mi do ucha a ja som mohla cítiť ako moje líca horia. Zahryzla som si do spodnej pery a len nemo som prikývla. Jeho ruka pomaly vošla do mojich nohavíc, pomalým tempom, ba priam až slimačím tempom mi klesal do mojich nohavičiek. Bola som nervózna, no bola som aj vzrušená, chcela som zažiť s ním niečo nové.

„Naozaj to chceš?" spýtal sa a ja som len prikývla moje oči boli stále zavreté a ja som čakala, pokým jeho ruka klesne trochu nižšie, až napokon som mohla cítiť, ako jeho ukazovák sa dotkol môjho stredu.

„Liam," vzdychla som, až teraz som si uvedomila, že som držala v pľúcach vzduch a nedýchala som, len som čakala, aký bude jeho ďalší krok.

„VRÁTILI SME SA!" započula som ako Louis skríkol otvorila som oči, Liam vytiahol ruku z mojich nohavičiek a rýchlo odstúpil odo mňa. Cítila som ako sa mi všetká krv nahrnula do líc a ja usmievala som sa ako blázon. Liam, len nado mnou pokrútil hlavou, dlane položil na moje líca, sklonil sa ku mne aby mohol svoje pery priložiť na tie moje. Naše pery sa jemne, no zároveň vášnivo o seba obtierali, cítila som zase ten známi pocit v brušku, chvenie to bolo to. Bolo nám v tej chvíli jedno, že vedľa v našej izbe sú dvaja blázni, my dvaja sme si úživali chvíľku, kedy sa naše pery spojili. Zabudli sme na to, čo sa tu dialo pred chvíľkou, proste sme boli mi dvaja. Nestarali sme sa o svet okolo.

„HALÓ!" zakričala Ema a aj som so za-vrčaním od neho odtiahla. Odula som spodnú peru a Liam sa nado nou zasmial, ešte mi venoval bozk na čelo a otočil na päte kráčajúc do naše izby. Pozrela som sa do zrkadla. Videla som pred sebou dievča s červenými lícami, usmiala som sa na sebou a zavrela oči, spomínajúc na to, čo sa stalo pred chvíľkou... Otočila som sa na päte a odkráčala som do našej spálne, zbadala som, že všetci sú uvelebený na gauči a hľadia na plazmu pred nimi.

„Prečo ste sa vrátili?" spýtala som sa ich kráčajúc k Liamovi, ktorý sa na mňa uškŕňal.

„Lebo Domie sa zamkla v našej izbe a nechce otvoriť, no a to isté Niall," vysvetlila Ema, zatiaľ čo ja som si sadala na Liam.

„Zaujímavé a kde chcete spať?" spýtal a ich Liam a ja som do neho drgla a tiež naňho zagánila, on na mňa hľadel spýtavým pohľadom a čakal, čo ja na to poviem.

„Budú spať tu, samozrejme, že na gauči, pretože posteľ je naša, ale keď chcete, gauč môžete rozložiť a môžete sa na ňom vyspať," vysvetlila som, hľadiac na Em a Louis, zatiaľ čo som mohla cítiť, ako ma Liam prebodával pohľadom, no a tiež to dal vedieť tým, že jeho stisk, ktorým mal držal za pás zosilnil.

„Asi by sme sa mali uložiť, však už je dosť hodín nie?" spýtala som sa a štuchla som do Liam, pretože naozaj som bola nejaká ospalá.

„Hej, mohli by sme, za chvíľku bude pól tretej," povedal Louis a pozrel sa na Em, ktorá mu už pomaly zaspávala na hrudi.

„Hej, to bude najlepšie," povedal Liam, ja som sa postavila a podišla som k Em, ktorú som vzala na bok.

„Chceš nejaké tričko na spanie?" spýtala som sa jej a ona len prikývla. Podala som jej teda kraťasy a tričko, išla sa prezliecť do kúpeľne. Išla som si pre moje pyžamo k posteli a vtedy som zbadala, ako chalani rozkladajú posteľ. Pokrútila som nad nimi hlavou a išla som do kúpeľne odkiaľ vyšla Em, ktorá už bola prezlečená. Ja som sa rýchlo prezliekla do pyžama a umyla som si zuby, Liam mi vošiel do kúpeľne ako som si umývala zuby a pridal sa ku mne. Kúpeľnú som opustila skôr ako Liam a rovno som kráčala k posteli, na ktorú som si hneď ľahla.

„Dobrú noc," zaželala som Em a Louisovi no a o minútu neskôr som ucítila Liamovu ruku položenú na mojom boku. Venoval mi posledný bozk do vlasov, kde vydýchol 'dobrú noc', ja som iba prikývla a viac som sa k nemu pritúlila. Preplietli sme si spolu nohy a nechali sme sa unášať spánkom ...

***

„Takže máme všetko?" spýtal sa ma Liam na druhý deň, keď sme už odchádzali z našej izby v Moskve. Práve teraz odchádzame a balíme sa, pretože cestujeme do Egypta. Už sa teším na to, ako budem v teple a hlavne na slniečku ležať v Liamovom objatí.

„Asi áno," prikývla som, ale ešte Liam išiel všetko skontrolovať, keď sa vrátil vzal naše kufre a ja som mu venovala iba úsmev. Zavrela som hotelovú izbu a Liam už išiel privolať výťah. S úsmevom na perách som k nemu kráčala, spolu sme nastúpili, vo výťahu sme si venovali posledný bozk v Moskve a už sme boli dole, kde nás čakali všetci pri recepcii.

„Takže už sme tu všetci?" spýtal sa profesor, všetci zvolali iba 'áno', dala som mu náš kľuč a on ich išiel odovzdať.

„Bolo tu skvele!" povedala Em a pritúlila sa k Louisovi.

„Áno bolo!" zavrčala Domie a Niall pretočil očami.

„Vy dvaja ste sa ešte stále neudobrili?" spýtala som sa Domie, ukazujúc na Niall. Ona mi venovala iba pokrútenie hlavou a ja som si iba vzdychla.

„Tak ideme!" rozkázal profesor, všetci sme nastúpili do malého autobusu a išli na letisko.

Maj sa Moskva, na teba nezabudnem, zažila som tu príjemný zážitok!


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

L I A M

„TO SNÁĎ NIE JE PRAVDA!" počul som ako kričala Jamie v našom apartmáne, teraz sme boli v Istanbule a musím povedať, že tu bolo naozaj krásne. To more, ktoré som mohol vidieť s balkón, no ten pohľad bol na nezaplatenie. Ale, ešte pred tým ako budem môcť vkročiť do mora, tak sa musím udomácniť. Teraz pred pár minútami sme sa dostali tu hore a zase tak ako aj v Mokve tak aj tu, mali sme my dvaja spoločný apartmán.

„Čo sa deje, Jamie?" odkričal som jej naspäť, ale odpoveď od nej mi bolo iba zavrčanie. Zamračil som sa a išiel som k nej do kúpeľne.

„Liam!" povedala Jamie, ktorá bola na vécku a mala slzy v očiach.

„Čo sa deje?" spýtal som sa jej, keď som sa oprel od rám dverí a čakal na jej odpoveď.

„Mám krámy!" vzdychla a ja som pretočil očami.

„A preto tu robíš taký rozruch a krik?" spýtal som sa jej a ona ma vraždila pohľadom.

„Liam, vieš," začala a zákerne sa usmiala a môžem odprisahať, že som sa jej bál. „Potrebujem, aby si mi niekde zohla vložku, alebo," pretočila očami a so za-vrčaním vyslovila, „tampón."

„Nie! V žiadnom prípade!" povedal som jej a už-už som sa chystal ísť preč z kúpeľne, ale zastavila ma jej ponuka, ktorú vyslovila.

„Spravím pre teba všetko!" skríkla náhle, s úškrnom som sa otočil k nej a nadvihol obočie.

„Všetko?" spýtal som sa jej ešte raz a ona prikývla. Zavrčal som a zavrel oči. Mám ísť alebo nie.

„No ták Liam! Sľubujem, že to spravím, lem mi zohnaj vložku, alebo už keď tak tampón!" zavrčala a ja som prikývol.

„Idem k babám," oznámil som jej a vyšiel som z kúpeľne.

„Choď aj na recepciu, pre mňa za mňa!" zakričala za mnou a ja som so strachom otvoril dvere z nášho apartmánu a vyšiel na chodbu.

„Ide sa na to, Liam!" povzbudil som sa.

***

„OCH BOŽE! UŽ NIKDY JAMIE!" kričal som, už asi desať minút, bol som u našich dievčat, no a trápnejšie som sa necítil, keď som ich pýtal tampón alebo vložku.

„Ale no ták!" povedala keď vyšla z kúpeľne a divne chodila.

„Čo ti je?" spýtal som sa jej a narážal som na to, ako divne chodia.

„Tampón!" zavrčala a čupla si ku kufru aby si vzala uterák a následne sa postavila.

„Tak keď chceš, môžeme ísť do mesta a kúpiť, ehm vložky?" navrhol som jej a ona ma v tej chvíli vraždila pohľadom.

„Ak pôjdeš iba ty, tak choď, ale v pólke cesty sa vrátiš! Vieš, ako ďaleko je tu najbližší obchod?" spýtala sa ma a ja som pokrútil hlavou.

„No dobre, tak čo keby sme išli dole do bazéna?" navrhol som jej a jej pohľad sa znormalizoval. Usmiala sa na mňa a jemne prikývla. Pomalou a chôdzou tučniaka odpochodovala k dverám v tichosti som ju len nasledoval.

J A M I E

Kráčala som s veľkými bolesťami dole k bazénu, už som sa nevedela dočkať, toho, kedy si sadnem. Bože ako ja len neznášam krámy. Strašne ma boli brucho, mám také krče ako ešte nikdy. Najradšej by som si už ľahla alebo stačilo by fakt aby som si len sadla. Ešte, že toto necítim tak ako keď mám vložku, bože to je taká odporné aspoň, keď mám ten tampón, je to také ... že to necítim.

Keď sme sa konečne dotrepali dole, samozrejme za mnou kráčal Liam, ako inak. Tak sme zabadali našu skupinu, prišli sme sem a Louis sa už z diaľky usmieval ako taký psychopat, nemala som chuť na jeho sprosté reči, vždy vyjde z neho niečo sprosté, aj včera vyrušil nás a mohlo sa niečo stať, ale kvôli nemu sa nestalo.

„Ale, Liam! Mal si ju šetriť! Však pozri ani chodiť poriadne nevie!" Louis sa smial a Em a Domie len súcitne na mňa pozreli. Pristúpila som k Louisovi a moju ruku položila na jeho líce, v tom okamihu ako som ruku odtiahla z jeho líca, tak na mňa hľadel s vyplešteními očami, falošne som sa uškrnula a on si chytil líce, ale mne to nestačilo a tak som do neho silno drgla tak, že sa na nohách neudržal a padol do bazéna.

„Preboha!" skríkla Ema, no skôr s tým chcela zakryť smiech.

„Louis, neštvi ju, má krámy," povedal Liam a jemne sa na mňa usmial.

„Kurva!" zaklial Louis a ja som zasmiala.

„Ešte chceš?" spýtala som sa ho.

„Bože, však stačila tá facka! Alebo aj kľudne vysvetlenie, nemusela si ma hneď hádzať do vody!" hovoril naštvane, zatiaľ čo sa snažil dostať z bazéna, napokon z neho vyšiel a celý namosúrený odišiel od nás. Liam ma chytil za ruku a spolu sme kráčali k lehátku, na ktoré sme si sadli.

„Ehm, takže ako Liam ti už robil sluhu?" Em nadvihla obočie a zadívala sa na mňa. Pretočila som iba očami a pobozkala Liama na líce.

„Nie, nerobím si s neho sluhu, len som proste potrebovala pomoc a on jediný bol na blízku, takže musel sa on toho chytiť, však ?" spýtala som sa ho a znova ho pobozkala na líce.

„Počkaj, keď Vás uvidia," počuli sme za sebou a tak sme sa otočili, za nami, v bielych bikinách, stála samá Danielle. Pretočila som očami nad ňou. Liam položil svoju ruku na tú moju a dal mi pusu na líce.

„Jamie, aj ty to počuješ? Ako keby sa niekto ozýval!" povedal Liam a vôbec si nevšímal Danielle. Pokrčila som ramenami a dala som Liamovi pusu na líce.

„Nie, nepočujem. Môžeme ísť hore? Nie je mi dobre," povedala som mu a Liam len prikývol a postavil sa. Nastavil mi ruku a ja som ju vzal. Ako náhle sa naše prsty preplietli tak sa mi motýle v brušku rozleteli a ja som sa cítila tak ako ešte nikdy. Vlastne tak sa vždy cítim, keď som s Liamom.

„Počujte, prečo je Louis celý mokrý?" spýtal sa Niall keď sme sa ja a Liam chystali ísť preč.

„Spýtaj sa báb, my ideme hore," povedal mi Liam a už sme kráčali vedľa seba a išli do našej izby.

„Čo budeme robiť hore?" spýtala som sa Liama a on sa usmiala.

„Uvidíš!"

D O M I E

„Prečo je teba Louis mokrý?" spýtal sa Niall a ja som nad tým somárom pokrútila hlavou.

„Daj pokoj," povedala som mu a ľahla som si na lehátko, no pred tým som si dala dole letné šaty.

„Jamie ho štopla do vody a ešte k tomu mu venovala jednú facku," povedala so smiechom Ema, neviem prečo sa tomu smeje ja na jej mieste by som išla za ním. Ale, teraz keby to Jamie spravila Niallovi, tak nech si robí čo chceš, mňa nezaujíma.

„Domie? Nepôjdeme večer na párty? Má byť jedn atu na pláži," povedala Em a ja som prikývla.

„Jasné!" s úsmevom som prikývla.

„OMG! JA TOMU NEVERÍM! Ty si fakt súhlasila?" spýtala sa ma a ja som prikývla.

„Jasné, že som súhlasila, chcem tam ísť, som predsa slobodný človek, či nie?"

„Áno, to teda si! Ale aby si nepovedala, tak Louis ako ochranka pôjde s nami, dobre?" navrhla a ja som prikývla.

„Tak to pôjdem aj ja!" počula som skríknuť, toho blonďavého pajáca. Nemala som nervy na neho, alebo bohužiaľ moje podvedomie mi kázalo aby som odpovedala.

„Nie, ty tam nepôjdeš, je to babská jazdy, rozumieš?" povedala som, ako som hľadela na neho s nadvihnutým obočím.

„Čo? A ty si myslíš, že mi budeš rozkazovať?" spýtal sa a zatváril sa ako taký veľký pánko. Nad jeh výrazom zas a znova pretočila očami.

„Si trápny, vieš o tom?" oznámila som mu a celý stuhol.

„A ty si krava, vieš o tom?" spýtal sa ma a ja som doširoka usmiala.

„A ty viš o tom, že si ešte pred pár dňami tu kravu miloval?" spýtala som sa a ho znova a tentokrát som sa už a postavila. Zbadala som, že sa posunul krok dozadu.

„Nie nemiloval, pretože ja ju milujem stále, len sa zmenila, na neviem akú sprostú kravu, ktorá má v hlave iba sex!" zavrčal na mňa a dala ruky v päsť a pristúpila k nemu.

„Tvoje slová mi frustrujú!" drgla som do neho, takže padol do bazén, tak ako pred chvíľkou Louis. „Nemám na teba nervy, Horan!" povedala som ešte pred tým, ako som odkráčala s vyškerenou Em do našej izby.

***

„Takže ešte dva krát!" povedala som barmanovi a usmievala som sa na neho ako sfetovaná. Mala som už v sebe toho dosť, ale chcela som viac, chcela som byť mimo, tak žeby som konečne dostala to čo som chcela. Aby ma nejaký chlapík pretiahol a aby som konečne zažila sex, lebo ten chalan, ktorého milujem, ale je taký ... och ani slová ma nenapadajú ! Neznášam ho, keď je taký ... och bože! Fakt by som nemala piť!

Vzala som drinky z baru a išla som za Em, ktorá bola pri jednom stole a lepila sa na Louis, bolo mi z nich na zvracanie no aj tak som tam s nimi sedela, keďže som nechcela byť sama.

„Prestaňte, alebo choďte k nám na izbu," povedala som a hodila som sa na stoličku a začala som piť drink.

„Dobre, tak mi ideme, ale ty nevystrájaj dobre!?" oznámi ale aj pýtala sa ma Em a aj som prikývla a mávla rukou, aby mi dali pokoj. Mala som obidve drinky pre seba, takže ako náhle som dopila môj tak som sa pustila do druhého.

„A čo tu taká pekná kočka sedí sama?" spýtal sa ma nejaký chalan, keď som dvihla zrak tak som sa na mojej tvári objavil úsmev, bol strašne pekný. Do hora nagelované jeho blond vlasy, modré žiariace oči a tie plné pery a keď sa na mňa usmial jamky v lícach, pri pohľade na toho kusu sexy chlapa predom nou som zabudla na všetko, dokonca aj na ten drink, ktorý som pred chvíľkou pila.

„Priateľ na mňa zvysoka kašle, kamarátky s frajermi si v riti tak si aspoň ja užívam nie?" povedala som mu a postavila som sa zo stoličky. Úškrn bol na jeho tvári, keď na mňa hľadel a prezeral si ma.

„Tak, čo keby sme si užili?" spýtal sa, ťahajúc ma na parket. Svoje ruky položil na moje boky a ja som si ruky obtočila okolo jeho krku, ale potom som sa otočila k nemu chrbtom, lebo som nedokázala hľadieť do jeho očí boli také povedomé tým Niallovi, že som mala výčitky svedomia. Môj zadok som pritlačila o jeho rozkrok, zatiaľ čo jeho ruky mi prechádzali po prednej časti môjho tela ... ale potom, jedným okamihom sa všetko zmenilo.

L O U I S

„Vieš čo? Je dobré, že sme odtiaľ odišli, aspoň sme si chvíľku užili, nie je nám spolu super?" spýtal som sa Em a ona sa usmiala.

„Mali by sme ísť za ňou, vieš predsa nemôžem ju tam nechať samú. Už sme preč viac ako hodinu, ktovie čo tam vystrája!" posadila a prikrývku si pritiahla viac k telu, aby sa zakryla.

„Ale! Nie! Em! Ja chcem byť s tebou!" povedal som jej a pritúlil som sa k nej. Zvali som ju podo mňa a moje pery som priložil na tie jej.

„ČO TO TAM MALO KURVA ZNAMENAŤ!" započuli sme ako Domie kričala, rýchlo som sa odtiahol od Em, ktorá sa rýchlosťou svetla začala obliekať a ja som ju nasledoval.

„ČO SI TAM TY PREBOHA ROBILA! VIEŠ ČO SA TI TAM MOHLO STAŤ!?" kričal naspäť Niall, preboha jeho som nikdy nepočul kričať. Rýchlo som si prevliekol cez hlavu tričko a zaviazal som si šortky. Spoločne s Em sme vyšli na chodbu kde sa to všetko odohrávalo.

„Čo sa to tu deje?" pýtal sa Liam, Nialla.

„To aby Vám ona všetko vysvetlila, aká s nej kurva je!" povedal Niall a mohol som si aj všimnúť, že mal rozťatu peru.

„Nič sa nestalo," vzlykla, „len som tancovala s chalan-"

„On ťa obchytkával!" povedal skrz zuby a tým ju aj prerušil.

„Ale ty si ho nemusel zase zmlátiť!" povedala a už na nej bolo vidieť, že plače. Drgol som do Em a ona k nej išla. Liam kývol na mňa a ja som prikývol.

„Už ťa nechcem vidieť! Si obyčajná kurva!" povedal Niall a tým odkráčal do našej izby, ja s Liamom sme ho nasledovali a baby sa venovali Domie.

„No ták, kámo hovor čo sa stalo!" povedal Liam, keď ja som už zatváral dvere.

„Ona sa tam kurvila!" vzykol.

„A ja som ju ľúbil!" povedal, „čo ľúbil! Ja som ju miloval a ešte ako taký chuj milujem! Ale jej ide o sex!" povedal a hodil sa o posteľ.

„A čo, keď ona-"

„Liam! Nezastávaj sa jej!" prerušil ho Niall.

„Niall, zajtra si pohovorte!" povedal som a pristúpil som k nemu a on pokrútil hlavou.

„Prečo nie? Aspoň si to vyriešite!" pustil sa aj Liam.

„Nie, ja už ju nechcem vidieť," vzdychol a znova sa posadil.

„Čo sa tam stalo vlastne?" spýtal sa Liam.

„Kurvila sa tam na parkete z nejakým kokotom, no a ja som to videl a potom som sa s ním pobil, kvôli nej som sa od neho odtiahol, ináč by som ho zabil!" zabrčal.

„Hej a tiež si aj dostal čo?" spýtal som sa ho zo smiechom.

„Hej, mali by sme ísť spať, čo vy na to?" spýtal sa Liam.

„Mali by sme. Niall oddýchni si, nech sa to všetko upokojí a ráno si vysvetlíte, dobre?" povedal som a chalani prikývli.

„Ja idem za Jamie, lebo jej nie je dobre," povedal Liam a už aj ho nebolo.

„Tak poď kámo, ideme spať!" povedal so a hodil som sa o moju posteľ.

„Dobrú!" povedal.

E M A

„On mi povedal, že som kurva!" povedala z plačom Domie. Pohladila som ju po chrbte a snažila sa ju utešiť. Všimla som si, že Jamie tiež sedela s nami ale bola bledá ako stena, takže jej bolo zle.

„Jamie, choď aj tak už idem spať a tebe je zle," povedala Domie, či mňa samu dostala.

„Hej, to bude najlepšie," prikývla som a Jamie sa usmiala.

„Ráno prídem, ale teraz už nevládzem je mi naozaj zle, už som aj zvracala," povedala a pomaly odkráčala preč.

„No ták, Domie bude dobre, aj mne Louis povedal, že som kurva ale -"

„A presne tak isto si reagoval ako ja!" zavrčala Domie.

„Áno, ja viem, ale potom sa mi ospravedlnil, uvidíš príde za tebou!" povedala som jej a ona pokrútila hlavou.

„Teraz nepríde!" povedala a schúlila sa do klbka.

„Ideš spať?" spýtala som sa jej a ona bola ticho.

„Tak idem aj ja," povedala som jej a ľahla som si na moju posteľ, ktorá bola ešte neustlaná a pred chvíľkou sa v nej diali veľké veci.

„Em? A ty si povedala Louisovi celú pravdu?" spýtala sa ma a ja som pokrútila hlavou, no potom som si uvedomila, že ona to nevidí.

„Nie, nepovedala," povedala som potichu.

„A kedy mu to chceš povedať?" spýtala sa ma.

„Ja ani sama neviem, Domie."


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

H A R R Y

„Kurva toto bolo dobré!" povedal som a prevalil som sa na bok. Predýchaval som to, čo sa teraz tu pred chvíľkou stalo.

„Asi tak nejak," vdýchla a následne sa postavila aby sa mohla obliecť.

„Nechceš ostať?" spýtal som sa len tak medzi rečou.

„Nie, idem. Však vieš aká bola dohoda, žiadne maznanie, Styles!" otočila sa ku mne a žmurkla na mňa, zohla sa a natiahla si nohavičky.

„Ja viem," vydýchol som.

„Nevieš kde mám podprsenku?" spýtala sa a ja som pokrútil hlavou, otočil som sa na bok a zavrel oči.

„Tak toto je fakt od teba úžasné! Ani ma neodprevadíš ani nič!" povedala a tak som sa k nej otočil.

„Ja som ti navrhol aby si ostala, ty chceš ísť, tak choď mne sa nechce!" povedal som jej, mala už oblečené tričko a práve si obliekala nohavice. Pokrútila hlavou nado mnou a ja som sa uškrnul.

„Prídeš zajtra do práce?" spýtala sa a ja som len prikývol.

„Hej prídem, ale poobede, lebo musím do školy," vydýchol som a ľahol som si na chrbát.

„No dobre, tak ja budem čakať!" povedala a ja som sa posadil.

„Dáš mi pusu?" spýtal som sa jej a ona pokrútila hlavou.

„Nop," vydýchla, otočila sa na päte a podišla k oknu. Cez ktoré vyliezla von z mojej izby. Aspoň, že som si chvíľku užil a nemyslel na Táliu ...

„Harry!" počul som mamin krik a tak som predsa len sa postavil s tej postele, obliekol som si boxerky, ktoré boli na zemi, tak isto aj s ostatnými vecami, ktoré som si obliekol a zišiel som dole.

„Áno, mama čo potrebuješ?" spýtal som sa jej, ešte počas toho ako som schádzal zo schodov.

„Poď sem!" povedala a tak som pretočil oči a išiel som za ňou do kuchyne.

„Počuj! Dnes príde Gemma! Takže pekne si uprac izbu a daj sa do kopy, pôjdeš po ňu na letisko a tiež príde s priateľom, takže sa správaj slušne!" hovorila a ja som sa zatiaľ mračil.

„Dobre a kedy tu bude? Alebo skôr kedy mám ísť po ňu?" spýtal som sa mami a ona sa pozrela na hodinky.

„O hodinu! Takže máš hodinu!" otočila sa ku sporáku a ja som za ten čas utekal hore aby som si popratal izbu a dal si rýchlu sprchu.

***

„Ahoj," povedal som nervózne do telefónu.

„Harry, čo potrebuješ, že mi teraz voláš? Som v práci!" zavrčala Nikol do telefónu a ja som sa usmial, aj keď som vedel, že to nemôže vidieť.

„Ehm, no vieš. Musím ísť po sestru na letisko a po jej frajera, takže máme rodinnú večeru, čo ty na to, keby si prišla?" pýtal som sa jej s obavami, zatiaľ čo som dávam pozor na cestu.

„Vážne, Styles?"

„No ták! Potrebujem aby si mi hrala priateľku! Bola tu pred pól rokom tiež s tým chumajom, no ták prosím! Aspoň aj ja sa budem môcť pochváliť!" povedal som jej do telefónu a počul som ako si povzdychla.

„Styles!" zavrčala a ja som sa usmiala.

„Vyzdvihnem ťa o ..." pozrel som sa na hodinky, „o 15 minút, dobre?"

„Neznášam ťa!" zavrčala.

„Ja viem, že ma miluješ! Mňa každý! Uvidíš, večer ti spravím dobre!" povedal som ešte pred tým, ako som ukončil náš hovor.

Sústredil som sa pred seba aby som našiel miesto na parkovanie. Keď som ho našiel zaparkoval som ho a vystúpil z auta. Kráčal som smerom do haly, kde som sa mal stretnúť s Gemmou a Ashtonom - ktorého samozrejme neznášam!

Moje kroky ma samé viedli do letiskovej haly. Všímal som si okolie, kde všade bolo preplnené ľudmi, deťmi a dokonca tínedžrami.

„HAROLD!" počul som ako niekto zvolal moje meno a tak som sa otočil a zbadal som blondínku ako uteká ku mne. Pokrútil som hlavou a roztvoril náruč.

„Gemma!" skoro som stratil rovnováhu, keď sa mi hodila okolo krku.

„Som tááák rada, že ťa vidím braček!" skoro vykríkla a potom sa odo mňa odtiahla.

„Takže môžeme ísť?" spýtal som sa a presne v tej chvíli k nám prišiel aj Ashton z ich vecami. Gemma sa otočila a keď zbadala Ashtona tak prikývla. S povzdychom som sa otočil a kráčal som k môjmu autu....

„Môžem si k tebe sadnúť?" pýtala sa Gemma keď už-už otvárala predné dvere.

„Nie, nemôžeš," usmial som sa a ona sa zamračila.

„Prečo?" spýtala sa ma ako také malé dieťa.

„Lebo, ideme ešte pre moju priateľku," usmial som sa doširoka a Gemm sa zamračila.

„Čože! Ja tomu verím Harold!" skoro vykríkla, ale potom si nastúpila do auta dozadu k Ashtonovi.

„Ako sa volá? Je pekná? Ako dlho ste spolu?" pýtala sa ma ale ja som jej otázky ignoroval. Vzal som mobil a napísal som stručnú sms-ku Nicol, že som na ceste.

„Pozri sa za chvíľku ju uvidíš," usmial som sa do počul som ako zavrčala, ja som sa iba zasmial a naštartoval auto.

***

„Prepáč, ja som strašne zvedavý človek, takže ako ste sa spoznali?" pýtala sa Gemma Nicol a tak sa iba usmievala. Moja ľavá ruka bola položená ne jej stehne a jemne som ju po ňom hladil.

„No to aj vidno na tebe, Gemma. S Harrym sme sa spoznali u nás v reštike, kde aj pracuje," usmiala sa na mňa a venovala mi jemný bozk na líce.

„Awww! Vy ste taký sladký!!" povedala Gemma a mne bolo už fakt z nej zle.

„Prestaň! Lebo nebudeme na večeri!" zavrčal som na ňu ale ona sa iba zasmiala.

„Ale ja vy dvaja ste zlatý!" povedala Nicol, ukazujúc na Gemm a Ashtona. Neznášal som ho a on neznášal mňa. Neviem čo na ňom, Gemm vidí, však je to len tupec.

„Tak to ďakujeme," konečne sa ozval Ashton a ja som myslel, že ma trafí šľak.

„Vy dvaja bývate spolu?" ďalej sa pýtala Nik.

„No chceli sme, ale bohužiaľ nemôžeme, pretože Ash, býva s kamarátmi a ja s kamarátkou, ktorá sa rozišla s jeho kamarátom," vysvetlila.

„No tak to určite, že by ste spolu bývali!" zavrčal som.

„Harold! To čo má znamenať?" štuchla do mňa Gemm zo zadu.

„Hovorím, len pravdu!"

„Jasné! To nie je pravda! Proste nám to nepraješ!" pretočil som očami a Nik vtedy do mňa ďobla. 

Pokrútil som hlavou a radšej som ticho auto zaparkoval ku garáži. Gemma s Asthonom vystúpili a ostali sme v aute len ja a Nik.

„Vážne, Harry? Prečo to robíš! Nevidíš aký sú šťastný?!" povedala mi a ja som udrel rukami do volantu.

„Aj ja som bol šťatsný s Táliou a teraz? Teraz som-"

„No čo pokračuj, len tak ďalej, hovor! Vôbec tu nie som! Vôbec som nou nespávaš! Vôbec ti na mne nezáleži-"

„Ale záleží mi na tebe! Nicol! Keby mi nezáležalo, tak by som tebe nevolal teraz keď som sa chcel zbaviť sestry!" zavrčal som a znova som udrel po volante.

„Si chrapúň!" vystúpila z auta a nezabudla z buchotom zavrieť dvere. Pretočil som očami a vystúpil som z auta a nasledoval som Nicol, ktorá už stála pred dverami nášho domu.

Chytil som ju za ruku a spolu sme išli do vnútra.

***

„Ostaneš na noc?" spýtal som sa šeptom Nicol, ktorá len prikývla. Bolo na nej vidno, že chce spať, pretože teraz bolo desať hodín a pozerali sme film všetci pokope, no všetci - okrem mami.

„Ideme hore," povedal som a chcel som vziať Nicol na ruky, ale ona sama postavila a išla predo mnou.

„Nezabudnite použiť kondóm,"počul som zakričať Gemmu a pretočil som očami.

„Vy nezabudnite použiť kondóm!" odkričal som jej, „nechcem byť taký mladý strýko!"

„Harry? Môžeš mi požičať tvoje tričko?" spýtala sa ma keď sme už boli v mojej izbe a ona sa začala vyzliekať.

„Jasné, že požičiam," povedal som jej a išiel som do skrine kde som vzal nové tričko. Podišiel som k nej, bola už iba v nohavičkách, a prevliekol som jej cez hlavu moje tričko a potom si ľahla do postele. Ja som sa vyzliekol do boxeriek a pridal som sa k nej.

D O M I E

Sedela som v mojej (hotelovej) izbe, v ruke som mala vreckovky a plakala som, presne tak ako aj celú noc. Em išla dole na raňajky a ja som sedela na posteli a hľadela von oknom.

Počula som, ako niekto na dvere zaklopal a tak som s povzdychom išla otvoriť, keď som zbadala kto tam stojí, tak som prestala na chvíľku dýchať. Bol to Niall.

„Môj Niall." Pomyslela som si Už teraz nie je môj, ale bol môj.

„Ahoj?" povedal a ja som prikývla, nechcela som hovoriť, „môžem ísť do vnútra? Mali by sme sa porozprávať," povedal a ja som len prikývla a pustila som ho do vnútra. Pomalými krokmi kráčal ku pohovke, na ktorú sa hneď a posadil, ja som ho v tichosti nasledovala a sadla som si na druhú stranu pohovky, takže sme sedeli dosť ďaleko od seba.

„Je mi to ľúto," vydýchol a ja som v tej chvíli ucítila ako sa mi z oka kotúľa drobná slzička. „Nechcel som ťa tak nazvať, viem, že nikdy by som ťa tak nenazval a proste ty kurva nie si, len proste, ja ...." odmlčal sa a pozrel sa na mňa, presne takým pohľadom ako som ja hľadela na neho.

Smrkla som a Niall sa ku mne prisunul. Jeho tvár bola blízko tej mojej a ja som si mohla všimnúť, že jeho oči sú červené a ešte stále sklenené, takže musel plakať. Plakal tak ako ja.

„Prepáč," vydýchol a privrel oči. Odtiahol sa odo mňa.

„Jedno prepáč nestačí," vydýchla som a postavila som sa, „vieš ale aj ja som spravila chybu, ale proste ... Niall ľúbim ťa, ale proste mali by sme náš vzťah posunúť o niečo vyššie," hľadela som na neho, ako tam sedel ako kôpka nešťastia, hlavu mal v dlaniach.

„Aj ja ťa ľúbim, ale bojím sa!" zavrčal a aj v tej chvíli sa postavila a podišiel ku mne.

Stáli sme oproti sebe a hľadeli si do očí. Do našich modrých očí. Vždy bol odo mňa vyšší, ale to sa mi na ňom páčilo. Páčilo sa mi to, ako som sa postavila na špičky a moje pery priložila na tie jeho.

„Čoho sa bojíš?" spýtala som sa ho a on sklonil hlavu.

„Bojím sa, že sa ti to nebude páčiť, že potom ma pošleš dohája, necháš ma!" hovor stále zo sklonenou hlavou a rukami vo vreckách.

„Niall!" vydýchla som a vezmem jeho tvár do rúk a dvihnem ju, „ako si niečo také môžeš myslieť? Niall, ja som to nezažila, nezažila som ten pocit, takže nemám to s čím porovnať!" jemne som sa na neho usmiala a mi tiež venoval jemný úsmev.

„Takže už je všetko v pohode medzi nami?" spýtal sa a ja som pokrútila hlavou.

„Chcem aby si ma tu na mieste pomiloval!" ako náhle mi tie slová vyšli z úst, tak Niall svoje pery priložil na tie moje a ja som konečne mohla cítiť jeho pery na tých mojich, po takom dlhom čase ...

„Chceš?" spýtal sa ma, keď sa na chvíľku odo mňa odtiahol. Ja som iba nemo prikývla a jeho ruky klesali k lemu môjho trička, ktoré som mala na sebe. Keď ho našiel, cez hlavu mi pretiahol tričko, stále mi hľadiac priamo do očí. Odhodil moje tričko a hneď potom si vyzliekol to svoje.

Pritiahla som si ho k sebe a hladila som mu hruď, až kým som neucítila, že jeho šikovné prsty mi rozopli podprsenku. Odtiahol sa odo mňa a sklonil sa tak, že jeho pery mi položil na rameno, ktoré začal obsypávať jemnými bozkami, zubami mi stiahol jedno ramienko na podprsenke.

Jeho ruky putovali z chrbta na môj zadok, ktorý stisol vo svojich veľkých rukách a hneď ma vyzdvihol, takže som musela si nohy obtočiť okolo je trupu a ruky som si dala okolo jeho krku. Pery som prilepila na tie jeho a jednu ruku som uvoľnila, tak aby som sa mohla zbaviť podprsenky.

Naše hrude sa dotýkali, pri každom našom nádychu, už teraz som mohla cítiť, aké to je. Šteklenie v brušku sa znásobilo a môj a tak isto aj jeho dych sa zrýchlil. Odtiahli sme sa a opreli sme sa o naše čelá. Hľadeli sme si do očí, až kým som neucítila pohyb.

Položil ma jemne na posteľ a sklonil sa. Mokrými bozkami mi obsypával môj nahý hrudník, až kým sa nedostal k mojej bradavke, ktorú mi začal jemne okusovať. Ruky som dala do jeho vlasov a jemne ho za ne ťahala a vzdychla som. Jeho druhá ruka sa venovala môjmu druhému prsníku, ktorý mi jemne masíroval v jeho ruke.

„Och Niall!" vzdychla som a vtedy sa naše pohľady stretli, na jeho tvári sa vytvoril úškrnu a zubami mi potiahol bradavku na čo som zase vzdychla.

„Páči sa ti to?" spýtal sa ma, keď jeho pery mi začali obsypávať moje bruško a smeroval dole, k mojím legínám. Odtiahol sa, pritom sa stále usmievajúc, posadil sa a jedným rýchlim pohybom mi stiahol legíny a nohavičky. Cítila som ako v tej chvíli sa začínam červenať, pretože som bola prvýkrát pred ním nahá a to sme boli tak dlho spolu. Ale toto bolo iné.

Usmial sa a postavil sa s postele, stiahol si nohavice a aj boxerky. Keď som zbadala jeho pýchu, tak som sa zľakla a môj pohľad našiel ten jeho. Ustráchane som sa neho pozrela a on sa jemne usmial, ľahol si nado mňa a venoval mi ľahký bozk na pery.

„Niall?" spýtala som sa zo strachom v hlase.

„Chceš, aby sme to ukončili?" spýtal sa a ja som prehltla ale aj tak napokon som pokrútila hlavou na znak, že nechcem. „Bude to bolieť, ale potom prestane," oznámil mi a ja som prikývla, vedela som, všetci mi to hovorili a ja so im verila.

„Ľúbim ťa," povedala som mu ešte pred tým, ako sa mi prisal na pery a vtedy som ucítila aj ako do mňa vstúpil. Moje ruky som položila na jeho chrbta a nohami som mu obalila jeho trup. Keď bol vo mne, neviem povedať či celý ale odtiahol sa a ustráchane sa na mňa pozrel.

„Si v pohode?" spýtal sa ma a ja som prikývla, „dobre teraz sa pohnem," ako dopovedal, tak sa pohol, čo mi prišlo veľmi bolestivé. Tvár som skrútila do bolestivej grimasy a Niall mi obsypával krk jemnými bozkami.

„Ľúbim ťa," vydýchol a ešte párkrát pomaly sa hýbal, no keď prešla bolesť Niall pridal a obidvaja sme si užívali dokonalú chvíľku, pri ktorej sme boli jedno telo, jedna duša.

E M A

S Louisom sme sedeli u Jamie a Liama, keďže sme nechali Niallovi a Domie voľný apartmán.

„Čo si myslíte o Domie a Niallovi? Myslíte, že sa udobrili, alebo nie?" pýtala som sa ich a kukla som sa na Jamie a Liam, ktorý ležali v posteli, lebo Jamie stále nebolo dobre, kvôli ženským problémov.

„Podľa mňa sa udobrili a teraz tam ležia v spoločnom objatí, alebo robia bohviečo," povedal Liam, ktorý si pritiahol k sebe Jamie a tá sa len usmievala.

„Podľa mňa sa pohádali už hneď ako tam vošiel a teraz je každý vo svojej izbe," povedal Loui a ja som do neho drgla.

„Prestaň!" zavrčala som a neho a on len pretočil očami.

„Čo keby sme išli dole do bazéna? Aj tak zajtra odchádzame, takže by bolo najlepšie, aby sme tam išli," usmiala som sa na Louího ale on iba pretočil očami.

„Mne sa nechce, je horúco!"

„V Egypte budeš ešte teplejšie!" štuchla som do neho a postavila sa na nohy, za ruku som Louisho ťahala von, z ich izby, keďže sme mali oblečené plavky tak sme išli rovno dole.

„Musíme ísť?" spýtal sa a ja som prikývla.

„Z toho sa už nevyvlečieš, drahý" doširoka som sa usmiala a spolu ruka v ruke sme kráčali k výťahu, ktorý nás mal odviezť dole.

J A M I E

Chcem sa s Liamom o niečo vážnom pozhovárať, ale bojím sa, že keď to začnem tak to dobre nedopadne. Ležala som v jeho objatí a rozmýšľala som nad tým, ako to mám začať.

„Liam? Musím ti niečo povedať," začala som a posadila som sa na posteľ. Liam si tiež sadol a naše ruky si preplietol.

„Tak čo je to?" spýtal sa ma a svoje pery priložil na moje líce, ktoré obsypával bozkami.

„Liam, ide o sex," povedala som rovno a on prestal, odtiahol sa a presadol si tak, aby sedel oproti mne.

„Sex? A čo s ním?" spýtal sa ma a ja pokrčila ramenami.

„Vieš, Liam, poviem ti to rovno, som panna"


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

J A M I E

„Vieš, Liam, poviem ti to rovno, som panna."

„Myslíš, že ja o tom neviem?" Povedal a ja som tam ostala len tak stáť a nevedela som čo mám robiť.

„Ako o tom vieš, že som panna?" spýtala som sa ho a on sa uškrnul.

„Vieš raz si mi hovorila, že si spala s Tomasom, ale pri tom to nie je pravda, pretože ak by si s ním spala, tak by si chodila ako kačica," zasmial sa a ja som sčervenela.

„Liaaaaam," zatiahla som a pristúpila som k nemu.

„Chceš aby som bol prvý?" spýtal sa ma a ja som prikývla.

„Hej chcela by som, aby si bol prvý, ale neviem, či vydržíš," vydýchla som a sklopila som zrak a odstúpila od neho.

„Vydržím, ľúbim ťa, Jamie. Takže vydržím, ako len budem chcieť. Jamie, vieš ..." začal a pristúpil ku mne a vzal moje malé ruky do jeho veľkých dlaní, „ľúbim ťa, nechcem ťa stratiť. Si pre mňa veľmi cenná. A ... preto, že k tebe niečo cítim, niečo oveľa viac, tak počkám. Počkám do vtedy pokým si nebudeš istá," povedal. Pustil moje ruky a tvár mi vzal do rúk.

„Aj ja ťa ľúbim," vydýchla som a ruky si obmotala okolo jeho krku. Musela som sa postaviť na špičky, aby som mohla k nemu čo najbližšie.

Naše pery sa v tej chvíli spojili do jedných. Jeho pery drtili tie moje a ja som cítila ako sa v mojom brušku všetko uvoľnilo a všetky motýle sa rozleteli a začali ma štekliť. Bol to taký úžasný pocit, nechcela som aby skončilo. Chcela som aby sme takto tam stáli a boli šťastný. Zabudli na to, čo sa dielo, pred tým a tiež aby sme nehľadeli na budúcnosť.

Keď sa naše pery od seba odtiahli na malí kúsok tak som otvorila oči a hľadela do tých jeho čokoládových, v ktorý som sa vždy strácala.

„Chcem prísť o panenstvo na moje narodeniny, na moju osemnástku," vydýchla som mu do pier a on sa nežne usmial a znova svoje pery priložil na tie moje. No nie nadlho, teraz som bola ja, čo sa odtiahla, ale nie kvôli nedostatku vzdychu, ale kvôli tomu, že som mu chcela niečo povedať. Spýtavo na mňa hľadel a ja som sa usmiala.

„Vieš, čo si my zháňal tie tampóny?" Zasmiala som sa a on sklopil od hanby zrak, „ja som mala v izbe vložky, len som bola zvedavá, či by si bol ochotný to pre mňa spraviť," nevine som sa na neho usmiala a ona dvihol oči a hľadel na mňa.

„Vážne?" Spýtajúc na mňa hľadel.

„Áno, lebo deň pred odchodom som mala krámy, ale keďže sme išli lietadlom, tak sa mi 'stratili' no a teraz sa objavili. Prišlo mi to také .... také, že čo by si bol ochotný pre mňa spraviť," zase som sa nevinne zatvárila a on len vydýchol.

„Máš jediné šťastie, princezná."

„Aké?" Spýtavo a hlavne nechápavo na neho zahľadela.

„To, že ťa milujem." Vydýchol mi do pier a svoje pery už dnes po tisíci-krát priložil na tie moje, čo ma viedlo k úkľudňujúcemu a úžasnému pocitu.

-na druhý deň- (v Egypte )

„Och bože! Tak tu je nádherne!" vydýchla Ema, keď sme zišli dole. Domie a Niall už boli spolu - aj keď ma veľmi zaujíma, čo ich viedlo k tomu, že sú zase spolu, Ema a Louis sa doťahovali, no kráčali vedľa seba a ja s Liamom sme ich nasledovali. Jedná naša nevýhoda bola, že my dvaja sme sa za ruky nemohli držať, aby náhodou sme tu niekde nestreli profesora.

„Ja tu chcem ostať! Je tu tak úžasnéééé!" Zavzdychala Domie a sladko sa usmiala na Nialla, ktorý ju objímal a taktiež sa na ňu sladko usmieval.

„Čo sa stalo medzi vami?" Ako jediná som sa odvážila sa ich opýtať a oni len nevinne pokrčili ramenami.

„Nič, len sme sa rozprávali no a vyjasnili sme si to," povedala Domie a s Niallom si vymenili pohľad.

„Podľa mňa, Domie dosiahla svoje," povedal Louis a obidvaja mu venovali nenávistný pohľad, „stavím sa, že Niall chopil roboty a buď jej spravil dobre, alebo už mali spolu sex," vysvetlil a ja som pretočila očami.

„Louis, nechaj ich ták, podľa mňa by sme ich mali nechať tak. Mali by sme ich nechať na pokoji hlavne, že sú spolu a nehádajú sa, lebo keby začali, tak by to dobre nedopadlo," otvorila som ústa aj ja. Už ma nebavilo ako sa vždy do všetkého montoval Louis.

„Och! Jamie si otvorila ústa!" Uškrnul sa Louis a ja som ho prepálila pohľadom.

„Láskavo ju nechaj!" Zavrčal na neho Liam, ktorý si ma bránil.

„Dobre, dobre, už to nechajme tak. A ty Louis mohol by si byť niekedy ticho, pretože niekedy máš prosté reči!" Zavrčala na neho Em, na čo sme všetci jej venovali pohľad.

„Ja s ňou súhlasím," pridal sa k nej Liam a ja som do neho štuchla aby nepodrypoval, ale to by nebol proste on.

„Och, ideme hore. Prezlečieme sa a vidíme sa o chvíľku pri bazéne, dobre?" Navrhla som a pritúlila som sa k Liamovi, popravde bolo mi jedno, či nás tu niekto uvidím, chcela som byť s ním.

„Súhlasím, vidíme sa o pól hodinu," dokončil Liam, chytajúc ma za ruku, ťahajúc k výťahu, kde nás všetci nasledovali.

Výťahom sme sa dostali hore, kde sme sa následne rozdelili a každý išiel do svojich izieb. S Liamom som mala spoločnú, čo ma vôbec neprekvapovalo, bola som za to veľmi rada. Úžasne sa mi pri ňom zaspávalo.

„Takže, máš ešte... Ehm svoje dni?" Opýtal sa ma Liam, keď zabuchol za nami dvere. Nechápavo som sa k nemu otočila a on sa usmieval ako také slniečko.

„Prečo ťa to zaujíma?" Opýtala som sa ho a hľadela mu priamo do očí. Usmievajúc pristúpil ku mne, ruky mi položil na pás a pritiahol si ma k sebe. Ruky som mu položila na jeho vypracovanú hruď, ktorá ale bola ukrytá pod bielym tričkom.

„Vieš, niečo si mi sľúbila," uškrnul sa a ja som vylúlila oči, nevedela som čo od neho čakať.

„Bojím sa," priznala som sa mu a onsa usmial, zohol sa ku mne a venoval mi jemný bozk na pery, odtiahol sa podišiel k svojmu kufru a vybral si plavky.

„Choď sa prezliecť, za chvíľku ideme," žmurkol a odišiel do kúpeľne, nevedela som čo mám čakať a keď mam povedať pravdu bojím sa...

O pár minút neskôr Liam vyšiel z kúpeľne a následne som sa tam ja zavrela, kde som sa rýchlo prezliekla do plavok, ešte mám šťastie, že už krámy nemám, co ma naozaj teší, ale podľa mňa ešte prídu, predsa len lietadlo.

Ako náhle som bolo hotová aj ja, tak sme spolu išli dole, kde nás už všetci čakali.

Spolu sme išli k bazenu, kde sme začali vystràjať. Najprv sme hali bitku, kde nás chalani mali na ramenách a my dievčatá sme sa medzi sebou bili. Potom sme s babami začali chalanov potápať, no a napokon to skončilo tak, že sme s babami sedeli na lehátku a opaľovali, zatiaľ čo chalani vystrajali vo vode.

„Domie? Ako ste sa udobrili?" Opýtala sa jej Em a Domie sa na nás pozerala ako na zjavenie.

„No ták! Sme predsa tvoje kamarátky!" Štuchla som do nej a ona sa začervenala.

„Niall a ja sme...." nemusela ani dopovedať, pretože sme tak ako jedna aj druhá vedela, čo sa stalo.

„Awwww to je sladkeee!" Povedala Em a ja som sa doširoka usmiala.

„Ja Vám to tak prajem," pridala som sa aj ja a Domie sa len sladko usmievala.

„Tak vitaj v skupine ne-panien," povedala Em a objala Domie. Povzdychla som si a zase si normalne ľahla na lehátko.

„A čo ty, Jamie?" Spýtajúc na mňa obidve hľadeli a ja som si povzdychola.

„Minule som povedala Liamovi, že som panna," vydýchla som a baby falošne zalapali po dychu.

„A ako reagoval?" Hodila som po nich očkom a uškrnula sa.

„To by ste chceli vedieť, čo?"

„Och, Jamie, nebuď taká!" Zavrčala po mne Ema a tak som sa znova uškrnula.

„No vieš, povedal mi, že on o tom vlastne vedel. Síce raz som mu povedala, že panna nie som, ale budem opakovať jeho slová, proste keby som nebola panna, tak by som chodila ako kačica," povzdychla som si, hľadiac priamo na človeka, ktorého milujem. Keď ma zbadal, otočil sa ku mne a žmurkol. Cítila som ako sa mi do líc hrnie krv a tak som radšej sklopila zrak.

„Oooooch," zatiahla Domie.

„Buďte ticho!"

„Jamie? A kedy chceš prísť o to panenstvo?" Opýtala sa ma Em a ja som sa zmohla len na pokrčenie ramenami.

„Fakt neviem kedy a tak isto neviem ani kde. Ale jedno viem, bude to s Liamom."

„Aká si si istá, čo ak ťa dovtedy podvedie?" Rýpala do mňa a tak som pretočila očami.

„Môžeš s tým prestať? Nemám chuť sa tu s tebou naťahovať!" Zavrčala som po nej a otočila sa na chrbát, snažiac si na chvíľku pospať.

„Dobre, vidím, že nie si veľmi zhovorčivá, tak ja radšej idem k chalanom." Oznámila ale mne to bolo fuk, len som tam ležala a rozmýšľala som nad všetkým na tým čo sa všetko stalo, čo sa všetko zmenilo...

Ako sa to mohlo tak zmeniť? Nenávidela som ho, no teraz?! Teraz ho z celej duše milujem a neviem, čo by som robila, keby som prišla o neho. Nechcem prísť o neho, no bojím sa, že prídem. Predsa len nemôžem mu dať to čo chce! Je zvyknutý na sex. Miluje ho, no ja? Ja len viem čo to znamená, neskúsila som ho, bojím sa toho...

Ako to bude medzi nami pokračovať?! Aké to bude keď sa vrátila naspäť do Londýna? Predsa len, tu sme spolu môžeme sa bozkávať, spávame v jednej posteli spolu (nie ako sex, len spíme, maznáme sa). Bude to divné, keď teraz doma sa ledva budeme môcť objať, však sme sa nenávideli a teraz? Teraz sme spolu...

Ako sa to písalo v tej knihe? Zamilovala som sa do neho pomaly, pomaličky a zrazu úplne,- presne nás to vystihuje, no mňa lepšie povedané. Presne si spomínam ten deň, ktorým sa to zmenilo. Bolo to vtedy, čo ma Danielle štopla a vtedy ma ma museli Liam zachraňovať. Za čo som mu veľmi vďačná. Ten deň zmenil naše životy.

„Jamie? Poď k nám," Liam sa ma dotkol svojou studenou rukou, pretože bol vo vode a voda je studená a moje telo je horúce od slnka, a milo sa na mňa usmial.

„Nechce sa mi, pôjdem asi na izbu si ľahnúť, som unavená z toho letu," klamala som, no nechcela som tam byť.

„Si v pohode?" Starostlivo sa ma opýtal a ja som prikývla. Postavila som sa a venovala mu bozk na líce a s tým som odkráčala do nášho apartmánu.

H A R R Y

Ležal som v posteli a rozmýšľal som nad mojim životom, ktorý sa zmenil. Otočil sa o 180 stupňov a ja neviem ani ako.

Všetko sa zmenilo po odchode Tálie, chodil som po vonku, flákal sa a na ničom mi nezáležalo. No teraz mi na niečo záleží a mám pocit, že som sa od Tálie konečne odpútal.

Našiel som si niekoho.

Našiel som dievča, ktoré mi znova otvorila oči a zato som jej nesmierne vďačný.

Znova som sa zamiloval a to len tak po krátkom čase. Nedúfam som v to, že sa to bude opakovať, no opakuje sa.

Prišla mi do života no a teraz z neho odchádza...

***

„Harry?" Ozvala sa Nicol. Usmial som sa a pritiahol som si ju bližšie k telu a pobozkal ju do vlasov.

„Mh?"

„Musím s tebou hovoriť," priznala a posadila sa, stiahla si perinu k sebe, aby zakryla svoje nahé prsia, ktoré som na nej tak veľmi miloval. Usmial som sa sadol si nej, no skôr som sa oprel o čelo postele a pritiahol si ju k sebe tým, že som ju objal okolo pliec.

„Počúvam ťa." Venoval som jej bozk na rameno a čakal, čo z nej vypadne. Pohladil som ju po druhom ramene.

„Harry je to vážne," vydýchla a odtiahla sa odo mňa.

„Deje sa niečo?" Hľadel som jej do očí a ona smutne prikývla a posadila sa oproti mne.

„Áno deje, Harry."

„Čo?"

„Musím odísť," vydýchla a ja som prestal dýchať. Cítil som sa presne tak isto, ako som sa cítil, keď odišla Tália. Zabolela ma hruď najmä srdce, pri ktorom ma pichalo.

„Prečo?" Nedokázal som nič viac povedať. Stratil som všetky slová.

„Mám školu, ktorú musím dokončiť, nemôžem tu už byť," vydýchla a začala sa hrať s kúskom periny, ktorú mačakala vo svojich drobných rukách.

„Nicol, nie prosím ..." sklopil som zrak a zavrel oči.

„Harry, sťahujem sa do centra Londýna, pretože je mi tam lepšie, mám aj do školy lepší prístup, lebo od Louisa je to ďaleko," vydýchla a ja som otvoril oči.

„Počkaj!" Dvihol som rýchlo oči a hľadel na ňu, usmievala sa od ucha k uchu. „Ty mi chceš povedať, že ostávaš v Londýne? Len sa sťahuješ do centra?"

„Áno, mám tam byt, ktorý som si našla," vydýchla a usmiala sa.

„Vieš, ako som sa zľakol!" Vydýchol som si a pritiahol som si ju k sebe a silno objal. „Myslel som si, že mi ujdeš!"

„Harry? Ale chcem sa ťa niečo opýtať," odtiahol som sa na chvíľku od nej a hľadel jej priamo do očí.

„Vieš, chcela by som, aby si býval so mnou," usmial som sa priložil som svoje pery na tie jej.

***

... odchádza aj s mojim srdcom aj so mnou. Budeme spolu.

Hľadel som do bieleho stropu a usmievajúc sa ako blázon. Bože cítim sa ako taká pubertiačka. Som predsa ako takých chlap! No aj tak, pre Nicol by som spravil veľa vecí. Mám ju viac ako rád, no bojím sa jej to povedať, však predsa neviem ako by reagovala.

Bojím sa toho, žeby ma odmietla alebo ešte niečo horšie, poslala by ma kade ľahšie. Ale ja ju nechcem stratiť!

Nechcem ju stratiť ako Táliu.

Preto si budem strážiť ako oko v hlave.

L I A M

Je večer a mám pre Jamie prichystané prekvapenie. Prišiel som len teraz, ona bola tu hore a spala, stále som ju chodil kontrolovať, nechcem predsa len, aby sa jej niečo stalo! Je pre mňa veľmi cenná!

Usmial som sa nad tým, aká bola zlatá, keď spala. Nechcel som ju budiť, ale chcel som, aby na chvíľku uvoľnila, aby zabudla na to čo sa stalo.

Chcem jej ukázať ako veľmi ju ľúbim.

„Jamie," vydýchol som jej do ucha a následne som jej venoval bozk na líce.

„Liaáááám! Picháš!" Zavrčala a viac sa zababušila do periny a ja som sa na tým len zasmial.

„No ták, baby. Vstávame!" Odkryl som ju a ona sa otočila ku mne, rukou si pretrela oči a usmiala sa.

„Musím?" Zamrmlala a ja som prikývol.

„Musíš!" Podal som jej ruku a ona ma za ňu chytila, dvihol som ju z postele a ruka v ruke sme kráčali do kúpeľne.

Vaňa bola naplnená vodou a okolo vane boli sviečky a na zemi boli lupene z ruží. Zbadal som, ako Jamie si rukami zakryla ústa a vydýchla.

„Božééé Liam! Toto je takéééé ...."

„Romantické?" Dokončil som za ňu a ona sa ku mne otočila a usmiala sa. Venovala mi letmý bozk na pery a ja som sa usmial.

Ruky so položil na jej boky, hľadajúc lem jej trička, ktorý som hneď našiel a vytiahol jej ho hore a zahodil niekde do neznáma. Usmievajúc som rukami prešiel po jej chrbte a a cítil, ako sa jej tvorí husia koža na tele.

Našiel som lem jej kraťas a stiahol ich dole, Jamie ich nohou odkopla niekde, čo mňa nezajímalo. Mal som pred sebou dievča, ktoré ľúbim a bolo len v spodnej bielizni. Stále som jej hľadel do očí a mohol som vidieť ako sa jej líca zafarbili.

„Si nádherná," povedal som jej, rukami na jej chrbte, ktoré hľadali zapínanie od podprsenky, ako náhle som ho našiel tak som ho rozopol a ona si rukami zakryla prsia. Usmial som sa na tým a Jamie sa mi otočila chrbtom.

Zamračil som sa a vyzliekol som si tričko a tepláky. Jamie pristúpila k vani a stiahla si nohavičky a vošla do vody. Uškrnul som sa stiahol som si boxerky a Jamie so zakrytými očami čakala pokým vojdem aj ja.

Usadil som sa za ňou a pritiahol som si ju na hruď. Keď som sa jej dotkol, tak stuhla, no napokon si hlavu položila na moju hruď odpočívala. Vzal som hubku a namočil ju. Pomaly som prechádzal po jej pokožke a Jamie sa nehýbala, ako keby prestala dýchať.

„Liam?" Ozvala sa.

„Hm?"

„Vieš, čo som ti hovorila?" Opýtala sa ma a ja som prikývol no potom som si uvedomil, že ma nevidí.

„Viem, Jamie. Chceš sex na svoje narodeniny, ja počkám." Venoval som jej bozk do vlasov.

„Tak prečo to všetko?" Opýtala sa, otáčajúc sa ku mne, tak že sa rukami zapierala o moju hruď.

„Len pre potešenie. Chcem aby si sa cítila dobre. Nejde mi o sex, ľúbim ťa, no chcem aby sme si užili chvíľku keď sme sami a mohli sa maznať. Neboj sa, nechcem posunúť náš vzťah na vyššiu úroveň," pohladil som ju po líci.

„Dobre," vydýchla a otočila sa, hlavu kladiac na moju hruď a začala relaxovať.

Jednou rukou som jej s hubkou prechádzal po tele a druhou som jej hladil bok.

„Ľúbim ťa," vydýchol som jej do vlasov a usmial sa.

„A ja ťa ľúbim."


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21.

J A M I E

Milý denníček, viem, že už som ti dlho nepísala, ale zabudla som si ťa doma, ale ak keby som si ťa zobrala, nemala by som veľa času pre teba. Bola som s Liamom. Užívali sme si spoločné chvíle, boli sme spolu a šťastný a tiež aj s našimi kamarátmi. To si mal vidieť, drahý denník, vieš aká zábava bola? Na začiatku, ako sme začali cestovať po Europských krajinách, tak sa Em s Louisom pohádali, no potom sa rozprávali a napokon sa udobrili, za čo som veľmi vďačná. No ale aby to nebolo všetko, tak Niall a Domie sa taktiež pohádali a to kvôli sexu. Sú spolu dlho, (prepáč drahý denník, povedala by som ti presne, ako dlho sú spolu, no bohužiaľ ani sama to neviem,)a ešte medzi nimi nič nebolo. No ako sme cestovali po tých krajinách, tak spravili jeden krok dopredu, v ich vzťahu, čo ma naozaj veľmi prekvapilo. No nečudujem sa im, oni dvaja chcú byť spolu navždy. Ale teraz by som sa mohla konečne dostať k vzťahu mňa a Liama. Čo sa nás týka, tak my sme nespravili krok dopredu. Liam mi sám povedal, že vydrží a ja chcem, aby som bola panna ešte chvíľku, síce jemu som povedala, že chcem až po mojej 18-tke, ale nie je to tak. Keď príde vhodná doba a pravý čas, tak osud nám to dopraje. Budeme spolu. Liama veľmi ľúbim a naozaj nechcela by som o neho prísť. Je to iný človek, ako boli moji bývali frajeri. Ja sama neviem, ako mám Liama popísať, no on je proste dokonalý. S ním to je iné. Keď som mala vzťahy pred tým, tak to bolo iné a s Liamom je to tiež iné (ale povedané v dobrom). S Liamom mam motýle brušku, cítim sa nervózne, no ale hlavne šťastne, milujem naše objatia a hlavne milujem to, keď sa môžeme v noci objímať. Ale vieš, čo je na tom najhoršie? Asi to, že sme prišli domov, ako domov mi chýbal, naozaj a veľmi! Ale tam som bola s Liamom sama, mohla som ho bozkávať a objímať sa s ním, tu to robiť nemôžem. Doma, nás môžu prichytiť rodičia a v škole? No čo si len o nás ostatný pomyslia? Bude to divné ...

Och denník ... chcem vrátiť čas, chcem aby sme ešte jeden mesiac boli spolu ...

Zaklapla som denník a odniesla ho do šatníka, ukladajúc ho na to isté miesto, kde bol. S povzdychom som sa zohla ku kufru, v ktorom som mala ešte nevybalené veci. Pomaly som ich začala vybaľovať, keď som započula ako sa dvere od mojej izby otvorili. Vstala som a odkráčala do mojej izby.

Pozerala som sa na mamu, ktorá sa obzerala po mojej izbe a vyzerala dosť nesvoja. Zakašľala som a ona sa s ľakom otočila ku mne.

„Deje sa niečo?"

„Nie, zlatko. Ja len, som ... som ti prišla povedať, že musím ísť do práce, takže nebudem variť a tak vás s Tobym pozývame do reštaurácie, vieš osláviť váš príchod," usmiala sa a pristúpila ku mne, silno objímajúc ma. Usmiala som sa opätovala som jej objatie.

„Dobre, tak sa vidíme večer, chcem si ešte veci vybaliť a trochu si pospať," odtiahla som sa od nej a ona prikývla. Odišla z izby a tak som sa vrátila k tej činnosti, čo som robila pred chvíľkou, čiže som si začala vybaľovať veci ...

***

„Liam, myslíš si, že ta večera je naozaj len na naše privítanie?" Opýtala som sa Liama, keď sme spolu ležali na mojej posteli a objímali sme sa.

„Neviem, ale ak mám povedať pravdu, tak ja sa toho bojím, neviem, ale mám taký pocit, že sa niečo stane." Povzdychol si a svoje roku si obmotal silnejšie okolo môjho tela a tým si ma pritiahol k sebe ešte bližšie.

„Aj ja sa toho bojím," vzdychla som a hlavu si položila na jeho hruď, ktorá bola zakrytá bielym tričkom. Venoval mi bozk do vlasov a pozrel sa na hodinky, ktoré mal na zapästi.

„Mali by sme sa už ísť obliekať, lebo potom prídeme neskoro a vieš aký sú oni..." Prikývla som a chcela som sa postaviť z postele ale on si ma pritiahol na hruď, takže som ležala na ňom.

Usmiala sa a ruky si oprela vedľa jeho hlavy, pery som priložila na tie jeho a začala ho pomaly bozkávať. Jeho ruky mi začali pomaly putovať po tele, zašli mi pod tričko a ja som mohla ucítiť, ako sa mi spravila husia koža, keď mi prechádzal po chrbte.

„Liam," vzdychla som jeho meno do pier, ruky mu vyšli z pod môjho trička a klesli mu dole na môj zadoček, ktorý stisol vo svojich rukách. Mohla som cítiť, ako sa usmiala a tak som sa usmiala aj ja.

Rýchlo sa posadil a ja som sedela na ňom obkročmo. Jedna jeho ruka bola položená na mojom zátylku, zatiaľ čo druhá mi putovala po tele. Ja som mala svoje ruky v jeho vlasoch, ktorý som jemne ťahala, vedela som, že to má rád.

„Jamie," vydýchol mi do pier a na pár centimetrov sa odo mňa odtiahol, svoje čelo si oprel o to moje, ja som v tedy otvorila oči a hľadela na neho, „chcem niečo vyskúšať." Ako dopovedal tak ma pretočil pod seba, ležala som na posteli a bola som pod ním. Týčil sa nado mnou a ja som sa len usmievala.

Kľakol si na kolená, medzi moje nohy a pri tom mal stále ruky položené na mojich bokoch. No dlho tam neboli, začal ich dvíhať a tým dvíhal aj tričko, ktoré som mala oblečené. Vyzliekal mi ho pomaly a hlavne tak aby sa zakaždým jeho ruka dotkla mojej pokožky. Neužívala som si to iba ja, ale aj on, bolo to na ňom vidno. Páčilo sa mi tu, presne tak ako aj mne.

Tričko mi vyvliekol cez hlavu a napokon ho odhodil preč. Usmial sa a zahol sa ku mne, svoje pery priložil na tie moje. Jednou rukou sa zapieral vedľa mojej hlavy, zatiaľ čo druhou rukou mi zašiel po chrbát a rozopol mi podprsenku v čom som stuhla a prestala ho bozkávať. Odtiahol sa odo mňa, no svoj nos obtrel o ten môj.

„Liam, ja-"

„Nechcem sex, chcem len niečo skúsiť," vydýchol a venoval mi rýchli a jemný bozk na pery. Posadil sa a stiahol mi podprsenku z pliec. Jemne sa usmial a zohol sa. Svoje pery priložil na môj krk, ktorý začal jemne bozkávať, no klesal nižšie. Klesal k mojim prsiam, ktoré začal jemné bozkávať a bradavky vzal medzi zuby a potiahol a to ma priviedlo k tomu, aby som zavzdychala a jemne ho potiahla za vlasy.

„Liam," znova som vzdychla a on sa odtiahol a žiarivo sa usmial.

„Milujem, keď vzdycháš moje meno," znova sa zohol a začal mi bruško obsypávať bozkami a klesal dole, no ale zastavila som ho.

„Nie." Skoro som vykríkla, len aby nepokračoval. On okamžite dvihol hlavu a hľadel na mňa.

„Dobre, tak sme skončili," usmial sa, nahol sa a podal mi podprsenku, ktorú mi aj pomohol obliecť.

„Idem sa obliecť," povedala som mu, ako náhle som si obliekla podprsenku a Liam prikývol.

„Aj ja idem." Vydýchla som, kráčajúc k šatníku kde som si chcela vybrať veci ...

D O M I E

„Je mi to ľúto, že nebudeme sami, ale bude tu s nami Theo, nevadí?" Opýtal sa ma Niall a mne nič iné neostávalo, len pokrútiť hlavou, na znak toho, že mi to nevadí.

„Iba Theo?" Opýtala som sa ho a on pokrútil hlavou. „Tak kto ešte?"

„Ešte Tima," poškriabal sa po hlave a ja som sa žiarivo usmiala.

„Nebudem tam jediné dievča!" Skoro som vykríkla ale bolo mi to plne jedno, ako náhle Niall zastavil auto pred ich domov, tak som z auta vybehla ako taká strela a bez zaklopania, ako taká veľká voda som vbehla do jeho domu.

Na schodoch stála malá Niallova sestra Tima, usmievala sa od ucha k uchu, keď ma zbadala, pomaly sa rozbehla po schodoch a v rukách držala svojho malého macíka, ktorého všade brávala zo sebou. Keď zišla dole tak sa ku mne rozbehla a ja som ju vzala na ruky a začala ju objímať.

„Donie! Chýbaľa ši mi!" Silno ma objala okolo krku a ja som si ju k sebe viac pritlačila na hruď.

„Aj ty si mi chývala, Timi."

„Teta Domie!!" Započula som krik a tak som Timi dala dole a a zbadala som ako k nám behá malý Theo, Theo bol syn Grega, Niallovho staršieho brata. Ale keďže Greg a jeho manželka boli často v práci, tak sa Niall staral o neho, a keďže ešte mali malú sestru, ktorá bola ešte mladšia ako Theo, tak aj o ňu sa musel starať.

„Theo," vydýchla som a zohla sa k zemi a vzala som aj Thea do náruče.

„Och ako vidím, tak ste už Domie privítali!" Otočila som sa k Niallovi a on sa usmieval od ucha k uchu.

„Aňo! Privi-itáli!" Usmiala sa Timi a ja som na ňu žmurkla.

„Tak čo keby, sme si išli niečo pozrieť?" Navrhol Niall a všetci sme prikývli.

„Tak šup! Choďte vybrať niečo a ja s Timi spravíme pukance!"Vzala som Timi za ruku a spolu sme kráčali do kuchyne, kde som ju posadila na pult a sama som začala robiť pukance.

„Ni ťa má ráď," otočila som sa k nej a cinkla jej po nošteku.

„Aj ja Nialla mám veľmi rada," dala som jej pusu na líčko a ona sa zasmiala.

„A keďy Vám bocian priňesie bábätko?" Opýtala sa ja som prestala dýchať, v hlave sa mi zapli všetky bunky a začala som čo najrýchlejšie rozmýšľať o tom, ako sa z toho vykrútiť.

„Vieš, my s Niallom sa ešte tak veľmi neľúbime, aby nám bocian prinieslo bábätko."

„Aha," sklonila hlavičku a vtedy som započula ako pípla mikrovlná rúra. Vybrala som z nej pukance a dala ich do misky, pomohla som dole Timi a vzala ju za rúčku a v druhej som brala misku s pukancami.

Posadili sme sa na gauč, kde nás Niall s Theom už čakali, Niall zapol rozprávku a začali sme pozerať.

E M A

„Som taká rada, že ťa u nás znova vidím Lou, tak dlho si u nás nebol!" Mama mi objímala priateľa a ja som si len hrýzla do jazyka, aby som niečo nepovedala.

„Aj ja Vás rád vidím pani Steel," Louis sa žiarivo usmial a v tedy otec vošiel do kuchyne.

„Och Louis, rád ťa vidím," otec sa na neho usmial a podišiel aby si s ním mohol podať ruku.

„Aj ja vás vidím rád, pán Steel," na Louisovej tvári sa objavil vystrašený výraz a tak som sa uchechtla. Podišla som k nemu a chytila ho za ruku, preplietli sme si prsty. Ťahala som ho k stolu, kde som si ho posadila vedľa seba.

„Tak ako ste sa tam mali?" Pýtala sa ma mama.

„Výborne mami, však som ti to hovorila!" Skočila som do rozhovoru ja.

„Ale ja som sa teba nepýtala, pýtala som sa Louího," mama sa usmiala na Louisa a mne s pier padol úsmev.

„Viete, pani Steel-"

„Nevolaj ma tak! Pre teba som Ela," mama sa znova na neho usmiala a vo mne sa varila krv.

Zlatíčko nejaká si červená," otec ma chytil za ruku.

„Som v pohode!" Skoro som skríkla a odsunula si stoličku od stolu, ktorá následne s buchotom dopadla na zem, no mne to bolo jedno. Rozbehla som sa hore do mojej izby, kde som sa zamkla.

To len ona mi môže baliť frajera ! Potiahla som sa za vlasy a svoje telo hodila do perín. Vždy to robila, keď som si niekoho priniesla domov a každému povedala, to ! Nahlas som zavrčala a vtedy som započula ako niekto zaklopal na dvere.

„Em? Otvor mi! To som ja Louis!" Ozval sa a ja som vydýchla. Teraz mu to poviem! A rozídeme sa. Mama mi nebude nikoho baliť!

Postavila som sa, kráčajúc k dverám, ktoré som otvorila a Louisa pustila do vnútra, ako vošiel, tak som za ním zavrela dvere a povzdychla si.

„Si v pohode?" Opýtal sa ma a ja som prikývla.

„Jasné, že nie som!" Zavrčala som po ňom. „Mama s tebou flirtovala!" Louis sa usmiala a objal ma.

„Ale ja ľúbim teba," zašepkal mi do ucha. Odtiahla som sa od neho a on sa nechápavo zatváril.

„Potrebujem s tebou hovoriť," sklonila som hlavu a hľadela si na papučky, ktoré som mala obuté.

„A o čom?" Opýtal sa.

„Poviem ti to rovno, nechcem to naťahovať, už dlho som to tajila. Vieš, minule sme sa rozprávali o deťoch, chceš dieťa -"

„Áno a veľa," rukou mi dvihol hlavu a hľadel mi do očí. Nahla som preglgla a vzdychala.

„Louis ja nemôžem mať deti," ruku som odstrčila a sklopila hlavu. Cítila som ako sa mi z očí lejú slzy.

Bol ticho, presne tak ako ja. Čakala som na jeho reakciu no nedočkala som sa jej, ale po chvíli, keď som dvihla hlavu, chcem čosi povedať, no nepovedal. Len sa otočil a odišiel ...

J A M I E

Sedeli sme v aute, Liam mal svoju ruku položenú na mojom stehne a druhú na volante. Usmievala som sa, ako také slniečko na hnoji, keď som ho sledovala. Bol zlatý, keď sa sústredil.

„Nepozeraj na mňa!" Zavrčal po mne, načo som ja vystrčila spodnú peru a ruky si založila na hrudi a tvárila sa, že som malé dieťa, ktoré sa urazilo.

„Prečo?" Napokon vyšlo zo mňa.

„Pretože ja sa potom neviem sústrediť, mám vždy chuť sa pozerať na teba, tak ako ty na mňa." Usmiala sa a venoval mi rýchlo pohľad. Usmiala som sa taktiež a svoju ruku položila na tú jeho.

„To je zlaté!" Zasmiala som sa a Liam zvážnel.

„Počuj, čo keby sme im o nás povedali?" Opýtal sa ma a ja som stuhla.

„Liam -"

„Dobre, tak asi nie ..." mohla som počuť v jeho hlase smútok.

„Liam, pozri sa, môžeme im to povedať, ale čo ak budú zúriť?" Hľadela som na neho, no on mlčky hľadel pred seba. Pokrútila som hlavou a otočila sa o oknu, kde som sledovala cestu, keď v tom, ruku vytiahol z môjho zovretia, otočila som sa k nemu, a v tedy on svoju ruku položil na tú moju a hladil ma.

„Keď budú, bude to ich chyba, nie naša," usmial sa a ja som prikývla. Odstavil auto a zostali sme tam sedieť.

„Keby niečo som tu pre teba," nahol sa ku mne a venoval mi rýchli bozk na pery. Vystúpili sme z auta a vedľa seba, bez toho aby sme sa držali za ruky, sme išli k recepcii. Usmiali sme sa na dievča a prešli okolo nej, bez pozdravu.

Zbadali sme rodičov sedieť vedľa seba pri okne. Usmiala som sa na nich, keď sme prišli k nim Liam mi odsunul stoličku a ja som sa posadila, napokon keď si aj on sadol, tak sme si vybrali jedlo a začali ho jesť.

Keď sme si začali vyberať dezert, tak mama zakašľala, čím chcela získať pozornosť. Dvihla som hlavu a lístok položila na stôl a Liam spravil to isté.

„Takže, v tento večer, by sme Vám chceli niečo oznámiť," začala mama a ja som prehĺtla. Teraz bol čas, aby sme aj my dvaja s Liamom do toho zasiahli. Ruku, ktorú som mala pod stolom som položila na Liamove stehno a on na ňu priložil svoju.

„Aj my Vám chceme niečo povedať," chytil sa Liam. „Ale začnite vy."

„Deti, budete mať súrodenca," ako to Toby dopovedal, tak som prestala dýchať, moju ruku som vytrhla s Liamovho zovretia. Rýchlo som sa postavila, čím spadla stolička a odkráčala preč.

Toto znamená len jedno, s Liamom nemôžem byť, či ho ľúbim alebo nie.

D O M I E

„Timi sa ma dnes pýtala, keď sme robili pukance, že kedy nám bocian prinesie bábätko," povzdychla som si. Práve som ležala vedľa Niall v jeho izbe, bolo niečo po jedenástej večer, keď sme len pred chvíľkou konečne uspali deti. Bolo to veľmi náročné, pretože nechceli ísť spať, chceli sa stále hrať.

„Prečo sa ťa to pýtala?"

„Ja neviem. Najprv povedala, že má máš rad, povedala som, že aj ja tebe. No a potom sa pýtala na bábätko." Odpovedala som mu, stále rozmýšľajúc nad tým.

„A čo si jej povedala na to?" Ďalej sa pýtal.

„Že my dvaja sa tak veľmi neľúbime, aby nám bocian doniesol bábätko," ako som dopovedala tak sa Niall začal smiať, štuchla som do neho a on prestal. Pretočil sa tak, že som bola pod ním a on sa rukami zapieral vedľa mojej hlavy.

„Ale ja ťa viac než ľúbim, ja ťa milujem. Tak prečo nemáme toho drobca?" Opýtal sa a ja som sa zasmiala.

„Aj ja ťa milujem," usmiala sa na neho a venovala mu bozk na pery.

„Ideme si ho spraviť?" Štuchla som do neho a on sa zasmial a prevalil sa na bok. Chytil ma okolo pása a silno objal.

„Dobrú noc," vydýchla som .

„Aj tebe zlatíčko."


	22. Chapter 22

J A M I E

Bola som v našom dome a balila som si veci, bola som pevné rozhodnutá vypadnúť odtiaľto, zatiaľ, čo všetci ma budú zháňať (aspoň si to myslím), tak ja sa pekne zbalím a pôjdem preč z tohto sprostého mesta. Neznášam Londýn a nie nemôžem povedať, že neznášam Liama, jeho bohužiaľ milujem, a to z celého srdca. Dala by som za neho život...

Hádzala som veci do kufra, keď som započula, ako nejaké auto zaparkovalo pre domov, potichu som zanadávala a začala som si baliť veci rýchlejšie.

„Jamie!" Počula som ako z dola Liam kričal moje meno. Nechcela som sa ozvať, nedokázala som to. Len som sa ďalej balila a potichu nadávala, že ma našiel.

„Jamie." Šepol. 

Bol v mojej izbe bol tu pri mne. Bol tak blízko, no zároveň tak ďaleko, že to bolelo. Moje srdce, ktoré tĺklo len pre neho, teraz bolo zlomené a krvácalo tak veľmi.

„Choď preč, prosím, nechaj ma." Vydýchla som a pomaly som sa k nemu otočila. 

Hľadel na mňa s vážnou tvárou, no v jeho krásnych očiach som mohla vidieť všetku tu bolesť a smútok, ktorú neukázal na povrchu.

„Nemôžem, ľúbim ťa! Do riti, boli sme spolu, zvládli sme toľko vecí, zvládneme toto." Pomaly pristúpil ku mne ale ja som iba krútila hlavou.

„Je koniec, Liam. Proste sme len súrodenci, ktorý už teraz majú spoločného súrodenca." Pokrútila som hlavou.

„Prestaň! My dvaja nie sme súrodenci! Jasné! Nemáme spoločnú ani jednu kvapku krvi! Môžeme byť spolu. Nech sa aj poskladajú aj nech vrčia, kričia, ja sa ťa nevzdám, Jamie. Ty si moje všetko, ty môj kyslík, ktorý potrebujem, ty si moje slnko v temný deň, ty si môj mesiac, ktorý svieti v noci a ukazuje mi cestu, aby som videl domov. Ty si môj domov, Jamie. Milujem ťa." Vzal moju tvár do jeho veľkých rúk a svoju tvár priblížil k tej mojej. 

„Liam." Vydýchla som, nevedela som, čo na to povedať. Tie slová, ktoré vyslovil ma hriali u srdca, boli také príjemné. Také dokonalé...

„Prosím Jamie. Nemôžeš ma nechať, nie teraz. Nie, keď sme konečne otvorili oči a sme konečne spolu a šťastný. Jamie nemôžeme na to všetko zabudnúť..." Vo svojích veľkých rukách držal moju tvár. Bol zohnutý ku mne, jeho dych sa spájal s tým mojím, no a ja som v tej chvíli, po tých jeho krásnych slovách stratila slova. Bolelo ma to, no nevedela som, ako reagovať bála som sa.

„Liam, to sa proste nedá, nemáme šancu na to aby sme boli šťastný." Hľadela som do jeho trblietavých hnedých očí.

„Tak si ju skúsme dať. Ľúbim ťa, Jamie ja..." Dvihol zrak ku stropu no potom sa znova ku mne sklonil. „Ja som vždy sníval o tom, že budeme spolu a hlavne navždy. Už som si predstavil, ako budu vyzerať naše deti. Predstav si to len, drobné dievčatko s jemnými blond vláskami a hnedými očami, a aby nebola sama tak bude mať bračeka, chpačeka s hnedými vláskami a krásnymi zelenými očami. A my dvaja ich budeme držať v náruči." Liam svoje pery priložil na moje čelo a čakal.

Ruky som si položila na jeho zápästie a Liam sa ku mne sklonil, mohol si všimnúť, ako sa mi z oka leje slza, ako pomaly padá na zem a močí mi líce. Jemne sa usmial a prstom mi ju zotrel, nečakal na nič a pritiahol si ma na hruď. Držal ma tak pevne, ako keby sa bál, že odídem. No ja som musela, či som chcela, alebo nie, či chcel on, alebo nechcel. Aj keď láska k nemu bola silnejšie, než čokoľvek iné.

„Pomiluj ma." Vyšlo mi z úst. Bola to prosba. Chcela som aby to spravil. Chcela som aby ma pomiloval, chcela som ho naposledy cítiť, chcela som byť jeho a on aby bol môj aspoň na pár chvíľ. Aby som mohla cítiť aké je to krásne byť s ním. Aké krásne je byť jeho.

Liam sa na pár milimetrov odo mňa odtiahol a zahľadel sa mi do očí. Nevedela som, čo čakať, no niekde v hĺbke som vedela, že nepovie, chcel ma,- presne tak ako ja jeho. Túžil po mne, túžil po mojom tele, tak ako ja po tom jeho.

„Jamie." Keď som vzhliadla k nemu, hľadúc do jeho oči, tak krútil záporne hlavou.

„Prosím." Šepla som. „Liam, ja som sa rozhodla, už to nezmením." Dvihla som ruku a pohladila ho po líci. Od slasti privrel oči, páčilo sa mu to, presne tak ako sa aj mne páčil jeho dotyk.

„Jamie, nemôžeš."

„Už som sa rozhodla, nezmením svoje rozhodnutie." Trvala som na svojom. „Je len na tebe, či ma teraz chceš pomilovať, alebo dovolíš, aby to spravil niekto miesto teba." Viem, že to znelo hnusne, ale Liam nikdy by nedovolil, aby sa ma niekto cudzí dotkol. Chránil si ma. Bola som jeho, patrila som mu, a mne sa to páčilo.

Ruky, ktoré mal položené na mojich bokoch, stlačil a mohla som si všimnúť, ako privrel oči znechutene pokrútil hlavou. Nepáčila sa mu tá prestava, presne tak ako mne, keď bol s Danielle. 

„Dobre." Prikývol a odtiahol sa odo mňa. Ruky mi padli pozdĺž tela, nevedela som, čo teraz od neho čakať.

Odstúpil odo mňa pár krokov a ruky si vložil do krátkych vlasov. Pohľad upieral k zemi. V mysli ma napadlo, že nevedel ako začať a tak som mu chcela pomôcť. Otočila som sa mu chrbtom a z postele som kufor hodila na zem.

Ako dopadol na zem a spravil hluk, v tech chvíli som ucítila jeho veľké ruky na mojich bokoch, jeho dych som cítila na odhalenom krku, no neskôr aj jeho pery. Na krku mi zanechával mokré bozky, ktoré ma privádzali do šialenstva, nehovoriac o jeho rukách, ktoré zašli pod tričko a hladili moje odhalené boky. Keď som ucítila ako mi na krku robí znamienko lásky, tak mi telom prešli zimomriavky.

„Si krásna." Šepol mi do ucha a jeho prešibaná ruka začala putovať smerom hore k mojej tmavej podprsenke, ktorú ešte Liam nemohol vidieť, no jasne som vedela, že o pár minút ma bude vidieť aj bez nej, nahú. Bude ležať nado mnou a budem ho cítiť hlboko vo mne, tak ako som si to vždy predstavovala.

„Liam." Z hrdla sa mi vydral ston, keď mi Liam stlačil prsník a znova jeho pery bozkávali môj krk. Páčilo sa mi to, síce toto sme robili, ale nikdy sme nezašli ďalej, myslím k sexu ale k vzájomnému uspokojovaniu.

„Počkaj princezná." Šepol, jeho ruka odrazu zmizla z môjho prsníka, a pery taktiež, až teraz som si uvedomila, že som oči mala zavreté.

Otočila som sa, aby som videla Liama, no on tam nestál. Nechápala som, no potom mi svitlo - kondóm. Nahlas som prehltla a snažila upokojiť moje silno bijúce srdce. No nedarilo sa. Teraz to príde, Liam bude prvý. - pomyslela som si. Úsmev sa mi vytvoril na perách, aj keď som v hrdle mala knedlík, moj dych bol ťažký aj tak som to spravila. Dala som si dole tričko, keď v tej chvíli Liam vošiel do mojej izby a usmial sa.

„Síce si krásna, keď si oblečená ale takto si ešte krajšia a v Evinom rúchu budeš najkrajšia. A hlavne podo mnou." Usmial sa pristúpil ku mne, cítila som ako sa mi do líc hrnie červeň a Liam pokrútil hlavou a ruku natiahol ku mne, aby mi jemne prešiel po líci. „Otočíš sa princezná?" Usmial sa a ja som prikývla a otočila som sa k nemu chrbtom.

Ucítila som odrazu niečo studené na krku a tak som to vzala do rúk, bola to retiazka. Nechápala som, no v tej chvíli mi Liam rozopol podprsenku, ktorá padla okamžite na zem, keďže bola bez ramienok, a ja som si inštinktívne priložila ruky k prsiam na, čo sa Liam potichu zasmial. Ruky si obtočil okolo mňa a otočil si ma čelo k sebe a ja som sa mu prilepila na hruď.

„Ta retiazka je od mojej mami, vieš, aby som na ňu tu v Londýne nezabudol, aby som bol pri nej, aj keď ona je v New Yorku. Aby som vedel, že ma tam čaká, že je aj ona." Šepol mi do ucha a ja som prikývla.

„Nezaslúžim si ju."

„Ale áno, ja chcem aby si na mňa nezabudla, chcem aby si ju všade nosila so sebou, aby som bol všade s tebou, lebo ťa ľúbim." Venoval mi bozk do vlasov. „Milujem ťa, princezná, a teraz si ťa idem pekne pomilovať."

Dvihla som hlavu a nemo mu hľadela do očí. Ruku si položil na moje líce a jemne ma poň pohladil. Pri jeho dotyku som zavrela oči. Druhu ruku položil na tie moje, ktoré som mala uložené na hrudníku, ukrývajúc prsia, no dlho mi to nevydržalo. Zohol sa, svoje pery priložil na môj krk a ruky mi stiahol dole, nechala som ich padnúť pozdĺž tela.

„Si tak krásna, a moja." Šepol mi do ucha, nadýchla som sa a jazykom som si prešla po suchých perách. Jeho ruka z líca pomaly klesala dole, smerom k mojim prsiam, ktoré mi vzal do dlaní. „Presne také akurát." Po tej vete, ktorá mu vyšla z úst tak moje líca začali naberať červeň.

Jeho šikovné prsty klesali ale dole, po mojich bokoch až k lemu mojích legín, ktoré som mala v tej chvíli oblečené. Dych sa mi zadrhol v krku, keď si ma otočil chrbtom k sebe, jednu ruku mi položil pod prsia a druhou šikovne zašiel pod legíny a následne pod nohavičky.

„Liam." Ston opustil moje pery, keď prstami prechádzal po mojom strede. Neuveriteľne sa mi to páčilo, bolo to niečo dokonalé. Nechcela som aby prestal. Odrazu som ucítila ako mi prstom obkresľuje môj stred, a hneď na to do mňa ním vnikol. Pery som som od seba oddelila, oči otvorila do široká a oči taktiež. Môj dych bol nestabilný a zhlboka som dýchala.

„Pššt. Je to dobre. Nikdy si sa sama nedotýkala?" Šepol mi do ucha a ja som pokrútila hlavou. „Slová princezná." A prstom pohol.

„Nie." Skoro som vykríkla.

„Si taká úžasne úzka. Už sa teším na to, ako budem hlboko v tebe. Ako ťa môj vták bude plniť a ty budeš kričať moje meno, aj keď zo začiatku ťa to bude bolieť ale budem tu s tebou, a tá bolesť bude neskôr stáž za potešenie, princezná." Šepol mi do ucha a perami sa obtrel o lalôčik.

„Liam." Znova som zvolala jeho meno, keď prstom pohol, no teraz som svoju ruku položila na tú jeho, ktorá sa stratila pod mojimi legínami.

„Chceš aby som prestal?" Opýtal sa, stále mi šeptajúc do ucha, no teraz mi venoval aj bár mokrých bozkov na krk.

„Nie, ale chcem viac." Znova som si oblízla suché pery a Liam mi venoval posledný bozk, ruku vytiahol a otočil si ma k sebe. Neváhala som a chytila ho za len bieleho trička, aby som mohla odkryť jeho svalnatú hruď. Tričko som odchodila niekde do neznáma a rukami prechádzala po jeho hrudi.

„Milujem tvoje dotyky, princezná." Zohol sa ku mne a konečne naše pery spojil v jedny. Jemne ich obtieral o tie moje, no zase som to bola ja, ktorá vzala jeho spodnú peru medzi zuby a potiahla. Liam sa do bozku usmial a jazykom mi vplával do úst.

Znenazdajky ma vzal Liam do náruče a preniesol na postel, na ktorú ma jemne položil. No pery stále boli na tých mojích, na ktorých mi zanechával niekoľko bozkov. Jeho ruky putovali po mojom do poly nahom tele, skúmajúc každý jeden detail. Pomaly si odtiahol, rukou mi prešiel po líci, dívajúc sa mi priamo do očí. V jeho krásnych očiach som mohla vidieť všetky pocity, lásku, nežnosť, túžbu...

„Toto by sme mali dať dole." Potiahol lem mojích legín a ja som prikývla. Liam sa odtiahol, pomaly mi sťahujúc legíny aj s nohavičkami dole. Dvihla som hlavu aby som sa mohla pozerať do jeho tváre. Chcela som si tento okamih zapamätať do konca života.

Odhodil ich niekde do neznáma. Vychutnával si ten pohľad na mňa. Usmial sa, keď hľadel na moje nahé telo, ktoré mu bolo na obdiv. Nejak to prešlo, a ja som sa pred ním nehanbila. Bol môj prvý, nikto sa ma takto nedotýkal, ale všetky tie slová, ktoré mi už povedal, tak ma presvedčili o tom, že sa mu páčim a že ma chce, rovnako tak ako ja jeho.

„Si taká krásna, Jamie." Usmiala som.

„A tvoja." Šepla som no vedela som, že to počul.

„Presne, moja." Hlavu som uložila na matrac a nechala ho, aby začal. Započula som, ako si si dáva dole opasok, takže o chvíli, ako na mňa líhal mal na sebe len boxerky.

Ruky si oprel vedľa mojej hlavy a zohol sa, aby mi mohol na perách zanechať jemný, ľahký bozk a svojími perami putoval smerom dole. Na čeľusti, na krku, na hrudníku, na prsiach, na brušku, - mi zanechával mokré bozky. Bozkával ma tak nežne, aby som si to vychutnávala. Aby som si to pamätala.

Jeho bozky pokračovali, najprv mi bozkával pravú nohu, úplne celú až po končeky prstov, a druhú nohu vzal z dola. Keď sa blížil hore, bol pri kolene, tak vzal do rúk moje koníky a dvihol do vzduchu a v kolene ich ohol, oprel ich o matrac a napokon oddelil. V tej chvíli, keď som si uvedomila, čo spravil tak som sa začervenala. Začal ma bozkávať na vnútornej strane stehna a pokračoval hore.

„Chcem vedieť ako chutíš." Uhryzol ma do stehna a ja som sa zasmiala.

„Liam." Vydýchla som, keď som ucítila jeho prsty na mojom strede. No neskôr som mohla ucítiť aj jeho jazyk, ktorým mi prešiel od hora dole. Dych sa mi zadrhol v krku a ja som nevedela, čo ma čaká. Ucítila som ako mi jazykom obkreslil vchod a hneď na to som ucítila, ako...

„Pre Boha!" Vykríkla som, on sa rýchlo odtiahol a ja som vyletela do sedu.

„Láska, ja nie som Boh, ale Liam." Zasmial sa a ruky si položil na moje líca a pobozkal ma, do bozku som sa usmiala a ruky si obtočila okolo jeho krku. Jedna jeho ruka skĺzla z môjho líca a ucítila som, ako ma Liam tlačí na znova na posteľ.

Liam sa odrazu postavil, nechápala som, prečo, no keď som dvihla hlavu, tak som si mohla všimnúť, ako si sťahuje boxerky, a tak som radšej hlavu položila znova na matrac a čakala. Liam si na mňa ľahol, ruku pokrčil v lakti aby bol bližie tvárou pri mne, aby ma mohol pobozkať, čo aj tak spravil.

„Si si istá?" Šepol, keď sa naše pery odtiahol. Prikývla som a zavrela oči, čakala na všetko. „Ale otvori oči, princezná. Chcem sa ti dívať do očí, keď ta budem plniť." Hľadel mi do očí a ja som prikývla.

Svoje pery priložil na tie moje a potom sa odtiahol, hľadel mi do očí a vtedy som ucítila bolesť. Ruky som dvihla a položila ich na Liamov chrbát, do ktorého som zaryla nechty. Cítila som, ako sa z oka kotúľala slza, no Liam ju svojími perami zotrel. Zohol sa k môjmu uchu, do ktorého šepkal, že to bude okay, že to o chvíľu prestane. A presne sa tak stalo, o chvíli, keď bo vo mne, som necítila bolesť, len divný pocit, no ten pocit sa mi páčil, keďže bo vo mne, presne tak ako rozprával.

Hruď sa mi rýchlo dvíhala a narážala do tej jeho. Moje vtíčené bradavky sa dotýkali jeho nahej hrude, zatiaľ, čo sme si hľadeli priamo do očí a on ma plnil.

„Si taká úzka, ale páči sa mi to. Páči sa mi ten pocit, že ťa plním." Usmial sa a zohol sa ku mne, svoje pery priložil na tie moje a na nich zanechal jemný bozk. Zahľadel sa mi do očí, : „Môžem sa pohnúť?" Opýtal sa ma a ja som prikývla.

Keď vychádzal, bolelo to, presne tak ako keď vchádzal. Oči som od bolesti zavrela, a nechty znova zaryla do jeho chrbta. Liam, zastal a potom sa znova pohol ale zase do vnútra, ešte pár spravil takých malých pohybov, ktoré sa ale postupne boleli menej a menej. Presne tak ako povedal, najprv to neuveriteľne bolelo, no potom sa to zmenilo na dokonalú rozkoš.

Liam mi povedal, aby som si nohy obtočila okolo jeho bokov, spravila som ta a on sa dostal hlbšie do mňa, čo mi prinieslo trošku bolesti, no tá náhle prešla. Naše milovanie bolo dokonalé, pomalé a nežné. Jeho pohyby neboli prudké, ale jemné a pomalé, aby mi neublížil. Jeho pery boli na mojom krku, kde mi nechával milión mokrých bozkov, zatiaľ, čo z mojích pier sa vydierali stony, ktoré boli spôsobené rozkošou, ktorú mi Liam ponúkal.

Liam odrazu sa prestal hýbať. Ostal vo mne, zamračila som sa a pohla panvou načo, sa on uchechtol. Dvihol tvár a zahľadel sa mi do očí. Venoval mi jednú nevinnú pusu, ešte pred tým, ako nás pretočil a ja som na ňom sedela. Liam sa usmieval o ucha k uchu, zatiaľ, čo ja som to nechápala. Nevedela som, čo mám robiť. Ruky som mala položné na jeho vypracovanom bruchu a sledovala jeho vysmiatú tvár.

„Takto sa mi to páči viac. Keď si nado mnou." Ruky si položil za hlavu a sledoval ma.

„Ja neviem, čo mám robiť." Začervenala som sa a Liam sa usmial. Ruky si položil na moje boky a pomaly ma dvíhal hore. Bol to zase iný pocit, ako pred tým, zo začiatku to bolelo, no potom som si zvykla. Ruky som si položila na jeho hruď a opakovala ten istý pohyb, čo Liam. Ruky si položil za hlavu a sledoval ma, ako sa pomaly pohybujem.

„To je kurevsky dobré." Preniesol do tichej miestnosti, po ktorej sa ozýval len môj udýchaný hlas. „ Ale teraz to skúsime rýchlejšie."

Ruky si obtočil okolo môj chrbta, sťahujúc si ma na hruď. Cítila som ako si zohol kolená, a ako mu ruky padli na môj zadok. Najprv jeho tempo bolo pomalé, no potom sa zrýchlilo, páčilo sa mi to. Zakaždým ako sa dotkol môjho bodu, tak som zaklonila hlavu.

„Och princezná, čoskoro budem, dúfam, že aj ty." To ako jeho slova vyšli z pier, tak mi telo prešla triaška, no Liam sa neprestal pohybovať. Skríkla som jeho meno na celý dom, v tej chvíli mi bolo všetko jedno. 

„Tak už si sa spravila." Uchechtol sa a pretočil ma znova pod seba. Jeho tempo bolo rovnaké, no v tej chvíli ako sa on spravil vo mne, tak telom mi prešiel aj druhý orgazmus za život.

S výkrikmi našich mien sme sa spravili. Liam mi padol na hruď. Mohla som cítiť kvapôčky potu, ako mu stekajú na moju vlhkú hruď. Jeho horúci a nestabilný dych spôsobil, že moje bradavky stáli. Ruky som mala v jeho krátkych vlasov a ískala ho.

„Milujem ťa." Prerušil to ticho - aj keď bolo počuť naše dychy, a mne to vyčarilo úsmev na perách.

„Liam, aj ja ťa milujem." Rukou som mu prešla po vlasov a on len slastne vydýchol.

„Ideme si dať horúcu kúpeľ!" Rozkázal a okamžite sa dvihol a pomaly zo mňa vyšiel.

Usmiala som sa a spojila nohy, keď som ucítila, ako medzi nohami zabolelo. Rýchlo som sa stočila do klbka, zatiaľ, čo Liam nevinne na mňa pozeral.

„Ja som to nechcel princezná." Šepol smutne, ja som prikývla a aj cez tú bolesť som sa usmiala na neho.

„Ja viem, ty nie si vinný. Choď spraviť tú kúpeľ a ja potom prídem za tebou." Usmiala som sa pohladila ho po líci.

„Dobre v mojej kúpeľni." Venoval mi bozk na pery a obliekol si boxerky a odišiel z mojej izby...

-

„JAMIE!" Liam zvolal moje meno, keďže som ho ošpliechala vodou.

Sedeli sme v jeho vani, oproti sebe a zabávali sme sa. Užívali sme si posledné chvíle. Smiala som sa na tom, presne tak ako aj on. Liam sa však nedal a tak ma ošliechal späť. Naštvane som našpúlila pery a ruky si založila na hrudi. Liam sa doširoka usmial a pomaly sa dostal ku mne. Roztiahol mi nohy od seba a ruky mi vložil chrbát a pritiahol si ma na hruď. Usmiala som sa ruky si obtočila okolo jeho krku. Znova sa presunul ku rohu a oprel sa. Sedela som na ňom. Ruky som mala obtočené okolo jeho tela a hlavu na jeho hrudi.

„Milujem ťa." Šepla som a Liam ma pohladil po vlasoch.

„Však aj ja teba, Jamie. Nechcem aby si odišla. Nechcem ťa pustiť. Chcem aby sme tu boli navždy." Stále ma hladil po vlasoch.

„Ale voda bude o chvíľu studená." Zasmiala som sa, aby som odľahčila situáciu. Načo si Liam nahlas povzdychol.

„Jamie, ale ja to myslím, aby sme boli spolu."

„Ja viem, čo myslíš, ale nejde to." Dvihla som sa z jeho hrude a hľadela o jeho očí.

„Je to posledná noc?" Opýtal sa, no ako keby dúfal, že nebude.

„Áno je."

„Tak budeš ešte raz moja." Hľadel mi do očí a ja som nevinne prikývla.

„Ale ja som vždy tvoja." Nahla som sa k nemu a spojila naše pery v jedny, zatiaľ, čo on ma nadvihol, a vstúpil do mňa, aby som bola plná...

-

„Liam som v pohode, nemusíš ma nosiť na rukách." Zasmiala som sa, no nechcela som sa ďalej nosiť. Hlavu som si položila na jeho hruď a ruky obtočila okolo jeho krku.

„Ale ja ťa chcem, nosiť." Usmial sa a ja som mu venovala bozk na pery. 

„Čo to má znamenať?!" Otočila som hlavu od Liama, hľadiac pred seba, kde stála matka a Liamov otec.

„No nič." Odvrkla som a pomrvila som sa v Liamovom náruči, načo ma on pustil pomaly na zem, tak aby mi nepadla osuška, ktorú som mala na sebe, a tiež aby nespadol Liamovi uterák, ktorý mu visel na bokoch.

„Jamie!" Vykríkla matka moje meno.

„Čo to ma do pekla znamenať? Liam?!" Tobias hľadel na Liama, zatiaľ, čo moja matka pozerala na mňa.

„Vysvetlite nám to?" Znova sa ozvala.

„A čo? To, že ja a Liam spolu chodíme, to, že sme sa pred chvíľkou spolu vyspali? Hm? To? To že vy dvaja," ukázala som na ňu a Tobiasa, „vôbec neberiete ohľad na to, čo sme chceli my dvaja s Liamom? Prečo sme asi nechceli toho sprostého súrodenca?!" Zakričala som po nej a matkina ruka sa napriahla, aby mi strela facku ale zastavila ju Liamova ruka, keďže stál za mnou.

„Nie, nebudeš ju biť." Liam pustil matkinu ruku a bola červená od zlosti.

„Liam, povedz, že si Jamie robí srandu, však ste spolu nespali." Tobias neutralne hľadel na Liama.

„Je to pravda, a keby len raz. Jej telo je stvorené pre mňa. Tak ako aj ona. Je moja, bol som jej prvý." Povedal Liam arogantne, no jasne som vedela, že bol so mnou rád a hovori to, lebo ma miluje a ich chce naštvať, rovnako ako aj ja.

„Okamžite si choď zbaliť veci odchádzaš do New Yorku!" Skríkol po Liamovi Tobias.

„Ver, že idem. Nechce sa pozerať na to decko, ktoré mi bude pripomínať dievča, ktoré ľúbim." Ruky si položil na moje ramená.

„A nebojte sa, aj ja idem preč. Nebude sa tu na Vás pozerať, raz sme Vám niečo povedali. Ty Monica, zabudni, že nejakú dcéru s Goergom Johnsonom si mala. Lebo mňa v živote neuvidíš. Vybrala si si, ver, že babička Anne-Marry ma ani za svet nedá k tebe. Už ma nikdy v živote neuvidíš." Arogantne som sa usmiala a otočila sa k Liamovi, ktorého som chytila za krk a stiahla ho nižšie ku mne, svoje pery som priložil na tie jeho a zanechala na nich sladký a hlavne nevinný bozk.

„Milujem ťa." Šepla som mu do pier, Liam sa usmial.

„O desať minút dole. Milujem ťa najviac na svete." Ešte mi na perách zanechal jemný bozk a otočili sme sa chrbtom k sebe, idúc do svojích izbieb, kde sme sa pobalili a prezliekli. 

-

„To nemôžeš!" Zrevala po mne Monica, keď som ťahala svoj kufor ku schodom.

„Môžem. Ja môžem všetko, nezabudni, ja som tá, ktorej u nás v rodine všetko patrí. Ty si bola len matka, otec ťa nemiloval, len bol s tebou kvôli mne. Mňa miloval, ty si len bola chudera, ktorú mal na sex!" Mama ma chcela udrieť.

„Ani sa jej nedotkni!" Skríkol Liam, kráčajúc ku mne. Usmial sa na mňa a do rúk vzal môj kufor, idúc s ním dole schodmi, a ja som ho len ticho nasledovala.

„Vy dvaja sa vrátite! Uvidíš! Ty," Monica ukázala na mňa, „keď budeš niečo chcieť, tak nič nedostaneš!" Jej tvar nabrala červenú farbu.

„Mala by si sa ukľudniť, lebo toho parkchanta stratíš, tak ako mňa teraz. A ver, že od teba nič nechcem. Čo by som chcela? Hm? Mám všetko, a ak chceš aby som bola mrcha tak od teba dám vysúdiť, všetky peniaze, ktoré si z účtu otca povyťahovala!" Hľadela som do jej očí a mohla som si všimnúť, ako sa jej oči plnia slzami.

„Vonku nás čaká Zayn, ideme?" Opýtal sa ma Liam a ja som prikývla.

„Zbohom!" Skríkla som po nich,- Monice a Tobiasovi, otáčajúc sa k Liamovi, ktorého som nasledovala k autu, ktoré stálo pred domov. Zayn pomohol Liamovi naložiť veci do kufra a potom sme sa s Liamom posadili do zadu.

Cesta bola tichá, nikto nič nevravel a ja som za to bola neuveriteľne rada. Bola som pritúlená k Liamovej hrudi a silno ho objímala, presne tak ako on mňa.

Keď Zayn zastavil na letisku, tak nám pomohol z vecami. Poďakovali sme mu a s Liam sa s ním chlapsky objal. Keď odišiel, tak ma Liam chytil za ruku a spolu sme išli na letisko, pozrieť si lety...

„Takže do Manchestru?" Opýtal sa ja som prikývla.

„Do New Yorku?"

„Áno, mám tam mamu."

„Ja viem, už si mi to hovoril." Usmiala som sa a potom som dvihla ruku ku krku k tej retiazke, ktorú mi dal. Všimla som si, že je na nej prívesok L. „Začiatočné písmeno tvojho mena." Šepla som a Liam prikývol.

„Milujem ťa." Nahol sa ku mne a svoje pery priložil na tie moje.

„Liam ja si musím ísť kúpiť letenku, letí mi to o desať minút." Odtiahla som sa od neho, ruky som ale stále mala položené na jeho hrudi.

„Sľúb mi, že na mňa nezabudneš." Šepol.

„Prisahám." Jemne som sa usmiala, hľadúc mu do očí. Rukou som mu prešla po líci, načo privrel oči, no čo ma zarazilo, bolo, že o pá sekúnd na to som videla ako sa mu po líci kotúľa slza.

„Milujem ťa." Otvoril svoje tie čokoládové oči.

„Aj ja teba. Naviac na svete!" Venovala som mu ľahký bozk na pery a odtiahla sa.

„Napíš mi, keď pristaneš!" Rozkázal a ja som prikývla. Liam sa jemne usmial a ja som mu úsmev venovala, no po líci sa mi kotúľali slzy. Vzala som si kufor a kráčala od neho k pulte, kde som si kúpila letenku a zbavila sa batožiny.

Milovala som ho tak veľmi, že som ho musela nechať ísť, pretože naša láska bola zakázaná. A ako sa hovorí, zakázané ovocie chutí najlepšie...


	23. Chapter 23

Liam POV

Sedel som na posteli, rukách som zvieral mobil a bol sklamaný. Tak veľmi ju milujem a ona ma ignoruje? Potom, čo sa stalo? Potom, ako som jej dokázal, ako ju veľmi milujem? Mobil som hodil na zem, ruky som si oprel o kolená a napokon ich dal do vlasov. Bol som frustrvaný z tejto situácie, z toho ako sa Jamie zachovala...

„Liam?" Izbou sa rozozvučal hlas mojej mami.

„Hm?"

„Nemal by si tu sedieť, takto zavretý, mal by si ísť von a užívať si život, si mladý zaslúžiš si to." Mama podišla bližšie ku mne a ruku mi položila na plece.

„Nie, nikde nejdem, budem tu, verím, že zavolá. Ona jednoducho musí, ľúbi ma tak ako ja ju!" Zavrčal som a postavil sa z postele, kráčajúc k oknu, aby som videl krásny nočný New York.

„Liam, možno ťa neľúbi, tak veľmi, ako ty ju..." Šepla potichu, ale moja reakcia bola len krútenie hlavou.

„Ona nie, Jamie ma miluje! Naozaj mami, ona a ja sme spolu... Ako dve puzzle, ktoré sa doplňujú. Ona je krásna blondína so zelenými očami, oproti mne je taká malinká... Ale aj tak pre mňa stvorená, viem to mami." Pri rozprávaní som si ju predstavil, to jej dokonalé telo, tie jej hlboké zelené oči a blond vlásky, ktoré stále prehadzovala z jednej strany na druhú...

„Liam, ty ju miluješ, však?" Počul som ako podišla ku mne, ruku si položila na moje rameno a ja som len nemo prikývol.

„Že milujem," vydýchol som, „som ochotný pre ňu spraviť všetko možné, dať jej modré z neba, byť s ňou, dal som jej moje srdce a dám jej všetko, aj všetky peniaze, ktoré mám, dal by som život za to, aby žila ona, mami." Vysvetlil som jej, otáčajúc sa k nej. Videl som, ako mala ruku pri ústach a z očí jej tiekli slzy.

„Liam... Synček môj." Šepla a okamžite ma objala. „Si dokonalý človek, som neskutočne rada, že som z teba vychovala tak úžasného človeka, ako si TY, Liam. Zaslúžiš si dievča, ktoré by tu bolo pre teba stále, ktoré by ťa tak veľmi milovalo, ako ty tú Jamie... A ona ako sa takto chová, tak ty by si si mal uvedomiť, že ona asi nie je dievča pre teba..." Pokrútil som hlavou na znak nesúhlasu. Jamie bola moja, len moja... Patrili sme k sebe.

-

„Predsa si sa rozhodol ísť von?" Potešila sa mama, keď ma videla oblečeného, pred dverami.

„Hej, idem. Chcem sa ísť trochu prejsť, chápeš nie? Chcem aby mi čerstvý vzduch urovnal myšlienky..." Povzdychol som si a mama sa usmiala.

„Choď, keby niečo volaj." Objala ma, otočil som sa na päte vychádzajúc von z jej útulného maličekého domčeka, ktorý tu mala.

Keď som zabuchol za sebou dvere, tak som sa zhlboka nadýchol. Do pľúc som nasal čerstvý vzduch, ktorý sa úplne líšil od toho Londýnskeho, ktorý mi naozaj skutočne chýbal. Presne tak ako Jamie.

Vyšiel som na chodník, kráčajúc do parku, ktorý sa nachádzal len kúsok od domu, a taktiež obchodu, kde som mal v pláne si kúpiť cigarety. Už dávno som nefajčil, robil som to kvôli Jamie, nechcela aby som fajčil a ja som to kvôli nej robil, ale teraz, keď tu nie je... Čo oči nevidia, to srdce nebolí...

Vošiel som do poloprázdného obchodu, kúpil si cigarety a kráčal priamo do parku, kde som si po ceste zapálil. Kráčal som na najbližšiu lavičku, rozmýšľajúc nad Jamie, ktorú som miloval a chcel ju mať u seba.

Ema POV

Zabalená v perine, vzlykajúc nad tým, čo sa tu stalo. Ako náhle Louis odišiel, tak som skĺzla po dverách a začala plakať, naozaj bola som z toho hotová. Naozaj som nečakala, že on tak bude reagovať. Čakala som hocičo, len to nie.

Dúfala som, že podíde ku mne a objíme ma, no on tak nespravil. Nie, on sa radšej otočil na päte a odkráčal z mojej izby preč, bez toho, aby mi niečo povedal.

Sklamal ma.

Veľmi ma sklamal. To, ako stále mi opakoval, ako ma ľúbi ... teraz som prišla na to, že on to vlastne ani nemyslel naozaj. On ma naozaj neľúbil. Všetky tie slová ...

Boli len tak povedané do vetra. Každý jeden čin, ktorý spravil, robil len preto aby som bola s ním. Bola som ...

Stávka !

Presne! Ako som mohla byť taká hlúpa? Ako som mohla zabudnúť na to, kto vlastne on je? On nevie milovať, nedokáže to! Je to bastard, ktorý chcel len jedno!

Pokrútila som hlavou, a radšej všetko hodila za seba. Nechala som nech slzy zmáčajú moju tvár, ja som ho milovala ... vždy!

×

„Čo máš s Louisom?" Opýtala sa ma Jamie, hneď v prvý deň. Úsmev sa mi vytvoril na tvár a tak som jej odpovedala, no nezabudla som pri tom poriadne kričať, aby to aj ten chumaj vzadu počul.

„NO JA SA S LOUISOM MILUJEME A TAKTO SI LÁSKU VYZNÁVAME!"

„ČOŽE?" skríkol Louis a ja som sa musela zasmiať, milovala som ho vytáčať.

„No čo Louis! Však len pravdu hovorím! Však predsa .." nenechal ma ani dopovedať, och to je len gentleman.

„No to sa ani neopováž dopovedať!" skríkol po mne.

„Čo nemám dopovedať? Však chcem len povedať pravdu!"

„Akú, kurva pravdu?" spýtal sa ma.

„No to, že ...." nemohla som dopovedať, lebo do triedy vošli profesori, ale aj tak som sa mohla zasmiať.

×

Od teraz to bude presne také isté. Zase budeme tí najväčší nepriatelia. Ale nezabudnem na to, ako ma bránil pred jeho priateľkou a dokonca to ako mi prvýkrát povedal tie slová, ktoré mi teraz často opakoval. No presne tak ako do teraz, aj v tedy ich hovoril len tak do vzdychu. On si myslí, že ak niekomu povieme slovo Milujem ťa, tak je to nič, pre neho to slovo znamená ahoj, no už viem, že mu veriť nebudem ...

×

Niekto ma odtiahol od Cary a ja som sklopila zrak. Ale ako tak som mala dole hlavu tak ma niekto potiahol za vlasy a tak som dvihla hlavu a videla som pred sebou Caru. A tak som sa začala matať.

„Boha! Už ti hovorím, je mi to ľúto, že som ťa udrela. Chcela som udrieť tu suku, ale ona sa hodila po Jamie!" skríkla som po Care ale si odpľula od zeme.

„Louis! Pusti ju!" počula som ako skríkla a ja som sa otočila a zbadala som, Louisové modré oči. Znechutene som sa zatvárila a snažila som sa od neho odtiahnuť ale bohužiaľ, mi to nedovolil. A prehodil si ma cez plece.

„Louis! Ty debil ! Ja som tvoja priateľka! Mňa si mal brániť a nie ju! Tak kurva ma udrela!" kričala po chodbe a on sa zastavil.

„Už viac Em nenazvi kurvou! Je ti to jasné!" tento krát sa chodbou ozval jeho hlas. Ale nebol taký normálny cítila, som s jeho hlasu, že je naštvaný. A ja som pokrútila hlavou a lakťami som sa oprala o jeho chrbát a do rúk som vložila moju tvár a pozerala som sa na skupinu, ktorú sme s Louisom opúšťali.

„Kedy ma pustíš?" opýtala som sa ho a v tom zabočil na vécka a ako náhle sa za nami zavreli dvere tak ma pustil. „Super, tak ja idem," povedala som mu a chcela ho obísť ale on stál pri dverách ako taká socha. „Pustíš ma?" opýtala som sa ho a on pokrútila hlavou.

„Nie, nepustím. Povedz mi čo sa stalo. Prečo si sa bila s Carou." povedal jemne a ja som nadvihla obočie.

„Takže teraz sa zas zastávaš jej ?" opýtala som sa ho a on zasmial a pokrútil hlavou.

„Nie, nezastávam. Len Jamie, Liam odniesol do nemocnice," ako náhle dopovedal, tak som cítila ako sa moje srdce rozbúšilo ešte viac.

„Čo jej je?" opýtala som sa ho a on pokrčil ramenami. „Si sebec, si obyčajný kokot! Louis! Nenávidím ťa s celého srdca!" skríkla som po ňom a jeho tvár zdobil nahnevaný výraz. „Nič nevieš. Si nič! Myslíš len na seba! Si kokot, ktorý nemá ani mozog a dokonca ani penis!" zase som po ňom kričala. A on tam stál a ticho sledoval, to čo rozprávam. Nebránil sa. „Prečo to všetko, ... prečo si necháš kydať na seba, takéto urážky? Však som milovala tie naše hádky. A hlavne ako si mi včera povedal, to sa mi strašne páčilo! Mal by si mi to viackrát opakovať!" falošne som sa na neho usmievala, a on tam iba stál.

„Vieš, tu urážku som nechcel povedať. Bol som naštvaný! Vykĺzlo to zo mňa a ... a potom som to ľutoval!" skríkol po mne a ja som sa ironicky zasmiala.

„Áno! Určite," povedala som mu a on tiež pokrútil hlavou, presne ako ja pred chvíľkou.

„Vieš, ubližuješ mi!" povedal mi a ja som nadvihla obočie.

„Áno? A ako? Tým, že sa naťahujeme? Tak to skončilo ! Skončilo to. Už sa naťahovať nebudeme. Už budem ticho. Budem sa ti vyhýbať. A dokonca som schopná spraviť, ten projekt sama! Nemusíš ku mne chodiť. Môžeš si jebať všetkých naokolo," štuchla som mu do ramena aby uhol ale neuhol sa. Iba hľadel na mňa.

„Takže to si myslíš, že ja s každým jebem a na nič nemyslím? To myslíš iba ty," posledné dve slová zvýraznil. „Vieš na čo stále myslím? Keď si taká mudra, povedz!" povzbudil ma aby som mu to povedala.

„Hm, že by si chcel jebať? Úúps, svoju jedinú hračku si poslal do riti, pretože si bránil mňa a nie ju," povedala som a ruky som založila na prsiach.

„Nie, nemyslím na to!" povedal mi a zahľadel sa mi do očí.

„Tak na čo potom ak nie na sex?"

„Na teba!" skríkol po mne a ja som rýchlo párkrát zažmurkala, pretože som neverila jeho slovám. Moje ústa sa otvorili do korán a ja som nemohla nič povedať. Teraz som tam stála ja ako taká socha.„Myslím, na teba stále! Kurva!" skríkol a potiahol sa za vlasy a prešiel od dverí preč. „Od vtedy čo si odišla! A nechala si ma samého v posteli! Ráno, keď som si uvedomil, že ty tam nie si tak som sa naštval! A keď som ťa videl v obchode s úsmevom na perách, tak som si myslel, že si si robila srandu! Zo mňa. Že tie bozky boli falošné! Všetko bolo len také, že si musela, lebo si sa ma chcela zbaviť! Ale keď som potom na teba, hnusne reagoval, a ty si skoro mala slzy v očiach tak som už som v tedy ľutoval, každé jedno slovo!" vydýchol a podišiel ku mne. A vzal moju tvár do jeho rúk. Moje ústa boli dokorán, a moje oči sa čoraz viac vlhčili slanými slzami.

„Povedz, že si sa stavil s niekým!" odstrčila som ho od seba a do rukáva môjho svetra som si utrela slzy. Pozrela som sa na podlahu, nemala som odvahu sa mu pozerať do očí.

„Nie! Prisahám! Na svoj život! Že .... že ťa milujem," povedal potichu a ja som cítila ako mi slza padá po líci. „Tým, že som sa s tebou naťahoval, a niekedy som mal nervy tak tým som bol pri tebe bližšie!" povedal mi a cítila som ako mi palcom dvihol bradu ale ja som pokrútila hlavou.

„Robíš si zo mňa srandu ! Neverím ti!" skríkla som po ňom. Obišla som ho a utekala som preč s véciek. Najďalej od neho. Najďalej, od jeho falošných slov. Najďalej od jeho dotykov, po ktorých som túžila....

×

Prečo som to nemohla robiť stále, keď mi to povedal? Prečo som neutekala? Bola som taká zaslepená jeho láskou ... alebo som len bola hlúpa a dala sa ním chytiť do pasce ....

No neviem, ale viem jedno, že chvíle strávené s ním boli tie najkrajšie v mojom živote.

×

„Ináč baby viete o tom, že teraz na matike píšeme písomku?" povedala Lia a my sme zastali.

„To fakt?" skríkla som a nahla sa ku skrinke. Keď som ju otvorila, tak som započula buchot a tiež baby zhíkli.

„Preboha!" vyšlo z Jamie a ja som sa na nich len nechápavo pozerala. Domie mi naznačila aby som sa otočila a zavrela skrinku, keď som tak spravila, zbadala som mračiaceho Louisa, ktorý si držal nos a mal červené čelo.

„Preboha! Miláčik ja som to nechcela spraviť!" objala som ho a on len pokrútil hlavou.

„Keby si to nebola ti tak by si dostala," povedal a ja som sa zasmiala a dala mu pusu.

„Ale!! To snáď nemyslíte vážne!" Započuli sme, no nevnímali sme ich.

×

Radšej som pokrútila hlavou a zababušila sa do periny. Zavrela som oči a chcela si vyprázdniť myseľ no nedalo sa.

A tak som sa postavila a obliekla si tepláky a tričko, na vrch som si dala mikinu, bola Louisova no nezaujímalo ma to, nevráti mu ju. Z poličky som vybrala cigarety a napokon si obula tenisky.

Hotová som podišla k oknu cez, ktoré som preliezla von a napokon som sa vydala do parku. Bolo veľa hodín a tak jasne som vedela, že tam budú všetci.

S falošným úsmevom na perách som tam došla a všetci ma začali vítať, dokonca aj George.

„Takže si sa vrátila." Usmial sa a podišiel ku mne.

„Vrátila." Ruky položil na moje boky a zohol sa.

„Vedel som, že si ma neprestala milovať," s úsmevom sa ku mne zohol a venoval mi bozk.

Domie POV

Ležala som v Niallovom objatí a rozmýšľala nad tým, čo sa všetko udialo. Nechala som nad tým rozmýšľať a tak som len pokrútila hlavou a pritúlila sa k Niallovi.

„Domie, láska? Čo sa deje?" Opýtal sa ma Niall, keď sme len tak ticho ležali v jeho izbe, každý jeden z nás, bol zahrabaný vo svojich myšlienkach.

„Rozmýšľam, nad tým, čo všetko sa stalo," povzdychnem si.

„Veľa sa toho zmenilo." Priznal a pohladil ma po chrbte.

„Prečo to nemôže byť tak ako pred tým? Vieš, aká dobrá partia sme boli? Ale všetko sa zmenilo! Jamie a Liam odišli preč, ani nevieme prečo, nevieme o nich nič. Ema a Louis sa rozišli a zmenili sa, takže sa s nimi nedá rozprávať!" Povedala som a Niall ma iba hladil.

„Máš pravdu láska, všetko sa zmenilo. Louis je sukničkár a Ema, ju som v škole ani nepamätám, kedy videl. Je mi z toho zle, všetko je na zlej ceste, prečo to nemôže byť tak, ako keď sme boli na cestách? V tedy bolo všetko okay," povzdychol si a ja som prikývla.

„Aspoň my sme spolu," posadila som sa a usmiala sa na neho.

„Pravda," venoval mi úsmev a ja som sa k nemu zohla a venovala som mu rýchli bozk na pery. „Čo keby sme sa išli hrať s Timi?" Opýtala som sa ho, dúfajúc, že prikývne a pôjdeme za ňou. No on si povzdychol.

„Musíme?"

„Nie, Niall. Mi chceme!" Zavrčala som po ňom a štuchla ho do boku. S úsmevom na perách som sa postavila z postele a bez toho aby som na Niall čakala, som išla do Timinej izbičky, vediac, že tam bude a bude sa s niečím hať. A presne! Hrala sa s bábikou, ktorú držala v ručkách a hrala sa na mimičku.

„Donie!" Doširoka sa usmiala a bábiku hodila na zem a pribehla ku mne. „Ty ši tu? Ja šom myšlela, že ši doma!" Zohla som sa k nej a vzala ju do náručia a silno objala.

„Ako sa máš?" Opýtala som sa jej a ona ma pobozkala na líčko.

„Doble, ak si tu!" Ukázala všetky zúbky. „Budeš ša hrať šo mnou?" Opýtala sa ma ja som prikývla. Položila som ju na zem a ona utekala k bábikám a jednu mi doniesla.

„To je moja?" Opýtala som sa jej a on prikývla.

„Budeš Lucyna mamička, doble?" Prikývla som a ona sa rozbehla ku kočíku a do neho si dala svoju bábiku, ktorú pred tým, kvôli mne hodila o zem.

-

„Mušíme ich poriadne umyť aby boli pekné, čisté a voňavé!" Hovorila mi Timi, keď sme boli pri vani a kúpali sme bábiky, alebo skôr povedané naše deti.

„No musíme, ak chceme aby boli pekné, čisté a voňavé! A tiež keď ich vykúpeme, tak sa im bude lepšie bubkať," povedala dom jej a Timi prikývla.

„No! Aj mňe ša lepšie buba, keď šom okupaná!" Zazubila sa a pristúpila ku mne a pobozkala ma na líčko.

„Aj mne!" Vyhlásila som.

Celý deň som sa takto hrala s Timi. Niall sa tu občas ukázal, no nevenovala som mu veľkú pozornosť hrala som sa s ňou. Musela som byť predsa dobrá mamička, kŕmila som Lucy, prezliekla a na obed som ju dala spať, pretože sme sa museli naobedovať, no ale potom sme sa znova k ním vrátili a zase jej dali papať. Potom sme sa išli prejsť na záhradu, keďže Horanovci, majú krásnu záhradu, tak sme tam chvíľku pobudli, no napokon sme prišli do vnútra. No a teraz ich kúpeme, presne ako povedala Timi, aby boli krásne, čisté a voňavé. No a tiež aby sa im dobré spinkalo.

„Donie? Ja viem pýťala šom ša ťa ťo, ale ja čem, aby vám s Ni priniesol bocian dieťatko," pristúpila ku mne a ja som ju pohladila po líčku.

„Vieš, Timi. Aj ja by som to chcela, ale bocian viem, že mi ešte sme na dieťatko mladý, nevedeli by sme sa o neho tak dobre postarať, vieš?" Odpovedala som jej.

„Škoďa, vieš. Bola by si dobrá mamička, pekňe ša štaráš o Lucy." Usmiala sa ja taktiež dala som jej pusu na líčko.

„Tak čo keby sme Lucy a Kate dali do postieľky? Však už dlho sa kúpu, bude im zima." Ukázala som na bábiky vo vaničke a Timi prikývla. Vybrali sme bábiky a poutierali ich. Musela som dať Lucy aj plienku, pretože normálne tej bábike ju treba vymieňať. No a potom som ju obliekla do pyžamka. S Timi sme bábiky dali do postieľok.

„Zaspievaš im ušpávanku?" Opýtala sa ma a tak som prikývla.

„Spinkaj bába maličká, ja som tvoja mamička. Umyjem ťa, oblečiem ťa, ty si moje krásne dieťa, haju, haju, haj, uspať sa mi daj. Zajtra vstaneš zavčas rána, do ružova vyspinkaná. Umyjem ťa, učešem ťa, ty si moje dobré dieťa. Haja, haja, haj, uspať sa mi daj." Zaspievala som a pri tom na mňa Timi pozerala s jej veľkými hnedozelenými očami.

„Pekňe špievaš," povedala potichučky. Usmiala som sa a vzala ju na ruky.

„Ideme si niečo pozrieť?" Opýtala som sa jej a ona prikývla.

„Áňo!" Zasmiala som sa, keď dopovedala a zatlieskala.

„Tak choď zavolať Nialla a ja idem spraviť pukance!" Položila som ju na zem. Utekala do Niallovej izby zatiaľ, čo ja išla robiť pukance.

„Donie! Oň špí," povedala smutne. Pokrútila som hlavou a zastavila pukance.

„Dobre, takže choď vybrať film a ja idem ho zobudiť, dobre?" Navrhla som a ona prikývla. Utiekla do obývačky a ja s povzdychom som išla hore do jeho izby. Ako náhle som otvorila dvere, tak som počula tiché chrápanie. Potichučky som prešla k posteli a sadla si na ňu. Spal tvárou otočení k tvári a mál otvorené ústa. Bol zlatý. Rukou som mu prehrabla vlasy a hľadela na neho. No potom si uvedomila, prečo som tu.

„Niall," zašepkala som a rukou som prešla mu rukou po líčku. No s ním to ani nepohlo. „Niall" povedala som trošku hlasnejšie.

„Hm?" Opýtal sa ma, no vedela som, že to povedal len zo sna. Nahla som sa k nemu a dala pusu na líčko, vtedy som ucítila ruky na bokoch. Pretočil ma, takže som ležala pod ním a on sa usmieval.

„Niall!" Zasmiala som sa.

„Aj ja ťa ľúbim." Usmial sa a venoval mi bozk, no uhla som sa, takže ma pobozkal na líce.

„Však aj ja teba, a tak isto aj tvoju sestru ľúbiš ako mňa, takže ideme dole a ideme pozerať rozprávku!" Odtiahla som od neho a on prevrátil oči a postavil sa. Chytil ma za ruku a spolu ruka v ruke sme išli dole, kde nás čakala Timi a už pozerala rozprávku. Sadli sme si vedľa seba a celú rozprávku sme sa objímali občas nám ušiel bozk. No Timi to vadilo a tak si sadle medzi nás, čo nás rozosmialo. No aj tak napokon sme to dopozerali. Timi na konci už zaspávala a tak ku Niall odniesol do izbičky, zatiaľ čo ja som sa prezliekla do pyžama, ktoré tu u neho mám, čo tvorilo Niallové tričko a nohavičky, a ľahla si do postele. Niall sa vyzliekol do boxeriek a zavrel oči.

„Dobrú noc," povedala som mu a on mi venoval bozk do vlasov.

„Aj tebe láska."

Jamie POV

„Volal ti. Znova." Upozornila ma Cara a ja som prikývla.

„Volá stále, Cara, proste on neprestane..." Šepla som do ticha.

„Prečo mu jednoducho nedvihneš?"

„Nemôžem..." Cítila som ako sa mi slzy vohnali do očí.

„Prečo nie? Jasné, že môžeš! Daj mi jeden skurvený dôvod prečo nie!" Ruky si skrížila na hrudi a hľadela na mňa, jediné, čo som mohla, bolo, že som si povzdychla...

„Lebo mi skurvene chýba! Ty to nevieš pochopiť! Plakala by som, aby som som s ním hovorila! Bolelo by ma srdce, čo boli aj teraz, keď vidím ako mi stále volá! Caruš, mi jednoducho, nemôžeme byž spolu, je to zlé a... nesplniteľné, nedá sa to." Šepla som.

„Jamie..."

„Nechaj to tak..." Pokrútila som hlavou a ľahla si na posteľ, rozmýšľajúc nad tým, čo sa stalo pred týždňom...

×

Odstúpil odo mňa pár krokov a ruky si vložil do krátkych vlasov. Pohľad upieral k zemi. V mysli ma napadlo, že nevedel ako začať a tak som mu chcela pomôcť. Otočila som sa mu chrbtom a z postele som kufor hodila na zem.

Ako dopadol na zem a spravil hluk, v tech chvíli som ucítila jeho veľké ruky na mojich bokoch, jeho dych som cítila na odhalenom krku, no neskôr aj jeho pery. Na krku mi zanechával mokré bozky, ktoré ma privádzali do šialenstva, nehovoriac o jeho rukách, ktoré zašli pod tričko a hladili moje odhalené boky. Keď som ucítila ako mi na krku robí znamienko lásky, tak mi telom prešli zimomriavky.

„Si krásna." Šepol mi do ucha a jeho prešibaná ruka začala putovať smerom hore k mojej tmavej podprsenke, ktorú ešte Liam nemohol vidieť, no jasne som vedela, že o pár minút ma bude vidieť aj bez nej, nahú. Bude ležať nado mnou a budem ho cítiť hlboko vo mne, tak ako som si to vždy predstavovala.

„Liam." Z hrdla sa mi vydral ston, keď mi Liam stlačil prsník a znova jeho pery bozkávali môj krk. Páčilo sa mi to, síce toto sme robili, ale nikdy sme nezašli ďalej, myslím k sexu ale k vzájomnému uspokojovaniu.

×

„Jamie?" Štuchla do mňa Cara.

„Hm?"

„Napísal ti esemesku." Podala mi mobil, povzdychla som si, do rúk vzala mobil a začala čítať.

Nezáleži na tom, koľko míľ sme vzdialený, záleží na našej láske. Milujem ťa, Jamie, prosím pamätaj si to. Nikdy sa to nezmení, ba ani tým, že ma budeš ignorovať. Verím, že v budúcnosti budeme spolu, budeme mať deti a nie jedno! Milujem ťa. Tvoj Liam.


	24. Chapter 24

Jamie POV

„Ak mu to nepovieš ty tak sa s tebou nerozprávam! Nemôžeš mu to jednoducho tajiť! Je to aj jeho záležitosť!" Kričala po mne Cara a ja som prikývla.

„Áno, máš pravdu, Caruš, ale ja nemôžem. Nedá sa to taj jednoducho." Pokrútila som hlavou.

„Ale samozrejme, že dá! To si myslíš, len ty, že nedá. Bude rád, presne ako ty si bola, keď si vyšla z ordinácie!" Štuchla do mňa a ja som sa zmohla na pretočenie očami.

„Myslíš tú radosť, čo som sa chcela zabiť? A rozmýšľala nad potratom?" Dvihla som obočie a Cara pokrútila hlavou.

„Jamie, Liam bude otec, musíš mu to povedať, či chceš alebo nie. Raz sa to musí dozvedieť! Však predsa on ich splodil! Stavím sa, že bude mať bodka jeho oči." Uškrnula sa.

„Už je to bodka?" Zasmiala som sa.

„NO jasne! A ako ju chceš volať? Fazuľka? Alebo embrio, ako to volal ten doktor?" Zasmiali sme sa.

„Bodka. To sa mi páči."

„Tak poď sem." Cara natiahla ruky, že sa chce objímať a tak som podišla k nej a objala ju.

-

„Fuj je mi zle." Znova sa mi dvihol žalúdok a ja som bola znova na vécku.

„Bodka sa hnevá! Vidíš! Chce mať ocka pri sebe!" Tvrdila Cara.

„Cara prestaň!" Zakročil Joseph. „Je to jej voľba nie tvoja! Čo by si robila ty, ak by sa nám také niečo stalo?" Joseph si ruky založil na hrudi.

„Povedala ti to."

„Určite." Prikývla som. „Ty prvé, čo by si robila, keby si zistila, že si tehotná, a s Josephom by si sa rozišla by si prišla ku mne a nariekala, čo sa ti stalo. Tiež by som ťa presviedčala o to, aby si to povedala mu, ale ty by si nechcela, našla by si si milión dôvodov prečo nie." Nadýchla som sa a chcela pokračovať ďalej, ale zastavila ma, na čo sme sa všetci zasmiali.

„A ty jej ideš niečo rozprávať." Zasmial sa Joseph.

„Ale nám sa to nestane však?" Dvihla obočie a on prikývol.

„Mám kondóm a ty berieš práčky, je úplne malá pravdepodobnosť, že budeš tehotná." Nahne sa k nej a dá jej pusu.

„Hej, my máme ochranu, nie ako oni." Cara sa uchechetne, čo mňa totálne vyvdie z miery a postavím sa.

„Spávaš sa ako husa. Čau!" Vezmem si kabát a odchádzam preč z ich bytu...

Louis POV

Deň čo deň, ju vidím v tom zkurvenom parku, v objatí toho kokota, ktorý ju najprv zmlátil a teraz sama k nemu prišla! Aspoň viem ako ma údajne milovala. Všetko to bola len hra, z jej strany, stavím sa, že si dokonca vymyslela aj to, že nemôže mať deti.

Bože do teraz si na to spomínam, ako mi to povedala. Všetko som plánoval, plánoval som, že sa jedného dňa vezmeme, dokonca, že budeme mať kopu detí a ona?

Ona to všetko zmazala. Ale predýchal som to, však ešte stále na to myslím, ako mi to povedala.

× × ×

Nečudoval som sa jej, jej mama ma balila a pri tom mala pri sebe manžela. Ema skríkla a odišla od stola. Slušne som sa ospravedlnili, za jej správanie a taktiež som im povedal, že idem za ňou. Nepýtali sa ma viac a tak som išiel hore.

„Em? Otvor mi! To som ja Louis!" Ozval som sa a klopal som ďalej. Počul som ako si povzdychla a napokon mi otvorila dvere. „Si v pohode?" Opýtal som sa jej.

„Jasné, že nie som!" Zavrčala po mne.„Mama s tebou flirtovala!"Usmial som sa a objal ju.

„Ale ja ľúbim teba." Zašepkal som jej do ucha, no hneď potom sa odo mňa odtiahla.

„Potrebujem s tebou hovoriť." Sklonila hlavu a hľadela si na papučky, ktoré mala obuté. Bola roztomilá, tak veľmi som ju ľúbil.

„A o čom?" Opýtal som sa.

„Poviem ti to rovno, nechcem to naťahovať, už dlho som to tajila. Vieš, minule sme sa rozprávali o deťoch, chce dieťa -."

„Áno a veľa." Rukou som jej dvihol hlavu a hľadel jej do očí, preglgla a povzdychla si.

„Louis ja nemôžem mať deti." Vyhŕkla a ja som nemo na ňu hľadel.

'Však si robí srandu?'- Prebleslo mi mysľou, no ako náhle sklopila zrak, tak som vedel, že neklame. Zbadal som, že plače. Tak veľmi som chcel niečo povedať, chcel som jej povedať, že to nevadí, že aj tak ju ľúbim, ale proste nedokázal som nič dostať zo seba.

A tak som sa otočil na päte a odišiel z jej izby, potrebujem si to nechať prejsť mysľou...

× × ×

Áno, to bolo čo som potreboval, potreboval som to vstrebať. Šiel som do parku a prechádzal som sa tam.

Neviem, koľko bolo hodín, alebo ako dlho som sa tam prechádzal, no jedno viem, videl som Emu, ako sa tam bozkáva s tým grázlom. Nechápal som a ešte do teraz nechápem, čo na ňom vidí, je to proste grázel ja som sa kvôli nej zmenil. Láska k nej ma zmenila, no tak ako ma láska k nej zmenila, tak ma zmení aj náš rozchod, o ktorom sme sa ani nebavili. Neviem, či akože sme spolu alebo nie. Ale môžem dať ruku do ohňa, že toto je náš koniec, viac sme si ani nezaslúžili.

No jedno by som chcel, chcel by som ju ešte poslednýkrát objať, povedať jej ako ju veľmi ľúbim a poslednýkrát ju pobozkať, - no viem, že ani jedná z tých vecí sa mi nesplní, pretože ona ma odpísala a tak ako to ona spravila tak musím aj ja.

Ema POV

„Si nejaká tichá." Ozvali sa do mňa moji bývali kamaráti, no teraz by som už mohla povedať, moji kamaráti, ku ktorým som sa vrátila.

„Len nemám náladu." Priznala som sa, Natasha, dievča, ktorá je riadna kurva mi podala jointa, z ktorého potiahla. Vzala som ho a priložila k perám, potom som potiahla a cítila som ako škodlivý dym sa mi dostáva do tela.

„Daj sem láska." Oval sa George a vzal mi ho, potiahol a otočil sa ma k sebe, takže ma pobozkal.

„Nájdite si miesto." Niekto zavrčal ale popravde bolo mi to jedno. Ruky som si obtočila okolo jeho krku a on mi začal putovať rukami po tele.

„Páčiš sa mi keď si takáto zhúlená." Priznal a ja som sa otočila, takže som pozerala na partiu a opierala som sa o neho.

Je to týždeň čo som sa doma neukázala. Všetko sa rozpadlo. Kvôli nemu som zničená tak ako ešte nikdy, možno na vonok som sa tvárila, že mi je všetko jedno, no moje vnútro plakalo.

Chcela by som sa s ním stretnúť, no bojím sa toho, bojím sa toho viac, ako keby som sa mala báť mojich rodičov, alebo toho ako hovoria, že so mnou skončili.

Bolo mi jedno, čo si o mne myslia ostatný, záležalo mi len a len na jeho názoru, ale teraz? Teraz už ho nemám, stratila som ho a ľutujem toho.

Keby som sa s ním nedala do kopy, tak by som sa takto netrápila.

„Čo keby sme išli do nejakého klubu?" Spýtala sa Sasha, ktorá sa pritúlila k jej terajšiemu úlovku, keďže bola zhúlená, tak sa vždy motala okolo Chrisa, ktorému všetko bolo jedno, išlo mu iba o sex.

„Dobrý nápad!" Prikývla som a následne som sa postavila.

„Áno, takže vy choďte a my Vás dobehneme." Povedal George a ja som pretočila očami. Chytil ma za ruku a potiahol na bok, preč od nich. Pritiahol si ma na hruď a objal ma, mohla som cítiť jeho horúci dych pri mojom uchu.

„Čo keby sme tam nešli? Čo keby sme išli ku mne a rozdali si to?" Pýtal sa ma a ja som pokrútila hlavou.

„Prepáč, ale nie." Povedala som rovno. Odtiahla som sa od neho a rýchlo som utekala za partiou.

Niežeby som ho nechcela, ale proste nedokážem to, myslím na neho. Nedokázala by som mať s ním sex, ak by som myslela na Louisa, predsa len, jeho som milovala a bola tam láska, no s ním to bude iné. Ak ma chce nech počká...

Liam POV

Sedel som v taxíku, idúc k môjmu kamarátovi, ktorého som tu stále mal, keď som chodil k mame. Andy. Chalan, ktorého mám rad a poviem mu všetko. Jediný vie, čo sa vo mne deje, keďže si takým prešiel, a chápe ma.

Taxikárovi som zaplatil a vystúpil z neho, idúc do bytu, na piate poschodie, kde býval aj s priateľkou, kde vychovávali ich spoločné bábätko, ktoré malo už 6 mesiacov. Vedel som to, lebo som bol krstný. Andy chcel mňa, ak keď mal veľa kamarátov.

V taške, ktorú som mal so sebou, som mal hračky pre majú Jasmine, aj keď som jasne vedel, že sa s nimi ešte hrať nebude ale musel som niečo doniesť.

Vyšiel som na ich poschodie a zaklopal na známe dvere. Keď sa otvorili tak vyšiel z nich Andy.

„Liam! Chlape! Teba som už dávno nevidel!" Zasmial sa chlapsky sme sa objali.

Vstúpil sme dnu a hneď ma ovinul krik malej Jasmine. Úsmev sa mi rozšíril na perách, keď som si spomenul na to malé klbko. Keď som vošiel do obývačky, zbadal som ju na koberci aj s Monou, ako sa tam hrajú.

„Ahojte." Usmial som sa a Mona sa dvihla aj s Jasmine na rukách.

„Bože, Liam. Nejako si zmužnel." Zasmiala sa objala ma.

„Tak to ma teší, keď mi takto hovoríš." Usmial som sa, no dostal som buchanec od Andyho.

„Nebaľ mi moju snúbenicu!" Zavrčal po mne sa ja som sa uchechtol.

„Takže snúbenicu, hej?" Ruky som si založil na hrudi.

„Áno presne. Minulý týždeň." Andy sa uškrnul.

„Nechceš si Jasmine pochovať, na chvíľu, dokým ti nespravím kávu, čaj? Niečo?" Prikývol som a Jasmine som si vzal na ruky.

„A dám si čaj, nejaký ovocný." Milo som sa usmial a Mona odišla do kuchyne a ja som sa s Jasmine na rukách posadil na pohovku, kde sedel aj Andy.

„Tak ako sa ti darí s Jamie?" Opýtal sa a ja som si povzdychol.

„Ja ti ani neviem..."

„Ako to?" Zamračil sa.

„Prežili sme spolu úžasné milovanie, keby len jedno," uchechtol som sa, „ no potom prišli rodičia a všetko to dokašľali. Rozdelili sme si cesty. Jamie išla k babke do Machestru a ja zase sem. No myslel som, že budeme v kontakte, ale nejako to nevyšlo..." Pokrčil som ramenami.

„Podľa mňa, by si sa jej nemal vzdať, prečo nejdeš za ňou tam, keď ju miluješ?" Dvihol obočie.

„Nemôžem ísť. Asi keď ma ignoruje, tak ma asi nechce vidieť, nie tak?"

„Nikdy nevieš, podľa mňa by si mal ísť za ňou." Navrhol.

„Necháme to tak na chvíľu, vyrieši sa to... Možno len niečo rieši a nemá čas..."

„Klameš sám sebe, Liam. Mal by si ísť jednoducho ísť k nej." Vzal si odo mňa Jasmine.

„Nechajme to tak. Niečo som Jasmine doniesol." Ukázal som na tašku a Andy si ju odo mňa vzal.

„Nemusel si jej nič nosiť. Však má všetko." So smiechom pokrútil hlavou.

„Viem, ale som jej krstný, musím."


	25. Chapter 25

Jamie POV

Zhlboka som sa nadýchla a čakala, kedy Cara vytiahne tému „bábätka". Vychádzali sme práve z nemocnice, kde sme sa dozvedeli, že to nebude jedno bábätko, ale budú dve.

Už, už otvárala ústa, že niečo povie, ale zastavil som ju. Nemala som chuť ju počúvať, dosť mi bolo zle. Cítila som sa kvôli nemu zle, že mu to musím tajiť.

Ľúbila som ho, samozrejme, ale proste sa to nedalo... Nechcela som mu zničiť život. Už sa prestal ozývať, čo ma veľmi nepotešilo, ale však jasné, že prestal, už ho to jednoducho prestalo baviť. Pochopil, že medzi nami je koniec, ktorý som neželala...

-

„Cara, nevyťahuj to!" Skríkla som po nej.

„Povedz mu to do riti!" Zavrčala po mne.

„Nepoviem! Jednoducho nie a bodka! Proste mu to nechcem povedať! Nemôžeš to nechať tak?" Cara pokrútila hlavou na znak nesúhlasu.

„Ja mu zavolám, ak mu to nepovieš ty!" Dupla nohou.

„Cara prosím..."

„Jamie! Musíš mu to povedať, je otec!" Ruky si založila na hrudi.

„A ty nebudeš krstná, ak to spravíš!" Zamračila som sa.

„Okay nebudem!" Pretočila očami.

„Nebudeš, idem volať Domie a Niallovi, či nechcú byť."

„Fajn!" Otočila sa na päte a odišla z mojej izby. „Ale aj tak sa to čoskoro dozvie! Nemôžeš to pred ním jednoducho tak dlho tajiť! Si už v štvrtom mesiaci! Čakáš dvojičky!"

„Fájn! Choď si! Nepotrebujem si hrozná! Neznášam ťa!" Zavrčala som a vzala som mobil vytáčajúc číslo, ktoré patrilo Domie....

„Ja viem, že ma neznášaš! Preto si sa presťahovala do môjho bytu!" Zakričala po mne.

„Budeš krstná!"

Domie POV

Sedela som na posteli a čítala si knižku, nebavilo ma to, ak sa mám priznať. Radšej by som bola s Niallom, ale keď sa mu pokúšam dovolať, tak je nedostupný.

Zavrčím a knihu už asi po tisíckrát položím vedľa seba, nahnem sa pre mobil a znova vytočím Niallovo číslo. Pre tento krát to zvoní, uľaví sa ma, keď o pár sekúnd započujem jeho dokonalý hlas.

„Domie, prepáč, že som nedvíhal, ale už som ti včera hovoril, že mám niečo dnes na práci." Okamžite zo seba vysypal a ja som nevedela, čo si o tom mám myslieť.

„Prepáč, ale mohol si napísať sms-ku, že si okay!" Zavrčala som po ňom a on si len povzdychol.

„Prepáč mi to láska. Ale .. ehm ja niečo ešte mám, takže potom ti zavolám." Povie rýchlo a ja nestihnem ani nič povedať.

Nahlas si povzdychnem a hodím sa na posteľ, znova vezmem knihu a teraz ju mienim prečítať do konca, bez toho aby som mu volala či písala. Budem sa mu neozývať! Tak ako to on robil do teraz! Žeby som sa mu pchala do riti?! Tak to určite.

Hodím všetky myšlienky za hlavu a začnem čítať ...

-

* Noro sa skloní nad stôl a začne sa prehrabávať v kope papierov, ktoré tam má rozložené. Niečo zafrfle a pokračuje v hľadaní vo veľkej skrini, čo stojí hneď pri dverách.

Mlčky na neho pozerám. Snažím sa pôsobiť normálne a nedať najavo svoje skutočné pocity. V spánkoch mi tepe, v ústach náhle vyschlo. Ruky si radšej vrazím hlboko do vreciek riflí, aby nebolo poznať, ako veľmi sa mi chvejú.

„Konečne," ozve sa po chvíli, vytiahne zo skrine nejaké knihy a letáky a časť z nich mi podá. Sú ťažké, musím sa mierne zakloniť, aby som ich vôbec udržala.

Zvyšok vezme on. Nohou zavrie dvere na skrini, oprie sa o ne a zabodne do mňa skúmavý pohľad. Chvíľu mlčí, iba mi pozerá do tváre a skúma ma. Neviem, ako sa tváriť. Táto situácia je pre mňa celkom nová. Rozpačito sa usmejem a uhnem očami.

„Deje sa niečo?" dostanem zo seba.

„Deje sa toho až veľa. Ako sa inak máš, Tamara?"

„Celkom fajn."

„Stále sa len tak flákaš a zabíjaš čas? Nezmenila si názor a nechceš predsa len robiť tú atletiku? Bola by škoda nevyužiť svoj potenciál."

„Nie, určite nie. Mne sa môj život... hm, páči. Vyhovuje mi to tak, ako to je. Teda nie všetko, každý máme nejaké problémy, všakže, no chodiť pravidelne na nejaké tréningy sa mi skutočne nechce."

„Myslím, že ten tvoj Robo má na teba zlý vplyv. Mal by ťa posúvať vpred, a nie ťa brzdiť."

„To som už počula. A nie je to môj Robo."

„Vyzeráte ako pár."

„To je už druhá vec."

Očami mi skĺzne na plnú náruč. „Ukáž, daj mi z nich ešte niečo, asi som ti veľa naložil."

„Je to v pohode," namietnem, nechcem vyzerať ako nejaká padavka. „Nie sú ťažké."

„Neklam!" Podíde bližšie a vezme mi všetky knihy. Spustím ruky a opäť ich strčím do vreciek.

Noro je zrazu tak blízko, až cítim jeho vôňu. Chce sa mi zavrieť oči a zhlboka ju nasať, no radšej zatajím dych a iba meravo pozerám pred seba. Nikam by neviedlo, keby zistil, čo k nemu cítim a čo so mnou robí jeho prítomnosť.

Stojí tesne predo mnou a delí nás len kopa literatúry v jeho rukách. V duchu ďakujem, že aspoň tá tvorí medzi nami bariéru, už aj tak sa bojím čo i len nadýchnuť.

„Sľúbil som ti, že ťa niekedy naučím poriadne korčuľovať," prehodí.

„A ja som povedala, že nie som samovrah," prinútim sa odpovedať. V hrdle mám príšerné sucho, pery sa mi lepia o seba.

Zasmeje sa. A potom urobí niečo, čím ma úplne paralyzuje. *

Už keď sa niečo začne dieťa, tak mne zazvoní ten sprostí telefón. Zo zavrčaním sa k nemu nahnem a hľadím na číslo, ktoré mi práve volá.

Nie len Tamara ostane paralyzovaná, ale aj keď vidím to číslo, ktoré mi volá. Nadýchnem sa a prijmem hovor, tesne pred tým, ako si mobil priložím k uchu a čakám.

„Domie? Si tam ti?" Opýta sa ma hlas, ktorý som nepočula asi pól roka. Presne, bude to asi taký čas. Neviem čo chce, no jedno viem. Som rada, že ju počujem.

„Áno, som to ja, Jamie." Vydýchnem a len teraz si uvedomím, že po celý čas som zadržiavala dych.

Jamie POV

„Ako sa máš? Ja viem, dlho som sa neozvala, ale niečo by som ti chcela povedať, o niečo ťa požiadať..." Šepla som do telefónu, no vedela som, že ma jasne počuje.

„Vždy som tu bola pre teba, vždy aj budem. Čo potrebuješ zlatíčko?" Vynechala moju otázku a tak som sa k nej vrátila.

„No najprv mi ty povedz ako sa máš!" Zvolala som veselo.

„No som s Niallom, žijem, dýcham. Niall sa ešte neprejedol, takže sa máme fajn." Zasmiala sa a ja tiež.

„Tak to som veľmi rada a teším sa, že si ty a Niall v pohode."

„Dobre, tak mi povedz, čo sa deje." Povedala a ja som nemo hľadela na bielu stenu.

„Jamie si v pohode? Nejaká bledá si!" Zvolala Cara. „Počkaj! Ty voláš s Liamom?!" Skríkla a vzala mi mobil, bez toho aby som mohla niečo spraviť pokračovala v tom, čo začala.

„Liam! Už sú to štyri mesiace, čo Jamie pred tebou niečo tají! A vieš, čo je to?! Je to to, že budeš otec! Áno presne budeš otec! A aby to nebolo málo budeš mať s Jamie dvojičky!" Povedala plná radosti a ja som sa len zasmiala.

Cara sa zamračila nad tým, keď zistila kto tam je a potom pustila reproduktor.

„Takže Jamie nám s Liamkom budú rodičia?!" Domie sa zasmiala a ja som si len povzdychla.

„No budú, vieš, ako som sa potešila, že si Liam! Vieš ako sa ju snažím presvedčiť, aby mu to povedala! Podľa mňa to je teraz voči nemu nefér, keď to nevie." Cara si povzdychla.

„Caruš, musíš pochopiť, že tu ide o Jamie a keď jednoducho sa necíti na to, aby mu povedala, že čaká s ním bábätka, tak je to len na nej, ver, že skôr neskôr mu to povie, alebo sa to dozvie..." Prikývla som.

„Počula si Cara? Nemáš ma do toho nútiť!" Ruky som si založila na hrudi.

„Fájn! Nechajme to, tak. Ja idem niečo uvariť, tak potom. Páp Domie." Podala mi mobil a venovala pusu na líce, vypla som reproduktor a vzala mobil ku uchu.

„Takže ty takto áno?" Zasmiala sa.

„No, asi takto. Predvčerom som sa to dozvedela. No a napadlo mi, keďže mi Em nedvíha, či by si nechcela byť krstná?" Kusla som si do pery, čakajúc na jej odpoveď.

„ÁNO! JASNÉ, ŽE CHCEM!" Začala kričať a ja som sa zasmiala. „Keby si vedela ako veľmi!!! Už sa teškám na toho jedného drobca!"

„Aj ja sa na nich teším! A veľmi." Započula som, ako niekto u nej zazvonil.

„Ehm. Počkaj, niekto zvoní..."

„Jasné, ja som tu." Usmiala som sa.

„Je to Niall, ehm potom ti zavolám naspäť."

„Takže je tam, hej? Hah, tak potom. Pozdrav ho! No a ešte mu to nehovor, možno neskôr! Pááp."

„Áno je tu, dobre ehm jasné, odkážem mu to, pááá a aj pozdravujem." A zložila som.

Nechala som telo padnúť do perín a zamyslela sa. Ruky som si položila na moje jemne vypukle bruško a usmiala sa.

„Och keby len Liam vedel o Vás drobci." Povzdychla som si.

Louis POV

„Kurva Harry! Už o mňa toľko nelej!" Zavrčal som na neho.

Už dni ba ani týždne nepočítam, je mi to kurva jedno. Vymenila ma a chcem aj ja ju vymeniť ale nedokážem to. Tak veľmi by som si to s niekým chcel rozdať, alebo bohužiaľ nedokázal som to. Stále som na ňu myslel.

„Vidíš, teraz zase na ňu myslíš!" Zavrčal Harry a kopol do seba ďalšieho panáka. Bola tu s nami aj Nicol, moja milovaná sesternica, dám ruku do ohňa, že s Haroldom niečo má.

„Ako to vieš?" Opýtal som sa ho a nahol sa pre pohárik, ktorý som následne kopol do seba.

„Lebo máš taký, taký divný výraz ... taký ..."

„Zamilovaný." Dopovedala zaň ho Nicol.

„Dajte mi kurva pokoj!" Zavrčal som po nich.

„Louis! Mal by si sa spamätať! Ona o teba nestojí užíva si to! A ty! Ty tu sedíš ako päť peňazí! Mal by si aj ty užívať ako ona!" Kričala na mňa Nicol a ja som ju len nemo sledoval.

„Máš pravdu mal by som." Prikývol som a postavil sa z môjho miesta, natiahol som sa pre jeden pohárik, ktorý som ešte do seba kopol a vydal som sa k veckám, kde som potiahol jedno červenovlasé dievča za ruku a stiahol ju na pánske. Okamžite som sa prisal na jej pery, dúfajúc, že si to užijem.

Niall POV

Zazvonil som a mohol som aj z vonku počuť ako sa domom rozozvučal zvonček. Bol síce večer, no chcel som Domie vidieť. Dnes som ju celý deň nevidel, no mal som prácu. Už len, keď si spomeniem na to, čo som robil, tak mám úsmev na tvári. Všetko, to bolo pre ňu, lebo ju milujem a vždy budem.

Povzdychol som si a znova sa nahol pre zvonček, ktorý sa rozozvučal. Bol som trošku nervózny, vždy mi to otvorila, no dnes jej to nejako dlho trvalo. Započul som buchot a následne krik.

Zamračil som sa a hľadel na dvere, ktoré sa hneď otvorili a mohol som vidieť pre sebou prekvapenú Domie, ktorá mala pri uchu telefón a z niekým telefonovala.

„Ehm, budem musieť končiť, potom ti zavolám naspäť," odmlčala sa na chvíľku, „áno je tu, dobre ehm jasné, odkážem mu to, pááá a aj pozdravujem," povedala a zložila.

„Môžem vedieť s kým si volala?" Opýtal som sa jej a ona pokrútila hlavou.

„Nie, to ti bohužiaľ nemôžem povedať," úsmev sa jej roztiahol po perách.

„Čo mi máš odkázať?" Opýtal som sa jej a sa zachichotala.

„Nepoviem ti to, ale o pár dni sa to dozvieš," zasmiala sa a ja som pokrútil hlavou.

„Máš doma rodičov?" Opýtal som sa jej.

„Niall! Stále sa niečo pýtaš!" Zavrčala po mne a štuchla do mňa, takže som stál vonku a ona mi pred nosom zavrela dvere.

Najprv som sa zamračil, no potom sa mi úsmev rozlial po perách, keď som si uvedomil, kde má izbu. Rozbehol som sa k jej oknu, ktoré má v izbe a cez rebrík, ktorý podopieral ťahajúce kvety, som vyliezol hore. Otvoril si okno a preliezol cez neho.

Ako som okno zatváral, tak sa Domie vrútila do izby a prekvapene na mňa hľadela.

„Nemám na teba náladu, choď." Zavrčala po mne a ja som pokrútil hlavou.

„Nejdem. Chcem vedieť, čo sa to medzi nami deje," povzdychol som si.

„Neviem. Proste mi Jamie chýba a tak isto a Em." Povzdychla si a posadila sa na posteľ a ja ku nej.

„Viem, chápem ťa. Však aj ja som mala kamarátov, no teraz ? Liam je niekde v riti a Louis? Bože keby som toho videl tak ma trafí šľak," pokrútila som hlavou, aby som sa nenahneval na toho chuja.

„Ale stále je tu Harry," hlavu si oprela o moje rameno.

„Je, ale málo kedy," povzdychol som si a objal ju okolo pliec.

„Mám na teba chuť," zrazu povedala a zhodila ma na posteľ a obkročmo si na mňa sadla.

„Čože?!" Vyšiel som zo mňa výkrik, ktorý sa podobal viac ženskému ako mužskému.

„Počul si," zavrčala a zahryzla si do pery.

„Opakujem ti to, nehrýz si o pery, lebo ma to pokúša!" Zamračil som sa na ňu no nemal som lebo vtedy sa pohla, svoj rozkrok pritlačila o ten môj a ja som od slasti zavrel oči.

„Vravel si niečo?" Opýtala sa ma.

„Áno, chcem ťa." To boli posledné slová, ktoré som povedal, pretože som sa po nej vtedy vrhol, ako divoká šelma na korisť.

-

„Niall! Och môj Bože! Kde si sa to naučil?!" Povedala Domie, keď si líhala na moju hruď.

„Pri tebe, láska." Pobozkal som ju do vlasov. „Ľúbim ťa."

„Však aj ja teba," usmiala sa venovala mi bozk na pery.

„A teraz keď som ti spravil do-"

„To si spravil aj sebe," štuchla do mňa.

„Jasné, takže povieš mi, kto ti volal?" Opýtal som sa jej a ona mi venovala ďalší bozk na hruď.

„Jamie." Povzdychla si.

„Prečo?" Pýtal som sa jej.

„Či chcem byť krstná."

Ema POV

„Takže po tých troch týždňoch si sa vrátila?" Vysmievala sa mi mama a otec ma len ľutoval.

„A nie si rada?" Pýtala som sa ironicky.

„Vypadni hore!" Zvrešťala na mňa a ja som sa uchechetla.

„Myslíš si, že ťa počúvnem? Kvôli tebe som odišla! Kvôli tebe som sa rozišla s chalanom, ktorého som nadovšetko milovala a milujem! Všetko čo sa deje kvôli tebe!" Otočila som sa na päte, kráčajúc do mojej izby.

Ľahla som si na moju posteľ, ktorá mi tak veľmi chýbala. Zavrela som oči a rozmýšľala nad minulosťou.

× × ×

„Louis ! Okamžite prestaň!" skríkla som po Louisovi keď hádzal po mne pukance, keďže sme celý deň takto preležali na gauči a pozerali všetky možné filmy. Napokon sme sa rozhodli, že si spravíme pukance a tak som súhlasila no ale namiesto toho aby ich debil jedol, ich hádže po mne.

„Prečo by som mal?" spýta sa ma ako taký somár a jeho tvár sa priblíži k tej mojej . Iba malý kúsoček chýbal, aby sa jeho pery dotkli tých mojich, ale domom sa rozozvučal zvonček a Louis sa odo mňa s povzdychom odtiahol.

„Už idem!" zakričala som a postavila som sa a kráčala som k dverám. No keď som dvere otvorila, tak som myslela, že mi oči vypadnú z jamiek.

„George?" moje oči sa rozšírili o 10 čísiel a ja som za sebou započula kroky.

„A ty tu kurva čo robíš?" zhúkol po ňom Louis a ja som sa okamžite otočila k Louisovi, aby som videla aký celý napätý je.

Ruky som mu položila na jeho hruď a tlačila som ho aby sa viac k dverám nepribližoval. Lenže nedarilo sa mi to nejak. „Kokot, včera ti nestačilo?" opýtal sa Louis Georga. Neobťažovala som sa otočiť sa k nemu, aby som pre istotu nenaštvala Louisa.

„George, mal by si zdrhnúť, lebo Louis ťa zabije, o chvíľku," prehovorila som a na moment som sa otočila aby som zavrela dvere no aj tak som počula posledné Gergove slová.

„Však za toto mi ty kurva zaplatíš!" zakričal a ja som mu dreve pred nosom zabuchla a otočila som sa k Louisovi, ktorý vyzeral, že sa trošku ukľudnil.

Za pažu si ma k sebe potiahol a v tom okamihu ma stiahol do svojho objatia a ja som mu ruky obtočila okolo jeho tela, v tedy som počula ako si vydýchol.

×××

Tak veľmi som ho ľúbila. A ešte ho aj ľúbim, ale viem, že tie slová ho zranili. Chcela by som to čas vrátiť späť, chcem vrátiť tie slová, ktoré som mu povedala....

Liam POV

Sedel som v parku a hľadel na to všetko, čo som mal pred sebou. Na to, ako tu behajú malé deti, rodičia sedia na lavičkách a pozorujú ich, prípadné pozrejú na rybník pred nimi...

Nahlas som si povzdychol. Chcel som sa vžiť do situácie otca, chcel som mať také dieťa... Viem, že sa mi to hovorí skoro, ja viem som mladý, ale neviem, niečo ma k tomu ťahá a mám taký pocit.

Vždy som chcel mať rodinu s Jamie. Vždy. Ani jednu sekundu som nepochyboval o tom, že ona nebude matka mojich detí. No teraz som dostal pochybnosti...

„LEX! POĎ SEM!" Počul som kričať jednu mamičku na jej syna, ktorý všade naokolo pobehoval.

Pokrútil som hlavou a postavil sa, nevšimol som si, že akurát mi vbehol pod nohy a spadol na zadok.

„Au." Šepol chlapec a ja som sa k nemu šikovne zohol.

„Si v poriadku, chlapče?!" Vydesene som na neho hľadel. Chlapec sa zamračil prikývol, že je.

„Len ma boli zadok." Zasmial som sa a pomohol chlapcovi na nohy.

„ALEX SEBASTIAN MALIK!" Jeho mama ho schytila za ruku a vliekla preč, na čo sa chlapec odul a snažil sa od nej dostať.

„Hej, prepáčte. Je to moja vina, že Lex spadol. Chcel by som mu to vynahradiť." Jeho mama sa na mňa škaredo pozrela a chlapec sa potešil.

„Mami no ták! Prosím!" Chlapec šepol.

„A čo ak to je nejaký únosca?!" Mama mu odporovala.

„Na to Vám môžem rovno povedať, že nie. Som Liam Payne." Milo som sa usmial, no jej úsmev ešte viac padol a nemo hľadela na mňa, pričom začala hlavou krúžiť na znak nesúhlasu.

„Toto nemôže byť pravda." Neverila.

„Slečna?" Nechápal som.

„Musíme ísť preč!" Schytila Lexa za ruku a snažila sa ujsť, no zastavil som ju, tým, že som ju šikovne chytil za predlaktie.

„Slečna." Povzdychla si a otočila sa.

„Liam... Čo tak zmrzlina?" Navrhla a ja som nechápal.

„Tak fájn, pozývam." Milo som sa usmial.

A tak sme išli na zmrzlinu. Lex si samozrejme dal čokoládovú, jeho mama vanilkovú a ja som si tiež dal čokoládovú. Lex si ma stále prezrel a milo sa na mňa usmieval.

„Mami? To je ten ujo s fotky, kde je aj ocko, však?" Vypúlil som oči a až mi zmrzlina skoro z rúk vypadla.

„Zlatko, čo keby si sa bežkal hrať?" Navrhla mu a on prikývol a utekal k rybníku a my sme sa posadili na lavičku.

„Vysvetlíš mi to?" Pozrel som sa na ňu. Kučeravé vlasy mala stiahnuté v gumičke a strašne mi niekoho pripomínala, no nevedel som koho.

„Nina OꞌBrien. Hovorí ti niečo to meno?" Ako to vyslovila stratil som všetky slová.

„Zayn a ty ste boli v prvom ročníku spolu. Mali ste sa radi, až do druhého a potom prišla Perrie a-"

„A Zayn ma opustil kvôli nej. Zlomilo mi to srdce ale prežila so." Zasmiala sa. „No ako som prišla sem, tak som prišla aj s Lexom pod srdcom. Zayn o ňom nevie a nikdy nebude. Aspoň myslím." Dojedla zmrzlinu a na ňu len nemo díval.

„Takže Lex je Zaynov,-" Došlo mi to, keď zvolala jeho meno.

„Áno je." Prikývla. „Povieš mu to?" Pýtala sa ma a ja som pokrútil hlavou.

„Nie, ak si to nepraješ." Milo som sa na ňu usmial a ona prikývla.

„Ďakujem!" Objala ma.


	26. Chapter 26

Ema POV

„Mala by si vstať z tej postele konečne." Až tu som počula ako mľaskala. Tak som ju neznášala.

„Prestaň Kristen! Nechce ísť chcem tu jednoducho ostať!" Zavrčala som po nej a ona si povzdychla.

„Ako chceš, mňa to tu už nebaví. Myslela som si, že pôjdem niečo robiť, ale ty jebeš na mňa!"

„Prosím ťa, nemám chuť na nič. Nemám nervy na teba a neznášam to čo robíš! Kurva! Ja tebe neznášam, si mi odporná a otravná! Ako debil všade ideš za mnou no ja ťa neznášam a snažím sa byť od teba čo najďalej!" Konečne som to so seba dostala.

Ležala som na posteli, otočená k oknu, zatiaľ čo ona stála pri dverách.

„Vieš, prečo to robím? Robila som to, lebo chcem byť blízko Georga. Páči sa mi ten skurvenec ale on ma oči len a len pre teba!" Zavrčala po mne a ja som sa k nej otočila.

„Nech sa páči, je len a len tvoj ja o neho už nemám záujem!"

Zasmiala sa, pokrútila hlavou a odišla z mojej izby. Ja som len tam ležala rozmýšľala. Áno, tak ako vždy rozmýšľala som nad Louisom...

× × ×

„Kto sa nám tu ukázal?" Počula som Louisov hlas, ktorý sa rozliehal po celej triede.

„Ale, kto si tu otvára hubu?" Odpovedala som mu, rozhliadla som sa po triede a zbadala novú tváričku, okamžite som k nej kráčala.

„Boha, na tvojom mieste držím hubu, nechcel by som ti zničiť fasádu," povedal mi Louis a ja som zasmiala.

„Tak ty si teda gentleman!" Skríkla som po ňom a usmiala sa na malú blondínku.

× × ×

Bola to Jamie, tak veľmi som ju mala rada ale jedného dňa si pobalila veci a už jej nebolo. Nerozlúčila sa a ani nič. Liamovi povedala, že s ním skončila a to je všetko. Nikto nevedel prečo. No ale asi niečo tuším, keďže jej mama chodí sa prechádzať aj s tehotenským bruškom. Nečudujem sa im, že to ukončili, keby som bola nimi, nechcela som by som chodiť s človekom, ktorý je môj brat a ešte k tomu, by moja mama čakala súrodenca.

Och moja mama, nečudovala by som sa keby sa raz vyspala aj s mojím frajerom, ktorého si donesiem nabudúce domov, no teraz ešte nie, keďže to s Louisom ešte nie je za mnou.

„Bože zase na neho myslím." Šepla som si pre seba. „Musím prestať na neho myslieť!" Prikázala som si, no jasne som vedela, že o pár minút neskôr zase budem myslieť na môjho Louisa.

-

„Bože Lia. Som tak rada, že ťa vidím, aj keď cez skype." Talia sa zasmiala.

„Aj ja som rada, že ťa vidím! Tak veľmi si mi chýbala!" Jemne som sa na ňu usmiala.

„Aj ty mne. Ako sa máš? Ako ide život?" Pýtala som sa jej.

„Ach no, bolo to kruté ale už je to okay. Harry mi tak veľmi chýbal, ale prešlo to. Teraz mám Dylana a sme spolu šťastný!" Zasnila sa.

„Tak to je dobre." Som smutná ... aj keď spomínam na túto noc. Ten chalan sa tak veľmi podobal na Louisa, dokonca aj také sladké pery mal ako on, ale ...

„EMA!" Skríkla Tália, keď som bola zamyslená.

„Prepáč, ale zamyslela som sa."

„Ako to ide tebe a Louisovi?" Pýtala sa.

„Ja a Louis už nie sme spolu. Bude tomu za chvíľku päť mesiacov." Odpovedala som jej a klopila zrak.

„Čože?" Skríkla.

„Dobre si počula. Už nie sme spolu, povedala som mu to a on tak reagoval. Skončilo to a tak ..." Šepla som a cítila ako sa mi po líci kutúľa sklza.

„Ale budete spolu."

Niall POV

„Prisahám chalani! Domie mi to včera povedala! Jamie je tehotná!" Sedeli sme s chalanmi v jednom klube a rozprávali sme sa. Síce Louis sa točil za každou sukňou a Harry nervózne klepal nohou.

„Neverím, s kým?" Pýtal sa Louis, ktorého to začalo zaujímať.

„Keby som to vedel, povedal by som ti to! Ale neviem a tiež pýtaš sa ma to ako taký debil, ako keby ja som bol otec!" Zavrčal som po ňom.

„Dobre, chalani prestaňte. Tu ide o to, či to povieme Liamovi, alebo nie." Ozval sa Harry. Bol som mu zato nesmierne vďačný, nemal som náladu sa tu hádať s Louisom, ktorý aj tak bol už ožratý ako činka.

„Áno máš pravdu, Harry," priznal Louis, „vy dvaja to vyriešte, ja si idem užiť." Hovoril, hľadiac niekto do neznáma. Ako sa postavil a odkráčal preč tak som pretočil očami a ťažko si povzdychol.

„Čo mu je?" Opýtal som sa Harryho, no on iba pokrčil ramenami.

„Aj ja by som to rád vedel." Priznal.

„Tak čo budeme s tým robiť?" Opýtal som sa ho.

„Neviem, ale bolo by správne to povedať Liamovi. Skúsme to, možno sa cez to preniesol a už má niekde priateľku, ktorá je tiež tehotná." Pokrčil ramenami.

„Harold!" Zavrčal som. „Nebol si pri ňom tie tri týždeň, čo tu bol. Sedel pri mne a plakal mi na ramene, ako ju miluje a čo všetko je kvôli nej schopný spraviť!"

„Pozri sa, viem aké to je. Tália ma tiež opustila, no posunul som sa ďalej. Mám sex a všetko čo potrebujem." Oprel sa o kreslo.

„Nemáš lásku." Nadvihol som obočie.

„Dobre, ale to je jediná vec. Ja ju síce ľúbim, no ona je tá divoká a šialená. Chce ma iba na sex." Zosmutnel.

„No ták Harry. Bude to dobre, budete spolu už na našej svadbe." Žmurkol som na neho.

„Povedal si jej to?" Pýtal sa ma.

„Ešte nie, no plánujem to. Čoskoro. Chcem ju požiadať o ruku a potom chcem aby sme sa vzali. Nechcem ju tu nechať, keď pôjdem na výšku, preto chcem si ju vziať teraz." Povedal som mu pravdu.

Nechcel som ju tu nechávať a hlavne samú. Možno, keby chcela. Tak by išla so mnou. Však školu môže dokončiť hoc kde, no nie? Áno, budú ju chcieť všade, nielen, že je dokonalá a úžasná, ale aj úžasne sa učí.

„Počúvaš ma?" Štuchol do mňa Harry a ja som mu venoval nechápavý pohľad.

„Čo?" Pýtal som sa ho.

„Ale nič. Idem ja maj sa." Postavil sa a už ho nebolo. Pokrútil som hlavou, dopil som drink a odišiel za mojou láskou. Dnes by mala byť sama doma.

Nad tou predstavou som sa uškrnul. Dnes bude zábava.

Jamie POV

„Čo budeme dnes robiť?" Opýtala sa ma Cara, keď som sedela na pohovke a jedna uhorky.

„Neviem, čo len chceš." Milo som sa usmiala na ňu.

„Čo keby sme šli na nákup? O chvíľu sa drobci narodia, tak by sme mohli!" Postavila sa a začala poskakovať a tlieskať.

„Tak môžeme." Milo som sa usmiala.

„Tak sa ideme obliecť!" Hneď jej nebolo a ja som ju len v tichosti nesledovala.

„Ale pôjdeme na najprv najesť!" Zakričala som za ňou a vydala sa do mojej izby.

„Kľudne." Odkričala, keď som sa začala hrabať v šatníku.

Vybrala som si úzke jeansy a biele tričko, na vrch som si chcela ešte koženku, ale ako som zistila, tak som sa do nich nezapla, tričko mi bolo malé.

„Do riti!" Zasyčala som.

Na to hneď Cara ku mne dobehla, tak bola celá vystrašená a preľaknutá, ako keby si myslela, že sa niečo deje.

„Stalo sa niečo? Si v poriadku?" Opýtala sa ma a ja som len nemo pokrútil hlavou.

„Hej hej som, len sa nezapnem do nohavíc." Cara si povzdychla.

„Vieš, ako som sa zľakla, že sa ti niečo stalo?!" Skríkla po mne.

„Prepáč, nechcela som ťa vyľakať. Len sa nezapnem do týchto jeans."

„To je teda veda!" Zavrčala po mne. „Už to jednoducho nerob! Myslela som, že si spadla, alebo, že sa niečo stalo!"

„Prepáč." Pípla som.

„Tak, ako to, že sa nevieš do toho obliecť?" Nechápala.

„Asi som pribrala." Ruku som si položila na bruško.

„Tak si obleč legíny, niečo potom si kúpiš, no a na vrch si daj..." Pozrela sa do skrine. „Donesiem ti niečo od JJ." Pokrútila hlavou a zmizla.

Za ten čas som si prezliekla legíny, dala som si hrubé ponožky a tielko. Potom mi Cara hodila jeho bundu, ktorú som si obliekla.

Domie POV

Večer prišiel Niall, napoly ožratý, no ale popravde bolo mi to jedno. Hlavne, že bol pri mne. Chcela som sa k nemu túliť a bozkávať ho. No on mal so mnou iné plány.

Keďže moji milovaný rodičia neboli doma tak sme si s Niallom dali rýchlovku v sprche, s čím som veľmi nesúhlasila, no bohužiaľ. Je tvrdohlavý. No a ešte pred spánkom sme sa milovali.

Je ráno a ja ležím v posteli, no je mi tak na hovno. Mám chuť zvracať. Rýchlo od seba odtiahnem Nialla rozbehnem sa do kúpeľne, ktorú mám v izbe.

„Domie, si okay?" Opýtal sa ma Niall, keď dobehol ku mne. Držal mi vlasy a následne mi pomohol na nohy.

„Ani veľmi nie, asi mi prichádza obdobie -" Nedokončila som to a Niall sa na mňa zmätene pozrel.

„Čo?" Pýtal sa.

„KEDY SOM MALA NA POSLEDY SVOJE DNI?!"

Louis POV

„Choď teraz!" Harry do mňa drgal aby som išiel za jedným dievčaťom na vécko a pretiahol ho.

„Keď ja tam nechcem!" Zavrčal som na neho.

„Kurva LOUIS! Už je to jeden skurvený mesiac ! Ona si ťa nevšíma a užíva si to na každom rohu a ty? Ty tu ako taký kokot sedíš a necháš pri premárniť takúto možnosť!" Naštval ma.

„Ešte raz povieš to čo si povedal, tak nebudem brať ohľad na to, že ty s Nicol chodíš a jednu ti vrazím. Dokonca nebudem brať ohľad na to, že s môj najlepší kamarát!" Zavrčal som po ňom, vzal som si koženku zo kresla a odkráčal som z tohto tu pajzla.

Nebudem tu sedieť, je to tu odporné a na každom rohu sú kurvy, niektoré mi, už pri tom mojom množstve alkoholu, pripomínali Emu ako sa tam vláči stále s tým skurvencom, ktorý jej strelil facku.

Och do teraz si to pamätám, ako som k nej prišiel a ona mi otvorila dvere a už mala monokel.

× × ×

Dvere sa hneď otvorili a v nich sa objavila jej nevysmiata tvár. Môj úsmev padol, keď som zbadal to veľdielo na jej tvári tak som ruky dal v päsť a zaťal som sánku, teraz som ľutoval, že som tomu debilovi ešte viac nepriložil, že som ho nezmlátil do bezvedomia.

„Si v pohode?" opýtal som sa jej a a ona sa jemne usmiala a pokrčila ramenami. „Ináč ahoj, zabudol som sa ti pozdraviť," usmial som sa na ňu a ona sa zasmiala. Ale potom rýchlo prestala a jej ruka vyletela k pere, ktorú mala prasknutú. Zasyčala a ja som sa na ňu súcitne pozrel. „Asi nejdeš do školy?" hlúpo som sa jej opýtal a ona prikývla. A napokon otvorila ústa aby prehovorila.

„Nejdem, nemám chuť sa tam dnes ukázať," povedala a zahľadela sa do zeme. „Nedajbože ty ideš?" opýtala sa ma na záver.

„Ja? Mne je to jedno ja- ehm no ja som ... ako ja som ... no chcem sa ťa opýtať, či ako .. či no nepotrebuješ spoločnosť?" napokon som zo seba to dostal a zahľadel som sa do zeme. To ako fakt, som teraz pred ňou koktal? Fakt, však že ma nechce a ja sa tu teraz pred ňou strápnim, och to mi ešte trebalo! V hlave som na seba kričal ako som sa správal. Ale aj tak je to jedno, Em o mňa nemá záujem,však ani o mňa nezakopne.

„Ešte sa nestalo, že veľký pán Tomlinson pred nejakým dievčaťom koktal!" povedala Em a ja som dvihol zrak a pozrel som sa na vysmiatu Emu.

„Ja nemôžem za to, že pre tebou som taký nervózny, bojím sa, že ma zase odmietneš a pošleš do riti," povedal som a hľadel som na ňu. Em sa usmiala a viac otvorila dvere. Rukou naznačila aby som vošiel dnu a tak som aj spravil a za sebou so nezabudol zavrieť dvere. Kráčala predo mnou a a ja som išiel za ňou, a ž teraz som si všimol, že mala na sebe čierne pyžamo.

× × ×

A to pyžamo som na nej nevidel prvýkrát. Mala ho veľakrát, aj keď u mňa spala. Pamätám si na to, ako sme stále vystrájali, vždy sme niečo vymysleli a potom sme sa na tom smiali ako blázni. Dokonca, ak mi niečo spravila tak sa mi na začiatku smiala a potom ma už radšej pobozkala, ale aj keď ja som jej niečo spravil.

Tak veľmi chcem byť s ňou ...

Tak veľmi mi chýba ...

Tak veľmi ju milujem ...

Liam POV

„Máte pekný byt." Lex ma držal za ruku a viedol do obývačky. Nina sa len zasmiala.

„Ďakujeme. A chceš kávu, alebo čaj?" Zakričala z kuchyne.

„Čaj, nepijem kávu," zakričala som, „ani Jamie ju nepila." Povzdychol som si.

„Čo si povedal?" Opýtala sa ma, keď vchádzala do obývačky.

„No, ehm... moja priateľka." Zakoktal som sa. „Vlastne ex priateľka." Povedal som o niečo tichšie. 

„Prečo ste sa rozišli?" Opýtala sa ma.

„Lex? Čo keby si mi doniesol tvoju obľúbenú hračku?" Lex sa usmial a utekal do svojej izby, zatiaľ, čo som sa otočil k Nine. „Je to moja nevlastná sestra, nemohli sme byť spolu. No boli sme, dokým sme nezistili, že budeme mať spoločného súrodenca." Sklopil som zrak.

„Aha." Šepla do ticha.

O pár minút neskôr doletel Lex, ktorý mi doniesol ukázať jeho obľúbenú hračku. Neskôr som išiel k nemu do izby, kde som sa s ním hral. Bol zlatý, podobal sa na Zayna, mal jeho oči, čierne vlasy, no brčkavé po Nine. Bol rozkošný a to veľmi, chcel by som mať akého syna. S Jamie.

„Ďakujem ti, Liam, že si tu bol. Som ti vďačná za to, niekedy to už nezvládam." Povzbudivo som sa na ňu usmial.

„Aj nabudúce." Objal som ju. „Vieš, chystám sa do Londýna, nechcela by-" Nemohol som ani dopovedať, pretože som bol ňou prerušený.

„Nie." Odtiahla sa.

„Dobre, tak nič. Prepáč." Šepol som a vyšiel von.

Kráčal som domov, presne tak ako každý večer, v mysli mi blúdila ona. Dlho som jej nevolal. Vzdal som to, chcel som ju mať, no nechcel som na ňu tlačiť, tak som jej dal pokoj, no v hĺbke duše som vedel, že ma potrebuje, no nemohol som sa len tak tam zjaviť. Povzdychol som si a vytočil jej číslo.

Píp...

Píp...

Píp...

Nedvihla a tak som to radšej zrušil... Nemá to šancu.


	27. Chapter 27

Niall POV

„Niall povedz, čo máš v pláne. Pretože chcem aby si bol večer u mňa. Chcem ti niečo povedať." Povedala Domie do telefónu a ja som si povzdychol.

„Pôjdeme na večeru, aj ja ti chcem niečo povedať." Priznal som. Dnes nastal deň, kedy jej to konečne poviem. Chcem aby sa to konečne dozvedela a taktiež chcem počuť jej odpoveď.

„A nebolo by lepšie, keby si prišiel k nám? Najedli by sme sa a potom by si mi to povedal v mojej izbe, ja by som ti niečo povedala a potom by sme sa maznali a napokon zaspali?" Pýtala sa ma, čím ma chcela prinútiť zrušiť tu večeru.

„Prepáč láska, ale nie. Už mám stôl rezervovaný, takže chcem aby sme tam išli!" Povedal som prísne a Domie si povzdychla.

„Prečo si taký tvrdohlavý?" Opýtala sa ma.

„Ale aj cez to ma miluješ!" Zasmial som sa a ona sa uchcetla.

„A čo ak poviem, že ťa nemilujem?" Opýtala sa ma a ja som hneď vedel, že si robí srandu.

„Láska, ja ťa poznám a veľmi ťa milujem, viac ako ty mňa!" Usmieval som sa ako taký debil, no bolo mi to jedlo. Ľahol som si na postel a myslel na Domie.

„Nie! Ja ťa milujem viac!" Bránila sa a ja som sa zasmial. „A láskavo sa mi nesmej, lebo nikde nepôjdem!" Znova zavrčala po mne.

„Milujem ťa." Povedal som jej.

„Však aj ja teba, ty môj blázonko a čo si mám na seba dať?" Opýtala sa ma a ja som si povzdychol.

„Nechám to na teba, ty sa pekne vždy oblečieš." Povzdychla si.

„A čo si obliekaš ty?" Ďalej sa pýtala. V tej chvíli som začal rozmýšľať, čo si naozaj oblečiem.

„Asi oblek." Priznal som po chvíle.

„Aha dobre, Tak ja sa už idem chystať, keďže tu budeš o dve hodinky," znova si povzdychla a ja som sa doširoka usmial.

„Vidíme sa." Povedal som jej.

„Paaa, posielam bozky." Zasmial som sa.

„Páá." Aj ona sa zasmiala a zložila mi. Pokrútil som hlavou a radšej som sa išiel chystať, aby som ako tak dobre vyzeral.

Liam POV

„Daj si na seba pozor." Upozornila ma mama, keď som bol na letisku a práve sa chystal nastúpiť na lietadlo, ktoré ma malo dostať do Londýna.

„Jasné mami, neboj sa." Pretočil som očami.

„Liam!" Štuchla do mňa Nina, keďže zbadala, to ako som pretočil očami. „Prestaň, jasné?! Vieš, že je to neslušné a je to tvoja mama, bojí sa o teba! A nie je jediná! Ja tiež! Si môj kamarát a nechcem aby sa ti niečo stalo, však vieš, všetky tie články o tom ako-" Nemohol som ďalej počúvať, to ako melie a tak som ju prerušil.

„Pšt!"

„Ale-"

„Pšt!"

Nina si len povzdychla a objala ma. Objatie som jej opätoval, však predsa len, zblížili sme sa, sme kamaráti, aj keď mama si myslí niečo iné. No nie je to tak. Ninine srdce patrí Zaynovi tak ako moje patrí Jamie...

Pokrútil som hlavou a odtiahol sa od nej. Dal som jej bozk na líce a do ucha pošepkal, aby pozdravila Lexa, potom som pristúpil k mame, ktorej som tiež venoval bozk na líce a jedno rýchle objatie.

Keď som sa rozlúčil odišiel som si vybaviť, všetky tie kontroly. Kufor mi vzali a ja som len v tichosti nastúpil do lietadla, do uší som si vložil slúchadla a počúval hudbu celú cestu...

-

Letuška do mňa drgla, tým ma zobudila tým, že sme pristali. Som rád, že som išiel na nočný let, prešlo to rýchlo. A som skutočne rád, za mamu. Vybavila mi tu byt, takže sa nemusím túlať po hoteloch.

Pobral som si veci, zastavil si taxíka a nadiktoval mu adresu. Celý čas som hľadel von oknom, sledoval som Londýn, hľadal to, čo sa tu za ten čas zmenilo. No zbytočne som to robil, čo by sa tu asi zmenilo za tých päť mesiacov? Podľa mňa nič.

Túžil som len po jednom, stretnúť ju. Aj keď som jasne vedel, že sa to nestane, keďže Jamie v Londýne nie je. Nahlas som si povzdychol a ani som sa nenazdal a už som vystupoval. Taxikárovi som nechal aj prepitné. Pozdravil som vrátnika a požiadal ho kľúče, ten sa milo usmial na mňa a zaprial mi pekný zvyšok dňa.

Keď som došiel hore, bol som skutočne rád, že som ,doma'. Nemal som chuť si vybaliť veci a tak som cestovku hodil ku posteli a sám sa vyvalil na posteľ. Nechal som sa uniesť do ríše snov...

-

Keď som sa zobudil, bol už večer. S chalanmi som už bo dohodnutý, no okrem Nialla, ktorý mal ísť von s Domie. Ponaťahoval som sa a z cestovky som si vybral kefku a zubnú pastu, išiel som si umyť zuby, však predsa len, potom to už určite nestihnem...

Nakoniec som sa rozhodol aj pre sprchu, obliekol som si čisté veci a všetko chodil do koša na prádlo. Upravil som si vlasy a vychystaný som zamkol byt. Pre istotu som kľúče nechal na vrátnici, keďže som ich nechcel stratiť.

Zastavil som si taxíka a povedal mu adresu klubu, kde sme spolu chodili. Už som sa na chalanov tešil, však predsa len, päť mesiacov je päť... Taxikárovi som pred klubom zaplatil, kráčajúc k sbskárovi.

„Payno, teba som tu už dávno nevidel!" Usmial sa na mňa Oliver a ja som sa zasmial.

„No bol som v Amerike, teraz som sa vrátil. Chalani sú dnu?" Dvihol som obočie.

„Hej sú, no poď kámo." A vpustil ma dnu. Kráčal som priamo do nášho boxu, kde sme boli stále. A tam sedeli... všetci, no okrem Nialla. Keď som tam došiel, pozdravil som sa s chalanmi a na privítanie sme si pripili.

Louis POV

Sedel som znova v bare ale tento krát tu bol aj Liam, Harry a Zayn. Konečne sme tu boli celá partia, no okrem Nialla, ktorý bol s Domie, vždy bol s ňou.

„Som rád, že si sa vrátil kamo." Harry pobúchal Liama po chrbte.

„Však aj ja." Usmial sa. „Ako žijete?"

„Na piču." Odpovedal som.

„Prečo?" Pýtal sa okamžite.

„Stále myslím na Emu, zatiaľ, čo ona si skurvene užíva s tým kokotom, ktorý ju udrel!" Zavrčal som a natiahol som sa pre vodku, ktorú som mal naliatu v pohári, a hodil ju do seba.

„To mi je ľúto, mal by si sa dať dokopy a niekoho si nájsť. Vieš, ja som sa pohol, keď ma Jamie nechala." Pokrútil hlavou.

„Hej, našiel si si babu s deckom na krku!" Zasmial sa Harry.

„Heeej! Mám ju rád a Lex je super chalan!" Liam sa bránil.

„Jasné!" Pokrútil som hlavou.

„Bože, Louis. To, že ťa nechcela je jedna vec, ale to, že si k nám nepriateľský je druhá, čo sme ti spravili? Prečo sa na nás hneváš?! Konečne som prišiel po piatich mesiacov sem a ty sa správaš ako totálny chuj! Je to päť mesiacov mal by si sa pohnúť ďalej!" Zavrčal po mne Liam.

„A ty sa správaš ako náš otec, to rodičovstvo ti skurvene lezie na nervy!" Zavrčal som po ňom a hodil som do seba posledného panáka a postavil sa.

Síce sa mi zamotalo v hlave ale chcel som si užiť tento večer s nejakou kurvou. Vždy som myslel na Emu, ale chcem sa posunúť ďalej, tak ako daddy Liam.

„Hej ty stoj!" Zakričal som na tmavovlásku, ktorá vyšla z véciek, ako náhle sa otočila, tak som sa prisal na jej pery, oprel som ju stenu a ruka mi som jej blúdil po tele.

„Som tak skurvene opitá, že v tebe vidím môjho bývalého." Zasmialo sa to dievča.

„Ja si ťa budem predstavovať ako moju bývalú a ešte ťa tak budem volať." Šepol som jej a prisal som sa na jej krk.

„A aké to je meno?" Opýtala sa ma, vzhiadol som k nej a zbadal jej dokonalé modré oči.

„Ema." Usmiala sa. Bola jej taká podobná, bola to ona, bola to Ema.

„Volám sa Ema." Usmiala sa. „Ja ťa budem volať Louis." Zasmial som sa a znova sa sa prisal na jej pery.

„Tak, že by sme si už aj užili." Znova som sa zasmial a potlačil ju k dverám, ktoré sa otvorili.

Domie POV

Ako náhle sa domom rozozvučal zvonček, tak som zišla schody a predo mnou už stál Niall, ktorý bol v obleku. Usmiala som sa na neho a pristúpila k nemu. Objal ma a venoval mi bozk na líce. Chytil ma okolo pása a ako náhle sme sa rozlúčili s mojimi rodičmi tak sme išli do jeho auta.

Rozprávali sme sa celú cesto o blbostiach, čo nás len napadlo. Musela som sa nejak uvoľniť aby som mu to potom povedala.

Zastali sme pred reštauráciou a spolu za ruku sme vošli do nej. Odviedli nás k nášmu stolu. Objednali sme si jedlo a čakali na pri džúse.

Keď sme dojedli hlavné jedlo objednali sme si dezert, čo bola pre mňa čokoládová zmrzlina a Niall si jahodovú a čokoládovú.

Keď sme čakali na náš dezert tak Niall začal s témou, prečo vlastne sme tu.

„No, chcel by som ti niečo povedať. Preto som ťa sem pozval." Priznal a ja som prikývla.

„Aj ja ti chcem niečo povedať." Prikývol.

„Viem, môžem začať prvý?" Opýtal sa.

„Chcela som ja ale keď -"

„Nie, nech sa páči. Choď prvá." Usmial sa.

„A čo keby sme to povedali spolu?" Navrhla som a Niall prikývol.

„Tak na tri," prikývla som, „raz, dva, tri."

„Vezmeš si ma?" - „Som tehotná."

Niall POV

„Čože?" - „Čo?" Zažmurkal som a pre-dýchaval som to, čo mi pred chvíľkou povedala Domie a ona vyzerala asi tak nejak rovnako.

Preboha to čo mi to povedala?

Nevedel som čo mám robiť, len som tam sedel a pozeral na ňu a ona taktiež na mňa.

„Domie? Môžeš mi to zopakovať?" Opýtal som sa jej a ona prikývla.

„Som tehotná. Som v piatom týždni," povedala a jemne sa usmiala a ja som jej jemný úsmev opätoval, „mám aj fotku." Pokračovala roztržito a nahla sa ku svojej kabelke odkiaľ vybrala fotku z ultrazvuku. Podala mi ju a ja som na ňu pozeral. „Tá bodka to je naše bábo." Preniesla a ja som celý čas bol ticho a prezeral som si ultrazvuk.

Preboha ja budem otec!

Preboha !

„Ja budem otec." Povedal som si potichu, hľadiac na ultrazvuk. „Ja budem otec!" Povedal som o čosi hlasnejšie a pozrel sa na Domie. Jemne sa usmievala a ja som sa doširoka usmial. „JA BUDEM OTEC!" Skríkol som na celú reštauráciu a postavil sa zo stoličky, prešiel okolo k Domie ona sa postavila a ja som ju silno objal.

Pery som položil na tie jej a vášnivo som ju bozkával, no pri tom som sa neprestal usmievať.

„Milujem ťa." Šepol som ako náhle sa naše pery rozdelili.

„Však aj ja teba." Usmiala sa a venovala mi letmý bozk na pery.

Odtiahol som sa od nej a kľakol si na jedno koleno. Vytiahol som krabičku s prsteňom a opýtal sa jej:

Domie POV

„Vezmeš si ma Domie Pierce za svojho manžela? Síce bláznivého, ale bohužiaľ už ma nič nezastaví, pretože teraz máme jednu vec, ktorá nás bude spájať navždy a verím, že tých 'vecí' si spravíme viac." Kľačiac, hovoril a pritom mi hľadel do očí. Nevedela som čo mám robiť a tak som len na neho mlčky hľadela.

„Niall-"

„Nehovor nie!" Upozornil ma a ja som sa zasmiala.

„Áno." Povedala som a jemu sa po tvári rozlial jemný úsmev.

„Ako?" Zle som počul. Klamal, no aj tak by som mu to chcela povedať.

„Áno. Niall, chcem ťa!" Skoro som skríkla na celú reštauráciu a on sa tak usmial, že ukázal svoje biele zúbky.

Zasmiala som sa a on mi navliekol prsteň a potom sa postavil. Svoje pery priložil na tie moje a vášnivo ma bozkával.

Jamie POV

„Carááááá." Zvolala som jej meno a ona si tak nahlas povzdychla, že až do mojej izby to bolo počuť. No miesto nej do izby vstúpil Jj.

„Deje sa niečo?!" Skríkol a pristúpil ku mne.

„Áno, kopú." Zaradovala som sa a Jj pretočil očami.

„NO ČO? RODÍ?" Zakričala Cara.

„NIE, LEN KOPÚ!" Odkričal jej Jj.

„Bože vy ste taký hnusní, ani sa so mnou neviete tešiť!" Ruky som si založila na hrudi. Jj odišiel a ja som ostala sedieť na posteli, hladkajúc si bruško.

Bol to taký úžasný pocit, keď drobci kopali. Tak veľmi sa mi to páčilo a tak veľmi som chcela, aby tu Liam bol so mnou. Tak veľmi som túžila potom, aby mi on mi hladil bruško a tešil sa so mnou, že budeme mať bábo...

„Jamie? Prečo plačeš?" Otočila som sa k dverám, kde stála Cara.

„Liam. Tak veľmi mi chýba." Smrkla som a Cara ku mne pristúpila a rýchlo ma objala. „Tak veľmi túžim potom, aby tu bol so mnou, aby to bol on, ktorý mi hladká bruško, aby sa aj on tešil so mnou na dvojčatká." Hlas sa mi triasol, celá som sa triasla.

„Ja viem, chápem ťa. Ale keby si nebola taká tvrdohlavá, zavolala by si mu." Poučila ma.

„Ja viem, Caruš. Ale ja nemám odvahu sa mu pozrieť do očí." Znova som smrkla.

„Tak mu zavolaj... skús to. Kvôli ním." Pohladila ma po brušku a ja som nemo prikývla.

Vzala som z nočného stolíka mobil, vytočila som jeho číslo a čakala... No už pri treťom pípnutí som vedela, že mi to nedvihne a presne tak sa stalo. Nedvihol to. Vzdal to, ako ja som to vzala na začiatku...


	28. Chapter 28

Jamie POV

„Tak ako kontrola?" Opýtala sa Cara, ako náhle som opustila nemocnicu a vstúpila do auta, kde ma čakali.

„Dobre, drobci sú zdravý. Srdiečka im dobre pracujú, takže by sa nič nemalo stať. A už mi vybrala termín, kedy by som mala asi rodiť. A tiež sa ma pýtala, ako chcem rodiť." Vysvetlila som im.

„Tak to sme radi. A?" Opýtala sa, keď Jj naštartoval.

„No, tak už sa to blíži, štyri týždne a bude potom." Milo som sa usmiala. „No sama mi odporučila, že keď sú to dvojičky, tak by bolo dobré rodiť cisárskym."

„No, to je fakt dobré, nechcem aby sa ti niečo stalo. A ináč, ako sa cítiš?" Milo sa usmiala.

„Som smutná." Povzdychla som si.

„Skús to." Pokrútila som hlavou a cítila som ako sa mi po líci kotúľa slza.

„Radšej nie, lebo bude ma viac bolieť to, keď mi nedvihne..." Cara mi venovala smutný pohľad.

„Baby? Čo keby sme sa išli najesť?" Skočil do nášho rozhovoru Jj.

„To je super nápad! Nemyslíš?"Žmurkla na mňa Cara.

„Myslím, že áno. Drobci sú hladný." Milo som sa usmiala.

-

„To je ten najlepší burger, ktorý som kedy jedla!" Vyhŕkla Cara a ja som sa len uchechtal.

„Miláčik nie si tehotná, keď ti to tak chutí?" Rýpla som si do nej.

„Nie. nie som, len mám krámy, tak nehúsť do mňa, jasne?!" Zavrčala a ja som ruky dvihla obranne do vzduchu. „My na rozdiel od Vás vieme používať kondom!" Zasyčala.

„Cara!" Upozornila som ju.

„Hey." Pretočila očami.

„Idem domov, nebudem tu s tebou, ak sa takto chováš!" Dvihla som sa a odkráčala preč.

Caru som mala skutočne rada, no mala som obdobie, kedy som ju nemala rada. No bola tu vždy pre mňa, nechcela som s ňou hádať. Vzala som si veci a išla pešo domov, - k nim do bytu. Presťahovala som sa k nej, pretože aj keď starká chcela aby som ostala pri nej, Cara chcela byť so mnou starkej sľúbila, že sa o mňa postará a to Cara robila.

Kráčala som po chodníku do bytu a cítila som sa prijemne. Jemný vánok mi fúkal do tváre a ja som si to užívala. Keď som kráčala domov, tak som musela prejsť cez park, boli tu hlavne rodiny. Vždy som chcela rodinu, no nikdy som nepomyslela, že ju budem mať skoro. NIKDY. No stalo sa.

Sadla som si na lavičku a vytiahla mobil. Chytila som sa za moje vypuklé bruško a odblokovala mobil. Všimla som si správu od Domie, kde sa písala, aby som prišla čím skôr na skype, no nebrala som na to ohľad. Chcela som zavolať Liamovi a ospravedlniť sa. Keď som vytočila jeho číslo srdce sa mi rozbúchalo tak veľmi, že som myslela, že mi vyskočí z hrude. No zlomilo sa, keď to nedvihol. Nahlas som si povzdychla a radšej išla domov.

Cara sa mi začala ospravedlňovať no chápala som ju. Vysvetlili sme si to a Care som nakázala nech zapne notebook a prihlási sa na skype, pretože Domie chce telefonovať a ja som si za ten čas skočila po nejakú maličkosť.

Domie POV

„Myslíš, že to bude dobrý nápad?" Pýtala som sa Nialla, ktorému som sedela na kolenách pred počítačom, na ktorom sa už načítaval už skupinový hovor.

„Myslím, že áno." Priznal a venoval mi bozk na líce. Potom sme sa otočili k obrazovke, kde sa na v malom okienku objavila Cara.

„Prepáčte, že som to dvihla ja, ale Jamie je hladná, bohužiaľ teraz má svoje ... dni?" Povedala so smiechom a ja taktiež.

„Takže niekde papá?" Pýtala som sa jej a ona prikývla, v tej chvíli sa na druhom okienku objavil Harry.

„Čaute," ozval sa zamával, „ako sa máte?" Pýtal sa.

„My sa máme úžasne, ale ešte počkaj, za chvíľku Vám povieme to spolu, len nech zdvihnú aj ostatný." Ozval sa Niall a Cara a Harry prikývli. Zrazu sme započuli buchot.

„DO RITI! CARA ! POĎ SEEEEM!" Počuli sme ako Jamie kričala a ona s pretočením očami sa rozbehla za ňou. Vtedy sa objavili dve okienka na obrazovke počítača. Liam a Louis.

„Čaute!" Ozvali sme sa s Niallom spolu, Louis kývol rukou a Liam sa doširoka usmial.

„Ahojteeee!" Zakričal a dvihol ruky do vzdychu a kýval nimi do strán. Na čo sme sa všetci zasmiali, okrem Louisa, ktorý ležal pri počítači a Caro a Jamie, ktoré ešte neprišli.

„Ešte na koho čakáme?" Spýtal sa Louis a očkom sa pozrel na obrazovku, vtedy sa tu ukázala aj Ema. Usmiala som sa.

„Takže už sme tu skoro všetci, len ešte musíme počkať, na tie dve, keďže -" Nestihla som dopovedať, pretože Jamie s Carou sa dogúľali. Mohla som vidieť, ako Liam otvoril ústa a všetci ostali prekvapený. Nečakal to, vlastne nikto to nečakal.

„Takže ahojte, prepáčte, že meškám, ale bohužiaľ, musíte mi to odpustiť, drobci majú stále hlad," pokrútila hlavou, „ešte počkajte, potrebujem okuliare, aby som videla," sama pre seba sa zasmiala a potom začala hľadať okuliare. Keď ich našla nasadila si ich a usadila sa.

Všetci sa na nás dívali s vážnymi tvárami.

„Takže, ešte raz. Ahojte, no aby sme to tu dlhšie nezdržovali, začneme my a potom môžete vy rozprávať," začal Niall, „s Domie by sme vám chceli niečo povedať." Usmial sa na mňa a venoval mi bozk na líce. Prišlo mi to divné, keďže niekedy sme tu všetci boli pár, no ostali sme len ja a Niall.

„Takže, s Niallom sa budeme brať," chopila som sa reči, „chceme Vás pozvať na našu svadbu, ktorá bude o tri týždne, prosím môžete prísť?" Pýtala som sa ich a teraz sa netvárili vážne, ale boli prekvapený.

„Wow" Ozvalo sa, no tiež nám všetci gratulovali.

„Tak ja určite prídem! Nechcem zmeškať svadbu môjho najlepšieho kamaráta." Ozval sa Liam a usmial sa na nás a tak sme mu úsmev opätovali.

„Aj ja prídem ale donesiem si moju priateľku."Usmial sa Harry a taktiež sme sa usmiali.

„Hej, teraz keď mi šukáš sesterku, tak si môžeš myslieť, že je tvoja priateľka?" Ozval sa naštvane Louis.

„Louis." Ja a Niall sme ho upozornili a on pretočil očami.

„Nebojte sa prídem. Nezbavíte sa ma," povedal a my sme prikývli, „pošlite mi pozvánku, musím ísť majte sa." Bez toho, aby sme mu odpovedali, tak zrušil hovor. Pokrútila som hlavou, no aj tak soms a dívala na obrazovku.

„Aj ja s Georgom prídem, nebojte sa, no vlastne ak ho môžem vziať?" Pýtala sa Em.

„Môžeš, jasné, že môžeš." Prikývla som a Niall taktiež.

„Dobre, tak ja končím, ahojte a Jamie, potom mi napíš, niekedy alebo zavolaj, musíme sa porozprávať." Žmurkla na ňu a vypla hovor.

„Dobre tak aj ja padám, idem za Nicol."Zamával nám Harry a už ho nebolo.

„Tak sme tu ostali." Pokrčila som ramenami. „Jamie? Ty prídeš?" Pýtala som sa jej a ona sa smutne zatvárila.

„Neviem, keďže ja mám o tri týždne termín, takže." Pokrčila ramenami.

„Nieeeee!" Zatiahla som sa ona jemne pokrčila ramenami.

„Hahahha!" Zasmiala sa a ja som pokrútila hlavou. Teraz som si všimla, ako Liam na ňu smutne pozeral.

„Prestaň ma strašiť!" Zavrčala som a ona zosmutnela.

„Prepáč, no aj tak neviem, ako sa do Londýna dostanem. Nemám auto, Cara síce pôjde so mnou ale tá vodičák nemá, no a Joseph, pfúúú. Som ticho." Pokrčila ramenami a ja som zosmutnela.

„Jamie, to nám spraviť nemôžeš! Predsa len ja budem krstná!" Zavrčala som.

„Jasné, že budeš krstná, no a Niall bude krstný!" Pobozkala som Nialla a on sa uchechtol.

„Čo čakáš?" Opýtal sa Liam, čím mňa ale nie len mňa, ale aj Jamie a Nialla prekvapil.

„Ehm, čakám dvojičky." Povedala a ja so vypúlila oči.

„Čo?" Skríkla som, na čo Niall ma kúsol do pleca.

„Čakám chlapčeka a dievčatko, Domie a Niall budú krstný Jamesovi a Mome bude krstná Cara a asi Harry." Priznala a rukou si prešla cez vypuklé bruško.

„Mohla si mi to povedať skôr, nemal som sa to takto dozvedieť." Povedal Liam dosť roztraseným hlasom a zavrel oči. „Musím ísť. Ahojte." Povedal a už nečakal na to, že by sme mu odpovedali.

„Jamie, je mi to ľúto. Keby som vedela, že to takto skončí tak-"

„Nie je to v pohode, aj tak by sa to dozvedel." Jemne pokrčila ramenami.

„Prečo nie je Liam krstný, aspoň jedného drobca?" Spýtal sa Niall a ja som sa udrela po čela.

„Ako môže byť otec detí aj ich krstný?" Opýtala sa ho a tým prekvapila aj mňa. „Som hladná ahojte." Nedovolil nám ani sa jej opýtať, čo to myslela skutočne vážne a len vypla.

Louis POV

Sedel som za počítačom a sledoval som, ako nám Domie a Niall cez skype, povedali, že sa chcú brať.

Všetci boli v okienkách, no nevnímal som nikoho, iba ju. Sedela tam a hľadela na obrazovku pred sebou, presne tak ako ja.

Už som sa v duchu chcel usmiať, keď som si uvedomil, že možno takto hľadí na mňa. Ale potom som si uvedomil, že to asi tak nebude, keďže ona ma vlastne ... neznáša.

Povzdychol som si a povedal, všetkým, že končíM.

Nechcel som tam viac sedieť a hľadieť do jej tváre. Tak veľmi mi ublížila, no aj tak to bola ona, ktorá ma neznášala.

Ja som ju miloval, milujem ju ale verím, že v budúcnosti na ňu zabudnem a bude všetko tak ako bolo, mi bez nej.

Počítač som vypol a hodil som sa o posteľ, premýšľajúc, čo budem do večera robiť.

Napokon som sa postavil z postele, obliekol si jeansy a tričko a potichu som sa vykradol z domu.

Liam POV

Mal som chuť rozbiť počítač. Konečne po takom dlhom čase ju uvidím a ona je tehotná?! Potiahol som sa za vlasy a povzdychol si. Cítil som ako sa mi po líci kotúľa slza. Bol som hotový. Dievča, ktoré najviac ľúbim, ktorej patrí moje srdce je tehotná! Dám ruku do ohňa, že s nejakým chudákom!

„Liam, čo sa deje?" Pristúpila ku mne Nina. Chytila ma za rameno a ja som sa na ňu pozrel.

„Jamie je tehotná." Bolestne som pokrútil hlavou.

„Ale, však možno nie je. Možno to len hrala." Snažila sa ma upokojiť, no ja som krútil hlavou.

„Čaká dvojičky chápeš?! Posledný som sa to dozvedel! Myslel som si, že ma skutočne ľúbi! Že mi tu lásku opätuje! Ale nie je to tak!" Zasyčal som a postavil som sa z postele.

„Liam, nebral si v úvahu, že by boli tvoje?" Opýtala sa ma a ja som ostal stáť ako socha.

„Nie, nemôžu byť moje. Však-" Zamračil som sa a začal som počítať na prstoch, koľko tomu je.

„Však?" Vyrušila ma Nina pri počítaní.

„Keby boli moje! Tak by mi to povedala? Nie?" Pýtal som sa skôr samého seba ako Niny.

„Čo ak by sa bála tvojej reakcie? Ja som tiež Zaynovi nepovedala, že som tehotná, že mám Lexa." Pokrčila ramenami. „Liam, ak je jediná šanca, že sú tvoje už tú šancu nenechaj premárniť. Začnite žiť vlastný a hlavne nový život. Len vy dvaja a dvojčatá." Nina sa úprimne usmiala.

„Potrebujem s ňou hovoriť! Chcem zistiť, či sú skutočne moje!" Už som sa nahýnal pre mobil, no Nina ma zastavila.

„Nie teraz, Liam. Nie teraz. Daj jej čas." Prikývol som.

„Pôjdeš tam so mnou, však?" Nina si povzdychla, bolo na nej vidno, že chce namietať no zastavil som ju. „Prosím!"

„Pôjdem! Ale mám podmienku!" Vztýčila ukazovák.

„Akú?"

„Zaynovi nič nepovieš!" Pokrútil som hlavou.

„Ale, keď sa ukáže, že máš pravdu, povieš mu to! Alebo sa s ním aspoň pozhováraš!" Nina smutno prikývla. „Sľúb!"

„Sľubujem!"

Ema POV

Ako náhle Domie a Niall oznámili, že sa budú brať tak som prestala dýchať. Ako je možné, že oni dvaja sú spolu? Oni jediný ostali spolu.

Je to pravda.

Jamie a Liam nie sú spolu, k tomu Jamie je s niekým tehotná a Liam? Je stratený v Amerike.

Ja a Louis taktiež nie sme spolu. Ale zistila som, že nie je taký akým sa tváril. Je proste nikto. Neznášam ho z celej duše.

Teším sa s nimi a verím, že budú šťastný. Aspoň oni, keď už nikto okrem nich.


	29. Chapter 29

Niall POV

„Vitajte." Povedala mama, keď k nám prišli Domieini rodičia a samozrejme aj ona. Keď som zbadal, že je tu sa mi po tvári rozžiaril úsmev, už som sa nevedel dočkať dňa, kedy budeme svojí, no ale ako to spomínam, tak ten náš čas sa blíži. Už iba pár dni a budeme spolu navždy.

Pristúpil som k nej a silno ju objal, venoval som jej bozk do vlasov a ja som mohol cítiť, tak sa usmievala, musel som priznať, že ani mne úsmev nechýbal, bol som nadšený, že je tu pri mne, že ju môžem cítiť.

„Ahoj." Šepol som a Domie niečo zamrmlala no nerozumel som tomu a popravde bolo mi to jedno, hlavne, že je pri mne.

„Už by ste sa moli od seba odtiahnuť, predsa len sme tu my, takže by ste sa mohli správať normálne." Pripomenula sa moja mama a ja som pretočil oči, Domie odo mňa odstúpila a ja som ju chytil za ruku. Spolu sme si išli sadnúť do kuchyne.

Všetci sa postupne usadili, mama vyložila jedno na stôl a každý si z neho bral, čo chcel a ja taktiež. Aj keď som bol dosť nervózny z toho, čo ešte len bude nasledovať.

„Síce máme už všetky prípravy za sebou, ale aj tak sa chcem opýtať, nechce ešte niečo zmeniť, alebo?" Pýtala sa Anabeth,- Domieina mama, ktorú som ako tak mal rád, aj keď niekedy,- vždy- bola otravná.

„Tak mne sa páči tak ako to je, tebe Ni?" Pýtala sa ma Domie a ja som prikývol.

„Keď sa to tebe páčiť, tak aj mne." Usmial som sa na ňu a nahol sa k nej aby so ju mohol pobozkať na líce, pretože som nechcel provokovať.

„Bože ja tomu neverím, budete sa o pár dní brať." Počul som vzdychnúť moju mamu, tak som sa od Domie odtiahol a pozrel sa na ňu. Videl som, že má slzy v očiach.

„Bože mama." Pretočil som očami, za čo som dostal od Domie plesnutie po nohe.

„Ani ja som tu neverím, prešlo to tak rýchlo, pane Bože spomínam si ako sa nám Domie narodila." Povzdychla si Anabeth.

„Nevyťahuj to mami!" Prosila Domie.

„Ale však bola si malé bábo a teraz? Si žena, ktorá sa bude onedlho vydávať." Anabeth sa lakťami oprela o stôl a pozerala na nás.

„Sú dospelý majú právo na všetko, som rád, že Domie bude patriť do našej rodiny, pretože Niall potrebuje pri sebe dievča, ktoré ho bude držať na krátko." Ozval sa ja môj otec.

„Čo?" Skoro som skríkol.

„No dobre si počul synak. Domie ťa vždy držala na krátko." Otec pokrčila ramenami a ja som pretočil očami, nechcel som to riešiť a hlavne nie pred nimi.

-

„Dobre, takže ty ideš čakať Jamie a Caru?" Pýtal sa Niall, keď sme spolu hľadali voľné parkovacie miesto na letisku.

„Hey a ty Liama?" Niall prikývol.

„Musíme ich dať dokopy! Nemôže to tak byť!" Niall buchol rukami po volante.

„A príde sám?" Opýtala som sa ho a on prikývol.

„Napokon to tá jeho snúbenica zrušila." Ako to dopovedal prestala som dýchať.

„SNÚBENICA?!" Zhúkla som na celé auto.

„Hej, snúbenica." Smutne som si povzdychla.

„Neboj spraví sa to. Ideme?" Niall zaparkoval a vydali sme sa do haly.

Domie POV

Stála som na letisku a čakala som keby sa mi pred očami objaví mala blondínka s veľmi vypuklým bruškom a vedľa nej bude pobehovať Cara.

Dnes mala priletieť Jamie s Carou, tešila som sa na nich a dokonca som bola dohodnutá aj s Em, že sa sem objaví, no zatiaľ som tu čakala iba ja a hľadala dve pobláznené dievčatá.

Keď som videla, blondínku s vypuklým bruškom a jej kamarátku, ktorá mala červené vlasy (veľmi červené, viac ako pred tým), tak som vedela, že sú to oni. Úsmev sa mi rozlial na perách a mala som čo robiť, aby som sa k nim nerozbehla.

„DOMIE!" Všimla som si ako Jamie skríkla, no v tej chvíli ju aj Cara napomenula. Jamie pokrútila hlavou a pridala do kroku aby bola čím skôr tu.

„Bože chýbali ste mi!" Povedala som im a objala najprv Jamie a potom Caru.

„Aj ty nám! Bože som hladná!" Povzdychla si Jamie a chytila sa bruška. Zasmiala som sa a ona sa zamračila.

„Teraz si mi pripomenula Nialla." Vysvetlila som jej a ona prikývla.

„Je urazená." Štuchla do mňa Cara.

„Počkaj, keď ty tiež budeš tak jesť a potom budeš taká tučná ako ja." Ruky si založila na hrudi a tvárila sa urazene.

„Podľa mňa nie si tučná, vieš. Len čakáš bábätká, ktoré potom budeš milovať a môžem ťa uistiť, že si aj s bruškom krásna." Ozval sa hlas za nami a ja som sa šikovne otočila. Zbadala som pred sebou Liama a pred ním bol položený kufor.

Tak som zvedavá, ako to dopadne.

Jamie POV

Milo som sa na Liama usmiala. Tak veľmi som ho chcela objať no prvá som sa neodvážila.

„Ďakujem." Úsmev sa mu vytvoril na perách a pristúpil ku mne a objal ma. Konečne som ho mohla cítiť tak blízko seba.

„Chýbala si mi." Šepol mi do ucha a chcel sa odtiahnuť no ja som mu to nedovolila držala som ho blízko seba.

„Aj ty mne, Liam. Viac ako si dokážeš predstaviť." Šepla som mu do ucha a odtiahla sa.

„No poďte vy dvaja, musíme dnes veľa stihnúť!" Popohnal nás Niall. Konečne po takom dlhom čase som sa cítila úžasne.

„Vezmem to." Vzal môj kufor a Niall bral Carin. Všimla som si, že vlečie svoj, bol milý. Vlastne on bol vždy milý.

S Carou sme kráčali za nimi. Stále mi opakovala, že by som mu to čím skôr mala povedať. No a ja som celý čas prikyvovala, že mu to poviem.

„Dobre, tak tu sme." Oznámil Niall a spolu s Liamom dali kufre do auta. Cara sa posadila dozadu a Domie dopredu. Liam ako gentleman mi pomohol si sadnúť a zapásať sa.

„Tak ehm, kde budeš bývať?" Opýtal sa Liam odrazu.

„Budú bývať u mňa, zatiaľ." Ozvala sa Domie.

„Ale teraz tam bude hurhaj myslím, že pre dvojčatá to nie dobre, čo keby ste bývali u mňa? Mám veľký byt a budem rád ak tam budem mať nejakú spoločnosť." Liam sa milo usmial. Keď sa na mňa díval oči mu žiarili, tak veľmi som ho chcela pobozkať.

„Nebude ti to prekážať?" Prerušila ticho Cara, zatiaľ, čo ja som sa zmohla iba sa mu nemo dívať do očí.

„Sám Vám to ponúkam. Nebudete mi prekážať." Milo sa usmial.

„Myslím, že to budem fájn." Usmiala som sa doširoka.

„Takže do mesta?" Opýtal sa Niall a Liam mu samozrejme odpovedal.

-

„Máš veľmi pekný byt." Ozvala sa Cara, keď sme vstúpili dnu. „Taký priestranný."

„Ďakujem. Kúpila ho mama, keďže som dosť často bol v Londýne a nechcel som vidieť Tobiasa." Jeho meno vypľul.

„A nevieš nič o nich?" Prerušila som ho.

„Nie a ani sa o nich nezaujímam. Nejako ma to netrápi." Pokrčil ramenami. „Nasledujte ma dámy, ukážem Vám izby." Liam sa usmial a viedol nás svojím apartmánom.

„Nám stačí jedna izba, vieš, keby sa niečo stalo nebudem kričať." Zasmiala som sa a Liam na mňa šokovane hľadel.

„Ako? Žeby si začala rodiť?" Hľadel na mňa ako na ducha.

„Liam, je normálne že bude rodiť, je už v deviatom mesiac." Cara sa zapojila do nášho rozhovoru. Liam nám ukázal izbu.

„Chovajte sa ako doma." Ako to dopovedal tak sa Cara hodila o posteľ.

„Ďakujeme." Milo som sa usmiala a Liam prikývol.

„Jamie? Chcem vedieť, on-" začal, „otec dvojičiek, bol lepší ako ja?" Opýtal sa a ja som chcela v tej chvíli plakať. Chcela som mu vykričať, že on je otec ale on ma zastavil a pokrútil hlavou. „Nie, nehovor. Nechcem to vedieť." Odišiel preč...

„Mala by si mu to povedať!" Zasyčala Cara.

„Poviem mu to!" Ticho som ju okríkla.

„Počuj, písala mi Domie. Vraj máme ísť k nej, dole nás ešte čakajú." Prikývla som. Cara mi vzala kabelku a ja som išla k Liamovi.

„Ideme k Domie, na večer sa vrátime." Milo som sa usmiala a Liam prikývol, nič iné nespravil...

Ema POV

„Som tak rada, že vás mám dievčatá!" Nadýchla sa Domie a okamžite nás objala, - mňa a Jamie, aj keď ju veľmi nemohla, keďže tomu bránilo jej bruško, ktoré bolo už dosť veľké.

„Aj ja som rada, že Vás mám! Musíte mi všetko povedať!" Zasmiala sa Jamie.

„Len ešte musíme počkať na Caru, lebo je ešte hore na vécku, nechce ma nikde púšťať samú." Povzdychla si.

„Však ani ja by som ťa nikde nepúšťala. Však si malá a guľatá, bála by som sa o tebe, žeby si sa niekde zasekla!" Štuchla som do nej a ona po mne hodila vražedný pohľad.

„Si hnusná! Vieš čo to je pre mňa! Nevieš! Nezažila si ešte byť tehotná!" Smrkla a ja som sa v duchu pokarhala.

„Prepáč. Ja som to myslel zo srandy." Chcela som ju objať ale nedalo sa, keďže po mne hnusne zavrčala.

„Nechaj si to pre seba! Ja od tebe nechcem nič!" Znova zavrčala.

Pokrútila som hlavou, no a vtedy sa ku nám pridala Cara, s ktorou som sa okamžite objala.

„Tak čo keby sme si išli najprv niekde sadnúť, povedať si, čo sa udialo, no a potom by sme išli pre tie šaty?" Navrhla Domie a my sme prikývli.

-

„Takže ako to ide Vám?" Opýtala sa Jamie, keď pila svoju horúcu čokoládu, pri tom držala muffin.

„Em, začni." Vyzvala ma Cara a ja som si povzdychla.

„Čo by som mala povedať? To, že ja a Louis nie sme spolu? To, že sa trápim kvôli tomu ako krava, zatiaľ, čo on si užíva? Asi by som sa mala pochváliť dobrým sexom, ktorý som mala asi pred troma týždňami v jednom klube, neviem s kým bol alebo nezabudnuteľný." Usmiala som sa napila sa z kávy.

„No tak to je dobré!" Cara ma štuchla a Jamie si povzdychla.

„A čo ty Jamie?" Opýtala som sa jej.

„Na hovno. Nechcem aby ste prežili to čo som prežila ja. Pretože je to naozaj zlé. Najprv sa dozviem, že matka je tehotná, už teraz by som mala mať spoločného súrodenca s Liamom, neviem nezaujíma ma a nevidela som ju viac ako pól roka. No a potom sa dozviem, že som tehotná. Chcela som -"

„Chcela ísť na potrat ale ja som ju zastavila a dala som jej rozum do hlavy." Cara objala Jamie.

„No snáď nie je pravda! Ako by si len mohla!" Zavrčala po nej Domie.

„Ale vieš aké to je? Tajiť pred ním niečo také? Tak veľmi mu to chcem povedať." Šepla a ja sama som nevedela o čom rozpráva.

„Čože? Nechápem?"

„Jamie je tehotná s Liamom, ty si to nevedela?" Cara preniesla ako keby nič. Keby som pila kávu, tak ten čaj by skončil v tvári Domie, no bohužiaľ nepila som ho.

„AKO? ČOŽE? KEDY! JAK!?"

„Ema, netvár sa, že nevieš ako sa robia deti. Normálne. Liam jej strčil -"

„CARA!" Skríkla Jamie a štuchla do nej.

„Dobre," pretočila očami a napila sa, „už by sme mohli rozoberať svadbu nie?" Prikývla som.

„Dobre, takže chcem aby Jamie bola môj svedok." Jamie vypúlila oči.

„Prečo?"

„Pretože Niall si vybral Liama, no a tak ja chcem teba." Povedala ako keby nič.

„Som tehotná, nerátaj, že si oblečiem nejaké ružové šaty!" Zavrčala Jamie a ja som prikývla.

„Ani ja si ich neoblečiem."

„Ty aj Jamie si ich oblečiete, no a ty," Domie ukázala na mňa, „ešte len zažiješ šok, keď ti niečo poviem." Škodoradostne sa zasmiala.

„Čo je to?"

„Ty budeš kráčať s Louisom."

V tej chvíli som prestala dýchať.

Liam POV

Ako odišli vzal som do rúk mobil a vytočil Ninine číslo. Potreboval som jej to povedať, vedela všetko o mne, presne tak ako ja o nej. Vytočil som ju a čakal.

„Liam? Deje sa niečo? Už si s ňou rozprával?" Vysypala na mňa.

„Ja som vybuchol. Skoro som na ňu kričal. Nina ja som sa jej opýtal, či on bol lepší ako ja. Bože, Nina ja ťa tu potrebujem! Mala si prísť so mnou!" Povzdychol som si.

„Liam, si akýsi chlap! Postav sa a opýtaj sa jej to! Vieš, že som nemohla! Keby som prišla tak by som jednoducho nezvládla to, že je tam Zayn." Odpovedala mi.

„Ale dozvedel som sa od Nialla, že on tu nie je. Niall sa s ním pohádal neviem prečo. No on nepríde! Vidíš! Mala si prísť!" Vyčítal som jej to.

„Liam Payne! Kašli na mňa! Myslí na ňu! Prečo mi do čerta teraz voláš? Choď za ňou!" Kričala po mne.

„Nemôžem."

„Jasné, že môžeš?! Och ty si" Zasyčala na mňa.

„Nemôžem je s babami vonku, no keď príde tak sa s ňou pozhováram. Sľubujem!"

„Keď príde? Nechápem!"

„Jamie a jej kamarátka bývajú u mňa v byte." Vysvetlil som a Nina sa zasmiala.

„Aspoň niečo Payne! A opováž sa do pokašľať lebo keď tam doletím tak ti nakopem prdel!" Zasmial som sa.

„Neboj sa! Sľubujem, že to vyriešim! Už sa jej nevzdám! Sľubujem!" Odprisahal som.

S Ninou som sa ešte chvíľu rozprával, pýtal som sa na Alexa a ako sa ona má. Rozlúčili sme sa a ja som bol unavený, nechcelo sa mi ísť do postele a tak som sa len vyzul a ľahol si na pohovku a zapol telku...

-

„Cara buď ticho! Liam už asi spí!" Počul som Jamie ako Care to šepkala.

„Tak ho zobuď a povez mu to!" Zasyčala Cara na ňu. Bol som zmätený. Čo mi mala Jamie povedať?

„Dobre, idem! Ty choď už!" Počul som ako Cara niečo odvrkla a tiež tiché kroky smerom ku mne. Oči som mal zatvorené a hral sa, že spím.

„Liam." Jamie jemne šepla a rukou mi prešla cez vlasy. Povzdychol som si a otvoril oči.

„Jamie." Usmial som sa na ňu.

„Poď spať. Je dosť neskoro a zajtra musíme skoro vstávať." Chytila ma za ruku a ťahala. Bola rozkošná.

„Už idem." Uchechtol som sa a postavil. „Ale mám podmienku!" Dvihol som ukazovák.

„Si hladný? Môžem ti niečo spraviť a vieš čo? Aj ja som!" Zasmial som sa a Jamie ma pustila a odkráčala do kuchyne a ja som ju nasledoval.

„Nemyslel som to. Ale ja ti niečo spravím! Na čo máš chuť?" Predbehol som ju.

„Mám ruky!" Zasyčala ale ja som sa len zasmial.

„Ja viem, ale ja chcem." Jamie sa odula no napokon si sadla na stoličku a sedela. „Čo by si chcela, princezná?" Otočil som sa k nej.

„To by si mal vravieť tvojej snúbenici, nie mne." Uškrnula sa a postavila sa zo stoličky a odkráčala preč.

„Snúbenici? Akej preboha?" Pýtal som sa sám seba a nechápal tomu odkiaľ to ma. Keď som sa rozbehol za ňou tak už bola v izbe a bolo zamknuté.

Zajtra jej to vysvetlím! Musím!

Domie POV

Bola som nervózna, stála som pred zrkadlom a každú jednu chvíľu som si rovnala šaty, aj keď boli rovné. Nevedela som či to je správne, to čo robíme. Sme predsa mladí, prečo sa berieme tak skoro ? Mali sme ešte počkať, ale potom by zase naši rodičia hovorili, že sme si dieťa spravili a pri tom nie sme manželia.

Nahlas som si povzdychla hlavu dala na bok. Hľadela som na seba v zrkadle a čakala. Vlastne ani neviem na čo ale proste som tu chcela len takto stáť a pozerať sa na seba.

Zrazu sa otvorili dvere a dnu vošla malá blondínka. V marhuľových šatách, ktoré jej boli upnuté, kvôli jej brušku, aj keď boli šité na mieru.

„Domie! Čo tu ešte robíš? Však si už mala byť na ceste do kostola!" Zavrčala po mne a ja som sa jemne usmiala a nevšímala som si, že sa ma niečo pýta.

„Jamie? Aké to je byť tehotná?" Pýtala som sa jej a ona sa zamračila a povzdychla si. Posadila sa na posteľ a tak som sa k nej otočila a podišla k nej, posadila som sa vedľa nej na posteľ a čakala na odpoveď.

„Vieš, pre teba to bude jednoduché, máš pri sebe človeka, ktorý ťa bude ľúbiť a spolu ho budete vychovávať. Ja a dvojčatá sme sami, nemáme nikoho, nepočítam Caru. Ehm, ako myslela som, že moje dvojčiatká nebudú poznať otca." Smutne sa usmiala a ja som jemne prikývla.

„Chápem ťa, ale Jamie, prečo mu to nepovieš?" Ďalej som sa pýtala.

„Bojím sa, že ma znenávidí. Bojím sa. Vieš, proste sa to podarilo na prvýkrát, nečakala som, že bude mať dieťa, však predsa sa niekto o dieťa snaží skoro roky a nám sa to podarilo na prvýkrát." Povzdychla si.

„No my sme to neplánovali, proste to ušlo," pokrčila som ramenami, „ale ty budeš dobrá mamka, uvidíš. Budeš im nahrádzať aj otca aj matku." Usmiala som sa na ňu a ona pokrútila hlavou.

„Chcela som ich dať na adopciu." Povedala odrazu.

„To si sa kedy rozhodla!?" Skoro som skríkla.

„Potom čo som Liama videla na letisku, vieš. Proste ..." Nedopovedala, pretože sa skoro rozplakala.

„No ták! Neplačeme! Rozmažeme si make-up!" Napomenula som ju a ona uchechtla.

„Vieš, Liam je zasnúbený." To čo mi povedala tak ma dostalo.

„Mrzí ma to." Povedala som jej objala ju okolo pliec.

„To nič. Aj on si zaslúži žiť." Smutne sa usmiala a zotrela si slzy.

„Hej! Ale mal by byť pri tebe a nie s hentou!" Rozhodila som rukami a postavila sa.

„Domie, nechaj to tak. Dnes je tvoj deň, nesmieš sa hnevať a ani stresovať, radšej by sme mali ísť." Jemne sa usmiala a ja som prikývla. Postavila sa a chytila ma za ruku a spolu sme išli dole, kde nás čakalo auto, ktoré nás malo odviesť do kostola.

Louis POV

Keď sa dvere otvorili, tak ja som tam stál a díval sa na ňu. Bola taká pekná, aj keď by som nikdy nepovedal, že sa jej ružová bude hodiť, no hodila sa.

„Nečum na mňa!" Zavrčala po mne a ja som sa uchcetol.

„Ideme!" schmatol som ju za ruku a už sme kráčali k oltáru. Postavili sme sa vedľa farára, ja po jeho ľavej strane a Ema po pravej. Otočili sme sa k dverám, tam kráčal Harry s Carou, potom nasledoval Liam s Jamie. Boli taký zlatý, až som sa nad nimi musel usmiať.

No a napokon kráčal Niall v sprievodu svojej mami a za ním išla Domie, krásna nevesta v sprievode svojho otca. Tak som si predstavoval aj našu svadbu.

Niall POV

S mamou som dokráčal k oltáru a keď som sa otočil ku dverám a zbadal moju princeznú, usmievala sa a ja tak isto. Bola nádherná mala krásne šaty a bol prenádherná.

Vystúpil som o krok dopredu a Domic, jej otec, mi jej dal jej ruku. Usmial som sa na neho a prikývol a odišiel. Spolu sme sa otočili k oltáru a začali počúvať čo kňaz hovoril.

Poriadne som ho nevnímal, len som a sústredil na moju princeznú, z ktorej som nemohol spustiť zrak. Domie sa ku mne otočila a usmiala sa zažmurkala a pozerala na mňa. Hľadel som jej do očí a ona ako keby zrakom k niečomu chcela prinútiť a vtedy som ucítil ako ma Liam štuchol a ja som mu venoval zmetený pohľad.

„Sľuby." Zamračil som sa a otočil k farárovi.

„Pán Horan?"

„Prosím?" Ozval som sa.

„Sľuby, opakujte po mne." Povedal a ja som sa zamračil no potom usmial, uvedomil som si čo sa teraz bude diať.

Louis POV

Ani neviem ako a už sme sa ocitli v sále, kde sa odohrávala hostina.

Cela naša partia sedela za jedným stolom, ja som samozrejme sedel medzi Emou a Nicol, - mojou bláznivou sesternicou, ktorá je Harryho doprovodom, vedľa nej sedel Harry, potom bol Liam a vedľa neho bola Jamie, Cara a vedľa nej Ema. Bol to okrúhly stôl takže sme si to všetci užívali. Rozprávali sme sa tak, ako keby sa medzi nami nič nestalo.

„Som taká rada aj za nich, že sú spolu!" Povedala odrazu Cara, čím aj začala rozhovor, medzi nami.

„Aj ja! Už sa vidím tam!" Zasnívala sa moja sesternica a ja som pretočil očami.

„A to vy plánujete svadbu?" Otázku som smeroval na Nicol a Harryho.

„No v budúcnosti určite." Harry prikývol a Nicol sa k nemu otočila a začali sa bozkávať. Nemal som chuť na nich pozerať a tak som sa otočil k Jamie.

„A čo ty, Jamie? Ako to ide s priateľom? Čo neprišiel? Bál sa veľkého brata?" Opýtal som sa jej a ona vypúlila oči.

„Je to v pohode, no a on ... on je -"

„Išiel do New Yorku, nevráti sa tak skoro. Pohádali sa takže to je tak." Povedala Cara miesto Jamie.

„Aha."

„Bol to debil, ktorý si spravil decko, teraz dve, a zdúchol." Ozval sa Liam a Ema mala čo robiť aby sa nerozosmiala.

„Dobre mohli by ste ma prestať ohovárať! Sedím tu a je mi to nepríjemné!" Zavrčala a postavila sa, nahnevane kráčala preč. Cara vstala, že ide za ňou, no predbehol ju Liam.

„Idem ja za ňou, chcem sa s ňou porozprávať." A odišiel tak ako ona.

„Ja idem tancovať takže sa majte!" Vstala Cara.

„No tak to ideme aj my!" Povedal Harry a s Nicol taktiež zdúchli ostal som tam len ja a Ema.

Oprel som sa o stoličku a sledoval všetko naokolo.

„Majú krásnu svadbu." Povedala potichu Ema, otočil som sa k nej a prikývol.

„Aj ja som si tak našu predstavoval." Vydýchol som.

„Louis, vieš ... ja sa ti chcem ospravedlniť." Povedala po ticho, otočil som sa k nej a ona mi hladela do tváre.

„Prečo?" Nechápal som to.

„Vieš, keby som ti to povedala skôr, tak by sme sa do seba nezaľúbili a nebolo -"

„Čas strávený s tebou bol ten najkrajší." Usmial som sa a dvihol som ruku aby som sa mohol dotknúť jej líca. Ako sa tak stalo tak privrela oči.

„Chýbal mi tvoj dotyk." Usmiala sa a vzala moju ruku do tej jej.

„Ty si mi chýbala." Usmial som sa aj ja nahol sa k nej tak, že som ju objal.

„Takže sme kamaráti?" Preniesla odrazu a ja som sa od nej odtiahol.

„Ja s tebou kamarát nemôžem byť."

A v tej chvíli sa sálou ozval krik. Rýchlo sme sa postavili aby sme mohli vidieť čo sa deje.

Liam POV

Kráčal som za Jamie a dobehol som ju. Otočil som si ku k sebe a pripojil sa k ostatným. Jamie ostala zmätená, keď sme spolu začali tancovať.

„Zaujímalo by ma, ako si prišla k tej snúbenke." Zamračil som sa.

„Niall sa prekecol." Pokrčila ramenami. „Prajem Vám to." Milo sa usmiala.

„Jamie, žiadna snúbenka nie je. Ani priateľka. Od vtedy nemám nikoho." Díval som sa jej priamo do očí načo sa Jamie zamračila.

„Ale-" Prerušil som ju.

„Nebol nikto a ani nie je. Ľúbim len teba a som ti verný, no vidím," pozrel som sa na jej bruško, „ty asi nie. Ale to nič, ak ušiel ja tu budem pre teba stále." Usmial som sa a venoval jej bozk na čelo.

„Liam, ale ja ti to musím povedať." Odtiahla sa odo mňa a dívala sa mi priamo do očí. „Už asi mesiac plánujem povedať ti to, včera som chcela no nemala som odvahu, no poviem ti to rovno, ver alebo nie," zhlboka sa nadýchla. „Ty si otcom dvojčiat."

V tej chvíli som ostal stáť na mieste a nevedel som, čo skôr. Či sa radovať, alebo plakať, či ju pobozkať, či ju vyobjímať no prvé, čo som bolo, že som ju pobozkal.

„Milujem ťa. Nina mi to hovorila, ale ja myslel som-"

„Nina?"

„Kamarátka, má syna a ona bola pre mňa, keď som bol na dne, no nič som s ňou nemal. Prisahám." Jamie sa milo usmiala.

„Nemusíš mi to vysvetľovať." Nahol som sa k nej a venoval jej bozk na pery. No keď sa odtiahla na tvári nemala úsmev.

„LIAM JA RODÍM!" Skríkla a v náruči mi odpadla.

Domie POV

Každý si všetko užíval. Bolo perfektne. Ani som si nemyslela, že to tak dopadne, no dopadlo to naozaj úžasne. Až dokým som nezapočula, ako niekto kričí :

„Zavolajte záchranku!" S Niallom sme pustili a rozbehli sa k tomu človeku, ktorý to kričí. Bol to Liam a držal v náručí Jamie.

„Čo sa deje?" Opýtala som sa ho.

„Odpadla!" Skoro zreval. „Potrebuje do nemocnice." Prikývli sme a niekto sa našiel v dave, kto mu pomohol s Jamie. My sme si tiež našli šoféra a nasledovali ich.

Ani nie o pól hodinu, boli sme v nemocnici, keď sme sa pýtali kde sú, tak nikto na nič chcel povedať. Nemocnicu som poznala a tak s Niallom, no za nami išli aj Harry a Nicol, Louis a Em a samozrejme Cara, sme išli na tretie poschodie, na ktorom je gynekológia.

Keď sa dvere od výťahu otvorili na treťom poschodí, tak sme videli Liam, ktorý sedel na lavičke a všetci k nemu pribehli. Každý sa ho čosi pýtal no on bol ako nemý a nič nehovor.

„Liam? Čo sa deje?" Prerušila som krik a pozerala sa na neho. Pokrútil hlavou a ja som sa na neho vydesene pozrela, vtedy sa otvorili dvere a do čakárne vošiel nejaký lekár.

„Vy ste nejaký príbuzný slečny Johnoson?" Pýtal sa.

„Sme jej kamaráti, nemá tu rodičov." Odpovedala Em a on prikývol.

„Dievčatko je v poriadku a pacientka je stabilizovaná." Povedal a ja som sa zamračila.

„A chlapček?" Spýtala som sa ho.

„Bohužiaľ, bol slabý." Ako povedal, teraz som si uvedomila, prečo Liam bol taký. Otočila som sa k nemu a napokon si vedľa neho sadla. Oni sa tam začali hádať, že ju chcú vidieť a Liam a mňa si nevšímali.

„Liam? Ty si to vedel však?" Pýtala som sa ho a jemne prikývol.

„Jamie ma bude neznášať!" Vyčítal si to, mohla som vidieť, ako sa mu slza kotúľa po tvári.

„Prečo by mala?"

„Lebo som jej nepomohol. Mohol som urobiť niečo viac." Ruky si vložil do vlasov.

„Liam, nie je to tvoja vina, bol slabý. Neboj sa Jamie bude mať dievčatko, ktoré bude pre ňu všetkým, neboj sa chlapčeka ešte bude mať v budúcnosti." Ruku som mu položila na rameno a on sa otočil ku mne. „Poď ideme radšej k nej, pýtať sa jej ako sa má, teraz musí vedieť, že sme pri nej." Usmiala som sa na neho a on mi venoval jemný úsmev. Postavila som sa kráčala, dúfajúc, že Liam ide za mnou.

„Milujem ju." Započula som a otočila sa k nemu. „Ale ona mňa asi už nie." Povzdychol si. Tak veľmi som mu chcela povedať, že ona ho tiež miluje, no verím, že si nájdu cestu vďaka malej, ich princeznej.


	30. Chapter 30

Jamie POV

Bol tam so mnou celý čas. Celý čas ma držal za ruku. Bol tam aj keď mi povedali, že malý James to nezvládol, no bol tam aj vtedy. Bol tam dovtedy, dokým som z krikom nevyhnala preč.

Teraz som sedela v mojej izbe. Vedľa mňa bola v postieľke položená Mona, nemohla som sa na ňu dívať nemohla som. Cítila som sa hrozne, bola som zlá.. zle som sa o ne starala, preto ma malý James pustil.

Po lícach mi stekali slzy. Monu som už pri sebe nemala, čo mi prišlo aj ľúto. Chcela som tu mať Liama pri sebe, ľutovala som, že tu nie so mnou. No potom ako keby sa stál zázrak, dvere sa otvorili a dnu vošli všetci, okrem Louisa s Emou, a ako posledný vstúpil Liam. Natiahla som ruku k nemu a on to pochopil, na perách sa mu zjavil malý úsmev a podišiel ku mne.

„Jamie?" Ozvala sa Domie a priblížila sa k mojej posteli. „Prečo nechceš Monu?" Bola to priama otázka, vidno, že ako náhle ju povedala, ľutovala to.

„Ja.. bolo to predčasné rozhodnutie, chcem ju. Jasné, že áno. Len bola som podráždená, prišla som o syna, Domie." Pozrela som sa na ňu, cítila som ako mi Liam stisol ruku.

„Prišli sme, Jamie. Ty a ja sme rodičia, máme úžasné a hlavne roztomilé bábätko." Liam sa milo usmial a ja som prikývla. „Ľúbim ťa a prisahám, že ťa nenechám ísť. Budem tu pre teba ale aj pre Monu, navždy." Pohladil ma po líci a venoval mi bozk na čelo.

Venovala som mu úsmev a dívala som mu do očí. Nevnímala som rozhovory medzi nimi, len som sledovala Liama, ktorý sedel na stoličke vedľa mojej postele a držal ma za ruku.

„Jamie?" Prebrala som sa z tranzu, keď Liam vyslovil moje meno.

„Hm?" Nechápala som, otočila som sa k ostatným a sledovala ich.

„My už pôjdeme." Domie sa usmiala.

„Vieš, musím si splniť novomanželské povinnosti." Zasmial sa Niall a Domie do neho drgla. Pretočila som len očami.

„Dobre, ja som v pohode" Usmiala som sa na nich a potom hlavu otočila na Liama.

„Myslím, že by sme mali ísť, vidno, že nás tu nechce." Preniesla nafučane Cara a odišla preč. Nereagovala som, len som sa dívala na Liama.

„Tak si mi chýbal." Šepla som a on sa usmial.

„Aj ty mne princezná, ako veľmi." Pohladil ma po líci. „Nie si unavená?" Starostlivo sa opýtal.

„Som, ale chcela by som vidieť Monu." Liam sa ešte viac usmial. „Poviem sestričke, aby ju doniesli dobre?" Prikývla som a Liam odišiel.

Chcela by som to zažívať, chcela by som byť s Liamom na vždy... Čakala som na posteli, strašne sa mi chcelo spať, bola som unavená, no snažila som sa mať oči otvorené, a keď už-už som zaspávala, dvere sa otvorili a dnu vošiel Liam aj so sestričkou, ktorá mala v postieľke na kolieskach, moju malú Monu.

„Slečna Johnoson, priniesla som Vám návštevu." Sestrička sa milo usmiala a pristavila postieľku k druhej strane.

Liam sa usadil vedľa mňa a sestrička mi princeznú vložila do rúk. Upozornila ma ako ju mám držať, aby mi náhodou nespadla. S Liamom sme na malú pozerali ako na zjavenie. Mona otvorila oči a všimla som si, ako Liam vytreštil oči.

„Má tvoje oči." Pripomenula som, aj keď som si všimla, že on si to sám všimol.

„Je rozkošná." Malá zavrela očká a spala ďalej.

„Veľmi." Šepla som.

„Budem ju musieť vziať, pretože je dosť hodín, mali by ste si pospať." Upozornila nás sestrička a z rúk mi už brala malú.

Zosmutnela som, no Liam si to všimol a štipol ma to líca. Usmiala som sa a otočila k nemu. Boli sme ticho, užívali sme si chvíľu, že sme boli sami. Sestrička za ten čas odišla a keď sa za ňou zavreli dvere, nahla som sa k Liamovi a pobozkala ho.

„Prepáč." Pípla som, ako náhle som sa od neho odtiahla.

„Nemáš sa za čo, ospravedlňovať, ľúbim ťa." Usmial sa a teraz to bol on, ktorý ma pobozkal. „Veľmi aj keď som trochu sklamaný, že si mi nedala vedieť, že čakáme bábätká, ale teraz som rád, pretože Vás už nedám." Ruky si položil na moje líca a hľadel mi do očí. „Nikomu." Šepol.

Ema POV

Stála som pred oknom, za ktorým sa nachádzalo plnom malých bábätiek, no môj pohľad skenoval len jedno malé dieťatko. Len jedného malého drobca.

Jej meno bolo Mona.

Mona Johnson a možno budúca Payne.

Keď som ju uvidela sama som tomu nechcela veriť. No najviac ma zranilo to, že Jamie ju nechcela. Čakala dvojičky. Jamesa a Monu, ale James zomrel a ostala jej iba ona. No Jamie ju nechcela.

Ako ju nemohla nechcieť? Pýtala som sa samej seba. Bola taká krásna, taká drobná.

Tak veľmi som túžila aj ja mať takého drobca.

Chcela som ho mať s Louisom.

Dnes mi povedal slová, ktoré ma naozaj prekvapili, nečakala som, že povie niečo také. Ale verila som, že raz mi to všetko odpustí.

Ucítila som, ako niekto obtočil ruky okolo mojich bokov a ja som od ľaku nadskočila. Ucítila som, ako mi niekto vtisol na líce bozk.

„Je milé pozerať takto na teba." Povedal Louis.

„Nechápem ťa."

„To ako sleduješ tých drobcov." Znova mi venoval bozk na líce a na brušku si prelietol prsty s tými mojimi.

„Chcem aj ja. Pozri sa aká je krásna. Tváričku má po Jamie no ako náhle otvorí oči, tak tie má po Liamovi." Usmiala som sa ucítila som, ako Louis stuhol.

„Čože?!" Skoro skríkol a otočil si ma k sebe.

„Liam je jej otec." Hľadela som mu do oči a sa tváril tak ako keby nedýchal.

„Čože ako? Nerozumiem."

„Louis, vieš ako sa robia deti! Takže tak! Alebo chceš to chceš podrobne vysvetliť?" Nadvihla som obočie a Louis sa usmial.

„Mohla by si mi to ukázať." Buchla som ho do ramena a v jeho náruči som sa otočila k Mone.

„Louis? Máš ma rád?" Opýtala som sa ho.

„Milujem ťa." Znova som sa otočila k nemu a hľadela do jeho modrých očí. „Môžem niečo spraviť?"

„No môžeš." Usmiala som sa a vtedy svoje pery priložil na tie moje.

„Vieš, čo ma napadlo?" Opýtal sa ma ako náhle od seba oddialil.

„No čo?"

„Čo keby sme si aj my spravili takého drobca?" Navrhol a ja som sa zasmiala.

„Louis." Pokrútila som hlavou. „Veď vieš, že nem-"

„Budeme to skúšať, čo ak sa nám to podarí?" Usmial sa venoval mi rýchli bozk.

„Louis." Povzdychla som si.

„Dobre beriem to ako súhlas. Tam som videl kumbál ideme tam!" Rozkázal a ja som vypleštila oči.

„Čože?"

„Áno, čím skôr tím lepšie!" A už ma aj ťahal za ruku.

„Však ešte spolu ani nechodíme!" Zastala som a ruky som si založila na prsiach.

„Dobre! Chceš so mnou chodiť?" Opýtal sa ma a ja som zo smiechom prikývla. Nahol sa ku mne a venoval mi rýchli bozk.

„Tak ideme!" Už už som išla spraviť krok keď ma zastavil.

„Ešte niečo!" Potiahol si ma k sebe. „Vydaj sa za mňa!" Vyhŕkol a ja som vypúlila oči.

„Čože?"

„Nie teraz, ale časom. Možno keď sa nám podarí bábo..." Usmial sa a ja som prikývla.

„Dobre, vydám sa za teba, ale až vtedy keď bude bábo!" Louis si ma znova pritiahol na hruď a venoval bozk, rýchli bozk.

A už zase ma ťahal do toho kumbálu.

Ako ja len miluje toho blázna!

Liam POV

Jamie zaspala a ja som sedel na stoličke a díval sa na ňu. Bola dokonalá, vždy som si prial, aby to dopadlo. Nie jedenkrát som sa štipol, aby som vedel, že to nie je len sen, vždy to bola realita a ja som bol za to skutočne rád. Jamie som miloval, viac ako svoj život, dala mi krásnu dcérku, ktorú priala začo som bol skutočne rád.

„Milujem ťa." Šepol som a hlavu som si prel o matrac, oči sa mi pomaly zatvárili, no chcel som tu byť pre ňu, vždy... 

-

Malú princeznú som mal vo vajíčku a veľkú princeznú som držal za ruku. Práve sme vychádzali z nemocnice. Cez deň som bol pri nich, no v noci som sa šiel vyspať domov. K nám domov, už sa teším, ako Jamie uvidí izbu, ktorú som dal spraviť pre Monu.

„Liam a naozaj ti nebude vadiť, ak tam s Monou chvíľu ostaneme?" Opýtala sa ma Jamie a ja som zastal.

„A akože by som chcel vedieť, kde chceš ísť? Vy dve budete u mňa, ja vás nikde nepustím." Pokrútil som hlavu, Jamie pustil a princeznú som si dvihol k hrudi.

„Liam, nemôžeme tu byť a ty to vieš..." Zamračil som sa.

„Prečo nie?!"

„Pšt!" Napomenula ma a vzala mi Monu z rúk. „Proste nebudeme ti tu na krku." Pokrútila hlavou.

„Chceš ma znova opustiť? Chceš ma obrať o dieťa? Ako si to robila do teraz? Nechcem ti to vyčítať, ale povedala si mi to. Mám právo na Monu a ľúbim ju presne tak ako teba."

„Liam-"

„Proste mlč! Ľúbim ťa a chcem mať vás u seba! Mám tu byt!" Pristúpil som k nej a na pery som jej venoval rýchli bozk.

Chytil som ju za ruku, vzal Monu k sebe a Jamie ťahal za ruku. Aj keď protestovala snažil som sa ju nevnímať. Viedol som ju do auta...

-

„Tu budeme doma. Ako rodina." Usmial som sa, vystúpil som z auta som vybral malú princeznú a Jamie chytil za ruku. „Ľúbim ťa." Zastal som a Jamie potiahol za ruku a dal je bozk na pery. Zbadal som ako sa začervenala. „Si rozkošná ako naša princezná." Šepol som jej do pier.

„Liam prestaň." Napomenula ma a potiahla ma za ruku. Pokrútil som hlavou.

Vydali sme sa k výťahu, ktorým sme došli na naše poschodie. Bol som si istý, že všetko bolo pripravené. Jamie som dal podržať Monu a odomkol, všimol som si, že bolo ako má byť a Monu som vzal od Jamie a ju pustil prvú.

„Prekvapenie!" Skríkli potichu aby nezobudili Monu.

„Vy ste sa zbláznili!" Pokrútila hlavou so smiechom.

„Vitaj doma, zlatko." Zašepkal som jej do ucha.

„Ďakujeme Vám, že ste to pre nás spravili." Jamie sa usmiala. „Vážim si toho."

„Pre teba všetko." Pristúpila k nej Domie a začala ju objímať.

Jamie POV

Bolo to úžasne, ako tu všetci boli pre mňa. Objímala som sa asi s každým, kto prišiel. Care som sa ospravedlnila a Domie mi gratulovala k tomu, že ja a Liam sme spolu, aj keď popravde, nevedela som, či je to tak.

„Mám pre teba prekvapenie, môžeš?" Liam do mňa drgol a ja som išla za ním. Louisovi a Eme vzal malú princeznú a Liam ma ťahal za ruku niekde ďalej do bytu.

„Kde to ideme?" Opýtala som sa ho. Liam pokrútil hlavou a potom sme zastali pred izbou otvoril dvere a mne skoro oči vypadli.

„Toto je Monina izba." Oznámil mi Liam a ja som prikývla. „Nemal som veľa času, no tak som len dal vypratať izbu a dal priniesť kolísku, nalepili sme tu lepky a skriňu sme nechali, kde bude mať malá veci a hračky. Ak chceš, môže sa to tu vyma-"

„Liam, toto je úžasné." Zašepkala som a otočila som sa k nemu a objala ho. „Ďakujem." Zašepkala som mu do krku. „Ľúbim ťa." Liam si ma od seba odtiahol a venoval mi rýchli bozk.

„Teraz je to na tebe." Podal mi Monu.

Pokrútila som hlavou no napokon som to spravila. Vybrala som Monu s vajíčka a uložila do postieľky. Na chvíľu otvorila oči no potom ich zavrela a spinkala ďalej. Oprela som sa o postieľku a sledovala ju.

„Zohnal som aj túto vec." Prikývla som. „Jednu nechám tu a druhú vezmeme dole, dobre? Sú tu, musíme sa im ísť venovať." Usmiala som sa a dala mu pusu.

„Liam? Ako je to medzi nami?" Liam mi hľadel do očí a j jemu tiež.

„Ľúbim ťa." Preniesol do ticha. „A máme spolu dcérku. Možno si trúfam, ale myslím, že by sme mali byť pár. Mali by sme byť rodina, aj keď sa stalo, to čo sa stalo." Prikývla som.

„Ľúbim ťa." Zašepkala som, Liam sa ku mne zohol a pobozkal ma.

-

„Wow. Prvý deň v novom domove a už musím aj upratovať." Zasmiala som sa a Liam tiež.

„Ale však mňa tu máte!" Ozvala sa Cara, ktorá tu bola s nami poslednú noc.

„Hej, hej. Máme." Zasmiala som sa.

„Dobre, drahý rodičia, ja idem spať. Takže sa majte." Zakývala a odišla. Povzdychla som si a ďalej ukladala riad do myčky.

Liam pristúpil ku mne a ruky si obmotal okolo môjho pása. Usmiala som sa a v jeho náručí som sa otočila a objala ho.

„Vždy som si to takto predstavoval." Bolo cítiť, že sa usmieval.

„Aj ja, no potom som stratila nádej." Šepla som. Liam ma viac stisol v jeho náruči.

„Už som tu a prisahám, že ťa nenechám. Už nikdy." Šepol a tak som dvihla hlavu a Liam ma pobozkal. „Myslím, že to dokončime zajtra, som unavený a ty tiež. Mala by si odpočívať." Zamračila som sa.

„Musí-"

„Áno, musíš ísť do postele." Na líce mi venoval rýchli bozk a už ma bral do náruče do našej spálne....


	31. Epilogue

Sedeli tam spolu v objatí a dívali sa na všetko okolo nich. Vedľa nich sedeli ich priatelia. Všade okolo nich pobehovali malé deti, ktoré si užívali, že je víkend a nemusia do školy, ba či škôlky. Boli tu všetci, dokonca prišla aj Cara s Josephom, ktorí sa do dnes nevzali, no majú spolu malú princeznú Christen a Cara pod srdcom nosí ich syna, ktorého si tak Joseph želal.

Všetci boli spokojný, však si to zaslúžili. Roky driny, ako sa naučiť správne vychovať dieťa, pre tak mladých ľudí, ako boli Jamie a Liam, no podarilo sa im vychovať krásnu slečnu Monu, ktorá už mala 15 rokov a Liam si robil starosti, či si má kúpiť zbraň alebo nie, pretože bola taká krásna ako Jamie, no oči mala jeho. Liam nemal šťastie, pretože aj ich jediný syn Oliver, tiež sa viac podobal na mamku ako na otca a nehovoriac o malej Olívii, ktorá po Liamovi nezdedila nič, čo bolo pre Liama šokom, keďže Olivia bola verná kópia mamičky, no tá ešte bola malička, však sa len pred pár mesiacmi narodila, takže tajne dúfal, že ešte sa jej vlásky zafarbia na hnedo aby aspoň niečo mohol povedať. No boli jednoducho šťastný, no nie len oni;

Domie s Niallom od malička nezvládali výchovu malého Jamesa, ktorý ako keby z oka vypadol Niallovi, no povahou bol po mamičke. Ich druhý syn Dominic už také šidlo nebol. Bol to rozumný chlapec, až sa všetci čudovali, odkiaľ berie také veci, však mal len sedem, no správal sa ako dospelý. No a mala princezná Rosie musela byť. Tá je ockov maznáčik a stále je len a len pri Niallovi, na čo občas aj sama Domie žiarli, no vždy je tam pre ňu Dominic, ktorý jej opakuje, že on je tu pre ňu. Proste dokonala rodinka, taká aká má byť....

Čo sa týka Harryho a Nicol, o nich nevie nik. Louis si neželal aby niečo Harry mal niečo s Nicol a tak sa rozhodli odísť. Kde sú a čo robia nevie nik, čo mu potom prišlo aj ľúto, no už vie, že to nemôže vrátiť....

Louis a Ema, po dlho pokúšaní sa im bábätko podarilo, potom bola svadba a narodilo sa im dievčatko, ktoré meno bolo Bellatrix, keďže mamička mala problémy, no aj tak sa im narodila zdravá Bellatrix, - ktorej meno znamená ženská bojovníčka. A Louis si neodpustil malého dvojníka, ktorý aj keď máš už štyri, Louis robí ockovho synčeka, ako mamka z Belly svoju princeznú....

A čo Nina a malý Alex? Nina sa odvážila a vrátila sa do Londýna, Zaynovi povedala pravdu a on od úžasu nevedel čo robiť, tak skolaboval. Keď sa dal do kopy, tak sa spoznal s malým a Ninu pozval na večeru, kde si všetko povedali. Zayn ani Nina nikomu nič nevyčítali...

A teraz tu boli, sedeli na terase Paynových a spokojne sledovali svoje deti, ktoré im robili radosť. Jamie bola schovaná v manželovej náruči a užívala si tú chvíľu, keďže už dlho sa takto neobjímali.

„Do teraz mám v očiach, keď si mi šepla, že ideš rodiť." Zasmial sa Liam, mysliac na Monu, keď sa mala narodiť. „A teraz ju tu sledujem, skoro ako dospelú ženu. Fakt by som si mal kúpiť zbraň." Jamie ho udrela do rebra a ostatní sa zasmiali. „Však pozrite! Nehovorte, že to nie je pravda!"

„Kamarát ja som ticho, môj syn ma priateľku, ktorú mi nechce prísť ukázať domov, ani teraz sa tu neukázal." Pokrútil Zayn hlavou.

„Ja som spokojný, že ešte James nejde po dievčatách." Ozval sa hrdý Niall.

„Ten si nájde takú lásku, ako ste vy dvaja uvidíš." Zasmiala sa Ema. „Ešte, že naše deti sú malé a nevie, čo je to láska." Oprela sa o Louisa a slasne si povzdychla. Mala pravdu, však Bella mala iba šesť a malý Louis štyri.

„Mamí!" Odrazu začuli všetci krik. Bola to Bella keď to Ema počula nečakala na nič a utekala k Bella na pieskovisko, tak ako všetci, kde sa hral malý Oliver s Bellou.

„Deje sa niečo?" Opýtala sa vyľakane a hľadela na ňu.

„Áno! Oliver mi vzal lopatku a kýblik!" Ruky si položila na hruď a Jamie pohrozila Oliverovi.

„Ja som jej chcel pomôcť! Nechcel som zle, naozaj mami! Len som jej chcel dať do kýblika piesok." Šepol potichu. „Ale viem, že mi neveríte, takže sa idem učiť a budem ticho sedieť v izbe." Sám si udal trest a postavil sa. „Prepáč mi to Bellatrix, nechcel som." Ospravedlnil sa už kráčal dovnútra a Liam s Jamie ho nasledovali.

„Bella? To len preto? Keď budeš rozmaznaná, tak si kamarátov nenájdeš!" Pohrozila jej Ema a s pokrútením hlavou odišla preč.

Zatiaľ, čo Liam sa ponáhľal za svojím maloletým rozumným synom, ktorý to zdedil ako inak po ňom. „Oli, vieš, že Bella je, však vieš aká. Nemôžeš jej brať hračky, aj keď sú to tvoje." Liam si vzal syna na ruky a Jamie k ním pristúpila.

„Čo keby si sa išiel pozrieť na sestričku?" Navrhla a Liam malého, no ani nie už malého, však mal sedem, na zem a ten sa rozbehol do vnútra za malou sestričkou, ktorá spinkala vo svojej kolíske. Bola ako taký malý anjelik. Jej drobné blond vlásky jej svietili na do diaľky a zelené očka žiarili. Bola tichučká, málo kedy plakala. Každý by chcel také dieťa ako bola ona, no mala ju Jamie a Liam.


End file.
